Succubus
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA. "Eres deliciosa Kanako... eres un sueño" dijo Shinji a la chica, entre jadeos. "Entonces disfrútame... dame placer, y yo te daré placer a ti" respondió Kanako, dándole suaves besos en los labios al joven Piloto EVA.
1. Prologo

**SUCCUBUS**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

La criatura se desplazaba por sobre la ciudad en medio de la oscuridad de la noche... buscando. De tanto en tanto descendía y se asomaba por alguna ventana, analizando cuidadosamente a alguna posible "presa", pero ninguna satisfacía sus expectativas. No iba a abordar a un humano cualquiera, buscaba algo especial, algo que no solo calmara su hambre.

Emprendió nuevamente el vuelo, continuando con su búsqueda. Recorrió la ciudad fortaleza de un extremo a otro, pero no encontraba nada que lograra satisfacerla plenamente. Su hambre era cada vez mayor, pero esta ciudad no parecía ofrecer presas de la calidad que buscaba. Finalmente el hambre parecía haberse sobrepuesto a sus expectativas y decidió volver por una presa que había dejado vista y que era medianamente interesante, cuando lo sintió.

La criatura se detuvo en el acto y observó hacia abajo, a un edificio sobre el que había pasado sobrevolando. Sintió algo provenir de ahí, algo que despertó poderosamente su interés. Descendió silenciosamente dirigiéndose al departamento desde donde provenía esa sensación. Era un departamento pequeño y podía sentir la presencia de tres personas adentro, dos eran mujeres, una de ellas despedía una gran energía sexual, que era por demás, interesantes, pero era la tercera persona, un hombre, quien despertó su interés. La energía sexual del hombre flotaba en el aire como si se tratara de un potente afrodisíaco que le hacía prácticamente imposible retirarse. Siguió la esencia hasta su cuarto. El hombre en cuestión era un chico, un simple chico en plena pubertad.

La criatura se acercó a él, inhalando esa esencia que desprendía y que tanto la había estimulado. Su energía sexual estaba desbordándose. La tensión sexual que el chico acumulaba dentro era impresionante, seguramente por vivir con dos mujeres, que no hacían nada por calmar su deseo. Mejor así, ahora toda esa energía sería de ella, pero había algo más. No solo era energía sexual lo que despedía este joven humano. Había algo más que lo hacía especial, algo que lo hacía irresistible. Sonrió. Finalmente había encontrado su presa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la criatura se acentuó mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del joven con una mirada pícara en los ojos, y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, saboreándolo.

- Exquisito -– murmuró la criatura con placer, luego de lo cual, ingresó en los sueños del chico.

_**Fin del Prologo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Sueños Húmedos Parte I

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: "SUEÑOS HUMEDOS (Parte I)"<strong>

Shinji Ikari estaba recostado de espaldas sobre una colchoneta en el cuarto donde se guardaban los útiles de gimnasia de la escuela. Todas sus ropas se encontraban desparramadas a un costado junto con el uniforme escolar de una chica. La chica en cuestión, acariciaba el torso desnudo de Shinji con las manos, mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre la parte de baja del chico.

- Aaahhh... Kanako... yo... aguanto más... –- dijo Shinji entre dientes, observando a la chica.

La chica que respondía al nombre de "Kanako", alzó la cabeza y miró a Shinji con sus profundos ojos azules, mientras sonreía en forma sensual con el palpitante pene del joven piloto EVA a escasos centímetros de su boca, a la cual permanecía unido por un hilillo de saliva y líquido preseminal.

- No te reprimas Shinji –- dijo la chica con una voz que más pareció un ronroneo, a la vez que le tomaba el pene con ambas manos y le daba una lamida a la cabeza como si esta fuera un caramelo –- Dámelo todo... beberé hasta la última gota.

Luego de decir estas palabras, la chica sonrió, abrió la boca y se tragó el miembro hasta la base. Shinji se fue de espaldas y enterró la cabeza en la colchoneta mientras daba un fuerte gemido al sentirse deslizándose dentro de la húmeda y suave boca de la chica, que comenzó a subir y bajar tragándose una y otra vez su miembro con rápidas y fuertes mamadas que arrancaron más gemidos del chico que no fue capaz de contenerse más, y descargó todo en la boca de la chica, a la que le sujetó la cabeza con las manos a la vez que movía la pelvis en forma instintiva, metiendo su miembro más profundo en la garganta de la chica. Finalmente y con un último y liberador gemido, Shinji quedó tendido de espaldas sobre la colchoneta, respirando pesadamente, pero totalmente extasiado por lo que acaba de experimentar.

Entre los últimos vestigios del éxtasis, Shinji sintió como la chica se sacaba su miembro de la boca, mientras chupaba hasta la última gota de semen. Al levantar la cabeza, la observó sentada entre sus piernas, aún sujetando su miembro con una mano y una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

Kanako Island era una compañera de curso que había llegado hacia unos meses a la escuela. Su padre era inglés y su madre japonesa, eso explicaba el por qué de su larga cabellera rubia, que ahora caía en forma desordenada sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, ya que había repetido dos años por causa de una enfermedad que la obligó a estar hospitalizada. Kanako tenía 17 años, dos más que él, por lo que era natural que fuera mayor físicamente, pero la verdad su desarrollo iba más allá de la normalidad. Su cuerpo era escultural, con grandes y firmes pechos, trasero respingón, largas y torneadas piernas, piel suave como la seda, y el rostro de una muñeca. Kanako Island era el sueño erótico de todos los chicos y profesores de la escuela, y ahora estaba desnuda, sentada entre sus piernas luego de hacerle la madre de todas las mamadas.

- ¿Cómo estás Shinji? ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos? –- preguntó la chica con voz sensual, mientras comenzaba a gatear, contorneando su cuerpo como si fuera una gata en celo, hasta quedar con su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shinji - ¿Te gustó?

- S...si... me gustó –- pudo responder apenas el joven.

- A mi también me gustó... estaba delicioso –- susurró la chica, antes de irse sobre Shinji besándolo profundamente en los labios mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Shinji sintió que su aliento era consumido por la chica que lo besó con fiereza y le metió la lengua en la boca, trabándose en un fiero combate, del que tuvo que escapar para recuperar el aliento, pero Kanako no estaba por dejarlo ir, y volvió a cargar con un nuevo beso, más intenso que el anterior, mientras sentía como los grandes y blandos pechos de la chica presionaban contra su torso. Fue así como la pareja rodó por la colchoneta hasta que Shinji quedó sobre la chica y rompieron el beso con un sonido húmedo, dando ambos un suspiro para luego recuperar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos y la chica acarició el rostro de Shinji mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- Chupa mis pechos –- dijo Kanako con deseo.

Shinji tragó sonoramente y luego observó los grades senos de la chica. Tenían unas grandes aureolas y unos erectos pezones, que parecían temblar de excitación. La chica tomó uno de sus pechos con una mano y se lo ofreció al joven Piloto EVA, mientras repetía la palabra "chupalo" con una voz que era solo un susurro. Ante la visión de esa hermosa chica ofreciéndole uno de sus senos, Shinji ya no dudó más y se fue sobre el seno de la chica, devorándolo sin compasión.

Kanako gimió con fuerza al sentir como su pecho era devorado por Shinji, que lo chupaba con fuerza, como si quisiera sacarle leche, a la vez que con su otra mano estrujaba sin contemplación el otro seno. Kanako gimió mientras Shinji devoraba sus pechos, masajeando, chupando, y mordiendo delicadamente sus pezones, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con las manos a la vez que guía su cabeza y lo hacía bajar cada vez más, hasta que el chico dejó los pechos de la chica para pasar a besar su abdomen, descendiendo hasta llegar a su monte de venus, poblado por vellos del mismo color de su cabello. Shinji sintió que su corazón iba salir de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía, al ver como Kanako separaba las piernas sin ningún recato, abriendo su abertura con los dedos de sus manos, dejando expuesta su tentadora y mojada intimidad.

Los ojos de Shinji casi salen de sus orbitas al ver expuesto en toda su magnificencia el sexo de la chica. Podía ver sus labios menores que se abrían como una flor dejando ver el clítoris, que parecía un rosado y erecto botón, más abajo el orificio de la uretra y bajo él, la entrada a la vagina, por la que se podía ver algo de su interior, desde el que manaba abundante lubricación vaginal, con un penetrante y excitante olor que recordaba haber sentido en más de una ocasión el cuarto de Misato. Eso le hizo recordar a su tutora, la cual también tenía un cuerpo nada de despreciable... "¿El sexo de Misato se vera de esta forma?" se preguntó.

- No debe ser muy distinto, pero te aseguro que nunca se podrá comparar conmigo -– dijo la chica con una sonrisa lasciva.

Shinji se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar las palabras de la chica, ya que estaba seguro de que no había hecho ese comentario en voz alta.

- Shinji... ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome, o vas a probarme de una vez? No es correcto tener a una chica en esta posición por mucho tiempo... es embarazoso -– dijo Kanako con una sonrisa juguetona, dejando en claro que eso de "embarazoso" no lo decía enserio. Ella en verdad estaba disfrutando de eso.

Shinji estaba por responder cuando sintió como una mano de Kanako lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo invitaba a beber de su intimidad. Fue así como Shinji Ikari se encontró dándole un húmedo beso a los otros labios de Kanako Island, la cual dio un fuerte gemido de placer cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios.

En un primer momento Shinji no supo qué hacer, pero en cosa de segundos sus hormonas tomaron el control y se encontró lamiendo y bebiendo la intimidad de la chica más linda y deseada de toda la escuela. El sabor de Kanako era delicioso, dulce y adictivo, como nada que hubiera probado antes. Una vez la probó, ya no pudo dejarlo, y comenzó a lamer y beber con fiereza los fluidos que manaban desde la intimidad de la chica, que se retorcía y gemía de placer, pidiéndole más, hasta que Shinji sintió que su cabeza era levantada por un par de manos siendo sacada de entre esas piernas y se encontró con los ojos de Kanako, que se había sentado en la colchoneta y lo miraba con deseo en los ojos.

- Te necesito Shinji... ya no aguanto más –- le dijo mientras le lamía la cara y los labios, limpiando la lubricación vaginal que lo cubría, saboreándose a si misma en el proceso –- Dámelo Shinji... dámelo todo.

Shinji tragó sonoramente. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Finalmente había llegado la hora de decirle adiós a su virginidad. Asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para el gran momento, solo que Kanako fue más rápida, y lo tiró de espaldas en la colchoneta, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él. Shinji observó expectante a Kanako, mientras esta se posicionaba sobre él con las piernas abiertas, de tal modo que su húmeda abertura quedara directamente sobre el erecto pene del Tercer Elegido.

La chica observó a Shinji con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras que de su intimidad caía un hilillo de lubricación vaginal que mojaba el miembro de Shinji, el cual vio como Kanako descendía lentamente hasta dejar la punta del pene besando sus labios vaginales, como si estuviera torturándolo... si esa era su idea, lo estaba logrando. El joven Piloto EVA ya estaba en su límite.

- Finalmente tendré lo tanto deseaba... ahora... serás mío –- dijo Kanako con una sonrisa, mientras se empalaba a si misma sobre el simiente de su amante.

Shinji gimió cuando sintió que se hundía en la intimidad de la chica. Kanako era estrecha, caliente, húmeda. Pronto sintió como la chica comenzó a botar sobre él con un ritmo frenético. Se sentía devorado por esa húmeda gruta de carne que lo succionaba como si fuera una ventosa con cada sentón que daba la chica. Era una sensación mas allá de todo lo que hubiera imaginado, era... el éxtasis.

- Aaahhh... Kanako... no aguanto más.

- Si... córrete dentro... dame hasta la última gota –- dijo la chica aumentando la fuerza de los sentones que daba sobre el miembro de Shinji.

El joven piloto EVA ya no fue capaz de contenerse y dio un fuerte gemido mientras sujetaba a Kanako de las caderas y la presionaba contra si, mientras levantaba la cintura, buscando hacer más profunda la penetración. Shinji liberó con fuerza toda su carga dentro de la chica, que arqueó la espalda mientras gemía de placer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

* * *

><p>Shinji despertó de un salto en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración era tan agitada que se había transformado en jadeos, con los que hacía desesperados intentos por recuperar el aliento. Por unos segundos el joven Piloto EVA no supo qué había pasado, hasta que los recuerdos lo bombardearon, junto con el placer. Le fue imposible no lanzar un gemido, mientras llevaba las manos a su miembro, el cual estaba duro como un roble, aún experimentando los últimos vestigios del orgasmo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo un nuevo gemido que amenazó con salir de su garganta producto del placer que aún experimentaba, luego de lo cual, una vez más calmado, comprobó con resignación que había mojado los calzoncillos.<p>

Había tenido un sueño húmedo. Esto no era algo nuevo para él. Ya había tenido sueños húmedos en el pasado, pero nada como esto. Había sido tan real... demasiado real. En la penumbra de su habitación, Shinji recordó a la chica de sus sueños, la chica que había protagonizado esa intensa y casi real sesión de sexo.

En el pasado había soñado haciéndolo con Asuka, Rei, y Misato; incluso una vez soñó que lo hacía con la doctora Ritsuko, pero esto... esta chica. "Kanako Island", así se llamaba la chica que protagonizó su espectacular sueño húmedo. ¿Cómo pudo su mente idear algo semejante? No lo sabía, pero fue tan real. Observó sus manos con detenimiento y por un momento pudo sentir aún en ellas la sensación de los pechos de esa chica con la que había tenido sexo en su sueño. Y no era solo eso. Por loco que pareciera, aún podía sentir en su boca el dulce sabor de la intimidad de la chica, junto con recordar la fascinante sensación de penetrarla y sentir su miembro atrapado y succionado por esa gruta de carne.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, aún presa de la excitación. Tenía que calmarse. Para eso, nada mejor que una buena ducha fría, así de paso podría asearse y cambiar sus calzoncillos. Tomada la decisión se aprontó a ir al baño, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse, aún abrumado por el realismo de ese sueño, y la belleza de la chica que lo protagonizaba.

- Kanako Island... ojalá fueras real y no solo una fantasía -– pensó, recordando el dulce sabor de la intimidad de la chica, que aún parecía estar en su boca, hasta que negó con la cabeza - Rayos... tengo que apartar es sueño de mi cabeza o no creo que pueda volver a dormir esta noche –- se dijo en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Misato observó a Shinji mientras servía el desayuno y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al ver la cara de su protegido. Parecía estar sirviendo en desayuno en piloto automático, mientras su mente estaba solo en Dios sabe donde.<p>

- ¿Te sientes bien Shinji? Pareces algo distraído –- preguntó la mujer.

- Si, estoy bien... solo... bien. Tuve un sueño extraño anoche.

- No me digas que soñaste con tu querido padre –- comentó Asuka, con una sonrisa venenosa, mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno.

- ¡Asuka! -– llamó la atención Misato, dándole una fiera mirada a la pelirroja.

- No tienes sentido del humor –- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Misato le dedicó una nueva mirada a la pelirroja, antes de devolver su atención a Shinji, que parecía haber quedado momentáneamente en la luna.

- ¿Shinji? ¿Todo bien? –- preguntó la mujer.

- Si, no hay problema –- respondió el chico, sentándose a comer su desayuno.

- ¿Y bien kinder, qué fue lo que soñaste? –- preguntó la pelirroja, observándolo con curiosidad.

Shinji se congeló por la pregunta de la pelirroja y agachó un poco la cabeza, en un intento por ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, cuando los recuerdos de su sueño y esa vivida sesión de sexo volvían a su mente junto con el hermoso rostro de esa chica... la chica de sus sueños, Kanako Island.

- Solo fue... solo fue una pesadilla –- respondió Shinji, tratando de apartar esos recuerdos de su mente, antes que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que pudiera entenderse como contraproducente.

Ante la respuesta del chico, Asuka no hizo más preguntas. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era ser afectada por una pesadilla. Las tenía a menudo. Por su parte, Misato tampoco hizo más preguntas. Ella había escuchado a Shinji y sobre todo a Asuka, gritar por la noche y despertar de un salto producto de alguna pesadilla. Según los informes médicos de Ritsuko, las constantes pesadillas de los Pilotos EVA podrían ser un efecto colateral derivado de su capacidad para sincronizar con EVA, y los recuerdos a nivel subconsciente de las terribles batallas que debían afrontar.

El resto del desayuno, transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Shinji y Asuka se fueron a la escuela. Poco después, Misato emprendió rumbo a NERV.

* * *

><p>La escuela transcurría con normalidad, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, ya que uno de los alumnos estaba en cualquier lugar menos poniendo atención en clase. Shinji Ikari estaba con la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando Touji y Kensuke se acercaron y le preguntaron qué le pasaba, Shinji respondió que tuvo un mal sueño y que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Sus amigos respetaron su decisión, pero no dejaron de estar preocupados por su extraña actitud. El resto del día Shinji intentó de poner algo más de atención en clase, pero le resultó imposible, su mente siempre volvía a esa chica de ojos azules y rostro de muñeca.<p>

Por la tarde en NERV las cosas no estuvieron mejores para el Tercer Elegido. Las pruebas del día habían dado por resultado una considerable baja de varios puntos en sus índices de sincronización; para alegría de Asuka y fastidio de Misato y Ritsuko, ya que todo indicaba que esto se debía a que Shinji simplemente no estaba poniendo atención a lo que debía hacer.

Luego de un fuerte regaño de Misato y de una llamada de atención por parte de la doctora Ritsuko, se repitieron las pruebas con un leve incremento, pero aún así, Shinji seguía muy por debajo de su promedio. Finalmente Misato recordó el mal sueño del que le comentó Shinji en la mañana y junto con Ritsuko decidieron dejarlo así por ahora, ya que sin duda eso había influido en la concentración del chico. Fue así como Shinji se retiró a casa en compañía de Asuka, que aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse del él por haber bajado varios puntos en sus índices de sincronización, pero Shinji simplemente no la escuchó. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos, en otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Era entrada la tarde y la escuela estaba prácticamente desierta. Quedaban muy pocos alumnos a esa hora, más que nada de los clubes deportivos, que tenían sus actividades en el dojo de artes marciales, el gimnasio, la pista atlética, o las canchas de fútbol o baseball, por lo que las aulas de clases estaban totalmente desiertas. Es precisamente en una de esas aulas de clases, que tenía sus puertas cerradas y trabadas por dentro, donde se encontraba una pareja de lo más inusual. Una era la chica más bella y deseada de la escuela, y el otro, el chico que era famoso por ser el piloto de un Evangelion.<p>

Kanako estaba sentada sobre el escritorio apoyada hacia atrás recargada en sus manos. Su blusa estaba abierta y su sujetador fuera de su sitio dejando al descubierto sus senos grandes y firmes. Su falda estaba levantada y sus piernas abiertas con sus bragas colgando de una de ellas. Kanako gemía con placer, mientras observaba complacida como Shinji estaba arrodillado ante ella con la cabeza entre sus piernas degustando su intimidad, saboreándola como solo él sabía hacerlo.

La respiración de Kanako pronto se tornó pesada, a la vez que emitía gemidos que no podía contener mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. La intensidad de las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo iban aumentando y el ardor en su entrepierna se hacía cada vez más intenso, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable.

- Shinji... no aguanto más... ¡Me corro! –- exclamó la chica entre jadeos, antes de dar un fuerte gemido de placer.

Shinji sintió como su cabeza era atrapada cuando la chica juntó las piernas en un acto reflejo, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el escritorio, contorneándose producto del placer, a la vez que premiaba a su amante con más de sus deliciosos fluidos que manaban desde su intimidad, escurriéndose por entre sus pliegues y que Shinji diestramente atrapaba y degustada como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares, de hecho, lo era. El sabor de Kanako era fascinante... y adictivo.

Luego de un momento y con el dolor de su alma, Shinji se obligó a apartase de la intimidad de Kanako, que seguía de espaldas sobre el escritorio, recuperándose del orgasmo. El joven Piloto EVA contempló a esa espectacular chica, poseedora de un cuerpo de ensueño y la belleza digna de una diosa, y que se estaba entregando por entero a él. Aún le resultaba difícil de creer todo esto, pero era verdad.

Hace justo una semana que descubrió una carta en la casilla de sus zapatos, que le pedía verlo en la azotea de la escuela. Todas las señas indicaban que la carta era de una chica. Lo pensó un momento y finalmente decidió ir a la azotea. Acudió con algo de temor, porque tal vez fuera todo una broma, y a la vez con esperanza de que en verdad fuera una chica. Al llegar a la azotea grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kanako Island, el sueño erótico de todos los hombres de la escuela, y de algunas chicas, hay que decir; esperando por él, para declararle su amor.

¿Kanako Island declarándole su amor? ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? El beso que ella le dio luego de declararse ciertamente no fue una broma, ni tampoco lo fueron los que siguieron. ¿Qué responder a eso? Obviamente aceptó los sentimientos de la chica. Muy alfeñique llorón podría ser, pero tonto no era, además, Kanako no le era para nada indiferente. Lo que Shinji nunca imaginó es que Kanako se entregaría a él en su 2º encuentro, ni que fuera tan fogosa... no es que se estuviera quejando, pero esas cosas normalmente no le pasan a él... o no le pasaban, en este caso.

Shinji fue sacado de sus recuerdos al sentir una mano sujetando su miembro. Al volver a la realidad se encontró con que Kanako se había vuelto a sentar en el escritorio y estaba entretenida estimulando su miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba para plantarle un profundo beso en los labios que lo dejó sin aliento. Al separarse, sus frentes quedaron juntas, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Kanako sonrió.

- Eres un chico malo, Shinji. Hiciste que me corriera con tu boca –- dijo la chica en un susurró, mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.

El joven Ikari no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir un nuevo estímulo al que era sometida su parte viril, la cual ahora era frotada contra la húmeda intimidad de su fogosa novia.

- ¿Te gusta eso, Shinji? ¿Te gusta como se frota tu pene contra mi coño? –- preguntó la chica, con una mirada traviesa, mientras que seguía estimulándose con el miembro de Shinji, que bajó la vista para ver como Kanako se frotaba con su miembro, pasando la punta por entre sus húmedos pliegues, para luego estimular su clítoris -– Ahn... esto se siente genial... el roce de tu pene con mi clítoris es tan estimulante... aaahhh... se siente tan caliente... tan duro... –- decía la chica entre jadeos.

Finalmente Shinji no fue capaz de aguantar por más tiempo esa placentera tortura, y en un acto totalmente desconocido para él, tomó a Kanako por los hombros y la recostó con fuerza de espaldas en el escritorio, jadeando producto del placer y el deseo, con el pene a punto de estallar. La chica le devolvió la mirada y sonrió complacida, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

- Hazlo Shinji... no te reprimas. Tómame... soy tuya –- dijo la chica de larga cabellera rubia.

Shinji no necesitó de más invitaciones. Con una mano colocó su miembro en la entrada de Kanako y la penetró con fuerza, arrancándole un fuerte gemido al sentirse invadida de forma tan ruda por su amante. Por su parte, Shijni se sintió como en el paraíso al estar nuevamente dentro de esa chica que despertaba todas sus fantasías y deseos.

Las embestidas se comenzaron a suceder de inmediato una tras otra, mientras Shinji sujetaba las piernas de Kanako y las mantenía dobladas hacia arriba, permitiéndose vía libre a su intimidad. Podía sentir como se hundía en esa gruta de carne húmeda y caliente que lo apretaba y parecía succionarlo cada vez que entraba. Era una sensación alucinante.

- Aaahh.. si... así... con más fuerza... clávamela toda... ahn, ahn... me estás volviendo loca, aahhh –- gritaba la chica entre jadeos, logrando que Shinji se excitara aún más, mientras la penetraba con más fuerza, tan como ella le pedía.

- Ahh... Kanako... me corro -– exclamó Shinji, entre dientes.

- Si... dámelo... dámelo... lo quiero todo –- dijo la chica, excitada.

Kanako no había terminado de hablar cuando Shinji derramó toda su carga en las entrañas de su novia, mientras daba un liberador gemido de placer. Kanako gemía de placer a la vez que abrazaba a Shinji con fuerza, mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda. La chica sonrió satisfecha al sentirse llena y rebozarte del semen.

* * *

><p>Shinji despertó de un salto en la cama, jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba cubierto de sudor, y pudo sentir como los vestigios de un orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes para contener un gemido mientras trataba de calmarse, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar.<p>

Había tenido otro sueño... otro sueño húmedo. Podía recordar claramente todo lo ocurrido. Como él se había sumergido entre las piernas de la chica para beber de su intimidad, disfrutando del deliciosa sabor de su... Shinji se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido al poder sentir aún el dulce y exquisito sabor de la chica... hasta juraría que podía sentir ese característico aroma que manaba de su intimidad flotando en el cuarto. Era una locura, eso no podía ser, pero no había forma de negar lo que sentía... el aroma de la chica flotando en su cuarto, el sabor de esa entrepierna en su boca, y la sensación de sentirse aún dentro de ella.

Shinji enjugó el sudor de su frente con una mano, respirando pesadamente ante los vividos recuerdos de esa chica que respondía al nombre de Kanako, que protagonizaba esos sueños. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?. Con un suspiro de resignación Shinji se puso de pie, pero sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y él se sentía particularmente cansado, como si hubiera pasado un largo día haciendo ejercicio. Este hecho lo extrañó, pero supuso que se debía a las pruebas de sincronización del pasado día. Con eso en mente, un tambaleante Shinji se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría y calmarse un poco, constatando con algo de sorpresa que si bien sus calzoncillos estaban mojados, no estaban tan sucios como hubiera esperado, a decir verdad, estaban más limpios de lo que deberían estar.

"Bien, al menos no me costará tanto lavarlos" pensó el chico, antes de meterse a la ducha y largar la llave de agua helada.

Fuera del edificio, oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, la criatura observaba al joven Piloto EVA por la ventaba del baño, mientras este lavaba su cuerpo de los restos de sudor y semen que cubrían sus genitales. Sonrió. No se había equivocado al elegirlo como presa. El chico era increíble, su fuerza y energía vital eran algo que nunca antes había sentido en ningún humano, y su semen era un fiel reflejo de eso. Era espeso, delicioso y muy poderoso.

La criatura sonrió, observando por la ventana como el chico lavaba con abúndate jabón su parte viril, que estaba bastante bien dotada para su edad. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, y volvió al cuarto del chico para esperarlo con un nuevo sueño, que de seguro sería de su entero agrado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Acá estoy con una nueva historia de EVA, donde nuestro antihéroe favorito es acosado por un "Succubus", un ser que toma la forma de una voluptuosa y sensual mujer, para alimentarse de la energía sexual de su víctima, provocándole placenteros sueños húmedos para adueñarse de su semen.

Como señala la advertencia al inicio, esta es una historia muy subida de tono, con fantasías sexuales descritas con total detallismo... tal vez demasiado detallismo; pero no se dejen engañar por eso, no todo será sexo en este fic. Pronto las consecuencias del ataque del Succubus se harán visibles en Shinji. Para hacer más interesantes las cosas, pronto Asuka meterá su nariz donde no la llaman y se topará con algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Respecto al Succubus, no se preocupen si no saben mucho de estos seres. Dentro de los próximos capítulos se irán describiendo sus características.

Finalmente, no puedo dejar de agradecer a mis prelectores CromCruach y Fantastic-Man, sin cuyos comentarios, ideas y correcciones, esta historia no hubiera podido ver la luz.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sueños Húmedos Parte II

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiy****a**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax/Khara y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: "SUEÑOS HUMEDOS (Parte II)"<strong>

Shinji se alejaba del gimnasio donde estaba realizando saltos sobre un caballete en su clase de deportes, cargando a su hermosa novia en la espalda, ante la miraba de envidia de todos sus compañeros. Kanako se había torcido un pie luego de saltar el caballete y había caído al suelo dando un grito de dolor sujetando su tobillo derecho. Al ver esto, todos los chicos saltaron ofreciéndose para llevar a la lastimada chica a la enfermería. Como los chicos parecían una jauría de lobos hambrientos, deseosos por devorar a Kanako a mascadas, la profesora decidió sabiamente que fuera Shinji, quien llevara a la chica a la enfermería.

- ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo? –- preguntó Shinji a su novia, la cual cargaba en su espalda, sujetándole las piernas con las manos, mientras esta le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

- Ya no duele tanto –- respondió Kanako, estrechando el agarre en que tenía a Shinji por el cuello, presionándole la espalda con sus senos.

- No tienes que apretarme tanto, Kanako. No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa al sentir como los senos de su novia lo iban presionando... hasta podía jurar que sentía sus pezones pinchándole la espalda. Por respuesta, Kanako sonrió y estrechó aún más el abrazo en que tenía a su novio acercando su rostro al de él para susurrarle al oído.

- Tengo ganas de hacerlo, Shinji –- susurró.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji deteniéndose en el acto.

- Lo que escuchaste. Tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo.

- ¿Pero qué hay de tu tobillo?

- ¡Ah!, eso... mentí –- respondió la chica, librándose del agarre de Shinji, para sostenerse en pie sin ningún problema ante la mirada incrédula del piloto EVA –- Tenía que inventar una forma de que pudiéramos escaparnos juntos, y una torcedura de tobillo me pareció buena idea -– añadió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Shinji no alcanzó a replicar, cuando Kanako le plantó un sorpresivo beso en los labios y luego le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La chica tomó a su novio de una mano y echó a correr por el corredor en busca de un lugar más privado.

La pareja ingresó en el salón de economía domestica, que tenía varios mesones dispuesto por todo el lugar, donde los alumnos practicaban el arte de la cocina. Kanako cerró la puerta, y se quitó su polera para tapar la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta, quedando solo en sujetador y pantaloncillos de gimnasia.

- Así nadie nos verá –- dijo ella, con esa sonrisa lasciva que Shinji ya conocía tan bien.

- Alguien puede venir -– respondió Shinji, retrocediendo hasta chocar con uno de los mesones, sin poder despegar la vista de los senos de su novia.

- Revisé todos los horarios y no ocuparan este salón hasta dentro de una hora. Tendremos algo de tiempo hasta entonces -– respondió la chica, acercándose para plantarle un profundo beso, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, mientras que con una mano le estimulaba el miembro por sobre los pantaloncillos deportivos.

- ¿Tenías todo esto planeado desde antes? –- preguntó Shinji, una vez finalizado el beso.

- ¿Te molesta? –- preguntó Kanako, pero Shinji no pudo responder, solo se sonrojó –- Interpretaré tu silencio –- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios para después arrodillarse ante él, presionando una de sus mejillas contra su visible erección –- Ya está duro... listo para la acción –- dijo con deseo, para luego bajarle los pantaloncillos, momento en que el pene de Shinji saltó como un resorte liberado desde su prisión, para impactar en una de las mejillas de Kanako, que sonrió divertida.

- Perdón –- dijo Shinji un tanto apenado, pero expectante por lo que sabía vendría a continuación.

- ¿Apenado? –- pregunto Kanako con visible picardía en sus ojos, antes de seguir sonriendo - No hay nada que perdonar –- respondió a la incomodidad del chico, tomándole el pene con ambas manos, para luego comenzar a pasarle la lengua -– Aaahh... wow, está tan duro... y delicioso –- dijo la chica con placer, continuando con las lamidas, mientras Shinji disfrutaba de las atenciones de su novia - Nnnhh... ya no aguanto más... quiero saborearlo.

Luego de esas palabras, Kanako se tragó el miembro de su novio, mientras este se afirmaba al mesón tras él, dando un fuerte gemido al sentirse dentro de la boca de la chica, que comenzó a trabajar como si fuera una ventosa, estimulándolo sin compasión, arrancándole gemidos de placer, mientras él le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, invitándola a seguir. Shinji no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que se sentía en el éxtasis, disfrutando cada mamada que recibía, hasta que no soportó más y se fue sin previo aviso dentro de la boca de Kanako, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos, sin darle opción a retirarse.

Una vez que Shinji se había relajado del placer del orgasmo, bajó la mirada con algo de arrepentimiento para disculparse con su novia por no avisarle y ser tan brusco, pero ella lejos de estar enojada, se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Acabaste mucho esta vez... estaba espeso, como la mermelada –- dijo la chica pasándose la lengua por los labios, mirándolo con deseo, para luego acercarse y susurrarle al oído –- Es tu turno de darme placer.

Las cadenas de cordura que sostenían a Shinji cayeron ante esas palabras de su novia, y se fue sobre ella. Kanako sonrió complacida y se dejó querer. El sujetador voló por el aire y Shinji comenzó a devorar los pechos de la chica mientras la subía a uno de los mesones. La chica disfrutaba mientras decía "Chúpalas... vamos... chúpame los pezones", cosa que incentivaba al joven Piloto EVA a seguir en lo que hacia, pero por deliciosos que fueran esos turgentes senos, estos no eran suficientes, él necesitaba más. Recostó a su novia de espaldas sobre el mesón y le quitó el pantaloncillo junto con las bragas. Tragó sonoramente al ver la empapada intimidad de Kanako, que ni corta ni perezosa, se abrió descaradamente de piernas ofreciéndose a su novio.

Shinji no lo pensó dos veces ante esa implícita invitación y se sumergió entre ese par de piernas para saborear a la chica, deseoso por sentir ese dulce y adictivo sabor que manaba de su intimidad. Kanako gimió complacida pidiendo más, a lo que Shinji respondió pasando su lengua y sorbiendo su intimidad, logrando que la chica gimiera complacida por esas placenteras atenciones de su novio; pero por mucho que este disfrutara de aquello, debió dejar prontamente la entrepierna de la chica, ya que sentía su pene a punto de estallar. Kanako lo miró expectante al verlo posicionándose sobre ella arriba del mesón.

- Si... vamos... métela hasta el fondo –- dijo Kanako con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Shinji no iba a contradecirla en eso, y le plantó un profundo beso a la chica mientras la penetraba. Kanako gimió en medio del beso, mientras Shinji se deslizaba sin problemas dentro de ella gracias a la abundante lubricación de la chica, que cerró sus piernas en torno a la cintura de su amante, impidiéndole la retirada.

- Eres deliciosa Kanako... eres... un sueño –- dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

- Entonces disfrútame... dame placer, y yo te daré placer a ti –- respondió la chica, dándole suaves besos en los labios, para luego plantarle un profundo beso a su novio.

Estimulado por el beso, Shinji comenzó a moverse, penetrando a la chica, produciendo un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo, producto de la abundante lubricación de Kanako, lo cual los estimuló a ambos, que gemían y jadeaban con cada penetración. Entonces, gracias al placer que sentía, Shinji fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

- Aaahh... Kanako, me corro –- dijo entre dientes.

- Si, hazlo... lléname con tu leche - respondió la chica entre jadeos, para luego estallar ambos en un potente orgasmo simultaneo.

Shinji se liberó dentro de su novia, apretando los dientes para contener un grito que amenazó con escapársele producto de un placer casi irresistible. Por su parte, Kanako gemía y se retorcía de placer bajo su novio, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. La chica entre abrió los ojos, por los que corría lágrimas de placer y de satisfacción, al sentirse inundada por dentro. Sonrió complacida.

* * *

><p>Shinji despertó de un salto en la cama, como ya venía siendo la costumbre desde hacía ya algunas noches. Se sentó en la cama respirando pesadamente, recuperando el aliento con todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Había soñado nuevamente con Kanako, como cada noche durante toda la última semana.<p>

Podían ser solo sueños, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por el vívido realismo de estos cada vez que despertaba. Su miembro se sentía algo dolorido, como si efectivamente hubiera estado bombeando con fuerza dentro de la vagina de esa imaginaria chica que respondía al nombre de Kanako. En su boca aún podía sentir el sabor del sexo de la chica, junto con ese olor a mujer en celo flotando en su cuarto; y en sus manos, la sensación de haber acariciado esa piel suave y blanca. Muy sueño podría ser, pero se sentía tan real que de veras parecía serlo.

El joven se dejó caer de espaldas, dando un suspiro de contento y de cansancio, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. En verdad había comenzado a disfrutar de esos sueños, al punto que esperaba con ansias el momento de ir a dormir para ver si esa noche la chica de sus sueños aparecería otra vez, en la forma de una bellísima compañera de clases que se había convertido en su fogosa novia, con la que tenía sexo a escondidas en la escuela.

- Kanako... si solo fueras real... si en verdad existiera una mujer como tú –- dijo Shinji contemplando el techo de su cuarto.

Sabía que debía ir a tomar una ducha y cambiar sus calzoncillos, pero el chico no se movió de su lugar. Después de todo, sus calzoncillos no quedaban tan sucios como supuestamente deberían quedar, además, la perspectiva de dormirse otra vez y soñar nuevamente con Kanako era demasiado tentadora. ¿Dónde lo harían esta vez? ¿Qué nueva historia se tejería para llegar a ese momento? Con esas preguntas en mente, Shinji decidió quedarse en la cama y esperar dormir otra vez.

- Kanako –- susurró el joven, mientras el sueño lo encontraba nuevamente.

Afuera del cuarto de Shinji, una sonrojada Asuka estaba apegada junto a la puerta. Había escuchado ruidos desde el cuarto de su compañero de departamento y fue a ver que ocurría, enojada por haber sido despertada en medio de la madrugada. No alcanzó a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Shinji, cuando escuchó claramente los jadeos del chico. Inmediatamente supo lo que hacía ahí dentro. El muy degenerado se estaba masturbando. El solo saber eso la indignó y la asqueó por partes iguales. Estaba por entrar cuando lo escuchó hablando, pronunciando un nombre... "Kanako". Shinji se masturbaba pensando en una chica, pero... ¿Quién era esa tal Kanako?

El saber que Shinji se masturbaba pensando en una chica que ella desconocía, por algún motivo turbó a la pelirroja y no pudo entrar al cuarto a reprender al degenerado de Shinji, solo atinó a quedarse ahí escuchándolo gemir mientras se masturbaba hasta que se corrió. La chica estaba con la cara roja y las orejas le ardían cuando Shinji había finalmente acabado, momento en que se percató de que ella se había excitado. Se había excitado escuchando a Shinji. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo indignarse consigo misma, y partió rumbo al baño a darse una ducha fría, maldiciendo al degenerado de Shinji por haberla puesto en tan incómoda situación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Shinji, estás bien? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato, al ver la demacrada cara de su joven protegido, mientras servía el desayuno.<p>

- Si, nunca me he sentido mejor. ¿Por qué? –- preguntó el chico, recordando su segundo sueño de la noche pasada, donde había tenido sexo con Kanako en la biblioteca de la escuela.

En ese nuevo sueño, Kanako había tomado nuevamente la iniciativa llevándolo a la biblioteca, donde tuvieron una intensa y rápida sesión de sexo, ambos de pie, escondidos entre unos estantes de libros en la parte más alejada. Había sido realmente excitante saber que podían ser descubiertos por alguien. Kanako tuvo que usar las manos para cubrirse la boca y acallar sus gemidos, mientras él la tenía apoyada contra la pared, sujetándola en alto por las piernas, mientras movía la cintura penetrándola con desesperación. Lo que lo sorprendió, fue que al despertar esa mañana sus piernas se sentían débiles, como si en verdad hubiera hecho el trabajo de sujetar en alto a la chica mientras la penetraba.

- Shinji... ¡Shinji! -– llamó Misato, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –- preguntó el chico, saliendo de sus afiebradas ensoñaciones.

- En verdad no te ves nada de bien. ¿No lo crees Asuka? -– preguntó la mujer.

Asuka observó a Shinji con ojos estrechos. En verdad se veía algo demacrado y ojeroso, pero ella sabía muy bien cual era la razón. El alfeñique degenerado se estaba masturbando más de la cuenta. La noche pasada lo había escuchado meneándosela una vez más, y como consecuencia, ella se había excitado nuevamente. Le dedicó una mirada de odio por haber provocado esa reacción en ella. Consideró decirle a Misato que la cara de demacrado de Shinji era por exceso de pajas, pero al recordar como ella se había excitado al escucharlo, sintió un repentino ataque de vergüenza y no pudo pronunciar palabra, así que simplemente miró hacia otro lado haciendo un desprecio, cosa que obviamente molestó a Misato, pero lo dejó pasar esta vez, ya que había algo más importante que atender.

- De acuerdo. Hoy no iras a la escuela. En cambio quiero que vayas a NERV, con la doctora Ritsuko para que te realice un chequeo de rutina. La llamaré para avisarle que vas para allá - dijo Misato.

- No es necesario Misato, en verdad estoy bien.

- No Shinji, no lo estás. Te vez pálido y ojeroso. Ese no es un buen signo. Puede ser síntoma de alguna enfermedad. Vas a ir donde Ritsuko y punto final -– sentenció Misato, poniéndose de pie, yendo hasta el teléfono para llamar a la rubia y ponerla al tanto de que Shinji iría a verla.

* * *

><p>Shinji estaba sentando en una camilla vistiendo únicamente sus calzoncillos mientras Ritsuko le terminaba de tomar una muestra de sangre desde su brazo izquierdo.<p>

- Bien, con eso terminamos. Ya puedes vestirte –- dijo la mujer, dejando la jeringa con el líquido rojo sobre una bandeja.

- ¿Cómo estoy, doctora? –- preguntó Shinji, poniéndose los pantalones.

- Bien, no he encontrado nada anormal. No presentas síntomas de ningún tipo y todo parece estar en orden. No veo motivos aparentes para tu estado más que, tal vez, un exceso de ejercicio y falta de sueño. ¿Haces algún ejercicio fuera de los entrenamientos en NERV? –- preguntó la científica.

- Bien, en la escuela juego fútbol con los chicos.

- Entiendo. ¿Y que hay de la comida? ¿Comes adecuadamente? –- preguntó, mientras tomaba notas en una tablilla de datos.

- Si, cocino todos los días. No me gustan esas comidas preparadas de Misato.

- Te comprendo –- dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, conocedora de las horribles comidas instantáneas de Misato - Y dime, ¿duermes bien?

Ante esa pregunta Shinji no supo qué responder. La verdad dormía más que bien últimamente, es más, no hallaba la hora de ir a dormir de lo bien se lo pasaba. Lo único malo es que al despertar tenía que lavar sus calzoncillos, pero por los excitantes y vividos sueños que tenía, ese era un pequeño precio a pagar.

- ¿Pasa algo Shinji? ¿Acaso no duermes bien por las noches? –- preguntó la mujer, intuyendo que talvez el chico fuera aquejado por pesadillas.

- Si… quiero decir, no... bien, la verdad...

- ¿Si? –- insistió Ritsuko, levantando una ceja, al ver el visible sonrojo de Shinji.

- Bien... he tenido algunos sueños extraños las pasadas noches –- respondió el chico, aumentando un poco más su sonrojo.

Ritsuko observó la reacción de Shinji ante esa pregunta y lo comprendió todo. Esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva antes de hablar.

- No tienes razón para preocuparte Shinji. Los sueños húmedos son algo totalmente normal para un chico de tu edad -– señaló, y levantó una mano para hacer callar a Shinji antes de que este intentara contestar algo –- No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Todos los hombres pasan por eso durante la adolescencia. Hasta el Comandante Ikari pasó por eso en su momento -– dijo Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa –- Es un proceso normal durante la pubertad, así que tranquilo, y descuida, no diré nada de esto a Misato. Quedará dentro de la confidencialidad doctor-paciente.

- Gracias –- articuló Shinji, aún sonrojado, sin poder sostener la mirada de la mujer.

- En todo caso, es verdad que estás algo pálido y demacrado. Te recetaré algunas vitaminas para recuperar tu condición, y no te esfuerces demasiado en la escuela, recuerda que tu principal obligación es con NERV, y con toda la humanidad.

- Entiendo doctora -– respondió el joven, terminando de ponerse la camisa.

- Y no te haría mal subir un poco de peso. Habías ganado algo de peso y masa muscular con los entrenamientos, pero ahora has vuelto a perderlo. Te enviaré con Misato una dieta especial para que ganes un poco de peso –- finalizó la mujer con una sonrisa compresiva.

Shinji agradeció a la mujer y se fue con una pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos con las vitaminas que le recetó Ritsuko. Atrás en el cuarto medico, la científica sonreía tratando de imaginar qué tipo de mujer protagonizaría los sueños húmedos de Shinji. ¿Asuka? ¿Rei? ¿Misato? ¿Las tres al mismo tiempo?

"Espero que Shinji encuentre una chica que lo quiera. No le haría mal tener una novia y saber lo que es estar en los brazos de una mujer. Eso le daría un buen motivo para luchar y vivir" pensó la mujer con simpatía hacia el chico, mientras traspasaba la sangre que le extrajo al Tercer Elegido a un frasco, y luego la etiquetaba para realizarle las pruebas de rigor.

* * *

><p>Shinji caminaba de la mano con Kanako por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, ante la envidiosa mirada de los demás chicos. El joven Piloto EVA no dejaba de sentirse un tanto cohibido ante esas miradas cargadas de envidia, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso, ya que esa espectacular chica que era deseada por todos, era "su" novia, y tenía el derecho exclusivo sobre ese cuerpo exuberante, y podía poseerlo sin restricciones, haciendo cosas que los demás chicos tan solo podían imaginar.<p>

- ¿Pasa algo Shinji? –- preguntó Kanako deteniendo su andar, al ver a su novio perdido en alguna parte.

- ¿Eehh? No... no pasa nada –- respondió este, con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Seguro? -– preguntó Kanako, de pie frente a él, poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas.

Shinji se puso tenso en el acto, pero no por la caricia de su novia, sino por las miradas de los chicos que estaban alrededor, las cuales prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por ser el afortunado de estar en tan intima relación con esa deseada chica.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Shinji? Te noto tenso –- preguntó ella.

- Ninguno... solo que... bien... las miradas de los chicos que prometen una muerte lenta y dolorosa para mi, por el hecho de estar contigo, son un tanto intimidantes.

- ¡Eres mi novio!. Es lógico que estemos juntos, además, solo estamos caminando tomados de la mano –- repuso la chica.

- Para ellos eso es suficiente para desear mi muerte -– explicó Shinji.

- ¿En verdad?... Bien, si sienten tanta envidia de ti, entonces mostrémosles algo de lo que en verdad puedan estar celosos -– dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji no alcanzó a responder nada, cuando se vio atrapado en un profundo beso por parte de su novia, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se fue sobre él, como si quisiera que ambos se fundieran con ese beso. Inmediatamente las miradas de todos se dirigieron a esa pareja que estaba de pie en medio del corredor, compartiendo un profundo y efusivo beso, mientras se estrechaban en un fuerte abrazo. Los chicos miraban con envidia al afortunado y mal nacido de Shinji Ikari, y las chicas, contemplaban la escena con sorpresa, y algo de vergüenza por la forma tan intensa en que ambos se entregaban a ese beso.

Finalmente la pareja se separó con un sonido húmedo, dando un suspiro de contento, y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, ignorando todo lo demás. Solo estaban ellos en ese momento.

- Te amo, Shinji -– dijo Kanako con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shinji fue remecido por las palabras de la chica, pero sobre todo, por sus ojos. Los ojos de Kanako, que él conocía tan bien, no lo miraban traviesos y con deseo, como cuando tenían sexo. Esos ojos ahora lo miraban con amor. Podía sentir y ver el amor que le profesaba la chica. Shinji Ikari, finalmente supo lo que es verse reflejado en los ojos de otro. Sintió como esa mirada cargada de amor, lo traspasaba hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser... solo había una respuesta a esas palabras, una respuesta que expresaba sus más profundos sentimientos...

La profesora de inglés observaba con una vena punzante en la frente al Tercer Elegido, que dormía placidamente con la cara sujeta entre las manos, oculto tras un libro dispuesto estratégicamente sobre el escritorio. El chico dormía tan profundamente, que ya le había llamado la atención tres veces y él ni se daba por enterado, es más, juraría que le habría escuchado dar un par de ligeros ronquidos.

* * *

><p>La profesora de inglés, una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello largo negro, lentes y bellas facciones, había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Hizo callar las risas de los demás jóvenes, se acercó con paso decidido hasta su dormido pupilo, y acercó su rostro para despertarlo de un fuerte grito, pero cual fue la sorpresa de la mujer, cuando sintió que las manos de un aún dormido Shinji le sujetaban el rostro, para después decir unas palabras que la dejaron totalmente fuera de foco.<p>

- Yo también te amo, Kanako -– susurró Shinji ante el sorprendido rostro de la mujer, y la besó.

Todos en el salón quedaron con los ojos como platos y las quijada colgando, ante la sorpresa de ver al hasta ahora tímido Shinji Ikari, plantándole un profundo beso en la boca a la profesora de inglés, que dicho sea de paso, no era nada mal parecida. En efecto; Touji se puso de pie señalando a su amigo, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Kensuke, entre su sorpresa, logró tomar su cámara y filmar ese beso para la posteridad. Hikari se llevó las manos a la boca, acallando una exclamación de sorpresa. Rei, increíblemente levantó una ceja en señal de una sorpresa, que desafortunadamente nadie fue capaz de advertir. En cuanto a Asuka, está estrechó los ojos, mientras observaba la escena con una mezcla entre incredulidad y molestia. Por su parte, la profesora apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Estaba congelada por ese intenso beso que le estaba dando uno de sus alumnos, pero cuando sintió la lengua del chico penetrar en su boca, su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó y se liberó del beso, y le plantó una sonora bofetada al Piloto EVA.

Shinji despertó por la fuerza de la bofetada, que le volteó el rostro y lo mando de cabeza al suelo. El piloto EVA en un primer momento no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo recordó... él, caminado por un corredor tomado de la mano con Kanako, el beso, las palabras de la chica... esa mirada cargada de amor... Kanako... ella...

- Kanako –- susurró Shinji, luego de lo cual se puso de pie de un salto, buscando a la chica con la mirada -¡Kanako! ¿Kanako, donde estás?

- ¿Kanako? –- se preguntaron todos, ya que la profesora no se llamaba Kanako, y ninguna de las chicas de la clase ostentaba ese nombre.

- Shinji Ikari... ¿cómo te atreves? -– preguntó la profesora, indignada.

- ¿Profesora? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Y donde está Kanako?

- ¿Kanako? ¿De qué Kanako estás hablando, Ikari? –- peguntó la mujer irritada, ya que pensaba que el chico estaba cambiándole el tema en un intento por librarse del castigo.

Recién entonces Shinji cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, y que había vuelto a soñar con Kanako. Seguramente ese era el motivo por el que sentía como si hubiera besado, pero... ¿por qué la profesora de inglés se veía tan molesta?

- ¿Me perdí de algo? –- preguntó inocentemente el Piloto EVA, ganando una mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros y una mirada furiosa de parte de la profesora.

Unos puestos más adelante, Asuka estrechaba aún más sus ojos. "Kanako". Ya había escuchado ese nombre cuando descubrió a Shinji meneándosela como un mono, y ahora lo repetía en pleno día. ¿Quién era esa tal Kanako? Algo se removió dentro de la pelirroja ante la insólita idea de que efectivamente hubiera una chica en la vida de Shinji.

* * *

><p>Misato conducía su deportivo azul por las calles de Tokyo-3, en compañía de uno de sus protegidos, el cual había sido suspendido una semana de la escuela por faltarle el respeto a una profesora, y por poco se había librado de ser expulsado. Lo único que lo salvó fue la irreprochable conducta anterior del chico, así como sus credenciales de piloto EVA. La mujer le dedicó una mirada al chico, que estaba hundido en el asiento junto a ella, y suspiró pesadamente.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estabas pensando al besar a tu profesora? –- preguntó la mujer, molesta.

- Bien... yo... ya te dije que estaba soñando y... bien...

- Estabas soñando y producto de ese sueño besaste a tu profesora. ¿Se puede saber qué clase de sueño era ese? –- preguntó Misato, dándole una estrecha mirada al chico.

Shinji se sonrojó al recordar el sueño, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa mirada de Kanako, una mirada cargada de amor. De pronto, el joven Ikari se encontró con un repentino deseo de dormir, para poder volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños.

- No le encuentro ninguna gracia, Shinji –- dijo Misato molesta, al ver la sonrisa en la boca del chico –- Estás castigado, Shinji. Nada de películas, mangas o SDAT. Esta semana que no tendrás clases, la pasarás en NERV desde la mañana hasta la tarde. ¿Está claro?

- Si, perfectamente –- respondió Shinji, hundiéndose un poco más en el asiento sintiéndose algo avergonzado por la situación, aunque no del todo. Ello mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el exterior y en su mente todos los pensamientos eran monopolizados por esa muchacha que irrumpía en sus sueños dándole onírica felicidad a su normalmente monótona existencia.

"Kanako". Pensó el chico mientras este emitía un ligero suspiro.

* * *

><p>Kanako ingresó al baño de mujeres arrastrando de un brazo a un renuente Shinji, que temía ser atrapado dentro de ese lugar y ser tildado de "degenerado". Peor aún, si Asuka lo llegaba a descubrir ahí dentro, podía darse por muerto.<p>

- Tranquilo Shinji, no hay nadie –- dijo Kanako, agachada para ver por bajo las puertas de los cubículos donde estaban los escusados, constatando que no se veían los pies de ninguna chica.

- Ese no es el punto. Alguien podría entrar y verme aquí –- espetó el nervioso chico.

- Nadie vendrá, Shinji. Estamos en medio de una hora de clases. Somos los únicos que están fuera del salón, únicamente porque simulé un fuerte dolor de estómago –- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Has usado mucho ese recurso. Los maestros ya no te creerán –- señaló Shinji.

- Inventaré otra cosa –- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si tú lo dices... y a todo esto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?.

- ¿Qué más se podría hacer en un baño, Shinji ? Vengo a orinar –- respondió la chica, arrancando un sonrojo de su novio, para su entera satisfacción.

- Te esperaré afuera –- respondió Shinji, tratando de quitarse la imagen de Kanako sentada en el retrete, que había pasado por su mente, pero nuevamente fue jalado de un brazo, y cuando fue consiente de lo que pasaba, estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos, con la puerta cerrada y Kanako de pie frente a él, con una mirada traviesa - ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo dije, voy a orinar -– respondió la chica, aumentando su sonrisa, levantó su falda para bajarse las bragas, hasta quitárselas por completo, para luego ponérselas por la cabeza a su impactado novio, dejándolas colgando desde su cuello –- Cuídalas por mi. No quiero que se ensucien; no aún.

Shinji no fue capaz de articular palabra, solo pudo ver como Kanako le sonreía traviesa, levantaba la tapa y se sentaba en el escusado.

- ¿Quieres verme orinar? Sé que a los chicos les da morbo este tipo de cosas -– preguntó la chica, levantando su falda y separando las piernas para permitirle una buena vista a su novio, que se había quedado nuevamente sin habla, sin poder responder la pregunta, por lo que la chica amplió su sonrisa –- Supongo que ese es un si.

"No debería estar haciendo esto. Está mal... pero en verdad quiero verla orinar. Asuka tiene razón. Soy un degenerado" pensaba Shinji, sin poder quitar la vista de la entrepierna de su novia, que sonreía complacida, al ver la ya visible erección del chico.

- Aquí va –- dijo Kanako, momento en que Shinji tragó sonoramente.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando vio como un potente y amarillo chorro de orina que comenzó a manar como una cascada con un chirriante sonido desde la intimidad de su novia. El joven piloto EVA contemplaba fascinado el espectáculo que le ofrecía su novia sin poder despegar la vista, mientras ella sonreía complacida. Finalmente, el potente chorro de orina comenzó a decrecer transformándose en un pequeño y débil hilillo, que pronto termino volviéndose en gotas hasta desaparecer.

- Terminé –- informó Kanako.

- Ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo –- respondió un sonrojado Shinji, volteando el rostro a un lado.

- ¿Te excitó verme orinar, Shinji? –- preguntó ella, divertida.

- N-no sé de qué hablas -– respondió él, más sonrojado aún, sin poder verla a la cara.

- ¿Seguro? -– preguntó la chica, acariciando con una mano el bulto en el pantalón de su novio -– Mira como está de duro. ¿Te pusiste así solo por ver orinar a tu novia? Shinji, realmente eres un chico muy malo –- dijo ella en un tono meloso simulando un falso regaño.

- Por favor, Kanako. Deja eso para después, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos descubra –- dijo Shinji, apartando la mano de su novia, con el dolor de su alma.

- Está bien, pero tienes que limpiarme primero.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji, sacado de onda por esas palabras.

- Lo que oíste. Tienes que limpiarme. ¿O acaso pretendes que salga así toda mojada?

- Si... quiero decir no... eehh, yo... ¿No puedes limpiarte tú misma? –- preguntó un nervioso Shinji.

- No. Quiero que lo hagas tú -– respondió ella.

- ¿Estás disfrutando esto, verdad? –- preguntó Shinji, mirando con ojos estrechos a su novia.

- ¿Tú no? –- contra preguntó Kanako, ampliando su sonrisa –- Te aconsejo que te apresures, o me pondré realmente húmeda ahí abajo. Eso podría ser un poco... problemático.

Shinji abrió grandes los ojos, comprendiendo a que se refería Kanako con eso de "húmeda". Miró fijamente a su novia que lo observaba expectante, y se decidió. Estiró una mano tomando un poco de papel higiénico que estaba en un expendedor junto al retrete, se agachó y metió su mano entre las piernas de su novia, arrancándole un gemido cuando tocó su parte intima. Justo en ese momento se escuchó a un grupo de chicas entrando al baño.

Shinji y Kanako se congelaron al escuchar a las chicas, que conversaban sobre un chico que les gustaba a todas y como pesaban competir por ver cual de las tres lo iba a atrapar primero. Dentro de uno de los cubículos la pareja se observaba sin mover un músculo, deseando que las chicas se fueran, pero seguían conversando. Entonces Kanako tomó con sus manos el rostro de Shinji y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios.

El joven Piloto EVA abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la acción de su novia, pero le fue imposible no devolver la caricia y se trabaron en un fiero combate, donde sus lenguas no se daban tregua, masajeándose y sobándose, hasta que Kanako terminó el beso, para hablarle al oído a Shinji.

- No te quedes ahí y usa tus dedos -– susurró Kanako con deseo.

Shinji no lo pensó dos veces, soltó dentro del retrete el papel higiénico y comenzó a estimular con sus dedos la ya mojada intimidad de su novia.

- Ahhh... si... así... mete tus dedos –- susurró Kanako.

Shinji obedeció a su novia y metió dos de sus dedos por entre sus pliegues, deslizándose dentro de ella. Kanako comenzó a gemir por el placer, pero él la acalló con un oportuno y profundo beso, que ella respondió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Para ese momento el que las chicas estuvieran o no dentro del baño a ellos ya les daba exactamente lo mismo. Ellos estaban completamente entregados a lo que hacían.

Con el correr de los minutos, las cosas se fueron poniendo más candentes dentro de ese cubículo y Kanako desabotonó su blusa, soltó el sujetador y liberó sus pechos, tomando uno con una de sus manos, ofreciéndoselo a su novio.

- Cómeme las tetas –- dijo excitada, mientras Shinji comenzaba a chupar ese turgente seno, mientras seguía trabajando con sus dedos en la cada vez más mojada intimidad de la chica.

Kanako tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar que sus gemidos fueran escuchados. El ataque de Shinji a sus senos, sumado a la estimulación a su intimidad la tenían al borde del éxtasis, hasta que ya no lo soportó más.

- Shinji, me corro –- dijo la chica entre dientes, conteniendo a duras penas el gemido de placer que quería escapar de su garganta, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Shinji vio como su novia se retorcía tratando de contener sus gemidos, mientras sentía como la entrepierna de la chica se mojaba aún más, producto del orgasmo. Cuando Kanako se hubo calmado, Shinji retiró su mano de entre las piernas de la chica encontrándola mojada con los fluidos de su novia, la cual tomó la mano de Shinji y comenzó a limpiarla con la lengua, saboreándose a si misma. Un sonrojado y excitado Shinji observó esto ya casi al limite de su aguante. Estaba por saltar sobre Kanako, y ella pareció darse cuenta de esto, ya que lo observó unos segundos y se puso de pie, haciendo que él la imitara.

- Es hora de devolver el favor –- dijo ella en su susurro –- baja tus pantalones y siéntate en el retrete.

El Tercer Elegido no necesitó que se lo repitieran y bajó los pantalones dejando expuesta una formidable erección, luego bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó, mirando a su novia, expectante. Kanako se posicionó con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Uso su boca para sostener en alto su falda y con una mano guió el pene de Shinji hasta su abertura.

Tanto Shinji como Kanako debieron contenerse de no hacer ruido cuando estuvieron finalmente unidos. Ambos se abrasaron con fuerza, apretando los dientes conteniéndose lo mejor que podían, ya que las chicas aún estaban conversando en el baño, pero finalmente se retiraron, para total alivio de la pareja de novios, que finalmente pudieron dejar salir una exclamación de placer.

- Ahh... Kanako, se siente tan bien dentro de ti... tan estrecha y húmeda –- dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

- Tú también te sientes bien... tan duro, tan caliente, tan profundo... siento que llegaste hasta mi útero -– susurró Kanako entre jadeos, para luego comenzar a botar sobre las piernas de Shinji, empalándose una y otra vez, ya sin poder contener sus gemidos, mientras el Piloto EVA comenzaba a devorar nuevamente sus pechos.

* * *

><p>Asuka despertó en mitad de la noche con una sensación de intranquilidad. Algo pasaba, algo la había molestado en su sueño que terminó finalmente por despertarla. Estrechó los ojos en la penumbra de su cuarto, preguntándose qué podía haberla despertado, cuando lo escuchó. Eran gemidos, y provenían del cuarto de Shinji.<p>

La pelirroja maldijo inmediatamente al degenerado ese por despertarla con su gemidos. Luego de escucharlo por unos segundos sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía unos grados, momento en que se sentó de golpe en la cama, sonrojada y molesta, pero pronto esa molesta se transformó en furia y asco. Esa noche no. No volvería a pasarle lo de la noche pasada. No se volvería a excitar escuchando las fantasías del degenerado ese. Esta vez las cosas serían distintas. Esta vez lo pondría en su lugar.

La furibunda pelirroja se puso de pie y abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto, lista para poner en su lugar al degenerado de Shinji. ¿Que se había imaginado, pajeándose como un mono, habiendo una señorita como ella durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado? ¿Acaso no conoce el significado de la palabra decencia? La indignada pelirroja se detuvo frente al cuarto de Shinji y estiró una mano para abrir la puerta, cuando lo escuchó hablar. Shinji estaba diciendo algo, parecía hablar con alguien. La pelirroja estrechó los ojos y agudizó el oído.

- Aaahh... si, Kanako, eres tan intensa... tan estrecha... siento que me derrito dentro de ti.

Asuka se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar esas palabras. La fantasía masturbatoria del degenerado de Shinji debía ir en la mejor parte. La pelirroja sintió que su indignación crecía un poco más. Ahora si que le pondría un alto a esto. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó más palabras, pero estas no eran pronunciadas por Shinji, sino por una mujer.

- Si... que rico se siente... si, métela más profundo, que llegue hasta mi útero... aahhh... si, más, más, dame más...

Asuka quedó en estado de shock. Shinji no estaba meneándosela como ella creía, él en verdad lo estaba haciendo con una mujer, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿En qué momento había metido Shinji a esa mujer al departamento? ¿Cómo pudo mantener esto oculto por tanto tiempo en las narices de todos y haciéndolo descaradamente sin importarle que hubiera más gente en el lugar? La pelirroja era un mar sentimientos encontrados. Enojo, indignación, asco, sorpresa, incredulidad y excitación... si, excitación, y es que por lo que esos dos decían y por la forma en que gemían y jadeaban, debían estar pasándola bastante bien.

Finalmente la pelirroja tragó sonoramente y se atrevió a abrir lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Shinji para ver dentro y conocer de una vez por todas a la famosa "Kanako". Sí señor, de una buena vez por todas le enseñaría al degenerado y a su idénticamente degenerada noviecita unas buenas lecciones que jamás olvidarían… o, al menos, eso era lo que pretendía la Segunda Elegida. Pero al abrir la puerta, ella prontamente descubriría no estar preparada para lo que vería. La pelirroja llevó una de sus manos a la boca para acallar la exclamación de asombro, al contemplar con más detenimiento lo que ocurría en ese cuarto.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero la cortina no estaba del todo cerrada por lo que se colaba algo de luz del exterior. Fue así como una sorprendida Asuka, vio a un desnudo Shinji de espaldas en la cama, con las sabanas más abajo de la cintura, revelando una poderosa erección. Shinji estaba con los ojos cerrados, jadeando y diciendo algunas palabras dirigidas a la mujer que estaba con él, si es que era correcto llamar mujer a lo que estaba botando sobre el chico.

Lo que Asuka vio fue una voluptuosa mujer desnuda, de grandes pechos, larga cabellera rubia que caía por su espalda, desde la cual salían un par de alas que se asemejaban a las de un murciélago. Desde la base de la espalda salía una larga y delgada cola que terminaba en punta de flecha, todo esto coronado con dos cuernos en su cabeza. Asuka estaba horrorizada ante la visión de esa cosa que botaba sobre Shinji; sobre todo porque su cuerpo parecía ser una especie de niebla traslucida, como si fuera un fantasma. Podía ver claramente a través del cuerpo de esa criatura, incluso podía ver como el pene de Shinji entraba y salía de ella mientras ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer. Pero una de las cosas que más llamó su atención, fue que Shinji parecía estar profundamente dormido, pese a que gemía y le hablaba a esa cosa con palabras cargadas de deseo.

Asuka intentó decir algo pero estaba congelada en su lugar y su voz se negaba a salir. Contempló a Shinji y esa cosa apenas pudiendo creer lo que veía, hasta que ambos parecieron llegar al límite.

- Aaahh, Kanako, no aguanto más... me voy a correr –- dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

- Está bien... hazlo, échalo todo dentro de mi coño... lléname con tu leche -– respondió la criatura dando frenéticos sentones sobre el pene de Shinji.

Entre el sueño, Shinji levantó la pelvis para penetrar lo más profundo posible a esa cosa, mientras la sujetaba y presionaba de las caderas. Esta por su parte, arqueó la espalda a la vez que gemía y extendía sus alas producto del placer, mientras se podía apreciar como el semen de Shinji se liberaba dentro de ella. Shinji cayó rendido en la cama, aún dormido, por su parte, la criatura respiró pesadamente, pero con satisfacción, entonces, giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Asuka.

Si Asuka ya estaba congelada en su lugar, al recibir la mirada de esa cosa fantasmal, se convirtió en una estatua, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. La criatura con forma de mujer y alas de murciélago se levantó, deslizando fuera de su entrepierna el miembro de Shinji, dando un gemido de placer. Se inclinó y acarició tiernamente con una mano el rostro del dormido muchacho, que seguía tendido de espaldas, para luego ponerse de pie quedando frente a la cama, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, moviendo distraídamente su larga y delgada cola.

Asuka estaba congelada en su lugar contemplando a ese ser de aspecto fantasmal, con la sorpresa y el miedo pintado en la cara, mientras esta la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y unos ojos brillantes como si fueran brasas. La chica se llevó una nueva sorpresa al ver como el semen de Shinji, que era perfectamente visible dentro de ese cuerpo traslucido, se iba disolviendo poco a poco, como si este fuera asimilado por el cuerpo de la criatura.

La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia la pelirroja, la cual pudo finalmente recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta, solo para ver como ese ser se iba desvaneciendo por completo hasta quedar solo sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente en la penumbra del cuarto de Shinji. En ese momento, la criatura le habló.

- No te acerques a Shinji... es mío.

Luego de esas palabras, los ojos desaparecieron y la puerta del cuarto de Shinji se cerró de golpe. Ese fue el momento en que Asuka comenzó a gritar.

* * *

><p>Asuka debió reconocer que estaba asustada; cosa bastante extraña, ya que la pelirroja no era de las personas que se asustaban fácilmente, pero lo que había visto la pasada noche en la habitación de Shinji, no había sido cualquier cosa. Aún podía recordar a esa criatura traslucida botando sobre su compañero de departamento. Aún no lograba comprender cómo es que Shinji podía mantenerse dormido mientras movía su cuerpo, teniendo sexo con esa... criatura. Esa era la única definición que tenía para esa cosa por ahora.<p>

Nunca iba a poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Esa criatura con cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer, alas de murciélago, cuernos en la cabeza y una larga y delgada cola terminada en punta de flecha... y esos ojos. Esos ojos que brillaron en la penumbra de ese cuarto cuando volteó para mirarla.

Aún recordaba los gritos de terror que dio luego que esa cosa la observara y le dijera que se alejara de Shinji, cerrando la puerta del cuarto en sus narices. Finalmente, y luego de calmarse un poco, con una sangre fría que la sorprendió a ella misma, dijo que solo había tenido una pesadilla y que la dejaran tranquila. Ante eso, Misato simplemente se volvió a su cuarto, mientras Shinji la miraba con algo de pena y comprensión. El había despertado varias veces en la noche gritando por alguna pesadilla, así que sabía muy bien lo que se sentía. Finalmente todos volvieron a sus respectivos cuartos, pero ella no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Esa mañana Shinji actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa criatura nunca hubiera estado en su cuarto la noche pasada. El parecía totalmente inocente a lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué hacer ante esto?

Si se lo contaba a Misato, ella de seguro no le creería, y diría que todo fue producto de un mal sueño. Abordar a Misato sin pruebas no serviría de nada. En cuanto a Shinji, definitivamente no podía contar con él, no ahora que finalmente había descubierto que esa cosa era la famosa "Kanako" que había mencionado en tantas ocasiones. No estaba segura de que Shinji fuera realmente conciente de lo que estaba pasando, ya que él estaba dormido profundamente, pero intuía que no le creería ni media palabra. Hablar con él no era opción por ahora.

Analizado todo esto, Asuka llegó a la conclusión de que antes de hacer algo, o hablar con alguien sobre esto, tenía que saber a qué se estaba enfrentando, necesitaba saber qué era esa criatura, y lo más importante, saber si esa cosa la atacaría a ella como represalia por haberla descubierto, y si era así, cómo debía defenderse. Ese era el motivo por el que se había saltado la escuela ese día y estaba de pie frente a una librería esotérica.

La librería en cuestión estaba en un barrio no muy recomendable de Tokyo-3, y estaba ubicada a mitad de una calle estrecha y poco transitada; un lugar que calzaba perfecto con ese tipo de tienda. Al entrar sonó una campanilla que colgaba de la puerta y la chica fue golpeada de inmediato por el olor del incienso que era quemado en algún lugar dentro del local. Al pasear la vista por el lugar vio varias hileras de estantes con libros, así como frascos con insectos, serpientes y otras cosas de dudoso contenido. También podía ver runas, cristales y otras cosas que no podía identificar, y a un lado, un mesón con una vieja caja registradora, algunos cristales, una bola de cristal y velas, tras el cual se podía ver a un anciano, que suponía era el dueño del local, viendo un viejo programa de televisión.

Asuka comenzó a recorrer el lugar contemplando los libros, sin tener muy claro lo que estaba buscando. Los títulos de los libros versaban sobre las más diversas temáticas, pero todas evidentemente esotéricas, ocultismo, brujería y demonología. Luego de algunos minutos revisando las estanterías sin encontrar lo que buscaba, se convenció de que no llegaría muy lejos de esta manera.

"Debería haberlo consultarlo primero por internet antes de venir aquí" pensó la pelirroja, dando la vuelta distraídamente para salir de ese lugar, chocando con una persona que venía en sentido contrario, más preocupada de leer lo que decía uno de los libros que cargaba, que ver por donde iba.

- Perdón –- dijo mecánicamente la pelirroja.

- No hay problema. Fue mi culpa, debí prestar más atención por donde iba.

- ¿MAYA? –- Interrumpió la Piloto EVA al recocer la voz de su contraparte.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Asuka! - exclamó sorprendida Maya Ibuki, al constatar que efectivamente estaba ante la Segunda Elegida, y piloto del EVA-02.

- Maya, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica, extrañada de ver a la asistente de Ritsuko en ese lugar, ya que sería más propio de ella estar en una tienda de computación o algo por el estilo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de los libros que iba cargando la joven mujer... un libro de hechizos y otro que parecía ser de los druidas, o algo así -– Maya... ¿Te gustan este tipo de cosas?

Al percatarse de que Asuka se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza de los libros que cargaba, Maya trató de ocultarlos dando una exclamación de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja ya los había visto. Asuka había descubierto su secreto.

Asuka observó los libros, luego a una avergonzada Maya, que acunaba los libros contra su pecho con la cara roja de la vergüenza, y esbozó su característica sonrisa orgullosa. Los azares del destino dispusieron que la ayuda que necesitaba, apareciera en el momento justo, y en la forma menos esperada.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Finalmente pude actualizar. Hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero he pasado por una racha de mala suerte. Primero se murió mi viejo PC Olidata, Pentium IV, después de 7 años de abnegado trabajo. Lo realmente trágico vino unas semanas después, cuando murió mi Notebook Vaio, y eso si que me dolió. Justo había vencido la garantía y el arreglo me salía casi el valor de uno nuevo, ya que el problema era con la tarjeta madre (por suerte tenía mis cosas respaldadas). Con el dolor de alma opte por comprar un notebook nuevo, claro, arreglando antes el tema monetario, para no estar endeudado infinitamente con la tarjeta de crédito. Ahora con el tema resuelto, puedo finalmente actualizar.

Pasando al fic, las cosas se están poniendo más serias en esta historia repleta de sueños candentes, que a la luz de los hechos, podemos constatar que son algo más que sueños húmedos producidos por la pubertad.

Asuka terminó metiendo la nariz donde no la llamaron, descubriendo algo sorprendente y a la vez aterrador. La famosa Kanako que había escuchado nombrar a Shinji en más de una ocasión, se presentó a sus ojos dejando en claro que su naturaleza iba más allá de la racionalidad, motivo por el cual la pelirroja decidió consultar en una librería esotérica, encontrándose con Maya Ibuki. Un encuentro fortuito que le permitirá a la pelirroja descubrir la naturaleza de esa criatura que estaba con Shinji.

Respecto a la escena que protagonizan Shinji y Kanako en el baño, debo señalar que está inspirada en el capítulo 8 del manga "KissXsis", donde el protagonista es puesto en la misma situación por parte de una de sus dos hermanas, con la diferencia de que ahí las cosas no pasaron a mayores, como si ocurrió en esta historia, donde

Shinji y Kanako llegaron hasta el final.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Yvori Gevura: **Tienes razón en lo que comentas. Esta historia es algo pervertida... bueno, bastante pervertida a decir verdad, pero no puedes negar que está interesante. Sobre si las cosas pasarán de los sueños a la realidad, más a delante se verá.

**Neverdie:** Seguimos esperado el prometido proyecto del que me hablaste. Ya tienes mi mail personal, asi que depende de ti. Saludos.

**Zeromkt:** Respecto a tu comentario, no te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de ideas que tengo para futuros fics, y de series tan distintas a EVA como "Asobi Ni Ikuyo" o "Witchblade". Con ayuda de CromCruach y Fantastic-Man, he armado el argumento para algunas de esas ideas, pero antes de escribirlas primero debo terminar los pendientes.

**Azt1264:** Saludos amigo. Debo decir que tus comentarios resultan un tanto proféticos, ya que algunas de las cosas que lanzaste a modo de broma pueden revelar para donde va la trama. Obviamente no diré cuales son, eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo.

**Furio:** Gracias por el comentario. Sobre Mi Otro Yo, para allá voy. Estoy en campaña de terminar los fics que tengo a medias. "Wild Life" de Robotech. "The Way to Love" de Hanaukyo Maid Tai. "NERV Moscow", "Mi Otro Yo" y "La Mujer de Mis Sueños" de EVA. Es el orden en que iré completando los fics, así que atento porque los iré actualizando más rápido de lo que crees.

**Shield Liger:** Amigo mío y ex-colega, con el que mantengo contacto a diario, hasta te he recibido en mi humilde morada para tus vacaciones (¿Vendrás este año?). Muchas gracias por el comentario y por resistir estoicamente mi presión constante vía mail, para saber tu impresión sobre cada nueva locura que se me ocurre escribir. Nuevamente, muchas gracias amigo.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:** Gracias por los buenos comentarios, y disculpa la tardanza, pero fue por razones de fuerza mayor. En cuento a tu comentario, si, he sido muy detallista en este relato, muy detallista a decir verdad. Espero no fundir tu PC o notebook con mis relatos subidos de tono.

Como siempre, gracias a mis prelectores CronCuac y Fantastic-Man por sus comentarios y correcciones.


	4. Capítulo 3: Conociendo al Enemigo

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: "CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO"<strong>

Asuka estaba sentada en un sillón, en la sala del pequeño departamento de Maya Ibuki. Debido al encuentro sostenido en la tienda hacía algunos instantes atrás, había pensado que al entrar encontraría el lugar repleto de frascos con sapos y culebras en formol, runas, velas de variados colores y olores, cartas de tarot, pinturas con motivos místicos y un sin fin de cosas esotéricas; todo esto custodiado por un gato de color negro que respondería al nombre de "Satanás". Pero nada más ingresar sus expectativas se fueron al suelo. El departamento de Maya lucía totalmente normal e inocente. Lo más intimidante en el lugar parecía ser un macetero con un cactus puesto junto al ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón.

Luego de encontrarla en esa extraña librería, y de que una avergonzada Maya hubiera pagado el par de libros que cargaba, Asuka le había pedido conversar en un lugar más privado, dedicándole una media sonrisa mirando la bolsa con los libros que la mujer cargaba en las manos. Maya entendió de inmediato la indirecta y le ofreció conversar en su departamento. Ya hacía unos minutos que habían llegado y Maya estaba desde entonces en la cocina preparando un refrigerio.

En ese momento, la dueña de casa regresó desde la cocina con una bandeja con un par de refrescos y algunas cosas para picar. Dejó todo sobre una mesita frente a ellas y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Por unos tensos momentos ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra. Finalmente Asuka estiró una mano y tomó uno de los vasos con refresco y dio un sorbo. Era jugo de piña.

- Está bueno –- dijo la chica.

- Gracias. Yo misma lo preparé. Por aquí cerca hay un mini mercado que trae unas piñas de muy buena calidad. Siempre que paso compro algunas para preparar jugo -– respondió una nerviosa Maya, luego de lo cual se produjo un nuevo silencio.

- No sabía que tenías gusto por el ocultismo, Maya –- comentó finalmente la pelirroja, yendo directamente al punto, haciendo que la susodicha diera un respingo.

- Ya, bueno... –- intentó decir Maya, con una nerviosa sonrisa, para luego dar un profundo suspiro y responder con resignación a la chica –- Desde niña me interesó eso del ocultismo y la hechicería. En un inicio fue solo como un juego, pero luego me fui metiendo más y más, hasta que finalmente se transformó en una especie de hobby.

- ¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Una especie de hechicera? –- preguntó Asuka.

- ¡Claro que no! Aunque, bueno... hice algunas pócimas de amor, y uno que otro hechizo para algunas compañeras de curso cuando estaba en la escuela, pero al parecer no resultaron. Los hechizos al menos, pero dos de ellas consiguieron al chico que les gustaba gracias a mis pócimas de amor... bueno, eso creo –- dijo Maya avergonzada, mientras se encogía sobre si misma.

- Quien lo diría viniendo de ti -– comentó Asuka, viéndola de arriba a abajo.

- Ya te dije que solo era un juego para mí cuando estaba en la escuela -– respondió Maya, con la cara roja de vergüenza - En la universidad ya no pude seguir en eso como antes, ya que me centré en mis estudios. Luego encontré trabajo en NERV y bueno; actualmente sigo comprando libros de vez en cuando, y sigo aprendiendo alguna cosa nueva a lo lejos, pero nada más. Tan solo es un hobby, cuando tengo tiempo, claro.

- Realmente me sorprendes. Pensaba que eras una especie de "Súperhacker" en tu tiempo libre. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras una aprendiz de hechicera –- comentó Asuka, con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Por favor no le digas nada esto a la doctora Ritsuko. No quiero ni pensar lo que diría de mi si se llega a enterar de esto –- dijo Maya en tono de súplica, con la angustia pintada en el rostro, mientras la pelirroja levantaba una ceja ante esa petición en un tono tan ferviente.

- Está bien, Maya. No le diré nada de esto a nadie –- dijo finalmente la chica.

- Gracias, Asuka. En verdad, muchas gracias -– dijo Maya, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima -– Y en todo caso, ¿qué hacías tú en esa librería? Se supone que deberías estar en la escuela en este momento.

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, que la miraba interrogante esperando una respuesta, Asuka recordó finalmente el motivo para estar ahí en ese momento.

- Maya. ¿Tú sabes sobre cosas sobrenaturales, verdad? ¿Fantasmas y cosas así?

- Bien, si, a lo largo de los años he aprendido mucho sobre eso, y tengo varios libros que hablan sobre el tema. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó curiosa.

- Maya... hay algo que debo contarte, y creo que tú eres la única persona que podrá creerme.

Maya observó curiosa a la pelirroja por este repentino cambio de actitud. La chica se veía entre seria y preocupada, como si algo muy grave la estuviera aquejando. Lo que Maya Ibuki no sospechaba era cuan acertada estaba en sus apreciaciones.

* * *

><p>Maya estaba de pie mirando por el ventanal de su departamento, aún impactada por el relato de la pelirroja. Racionalmente hablando lo que había escuchado era una completa locura, y lo más probable es que solo fuera producto de una de las tantas pesadillas que los Pilotos EVA solían sufrir a menudo, según lo que había visto de los registros médicos. Pero para ella, quien había estado inmersa en el mundo de lo oculto desde que era una niña, sabía que habían cosas que escapaban del terreno de lo racional. Volteó y miró a Asuka, que seguía sentada en el sillón, mirándola expectante.<p>

- Asuka... ¿es cierto esto que me has contado? ¿No es una broma?

- ¿Crees que podría inventar algo así? –- contra preguntó Asuka, irritada.

Maya escrutó los ojos de la pelirroja buscando algún indicio de que esta le estuviera jugando una broma, pero no vio nada de eso. La chica parecía realmente preocupada e impactada por lo que había vivido. A decir verdad, ella también lo estaría de haber visto algo así.

- Bien Asuka. Te creo, y también creo saber qué criatura fue la que viste.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es. Y si ese ser es quien creo que es, entonces Shinji está en un grave peligro -– comentó Maya con seriedad –- Sígueme –- dijo la joven mujer, conduciendo a la pelirroja hasta la puerta de una habitación, momento en que se detuvo y miró fijamente a la chica -– Asuka, por favor promete que lo que veras aquí quedará solo entre nosotras. Prométemelo.

Asuka observó con sorpresa a Maya por esta petición. La mujer se veía nerviosa y con un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas. Era evidente que mostrar lo que fuera que estuviera en ese cuarto le producía vergüenza y quería asegurarse que nadie más supiera lo que había ahí. Bien, no le sorprendió esto, después de todo, era la tímida y sumisa Maya Ibuki.

- Está bien. No le diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mi –- dijo la chica, un tanto fastidiada.

Ante esta respuesta, Maya afirmó con la cabeza y aún con algo de renuencia abrió la puerta, haciendo pasar a la pelirroja, a la cual casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas al ver aquel cuarto. El lugar era una réplica de la tienda en la que habían estado, solo que a una escala menor. La habitación tenía estantes repletos de libros hasta el techo, un gran mueble con puertas de madera en la parte baja y de cristal en la alta, donde se veían objetos que no podía identificar, salvo por una bola de cristal. También habían algunos pergaminos aquí y allá, y en las paredes algunos cuadros con símbolos extraños, pero logró reconocer uno. Se asemejaba a una figura que había apreciado en el suelo y el techo de la oficina del Comandante Ikari. Al fondo del cuarto había un escritorio con algunos libros encima, junto con un candelabro que parecía antiguo y costoso.

Asuka no dejó de sorprenderse por el cuarto. En ese lugar se notaba que estaba toda una vida de investigación dirigida hacia el mundo de lo oculto. ¿Hobby? Ciertamente esto era más que un hobby para Maya, pero eso le venía bien a la pelirroja en ese momento. Ahora más que nunca sintió que podía tener una poderosa aliada en Maya, la cual estaba revisando uno de los estantes consultando libro tras libro, hasta que dio con el que buscaba, hojeándolo raudamente hasta detenerse en una página determinada y se lo enseñó a la pelirroja.

- ¿Algo como esto es lo que viste en el cuarto de Shinji? -– preguntó.

Asuka vio la ilustración del libro, la cual mostraba a una sensual y voluptuosa mujer, vistiendo escasa y provocadora ropa de cuero negra, alas de murciélago, cuernos en la cabeza, y cola larga y delgada terminada en punta de flecha, flotando sobre un hombre dormido en una cama.

- ¡Esa es! Esa es la cosa que vi en el cuarto de Shinji. ¿Qué rayos es esa criatura?

- Un Succubus –- respondió Maya con rostro sombrío.

- ¿Succubus? –- preguntó Asuka, sin entender.

Maya dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una silla, ofreciéndole asiento a Asuka en otra silla que estaba apegada a una pared. La pelirroja acercó la silla, se sentó y esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de Maya, la cual se estremeció un poco al volver a ver la ilustración.

- A esa criatura que viste se la conoce como "Súcubo", palabra que proviene del latín "_succŭbus_" de _succubare,_ que significa "yacer o reposar debajo". Según las leyendas medievales occidentales, el Súcubo, o Succubus, si lo prefieres, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer muy atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles e incluso a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. De esta forma absorben la energía del hombre para mantenerse –- explicó con rostro sombrío.

- Espera un momento. ¿Estás queriendo decir que esa cosa es un "demonio"? -– preguntó Asuka, estremeciéndose al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Así es. Es un demonio lúdico, que se alimenta de la energía sexual de los hombres. Por eso toma la forma de una mujer atractiva con un cuerpo voluptuoso, ya que sabe que los hombres tienen menos barreras que una mujer. Tratándose de mujeres, los hombres suelen pensar con el pene, por lo que es más fácil seducirlos y excitarlos por la vista, por lo que caen fácilmente a los pies de una chica sexy. Entonces, el Succubus los ataca en sueños, dándole vividos sueños sexuales para hacerlos eyacular, robar su semen y alimentarse de el.

- Entonces esa es la razón por la que vi como el... el semen de Shinji se disolvía dentro de esa... esa cosa -– dijo Asuka, con algo de asco.

- Indudablemente. La única razón por la que la Succubus está con él es para alimentarse. Lo que me preocupa es que tú hayas podido ver y escuchar a esta Succubus. No suelen dejarse ver ante sus víctimas, mucho menos ante otra persona. Solo aparecen en sueños -– comentó una extrañada Maya.

- ¿Y eso qué puede significar? - preguntó Asuka con cautela.

- Bien, no soy una experta en demonología, pero tal vez, y digo, tal vez, la energía sexual de Shinji sea tan poderosa, que le haya dado a esta Succubus la capacidad de pasar de los sueños al mundo real, si bien, no totalmente, al menos en parte, ya que pudiste verla y escucharla.

- No solo la vi y escuché, esa cosa me amenazó. ¿Podría... tratar de matarme? -– preguntó Asuka repentinamente asustada, logrando arrancar un nuevo estremecimiento de la mujer ante ella.

- Bien, no se puede descartar la posibilidad, pero tratándose de este tipo de demonio en particular, pienso que lo más probable es que trate de atacarte –- razón Maya.

- ¿Atacarme? ¿Cómo?–- pregunto la pelirroja, asustada, imaginándose algo semejante a lo que había visto en esa vieja película llamada "El Exorcista" que había visto con unos amigos en Alemania poco antes de llegar al Japón y, gracias a la cual, no había podido dormir bien en una semana.

- Tranquilízate, Asuka. No es nada como lo que de seguro te estás imaginando –- dijo la mujer, tratando de calmar a Asuka, aún así, comprendía muy bien sus temores –- Mira, como te dije, este es un demonio que se alimenta de la energía sexual de su víctima, ya sea hombre o mujer, por lo que de atacarte, lo haría en sueños, y no para matarse, sino para alimentarse de ti.

- ¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡Yo no soy una maldita lesbiana! –- estalló indignada la pelirroja, imaginándose repentinamente tendida de espaldas en una cama, con las manos amarradas, las piernas abiertas y esa Succubus que respondía al nombre de Kanako, con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas devorándole el coño a base de fuertes lamidas. La solo idea de eso la hizo estremecer de indignación, olvidando momentáneamente su miedo.

- Escucha Asuka. Este ser no tiene un sexo definido. Cuando ataca a un hombre, lo hace tomando la forma de una mujer, y cuando ataca a una mujer, lo hace con la forma de un hombre, uno muy atractivo por cierto –- explicó pacientemente Maya.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó la chica, incrédula.

- No es broma. Cuando toma forma de un hombre, se le llama "Incubo", que viene del latín _incubare_, que significa "yacer" o "acostarse", en otras palabras, "me acuesto sobre ti", que es lo contrario al Succubus, que es "reposar debajo". ¿Comprendes? –- preguntó Maya mientras hojeaba el libro hasta dar, unas páginas más adelantes, con la ilustración de tan estrambótico ser.

- Eso es... horrible –- comentó Asuka con un escalofrío mientras contemplaba la ilustración que le enseñaba Maya.

- Si, lo es –- concordó Maya con un nuevo estremecimiento –- Como ahora este ser tiene la forma de una mujer, lo más apropiado sería llamarla "Ella". Además, por lo que me contaste está muy interesada en Shinji, así que de seguro no tendrá intenciones de apartarse de él, y seguirá alimentándose hasta que... bien...

- ¿Hasta qué? –- la presionó Asuka.

- Bien, a menudo los ataques de un Succubus llegan hasta tal punto, que van enfermando paulatinamente a su víctima con distintas dolencias físicas y espirituales, hasta pueden dejarlo totalmente agotado o incluso matarlo –- explicó Maya con algo de cautela y temor.

- ¿Matarlo? - preguntó Asuka, impactada, a lo que Maya asintió con la cabeza -– Shinji... él se ha visto pálido y demacrado en los últimos días.

- Eso es sin duda efecto del ataque la Succubus. Debe estar dándose un festín con Shinji.

"_Y el idiota lejos de preocuparse, goza haciéndolo con esa cosa"_. Pensó muy molesta Asuka mientras se ponía de pie y comenzar a caminar por la habitación digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar y poniendo en orden sus ideas ante la atenta mirada de una preocupada Maya. Luego de algunos instantes miró fijamente a la mujer.

- ¿Por qué Shinji? El solo es un alfeñique llorón pusilánime. ¿Qué puede tener él que lo hace tan especial? –- preguntó, con un repentino sonrojo al recordar el duro, grande y palpitante pene de Shinji entrando y saliendo de la vagina de esa... Succubus.

- Bien. Las Succubus son bastante selectivas a la hora de elegir sus víctimas. No se alimentan de cualquier hombre que se les cruce por delante, a diferencia de los Incubos, a los que cualquier mujer le sirve, aunque sea una vieja horrible con obesidad mórbida. Por el contrario, las Succubus se dan el trabajo de buscar hombres especiales, que tengan gran fuerza mental, inteligencia y que sean muy espirituales. Les encanta acosar a monjes, sacerdotes y artistas, sobre todo pintores, a los cuales seducen en sueños, para que ellos las hagan protagonistas de sus cuadros –- explicó Maya.

- Pero Shinji no es nada de lo que acabas de describir –- le recordó Asuka a la mujer sentada ante ella.

- Estaba pensado precisamente en eso, y creo saber qué es lo que esta Succubus encontró en él -– comentó Maya, ganando la total atención de Asuka –- En primer lugar, Shinji es un joven de casi 15 años de edad, está en plena pubertad, cargado de tanta testosterona que debe estar brotándole por los poros. Suma a eso que comparte el departamento con dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas una hermosa y tierna chica de su misma edad, y la otra, una mujer mayor, voluptuosa y sensual, a las cuales de seguro ha visto pasear escasas de ropa o en ropa interior ante sus narices casi todos los días; incluso puede haberlas visto desnudas accidentalmente más de una vez. Súmale a eso que en todo este tiempo no ha podido hacer ningún avance de tipo sexual con alguna de ustedes; y, con toda seguridad, ganas no deben faltarte. La tensión sexual que Shinji tiene acumulada debe ser realmente monstruosa - comento Maya con toda la intención del mundo; mientras Asuka no pudo responder nada ante el razonamiento de la mujer, sobre todo porque tenía razón.

- El otro punto, que tampoco es menor, es que Shinji es un Piloto EVA –- sentenció Maya –- Tú también eres Piloto EVA, Asuka, por lo que debes saber la gran fuerza mental y concentración que se debe tener para mover al EVA, y enfrentar los arduos y extenuantes entrenamientos y pruebas de sincronización. Eso sin mencionar las batallas. La fuerza mental que ustedes tienen es tremenda. Y esa combinación; tensión sexual, más fuerza mental, debieron ser irresistibles para está Succubus.

- Bien... si lo pones de esa forma, tal vez tengas razón - respondió la chica concediéndole crédito a Maya - ¿Pero como nos libramos de ella?

- No será fácil. Shinji deberá poner de su parte para eso también –- afirmó Maya.

- Imposible. Con lo que ese degenerado disfruta los sueños cochinos que le está dando esa otra pervertida, no querrá dejarla –- sentenció Asuka, con una punzada de... negó con la cabeza. No quería reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos.

- Eso es verdad –- comentó Maya, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja - Se dice que el placer y los orgasmos que producen las Succubus son algo más allá de todo lo imaginado. Una vez que un hombre lo prueba, le es casi imposible dejarlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haremos? –- preguntó Asuka impaciente, recordando como Shinji gemía y se retorcía de placer cuando acabó dentro de esa Succubus.

- ¿Que, qué haremos? - preguntó Maya con algo de nerviosismo - ¿Pretendes que nosotras...?

- Sí, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Sólo imagina la cara Misato o la doctora Ritsuko si les contamos algo de esto. ¿Un demonio? ¿Un Succubus que se alimenta del semen de Shinji? ¡Creerán que estamos locas! Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos hacer algo. Es más, tú eres la única que puede conocer alguna forma de enfrentarse a esa cosa –- afirmó Asuka, viendo fijamente a Maya.

- Aunque digas eso... yo... - dijo Maya con nerviosismo y luego miró fijamente el suelo.

- Conoces un método, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Maya se apegó al respaldo de la silla y rehuyó la mirada de la chica. Claro que conocía un método. Mientras le explicaba a Asuka lo que era un Succubus, el método llegó a su mente con total claridad. Lo había leído en uno de sus libros, un raro y valioso libro escrito a mano, que había conseguido en una vieja librería en Hokkaido hace ya bastantes años. Un libro que contenía varios hechizos que nunca se había atrevido a efectuar, ya eran algo totalmente distinto a las inofensivas pócimas de amor y hechizos para enamorar a los chicos que ella había practicado en el pasado.

Maya levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Asuka. La chica estaba hablando en serio. Ella en verdad se quería enfrentar a un demonio, a una Succubus que había hincado sus dientes en Shinji, un chico inocente, que había caído redondito en el juego de esa criatura.

- Existe... existe un hechizo para sellar a estas criaturas -– dijo finalmente, luego de un prolongado silencio -– Hace años me topé con un libro. Hay varios hechizos en él y ahí se detalla un hechizo para sellar a los Incubus y los Succubus.

- ¿Estás segura de que es real? - le cuestionó Asuka.

- Sí. Es un libro antiguo escrito a mano, no creo que sea una broma. Además, encontré referencias sobre ese hechizo en distintos libros, si bien, no contenían el hechizo en sí, detallaba su realización y en todas era tal cual figura en este libro que te señalo. Debe ser real.

- ¿Entonces puedes hacerlo? -– preguntó esperanzada la pelirroja.

- ¿Eeehh? ¿Hacer ese hechizo?... bien... no sé...

- Ya has efectuado hechizos en el pasado. Me lo contaste un rato atrás - insistió Asuka.

- Si, pero eso es diferente. Esos eran hechizos de amor que de seguro eran inofensivos, cuando no falsos, cosas de niñas. Esto es totalmente distinto. Estamos hablando de exorcizar un demonio -– explicó Maya, con bastaste nerviosismo.

- ¡La vida de Shinji está en peligro! -– insistió Asuka, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la fuerza de esas palabras –- Bueno, quiero decir... ese idiota no se ve bien. Está demacrado y pálido. Esa cosa en verdad podría matarlo y no podemos acudir con la doctora Ritsuko, pensaría que estamos locas. Misato no nos creería. Tú eres la única que puede hacer ese hechizo y salvar la vida de ese idiota –- dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada.

Maya miró con sorpresa a la chica ante ella. Había hablado con tanta fuerza cuando dijo que la vida de Shinji estaba en peligro, y ahora parecía avergonzada de sus propias palabras.

La mujer paseó la vista por esa habitación, que contenía cosas que habían sido fruto de toda una vida interesada en el ocultismo, el esoterismo y la hechicería, algo que empezó como un simple juego cuando era niña pero que pronto pasó a ser algo mucho más importante. ¿Por qué interesarse por algo así? Para alguien como ella no deberían ser más que supercherías, pero por alguna razón no había podido dejarlo. Su interés siempre estaba ahí, y tarde o temprano terminaba en una tienda comprando algo o leyendo algo, para aumentar sus conocimientos del tema. A lo largo de los años había aprendido mucho, y la verdad nunca creyó que pondría en práctica algo de lo aprendido, ya que la racionalidad aprendida en la universidad y luego de trabajar tanto tiempo con la doctora Ritsuko, chocaban con esa otra parte de ella. Ese era también el motivo para no practicar lo que sabía. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Pero ahora... luego de lo que le había contado Asuka, fue como si esa vieja Maya, que disfrutaba aprendiendo del mundo de lo oculto hubiera vuelto, y no podía negar que pese al temor que le producía la idea, no dejaba de ser atractivo para ella realizar un hechizo, un verdadero hechizo. Miró a la pelirroja, cual la observaba expectante, y pudo ver algo más en esos ojos, una determinación que venía de un sentimiento muy profundo.

- Shinji... es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? –- preguntó Maya, arrancando un fuerte sonrojo de la pelirroja.

- N-no sé de qué hablas. Es solo que no puedo permitir que ese degenerado se este encamando con un demonio pervertido en el cuarto del lado. No es correcto –- dijo la chica furiosamente roja, mirando a un lado, sin poder sostener la mirada de la mujer ante ella.

Maya sonrió ante esta respuesta de Asuka. Era tan evidente lo que sentía y como se avergonzaba y trataba de negar lo obvio. Sintió una repentina simpatía por la chica, además, había logrado calmar su propio nerviosismo.

–- Está bien Asuka. No necesitas decir nada, pero llegará el momento en que deberás aceptar tus sentimientos, sobre todo si quieres ayudar a Shinji en esto.

Asuka subió un grado más su sonrojó, pero no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Por su parte Maya sonrió, y al ver a la sonrojada chica ante ella, tomó una decisión. Volvería a ser un poco más como antes, como cuando hacía hechizos y pócimas de amor, volvería a disfrutar otra vez de su pasión secreta en vez de avergonzarse como en los pasados años, y usaría finalmente todos sus conocimientos.

- Lo haré. Ejecutaré ese hechizo, pero tendrás que darme algunos días para prepararlo todo. Hay que completar ciertos requisitos, conseguir algunos elementos, y... bien, también tengo que consultar unas cosas con una sempai que sabe más que yo de este tema, para estar segura de no cometer algún error. Como te dije, nunca antes he ejecutado un hechizo como este.

- ¿Entonces lo harás?... ¿En verdad podrás hacerlo? - preguntó Asuka, esperanzada.

- Si. Puedo hacerlo -– dijo Maya con una repentina decisión en su mirada.

Hacía años que no practicaba algo de hechicería, y su experiencia práctica se limitaba solo a unas cuantas pócimas y hechizos de bajo nivel, pero esto, era algo totalmente distinto. Era magia muy poderosa, y tenía que ser así ya que con ella intentaría sellar a un demonio. Maya sintió que su sangré comenzaba a hervir como cuando era niña y aún estaba aprendiendo sobre hechicería y ocultismos. Se sentía bien. Por supuesto, ahora sabía muchas cosas más, y no estaba sobreestimándose al decir que podía hacerlo. Ella tenía los conocimientos, y finalmente había llegado la hora de demostrar cuanto sabía al emplearlos en algo tan importante como salvar al Tercer Elegido.

- ¿Que haré yo mientras tanto, y que hay de Shinji? - consultó Asuka de pronto, llamando la atención de Maya.

- Bien, no creo que la Succubus te ataque, ya que está demasiado entretenida con Shinji, pero debes tener cuidado. Las Succubus son muy celosas, incluso he leído que pueden llegar a enamorarse. No creo que este sea el caso, pero debes ser cautelosa –- sentenció, a lo que Asuka afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y Shinji? –- insistió.

- Bien, hasta que tenga preparado el hechizo, Shinji seguirá a merced de la Succubus, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto -– señaló Maya, para disgusto de la pelirroja - Sería bueno que lo tuvieras vigilado por ahora, pero con cautela. No me gustaría saber que fuiste atacada por una Succubus celosa.

Asuka estrechó los ojos, no le causó ninguna gracia la broma de Maya, la cual tampoco rió con su comentario, ya que en verdad esa sola idea era aterradora. Las féminas quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Maya le ofreció a la pelirroja preparar algo de comer a modo de distender el ambiente. Asuka aceptó la oferta, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que en verdad tenía hambre. Ambas mujeres dejaron el cuarto y enfilaron a la cocina, cada una pensando en lo que deberían hacer.

* * *

><p>Asuka caminaba de regreso a departamento de Misato luego de una larga conversación con Maya. La mujer le había ofrecido quedarse con ella esa noche, pero no accedió. Es cierto que la asustaba la idea de que una demonio pervertida que respondía al nombre de "Kanako", estuviera rondando por el departamento de Misato, específicamente en el cuarto de Shinji, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así. Aún recordaba la cara pálida y demacrada que presentaba Shinji desde hace unos días... también lo recordaba teniendo sexo con esa cosa. Una punzada atravesó el corazón de la pelirroja ante ese recuerdo.<p>

La chica se sonrojó al recordar como Shinji disfrutaba entrando y saliendo de esa condenada demonio pervertida, la cara de placer que tenía pese a estar dormido... "Esa debería ser yo", pensó la pelirroja antes de congelarse en su lugar al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Su sonrojo aumentó un grado más, al igual que su enojo.

Eso no estaba bien, ella no podía estar pensando algo así y menos con ese cochino pervertido de Shinji. Ella no necesitaba a nadie, podía salir adelante sola, como siempre lo había hecho. Ella hacía esto sólo porque no podía permitir actos de tamaña degeneración en el lugar donde vivía. Ese era su único motivo... ¿verdad?

Así, la pelirroja continuó su camino de regreso al departamento de Misato, preocupada por como se darán las cosas con esa demonio rondando, deseando que Maya pueda preparar ese hechizo lo antes posible y tratando de negar lo que sentía, justificándolo como una buena acción que ella hacía por un amigo.

"_Llegará el momento en que deberás aceptar tus sentimientos, sobre todo si quieres ayudar a Shinji en esto"_

Las palabras de Maya resonaron en la cabeza de Asuka, pero no quiso prestarles mayor atención. Ya tenía demasiados líos en su cabeza como para acopiar uno más. Además, ella estaba bien sola y así pretendía seguir.

* * *

><p>Cuando Asuka ingresó al departamento, era ya entrada la tarde. Misato y Shinji la saludaron cuando apareció en la sala. Shinji anunció que prepararía la cena dentro de un rato más, y luego siguió en lo que estaba, o sea, estudiando sentado ante la mesa con varios libros de texto junto a él. No pudo dejar de notar que aún se veía pálido y algo demacrado, pero ya no tanto como él día anterior. ¿Sería esa una buena señal? Por lo demás, nada parecía fuera de lugar, salvo que Shinji parecía un tanto nervioso. No le fue difícil a la pelirroja descubrir la causa.<p>

Misato estaba sentada en un sillón viendo televisión, aparentemente recién salida del baño, con una cerveza a medio consumir en una mano, y por la cara de leve mareo que presentaba, debía ser como mínimo la tercera cerveza que tomaba. Hasta ahí, todo normal, hasta que prestó atención al atuendo de la mujer. Misato vestía únicamente unas bragas bastante sexy color negro con encaje, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y una polera color rosa ajustada al cuerpo, que marcaba perfectamente sus senos y sobre todo, sus pezones, los cuales eran perfectamente visibles bajo la tela. Sus piernas también eran todo un espectáculo, largas, torneadas, hermosas y... descaradamente abiertas, dándole a Shinji una vista más que interesante. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan nervioso, tratando de mantener la atención en sus libros.

- Podrías ponerte algo más de ropa Misato. Shinji esta tomando una buena vista de ti.

- ¿Ah? -– pregunto la mujer al no entender bien de qué estaba hablando la pelirroja.

- ¡Y junta las piernas! –- dijo Asuka con irritación, mientras que un sonrojado Shinji trataba de mantener su atención en sus libros y no en la entrepierna de Misato.

- Tranquila Asuka. Shinji es todo un caballero, a diferencia de otro que conozco –- señalo eso último como un pensamiento en voz alta, más que como parte de una respuesta consciente - Además, Shinji es como de la familia, así que no hay problema en que vea algo de más. El no irá comentándolo por ahí. ¿Verdad Shinji? –- dijo Misato, con una sonrisa un tanto etílica.

- Claro que no. Yo no soy así –- respondió el chico, aumentado un poco su sonrojo –- Mejor iré a preparar la cena. Y concuerdo con Asuka. Deberías ponerte algo más de ropa.

- Olvídalo... tengo calor –- dijo la mujer, echando otro trago de cerveza mientras Shinji entraba en la cocina - ¡Shinji, tráeme otra cerveza, por favor!

- Ok –- fue la resignada respuesta del chico.

Asuka quedo de pie unos segundos analizando lo que acaba de ver y escuchar, para luego retirarse a su cuarto mientras Shinji preparaba la cena. Una vez se tendió de espaldas en la cama, las palabras que pronunciara Maya volvieron a su mente.

"_...__comparte el departamento con dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas una hermosa y tierna chica de su misma edad, y la otra, una mujer mayor, voluptuosa y sensual, a las cuales de seguro ha visto pasear escasas de ropa o en ropa interior ante sus narices casi todos los días; incluso puede haberlas visto desnudas accidentalmente más de una vez"_

Todo lo que había dicho Maya era verdad. Sin ir más lejos, lo que acababa de pasar solo ratificaba esas palabras. Misato estaba sentada viendo televisión solo en bragas y polera ante Shinji, sin ningún pudor, diciendo que:_ "Shinji es como de la familia, así que no hay problema en que vea algo de más". _Ese razonamiento era verdaderamente estúpido. Shinji no era familiar de ninguna de ellas, además, no dejaba de ser un chico... uno en plena pubertad. Pero luego de vivir juntos por tanto tiempo, luego de compartir día a día, es cierto que había mayor familiaridad y confianza entre ellos, por lo que las cosas se fueron relajando un poco.

Tanto ella como Misato paseaban escasas de ropa por el departamento ante las narices de Shinji todos los días. Si bien ella ponía cuidado de no mostrar más de la cuenta, cubriendo siempre sus partes, es cierto que en el departamento trataba de andar cómoda, con pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista sus piernas cuan largas eran, y poleras holgadas y diminutas, bajo las cuales no usaba sujetador. Bien pensado, para el ojo de un hombre, debían ser prendas de ropa bastante interesantes. También paseaba del baño a su cuarto envuelta solo en una toalla al salir de la ducha, y en más de una ocasión comió vestida de esa forma ante Shinji.

Otro punto a tomar en consideración es que en más de una ocasión Shinji había entrado al baño cuando ella estaba dentro, y la había visto desnuda, así como ella también había entrado al baño y lo había visto desnudo a él, también en más de una ocasión. Todas esas ocasiones habían sido por accidente, pero ella había recriminado y golpeado a Shinji llamándolo degenerado, aún las veces en que ella había ingresado al baño y lo había visto a él. Siempre lo culpaba a él, no importa como ocurrieran las cosas. En cuanto a Misato, era un cuento aparte.

Misato Katsuragi no tenía ningún ápice de decencia o pudor en el cuerpo. Se paseaba en ropa interior delante de Shinji sin ningún complejo, en más de una ocasión entró al baño cuando Shinji estaba dentro, y lejos de salir pidiendo disculpas, le ofrecía a bañarse juntos o lavarle la espalda. Obvio, todo en tono de broma, pero algo dentro de la pelirroja le decía que Misato sería capaz de hacerlo si Shinji le dijera que si. También Shinji había visto a Misato desnuda en forma accidental en más de una ocasión, y esta no parecía preocuparse mucho, ya que como dijo_: "Shinji es como de la familia"_. A la luz de todos estos antecedentes, podría decirse que Shinji se encuentra en el paraíso terrenal, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen.

En la escuela, Asuka escuchó en más de una ocasión como los chicos decían a Shinji que era un afortunado por vivir con dos hermosas mujeres, y él, en todas esas ocasiones respondía: _"No saben lo que dicen. Vivir con esas dos es un infierno"_. Ella siempre se molestó al escuchar esa respuesta, pero ahora, analizando bien las cosas, en verdad debe ser difícil para él.

"_... __en todo este tiempo no ha podido hacer ningún avance de tipo sexual con alguna de ustedes; y, con toda seguridad, ganas no deben faltarte. La tensión sexual que Shinji tiene acumulada debe ser realmente monstruosa"_

Esas palabras de Maya estaban golpeando con fuerza a Asuka en este momento, sobre todo porque eran verdad. En todo este tiempo ella siempre había tildado de degenerado a Shinji, pero analizando las cosas con calma, él nunca se aprovechó de la situación, nunca la había espiado a ella o a Misato, nunca les había robado la ropa interior o hecho alguna cosa degenerada. Shinji siempre se había mantenido correcto, desviando la vista cuando alguna de ellas mostrada accidentalmente algo de más, siempre llamándole la atención a Misato cuando paseaba escasa de ropa. Nunca se aprovechaba de ella cuando llegaba ebria, es más, él la llevaba al baño para que vomitara y le sujetaba el cabello en alto para que no lo ensuciara. Era él quien la llevaba a su cuarto y la acostaba en el futón, y quien debía limpiar el piso si Misato no alcanzaba a llegar al baño y vomitaba a medio camino. En esas ocasiones Misato siempre se mostraba sumisa, cariñosa y, muchas veces, fogosa. Solo bastaría tirarla de espaldas al suelo, abrirle las piernas y ella se entregaría sin problemas, pero Shinji nunca se había aprovechado. Siempre la había tratado con respeto, siempre había sido un caballero.

Maya tenía razón. Ni ella ni Misato habían tomado en cuanta los sentimientos de Shinji. El ha estado soportando el convivir con dos hermosas mujeres, verlas en situaciones que otra persona solo podría imaginar, manteniéndose siempre correcto y con respeto hacia ellas, soportando estoicamente el bombardeo sensorial que recibía día a día. Las grandes culpables de toda esta situación eran ella y Misato, que por una cosa de familiaridad, habían olvidado algo muy importante, que pese a ser un alfeñique llorón, Shinji seguía siendo un hombre, y como tal, no quedaba indiferente ante dos hermosas mujeres que conviven con él día a día.

- En verdad debe ser un infierno para él vivir eso día a día sin poder hacer nada. ¿Cuánto habrá tenido que aguantar? –- se preguntó Asuka, con algo de arrepentimiento y la vez admiración, ya que pese a todo, Shinji se ha mantenido firme y sin mancha.

Era comprensible que Shinji hubiera caído en las garras de esa Succubus, que respondía al nombre de Kanako. Ella le estaba dando eso que le faltaba. Le estaba permitiendo sacar toda esa tensión acumulada, le estaba dando satisfacción y placer... pero a la vez lo estaba matando. Ese pensamiento la estremeció. Ya se encargaría ella de librar a Shinji de esa demonio pervertida, ella lo salvaría de correr esa suerte, y entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Qué vendría luego de eso?

"_Llegará el momento en que deberás aceptar tus sentimientos, sobre todo si quieres ayudar a Shinji en esto"_

La pelirroja se sonrojó al recordar esas palabras de Maya. Eso era una tontería, ella no sentía nada por Shinji, ella hacía esto solo por... solo por...

- Asuka, la cena esta lista –- llamó Shinji desde fuera del cuarto de la chica.

- Voy en un momento -– respondió sentándose en la cama, repentinamente sonrojada al escuchar la voz de Shinji. Se recriminó a si misma por esa reacción y fue a cenar, tratando de mantener su pose de arrogancia.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, luego de que una espantada Asuka arrastrara de un brazo a una ya bastante entonada Misato a ponerse algo más de ropa, una vez se dio cuenta que por entre esas pequeñas y sexys bragas de encaje, se le asomaban algunos bellos púbicos. La chica no pudo dejar de notar que Shinji parecía agradecido por esto, ya que todo el rato había estado apartando la vista de Misato, para que los ojos no se le fueran hacia "esa" parte del cuerpo de la mujer. Esto hizo que Asuka se sintiera bien por dentro. Shinji era en verdad un caballero... al menos hasta que se iba a dormir con esa demonio degenerada. Ese pensamiento la hizo enfadar nuevamente.

Asuka se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la cena cuando Shinji la puso en la mesa. Si bien, la cena de ella y Misato se veía deliciosa, la de Shinji era distinta y bastante más contundente, demasiado contundente a decir verdad.

- La doctora Ritsuko me dio una dieta especial para recuperar energía y subir algo de peso. También me recetó algunas vitaminas -– explicó Shinji, cuando ella le consultó por su contundente cena.

La chica se sintió más tranquila en su interior. Eso quería decir que, por mucho que lo atacara esa Succubus pervertida, Shinji iría reponiendo energía con esa dieta espacial y esas vitaminas. Sin saberlo, la doctora Ritsuko lo estaba ayudando a conservar el pellejo, hasta que Maya pudiera realizar ese hechizo que lo libraría de esa criatura degenerada, y entonces... ¿qué pasaría entonces?. Asuka se fue a acostar esa noche haciéndose esa pregunta una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>- Pero Kanako... no podemos hacerlo en el vestidor de las chicas. Nos van a descubrir -– dijo Shinji, siendo arrastrado por su novia, la cual cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro.<p>

- Es la hora de almuerzo. Nadie vendrá a este lugar en un buen rato -– respondió la chica, abrazando a su novio de forma muy sugerente.

- Bien... no es que no me guste la oferta, de hecho... me agrada mucho - dijo Shinji, dejando sobre una banca el paquete con las dos bento que cargaba, para devolverle el abrazo a su novia, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y la otra en el trasero –- Es solo que, tengo mucha hambre y en verdad quiero comer algo -– añadió con algo de vergüenza.

- Pero si vas a comer Shinji -– respondió Kanako, con una sonrisa traviesa –- Me vas a comer a mí.

Luego de esas palabras la chica se fue sobre su novio con un profundo beso, que él no dudó en responder dejándose llevar inmediatamente por sus hormonas. Fue así como Shinji prontamente tomó control de la situación, arrinconando a su novia contra una hilera de casilleros, besándola apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la parte superior de su uniforme escolar. Las ahora diestras manos del piloto EVA tuvieron a Kanako desnuda de la cintura para arriba en cosa de segundos, a la cual le besaba el cuello mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los turgentes seños de la chica, la cual comenzaba a gemir de placer por las atenciones que recibía.

- Kyaahh... si... chúpalas -– dijo con excitación la chica, cuando Shinji tomó sus senos con las manos y comenzó a devorarlos.

El joven Piloto EVA tenía un seno de Kanako en cada mano, apretándolos, sintiendo su consistencia y chupándolos con fuerza. Primero chupaba uno y luego el otro, pasándoles la lengua, mordisqueando los pezones y tirando de ellos, arrancando fuertes gemidos de la chica, que estaba entregada al placer que le daba su novio.

- Aaahhh... Shinji... no importa cuanto las chupes... no saldrá leche de ellas -– dijo la chica con voz melosa, tomando la cara su novio con las manos para darle suaves y tiernos besos en los labios –- Pero tú... tú si puedes darme algo de leche a mi - añadió sonriendo en forma traviesa.

Lo siguiente que supo Shinji es que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era él, quien estaba arrinconado contra la hilera de casilleros, mientras Kanako comenzaba a quitarle la camisa y la polera para acariciar su torso y luego besarlo mientras iba descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas ante él.

- Parece que aquí hay alguien que quiere salir a saludarme –- dijo una entretenida Kanako pasando una mano por sobre la visible erección de su novio, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la chica, la cual ya estaba bajándole los pantalones -– Wow, mira como está de grande y duro –- dijo, tomando el miembro de Shinji con una mano, dándole un beso y una lamida en la punta, para luego sonreír y observar a su novio con una mirada cargada de deseo –- Es mi turno de chupar –- añadió, y se tragó el miembro de Shinji hasta la base.

- Aaahh... Kanako -– exclamó Shinji cerrando con fuerza los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con el casillero al sentir como se deslizaba dentro de la caliente y húmeda boca de su novia.

La chica comenzó con su tarea sin reparos, tragando una y otra vez el miembro de su novio, que mantenía sujeto con una mano, mientras usaba la otra para masajear sus testículos. Shinji no podía evitar dar gemidos de placer por las atenciones de su novia, hasta que se escuchó ruido desde fuera del vestidor, ruido de pasos y risas de chicas. Shinji se congeló en su lugar y dio una mirada de terror a su novia, la cual le devolvió una mirada similar, con el pene aún metido en la boca. Shinji abrió desesperadamente la puerta del casillero que estaba a uno de sus costados, apartando a Kanako de su labor, la levantó y la hizo entrar junto a él al casillero, metiendo también todas sus cosas; cerrando justo a tiempo de que se abriera la entrada del vestido.

En cosa de segundos el vestidor se llenó de chicas que conversaban y reían mientras comenzaban a desvestirse para ponerse la ropa para la clase de deportes. Por lo que comentaban, eran del club de Voleibol y tenían un entrenamiento especial, motivo por el que estaban ahí a esa hora. Mientras, dentro de uno de los casilleros, un nervioso Shinji trataba de mantenerse totalmente quieto para no hacer algún ruido que lo delatara, pero le era bastante difícil considerando la compañía que tenía.

- Por poco y nos descubren –- susurró Kanako al oído de Shinji.

- Ruega porque ninguna use este casillero o se acabaron nuestros encuentros en la escuela -– respondió Shinji, también en un susurro.

- Olvídalo. Aún nos faltan varias partes donde hacerlo -– respondió ella –- En todo caso, ¿no te excita esta situación? –- le susurró al oído -– Los dos dentro de un casillero, medio desnudos, tú con el pene erecto presionando mi vientre, y yo, excitada y deseosa.

- Silencio... nos pueden oír -– dijo Shinji.

- Pero estoy muy excitada -– respondió la chica, abrazando por el cuello a Shinji –- Mi coño está mojado, tanto que voy a tener que cambiarme las bragas –- dijo la chica con la voz cargada de deseo –- Aaahh... siento como tu pene golpea mi vientre... te excita saber cuan mojada estoy.

- Kanako... pueden... descubrirnos... -– dijo Shinji nervioso, pero perdiendo ya algo de control, al sentir los pechos de su novia presionados contra su torso y como sus erectos pezones parecían pincharlo. Finalmente el deseo pudo más y besó con pasión a la chica mientras se las arreglaba para bajar las manos, levantarle la falda y meter las manos bajo sus bragas para manosearle el trasero.

- Si... agárrame el culo –- dijo la chica con deseo, besando a Shinji –- Aaahh... ya no aguanto más... hagámoslo aquí.

- ¿Aquí? Pero es muy estrecho –- respondió el piloto EVA devolviendo el beso, sin dejar de manosearle el trasero a su novia.

- Podemos hacerlo de pie... déjamelo a mi –- susurró la chica casi entre jadeos.

Kanako se las arregló para levantar una pierna y rodear con ella la cintura de Shinji, tiró hacia arriba su falda y bajó una mano para tomar el erecto y palpitante pene de su novio y guiarlo hasta su entrepierna. Diestramente la chica corrió hacia un lado sus ya mojadas bragas, para que Shinji tuviera vía libre hacia el paraíso.

- La comida está servida... ya puedes comerme, cariño –- susurró la chica al oído de Shinji.

-Itadakimasu –- le respondió él también al odio y la penetró.

Tanto Shinji como Kanako tuvieron que esforzarse por no hacer ruido. Estaban tan excitados que la sola penetración los dejó viendo estrellas y se besaron con fuerza, tratando de acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus gargantas. Una vez más calmados, comenzaron a moverse, lo más que se los permitía el pequeño espacio donde estaban, pero así y todo, estaba resultando demasiado delicioso. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y fuertes, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de ser escuchados, pero eso sola idea parecía estimularlos a seguir.

- Aaahh... Kanako... te siento más apretada de lo usual... estás... deliciosa... –- le susurró Shinji al oído.

- Eso es porque he estado todo el día esperando por esto... no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me rellenes como a un pavo –- dijo la chica antes de besar con pasión al piloto EVA.

- Que cosas más degeneradas dices –- respondió él, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo como se resbalada dentro de ella, gracias a su abundante lubricación que estaba produciendo un sonido bastante obsceno.

- Aaahh... Shinji, ya no aguanto más... voy a correrme -– dijo la chica con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por el placer, llegando repentinamente al orgasmo.

Shinji apretó los dientes acallando una exclamación de dolor, cuando sitió como Kanako le mordía el hombro en su desesperación por contener las ganas de gritar de placer. Al sentir el orgasmo de la chica, y como ella se estrechaba aún más en torno a su miembro, Shinji ya no se pudo contener y descargó todo dentro de su novia, estremeciéndose por el fuerte orgasmo que lo atravesaba, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica, tratando también de acallar su exclamación de placer, y sintiendo también el estremecimiento de ella al sentirse llena, como le había pedido momentos antes.

Luego de unos segundos, o minutos, ambos se observaron a los ojos. Estaban sudorosos, despeinados, sonrojados y con la respiración aún agitada, pero satisfechos y felices. Sonrieron y compartieron un tierno beso.

- ¿Te gustó tu almuerzo, Shinji? -– pregunto Kanako, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Estaba delicioso –- respondió él, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Solo entonces recordaron donde estaban y que aun habían varias chicas afuera. Miraron por una rejilla del casillero, con temor de todas estuvieran frente al casillero, mirando expectante por ver quienes eran los que estaban dentro, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver el lugar completamente vacío. Las chicas se habían ido hace rato, sin notar lo que estaba pasando ante sus narices. La pareja de novios se contemplo a los ojos y sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Shinji despertó de espaldas en su cama, cubierto de sudor, cansado y con los calzoncillos sucios. Nada nuevo para él. Era ya la costumbre de cada noche. Sabía que debía ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse los calzoncillos, pero decidió quedarse así, como también era la costumbre de hace un par de noches. Si iba a tener otro sueño, entonces no tenía caso cambiarse. Con eso en mente, Shinji sonrió, y trató de dormir otra vez, con la esperanza de que la chica de sus sueños volviera a aparecer en lo que restaba de la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>No lejos de ahí, Asuka estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared que daba al cuarto de Shinji. Tenía las piernas recogidas y las rodeaba con los brazos, mientras que su vista se perdía en la penumbra del cuarto. Había escuchado a Shinji nuevamente soñando con esa pervertida, gozando con los sueños que ella le proporcionaba para alimentarse. La indignación y el asco se presentaron inmediatamente, pero acompañados de algo más... un sentimiento que la golpeaba con fuerza en ese momento.<p>

Negó con la cabeza tratando de apartar eso de su mente, tratando de matar eso que había aparecido, pero se negaba a dejarla. Ese sentimiento la remecía por entero.

- Shinji idiota –- susurró la chica, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> El presente capítulo fue bastante denso en un inicio, ya que, tal como señala el título del mismo, la idea es explicar con claridad la naturaleza de Kanako, de modo que todos pudieran comprender y hacerse una buena idea de cómo son estas criaturas llamadas "Succubus", que son muy distintas al estereotipo de "Demonio travieso" al que nos acostumbró el manga y animé en general. La verdad estas criaturas son bastante peligrosas, y ese es el lado que pretendo explorar.

La aparición de Maya de seguro los sorprendió, más aún al conocer su secreta afición por la hechicería. Es cierto que puede resultar chocante o hasta fuera de lugar que Maya sea una hechicera de closet, pero me pareció que era el personaje ideal para tomar esta función.

Otro punto interesante aquí es que Asuka comenzó a demostrar que su interés en el tema va más allá de la aparente molestia e indignación, por la degenerada situación que atraviesa de su compañero de departamento. La pelirroja es presa de un gran quebradero de cabeza por nuevos sentimientos que la han abordado, o que tal vez estaban ahí desde hace tiempo, solo que recién se está dando cuenta de ellos. Mientras todo esto ocurre, el pobre Shinji sigue pasándola bien con los sueños que le regala Kanako, pero… ¿Cuánto le durará la alegría?

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Toaneo07:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero seguir satisfaciendo tus expectativas con los próximos capítulos.

**Yvori Gevura:** Lo que comentas de Kanako respecto a lo de que es rubia, puede ser. La verdad me inspiré en ella en una ilustración de una linda Succubus de larga cabellera rubia que vi por ahí. En cuanto a su personalidad, esa ya es otra historia. Respecto a lo que comentas de Rei, es efectivamente verdad. Por su naturaleza, para Rei no pasará desapercibida la situación de Shinji, y tendrá cosas que decir en esta historia. En cuanto a Asuka. No puedes pedir dejar fuera a la pelirroja de todo esto, después de todo, es Asuka.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:** Sabes, ahora que lo comentas, y analizándolo bien, en verdad debió ser un susto bastante grande el de Asuka, a la que le esperan muchas más cosas por vivir, algunas bastante fuertes, pero que creo necesita vivirlas para poder madurar. Sobre tu computador, es bueno saber que se está acostumbrando al material subido de todo, porque aún quedan hartas cosas hot en este fic.

En cuanto a mis proyectos pendientes, ya tengo listos un par de capítulos de "NERV Moscow", solo estoy esperando a mi corrector para subirlos, y hay otros más por ahí que había dejado listo hace un tiempo, así que ese fic tendrá harto movimiento. Espero dentro de la próxima semana subir la actualización. Y muchas gracias por tus condolencias por mis perdidas.

**Igniz Solae:** Efectivamente, tengo varios proyectos a medio terminar, y no es mi idea dejarlos así. También es cierto que es mi culpa al lanzarme a escribir otras cosas dejando esos a medias. Eso me pasó con Succubus, pero es que como tenía la idea en la cabeza y sabía que era buena, no pude dejar de escribirla. Bueno, en todo caso descuida, que como le comentaba a Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, el primero de esos fic pendientes que retomaré es NERV Moscow, así que atento a las actualizaciones la próxima semana.

Pasando a Succubus, gracias por tus favorables comentarios para la historia y mi forma de escribir. La verdad yo mismo me he dado cuenta de cómo he cambiado a la hora de escribir con el paso de los años. Para muestra solo lee el primero y el último capitulo de "Mi Otro Yo" y te darás cuenta del tremendo cambio. Bien dicen que: "Escribiendo se aprende a escribir". Sobre el mentado "Mi Otro Yo", que todo mundo pregunta, estoy documentándome para armar el final, que créeme, es bien complicado, pero antes debo salir de los otros pendientes ya que "Mi Otro Yo" requerirá toda mi atención. Ya mencioné en otras respuesta el calendario que me impuse de actualizaciones, lo claro es que "Mi Otro Yo" lo retomo en unos meses más, si las cosas caminan como quiero.

**Neverdie:** Me alegra saber que te entretuviste con el capítulo anterior, esa es la idea, que pasen un buen rato leyendo. Sobre Rei, descuida que ella aparecerá. Por su naturaleza es imposible que no sienta la presencia dela Succubus y lo que pasa con Shinji. Ella tendrá su parte en la historia.

**Zeromkt:** efectivamente, harto bien que me queda el nickname, jajajaja. No voy a negar mi abierta admiración por ese ninja degenerado y mujeriego que responde al nombre de Jiraiya, no por nada uso su nombre como nickname.

Si te he alegrado la vida con la historia, me haces muy feliz, y si te ha gustado, entonces eso me hace mucho más feliz. Respecto a los duetos, tríos, cuartetos o dodecaedros sexuales, en esta historia lamento decir, no encontrarás eso. En este capítulo quedo claro que las Succubus son muy celosas y no comparten sus presas con nadie, pero, oye, que no por eso Shinji va a dejar de pasarlo bien. Aún quedan muchas situaciones subidas de tono.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos


	5. Capítulo 4: Asuka fuera de control

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: "ASUKA FUERA DE CONTROL"<strong>

Shinji había despertado temprano esa mañana gracias al ahora necesario despertador. Antiguamente despertaba por si mismo a la misma hora siempre sin ningún problema, pero desde que tenía esos extraños y sabrosos sueños con esa chica llamada Kanako, el sueño y el cansancio habían hecho presa de él, y levantarse por las mañanas se había transformado en todo un suplicio. Lo bueno es que esas vitaminas y esa dieta rica en calorías que le recetó la doctora Ritsuko le estaban ayudando bastante a superar su debilidad.

Una vez entró al baño y se quitó la ropa para tomar su ducha matutina, Shinji se llevó una gran sorpresa. En su hombro izquierdo tenía las marcas de una mordida, justo donde Kanako lo había mordido en sueños, cuando tuvieron sexo dentro de un casillero. Shinji observó con algo de temor la mordida en su hombro. No era la primera vez que al despertar ocurría algo así. En varias ocasiones había encontrado chupetones y algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, justo en los lugares donde había soñado que Kanako se los había hecho cuando tenían sexo en sueños.

Mientras tocaba con una mano el hombro donde era claramente visible una mordida, Shinji Ikari experimentó un repentino temor. Eran muchas las señales que le indicaban que algo andaba mal, como su repentino cansancio, o las marcas en su cuerpo, o lo increíblemente reales que eran esos sueños. Pero nunca había prestado atención a esto, sobre todo porque esos sueños eran tan deliciosos, placenteros y sorprendentemente reales, que pasaba todo el día deseando dormir para poder experimentarlos otra vez, pero esto...

- ¿Qué rayos está pasándome? –- se preguntó Shinji, tocando con su mano las marcas de dientes en su hombro.

* * *

><p>Misato conducía su deportivo por las calles de Tokyo-3 como solo ella sabía hacerlo; con dirección hacia los cuarteles centrales de NERV para cumplir con sus obligaciones y llevar a los pilotos EVA a las pruebas de sincronización del día. Le sorprendió ver que Asuka no se sentaba adelante con ella, en cambio, ahora estaba en los asientos de atrás junto a Shinji, que se veía distante y pensativo, aún con la cara algo demacrada, pero ya no tanto como en los pasados días. La mujer decidió que volvería a preguntar a Ritsuko por la salud de Shinji. No dejaba de sentirse preocupada por él.<p>

Atrás, Asuka mirada de reojo a Shinji, el cual miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún se lo veía algo demacrado, pero sin duda algo más repuesto que los primeros días, gracias a la providencial intervención de Ritsuko, pero sabía que eso no podría mantener a Shinji para siempre.

- ¿Estás bien baka? No te ves muy saludable -– se animó a peguntar la chica.

- ¿Eh? Si... estoy... estoy bien –- respondió Shinji, sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Pues no lo parece. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? -– preguntó Asuka con toda la intención.

Shinji se sonrojó en el acto ante la pregunta de la chica, e instintivamente se llevó una mano al hombro, donde misteriosamente había aparecido una mordida idéntica a la que le dio Kanako en sueños. Por momentos Shinji pareció desconcertado, como dudando sobre si darle o no crédito a las extrañas cosas que le estaban pasando, pese a las evidentes señas; y dudando, además, si contarle o no algo a la pelirroja. Finalmente apartó la mirada.

- No he dormido muy bien los últimos días –- dijo con algo de aprehensión.

Asuka, que no había pasado por alto la reacción de Shinji a su pregunta, se percató que el chico parecía preocupado. ¿Acaso sospechaba que algo marchaba mal con él? Según Maya, para Shinji el ataque de la Succubus se manifestaría solo como sueños, pero por un momento le dio la impresión que él ya sospechaba algo. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con el hecho de que esa criatura degenerada parecía estar pasando del mundo onírico al real?

- Así que no has dormido bien ¿Tuviste acaso un sueño húmedo? –- preguntó la chica, para medir la reacción de Shinji, y fue precisamente la que esperaba. El la miró sorprendido, con la cara furiosamente roja.

- Asuka, deja de molestar a Shinji –- se escuchó a Misato desde la parte de adelante, dándole una mirada recriminatoria a la Segunda Elegida por el espejo retrovisor.

Asuka estrechó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado, molesta por la intervención de Misato. Shinji por su parte, también optó por mirar hacia el otro lado, rehuyendo a la pelirroja. Se produjo un tenso silencio que duraría hasta que llegaron a NERV.

* * *

><p>Shinji salió del vestidor de hombres con su Plug-Suit puesto y los conectores neurales colgando de una mano. Se veía pensativo, por lo que no notó a la chica que estaba de pie frente a él, hasta que prácticamente chocó con ella.<p>

- ¡Ah! Perdón, no te vi -– se disculpó el joven luego de casi atropellar a Rei.

Rei observó al chico y afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas. Shinji sonrió en respuesta ante la silenciosa respuesta de la chica. Sabía que ella no era particularmente expresiva, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a su silencio.

–- Te ves mal –- señaló la chica con voz monocorde, sorprendiendo a Shinji, ya que no esperaba que volviera a hablar.

- Si... ya me lo han dicho. La doctora Ritsuko me dio vitaminas y una dieta especial para recuperarme.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza en respuesta a esas palabras pero no dejó de observar con seriedad a Shinji, como si estuviera analizándolo, cosa que prontamente comenzó a incomodar al Tercer Elegido.

- Eeeh... Rei, ¿ocurre algo? –- preguntó incomodo, ante la escrutadora mirada de la chica.

- No dejes que ella nuble tu juicio -– respondió la Primera Elegida, poniendo una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Shinji.

Shinji se sonrojó al sentir esa cálida y suave mano en su mejilla, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la chica de ojos escarlata, que lo miraba con algo de preocupación; algo realmente sorprendente de ver en ese usualmente inexpresivo rostro.

- Rei... ¿qué me quieres decir con eso? –- preguntó.

- Pero que tenemos aquí. Que escenita tan romántica -– comentó sarcásticamente Asuka, de pie en medio del corredor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una estrecha mirada en sus ojos.

- N-no es lo que parece. Solo conversábamos -– dijo Shinji nervioso, apartándose de la Primera Elegida, mientras esta permanecía en silencio observándolos a las dos.

- ¿Conversando? ¿Con la muñeca acariciándole el rostro? –- preguntó una molesta Asuka.

- Tranquila Asuka. Ya te dije que no pasó nada –- dijo Shinji, tratando de calmar a la pelirroja.

Mientras Asuka miraba con fiereza a Shinji, y este retrocedía levantando las manos en son de paz, Rei se apartó de ellos unos cuantos pasos, con toda calma hizo los ajustes finales a su Plug-Suit, para luego emprender la marcha hacia la sala de pruebas. Al verse ignorada de esa forma, Asuka enfocó su artillería en contra de la "niña modelo".

- ¿Ya te vas? - espetó la pelirroja cuando Rei paso a su lado - ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- No - fue la escueta respuesta de Rei, sin siquiera detenerse para mirarla.

Asuka se quedó callada por unos instantes, paralizada por su propia ira, emitiendo un aura tan maligna que Shinji apenas se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Por suerte la voz de Misato llego a ellos a través de los altavoces solicitando, de no muy buena forma, que los pilotos EVA, se presentaran de inmediato para dar comienzo a las pruebas de sincronización del día.

La voz de una impaciente Misato fue suficiente distracción para que Shinji aprovechara la oportunidad de salir corriendo del área de vestidores como un conejo asustado. Cuando Asuka se percató de que Shinji ya estaba muy lejos de ella, dio un gruñido de frustración y de mala manera emprendería el camino a grandes zancadas mientras murmuraba improperios en ininteligible alemán.

* * *

><p>- Shinji aún no se ve bien. Sigue pálido y algo demacrado. ¿Estás verdaderamente segura de que no está enfermo? –- preguntó Misato en el cuarto de control, mirando con algo de preocupación a Ritsuko, la cual monitoreaba la prueba junto a Maya, la cual tecleaba ante una terminal.<p>

- No encontré nada anormal en Shinji cuando le realicé el examen médico, pero al analizar su sangre encontré signos de anemia. Ya le di medicación para contrarrestar esta situación, sumado a las vitaminas y la dieta especial que ya le había recetado, debería estar totalmente recuperado en unos cuantos días –- señaló la científica sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

- Me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo Misato, más calmada.

- Es comprensible. Si un Ángel atacara mientras uno de nuestros pilotos está enfermo, nos pondría en una gran desventaja. Es preciso recuperar su salud cuanto antes –- añadió Ritsuko.

- No lo decía por eso, doctora Frankenstein –- respondió Misato, enojada.

- Lo sé -– respondió Ritsuko con una media sonrisa, ganando una mirada estrecha por parte de Misato.

Junto a la científica, Maya Ibuki tecleaba con rapidez en la terminal, verificando los patrones mentales de los pilotos EVA, pero tenía un oído puesto en la conversación de las dos mujeres, sabiendo que la enfermedad de Shinji era producida por algo más que una anemia, y que pese a la medicación de la doctora Ritsuko, la condición del piloto EVA no mejoraría, a menos que se tomaran las medidas adecuadas.

* * *

><p>Las pruebas de sincronización terminaron luego de varias horas sumergidos en LCL, luego de eso vino una nueva sesión de entrenamiento físico y militar, pero Shinji sería eximido en esta ocasión, tomando en cuenta su por ahora precaria situación física, así que este dedicó el tiempo a estudiar, ya que aún le quedaban unos días de suspensión por haber besado a su profesora de inglés, y debía ponerse al día en sus estudios.<p>

Mientras, en los campos de entrenamiento de NERV, Asuka hacía su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la escena en que Rei acariciaba una mejilla de Shinji. ¿Quien rayos se creía esa muñeca para tomarse tantas libertades?. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, la Segunda Elegida fue donde Rei para aclarar las cosas. Fue así como la chica tomó a Rei de un brazo y le impidió seguir caminando.

- Escucha, niña modelo. Quiero saber qué diablos estaban haciendo tú y Shinji antes de las pruebas de sincronización - la cuestionó, mirándola con seriedad, pero la chica solo la observó de vuelta sin responder - ¡Contéstame estúpida muñeca! –- dijo Asuka, molesta por la actitud de la chica.

- Te gusta Ikari –- dijo Rei, en un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no era una pregunta, sino más bien, una afirmación.

Asuka se había quedado repentinamente congelada por las palabras de la Primera Elegida, la cual la miraba fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, como si pudiera ver lo que había realmente en el fondo de su corazón. Asuka sintió que su cara ardía furiosamente, de hecho, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. La sola idea de que alguien supiera la verdad, de que fuera esa muñeca la que supiera verdaderamente lo que ella sentía por Shinji, la enfadó y horrorizó por partes iguales. Fue así como las acostumbradas defensas de la pelirroja entraron en funcionamiento en forma automática.

- ¡Yo no siento nada por ese degenerado! –- ladró la chica, contradiciendo con su boca, lo que Rei podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

El grito de Asuka fue tan fuerte, que logró que el instructor que hasta hace un momento había estado adiestrándola a ella y a Rei en el arte de la guerra, y que se encontraba a una considerable distancia, volteara para mirarla con curiosidad. Asuka, totalmente avergonzada, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar dando grandes zancadas, sin prestar atención a la mirada divertida de su instructor, y a Rei, que seguía de pie observándola con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

* * *

><p>Asuka pasó por la cafetería de NERV para buscar un jugo de naranja antes de ir a tomar un baño. Al salir de la cafetería con la pequeña caja de jugo en una mano, se encontró con Maya Ibuki sentada en una banca, con su inseparable notebook descansando en su regazo.<p>

- ¿Tienes un momento? –- preguntó la mujer, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Ya tienes listo el hechizo? –- preguntó Asuka esperanzada.

- No, aún no –- respondió Maya, un tanto intimidada por la mirada de la chica - Falta que lleguen algunas cosas que encargué y que son necesarias para ejecutarlo, pero no deberían tardar más de un par de días.

- ¿Entonces será dentro de dos días? –- insistió la chica.

- Depende –- añadió Maya con cautela, ganando una mirada estrecha por aparte de Asuka –- Bien... para realizar este hechizo se necesitan ciertas condiciones. Para reunirlas, necesitaré tu ayuda.

- Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer? -– respondió Asuka con decisión.

- Bueno... este hechizo debemos realizarlo cuando Misato-San no se encuentre en el departamento. Si le contamos lo que pretendemos hacer, y el motivo por el qué lo vamos a hacer, creerá que estamos locas -– explicó Maya, con algo de vergüenza –- Misato-San solo interferiría con el desarrollo del hechizo, así que debes averiguar cuando tendrá un turno de noche. Ese será el momento para hacer nuestra jugada.

- Entiendo. No será difícil de averiguar. ¿Algo más? –- señaló la pelirroja.

- Si, bien... hay algo más –- añadió Maya, con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué es? –- insistió la pelirroja, ganando una mirada cautelosa por parte de Maya.

–- Bien, Asuka... para realizar este hechizo, debemos efectuarlo cuando Shinji y la Succubus tengan el momento de mayor contacto mental y espiritual –- explico Maya con cautela - En otras palabras... debemos realizarlo mientras ella lo esté haciendo en sueños con Shinji, justo en el momento en que lleguen al orgasmo.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? –- estalló espantada la pelirroja, haciendo que Maya diera un salto, y se cubriera el rostro con su notebook.

- Sé que es muy difícil para ti Asuka, pero es la única forma de que esto resulte -– explicó una asustada Maya, asomando la cabeza desde atrás de su notebook - Por eso necesito que durante estas noches estés pendiente de Shinji y... te fijes en la hora que la Succubus suele atacarlo. Así sabremos a que hora ingresar al departamento para... tu sabes.

Asuka contempló a la mujer unos instantes y luego miró hacia el suelo con rabia.

- ¿No existe otra forma? –- preguntó.

- No... lo lamento Asuka -– respondió Maya, sintiendo algo de pena por la chica.

- Está bien. Lo haré. ¿Algo más? -– preguntó Asuka con decisión, pero evidente recelo en los ojos.

- No, eso es todo –- respondió Maya, un poco más calmada.

Asuka permaneció sentada en la banca a las afueras de la cafetería de NERV, por un largo rato luego de que Maya se retirara del lugar. La chica pensaba en cómo es que las cosas habían llegado hasta ese estado y lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, si quería las cosas cambiaran a su favor.

A espaldas de Asuka, desde uno de los corredores que llevaban a la cafetería de NERV, Rei Ayanami observaba fijamente a la pelirroja. La Primera Elegida había observado a Asuka desde que esta conversaba con Maya, sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Rei dio media vuelta y se alejó por el corredor, dejando atrás a una pensativa Asuka.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y Asuka estaba apegada de espaldas junto a la puerta del cuarto de Shinji. Desde que se había acostado había estado durmiendo a ratos, preocupada de lo que pasaba con Shinji, hasta que hace algunos minutos comenzó a escuchar ruidos del cuarto del chico. No dudó en ponerse de pie e ir a ver lo que ocurría. La chica consideró ir por Misato y llevarla al cuarto de Shinji para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que allí ocurría, pero nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto de la dueña de casa, se la encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre un futón totalmente desordenado, con varias latas de cerveza vacías por aquí y allá. La mujer era un desastre hasta para dormir, y por la forma en que roncaba y babeaba su futón, quedaba en claro que no despertaría a menos que estallara una mina N2 junto a su cabeza.<p>

Asuka suspiró resignada y cerró la puerta regañando por lo bajo. Ahora comprendía por qué Misato no se había percatado de lo que pasaba con Shinji por las noches. Si se iba a dormir cada noche en semejante estado de ebriedad, era un milagro que lograra despertar tan temprano por las mañanas para ir a trabajar. Ahora, la pelirroja estaba junto a la puerta del cuarto de Shinji con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Shinji, podía escucharlo hablar, y también, podía escuchar como una melosa voz de mujer le respondía con deseo. La pelirroja apretó los dientes y apuñó las manos con una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

Con mucho cuidado la chica de cabellera roja estiró una mano y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto, dejando una pequeña abertura por donde asomarse cautelosamente. Asuka sabía lo que vería dentro de ese cuarto, pero no dejó de sentir el estómago revuelto al contemplar nuevamente a esa criatura situada sobre un dormido Shinji, quien hablaba y gemía en sueños.

- Está tan caliente y duro -– susurró la Succubus, sosteniendo el pene de un dormido Shinji en una mano, arrodillada sobre su bajo vientre, guiándolo diestramente hasta su húmeda abertura –- Quiero saborearlo... con mi vagina –- dijo la criatura con voz cargada de deseo.

- Aaahhh... Kanako –- exclamó Shinji, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada al sentir como se hundía en la intimidad de la criatura que estaba sobre él.

- ¡Hyaah! Si... está dentro –- exclamó Kanako arqueando la espalda, cuando de un fuerte sentón el miembro de Shinji se introdujo por entero en ella -– Aaahh... siento como besas mi útero.

- Aaahhh, Kanako, eres tan estrecha... tan suave –- exclamó un aún dormido Shinji sujetando a la chica de las caderas.

Desde la puerta, Asuka contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de sentimientos bailando en su interior. Sentía el estómago revuelto al ver como esa criatura traslucida como un fantasma, comenzaba a botar sobre Shinji, empalándose en el duro simiente del joven Piloto EVA, que era perfectamente visible por entre el traslucido cuerpo de la Succubus. Podía ver como entraba y salía de ella, y no pudo dejar de sentir algo de asco al escuchar un sonido obsceno, producido por la lubricación de esa criatura.

- Aaahh... se siente tan rico que... Hmmm... mis jugos se escurren –- dijo Kanako entre jadeos.

- Si... tu vagina está tan... resbalosa y produce un sonido tan... aahhh... sucio –- dijo el chico, en sueños.

Fuera del cuarto, Asuka apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de ese departamento, otra parte quería gritar de rabia y frustración, y otra parte de ella ardía en deseos de ingresar a ese cuarto y detener a esa demonio degenerada, pero Maya había sido clara en ese punto.

"_Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes interrumpir o despertar a Shinji en medio de los sueños que le da esa Succubus. En ese momento sus mentes están conectadas y no sabemos lo que podría pasar si Shinji se despierta abruptamente. Podría quedar con algún tipo de daño cerebral o alguna otra secuela que no podemos imaginar. Recuerda con qué tipo de ser estamos tratando"_

Muy a su pesar, Asuka debió aguantar las ganas de entrar al cuarto y despertar a Shinji, y contra lo que dictaba la razón, se quedó ahí, espiando ese cuarto en penumbras, observando y escuchando como esos dos mantenían una intensa sesión de sexo.

- Nhaaa... si, chúpalas, chúpame las tetas –- exclamó la Succubus, llamando la atención de Asuka.

La pelirroja observó con la cara sonrojada como Shinji estaba sentado en la cama, devorando los pechos de esa criatura. La Succubus que respondía al nombre de Kanako, aún sobre las piernas de Shinji, con el miembro de este visiblemente en su interior por su cuerpo traslucido, tenía sus pechos tomados con las manos y se los ofrecía a Shinji, el cual chupaba ambos pechos, succionando a la vez los dos pezones de la criatura, que jadeaba de placer, extendiendo sus alas en forma temblorosa a la vez que su cola se tensaba producto del placer.

"Esa debería ser yo... esa debería ser yo" pensaba Asuka con una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y celos.

Asuka no supo cuando pasó, pero de pronto se encontró acariciando uno de sus senos bajo su polera, mientras que con la otra mano se estimulaba a si misma, acariciándose bajo las bragas, que a esas alturas estaban bastante húmedas. La pelirroja se recriminaba a si misma por hacer algo semejante, pero había algo dentro de ella que le impedía detenerse. El placer que se estaba dando, sumado a las palabras cargadas de deseo de Shinji dentro del cuarto, la habían estimulado de tal forma que ya no se podía contener.

La Segunda Elegida era en esos momentos una compleja maraña de sensaciones y sentimientos revueltos: rabia, asco, celos y placer; emociones todas ellas que, sin embargo, estaban siendo eclipsadas por una sed cada vez mas creciente de deseo y placer, ansias ardientes que envolvían todo su ser y que ella ya no podía contener; ella pedía más, necesitaba más. Asuka apegó la cabeza contra la pared, mientras que con su mano derecha trabajaba furiosamente en su entrepierna, para relajar el fuego que la consumía. Entonces escuchó como Shinji y esa criatura parecían estar por llegar al clímax. Entre toda la rabia, celos y placer, Asuka no pudo evitar imaginarse estando situada en el lugar de esa criatura, siendo ella la que compartiera ese momento con Shinji.

Entre su deseo y placer, Asuka pudo imaginarse claramente dentro de ese cuarto, botando sobre Shinji, empalándose entre jadeos sobre el miembro del Tercer Elegido, ese alfeñique llorón que solo sacaba las agallas a la hora de machacar Ángeles, el chico que sin proponérselo había llegado tan dentro de ella.

"¡NO! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" se preguntó a si misma la pelirroja, en un repentino momento de cordura, al percatarse de lo que estaba pensado y haciendo, justo para encontrarse con que ella también había llegado a su límite.

- ¡No!... me corro –- dijo la chica entre dientes, escuchando como dentro de ese cuarto junto a ella, las cosas también habían llegado a su punto máximo.

- Hyaaahh... ¡Si! Damelo, dispara tu leche dentro de mi... Aaahhh –- exclamó la Succubus con placer, siendo escuchada por Asuka, que se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

La pelirroja se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando, negando con la cabeza. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se había masturbado y se había corrido escuchando al degenerado de Shinji y su noviecita mientras tenían sexo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo había podido llegar a caer tan bajo?. Se preguntó con rabia.

La Segunda Elegida dio un fuerte golpe de puño en el piso, con los dientes apretados. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas, pero no de pena, sino de rabia. Rabia contra esa criatura por aprovecharse de Shinji. Rabia contra Shinji por disfrutar de forma tan despreocupada de la situación. Rabia consigo misma por haberse rebajado de esa manera, al masturbarse escuchando a esos dos... rabia por cometer la debilidad de sentir.

- No necesito a nadie... no necesito a nadie –- repetía la pelirroja acunando las piernas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza en ellas.

Desde el cuarto de Shinji, por entre la puerta parcialmente abierta, dos ojos brillantes semejantes a dos brazas observaron a esa chica. Entre la penumbra fue visible una perversa sonrisa, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Shinji se había mantenido alejado de Asuka desde la mañana. La chica estaba particularmente molesta, aun más que de costumbre; y por algún retorcido motivo que solo ella conocía, parecía culparlo a él, por cualquiera sea la causa que motivó su enojo. Por mas que lo intentaba, no recordaba haber hecho nada para haberla molestado, pero tratándose de Asuka, el solo hecho de respirar el mismo oxígeno que ella, parecía ser motivo mas que suficiente para hacerla enfadar.<p>

"_Si me lo preguntas a mi, es un típico caso de falta de sexo. Tú podrías ayudarla con eso, Shinji"._ Le había respondido más temprano Misato con una sonrisa burlesca, cuando le comentó sobre la actitud extraordinariamente huraña de la Segunda Elegida.

"¿Pero qué clase de respuesta era esa?" se preguntó Shinji, apoyando en una baranda, observando desde una pasarela elevada al EVA-01, sumergido en agua hasta los hombros. El Tercer Elegido cerró los ojos dando un suspiro de resignación y dejó su mente vagar por un momento, llegando inevitablemente a la chica de sus sueños, Kanako. La chica se había transformado en una constante para él cada noche. Los sueños que tenía eran tan placenteros... tan reales. Shinji abrió de golpe los ojos al recordar eso último y llevó instintivamente una mano a su hombro donde aún eran visibles las marcas de dientes de la otra noche... los dientes de Kanako.

Shinji le había estado dando vueltas a eso una y otra vez, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación razonable para todas esas extrañas cosas que se venían sucediendo, desde que era abordado cada noche por esos candentes sueños.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran tan reales, que hasta su pene se sentía algo dolorido, como si en verdad hubiera estado bombeando en la vagina de una chica. Aun podía recordar la sensación de tener los pechos de esa chica en sus manos, hasta podía sentir el sabor de Kanako en su boca, como si en verdad hubiera estado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, devorándole el coño a lamidas. Se sonrojó de solo recordar eso, de cómo disfrutaba a la chica, como saboreaba su... su... ¡Rayos! Le encantaba el sabor de la chica, era intoxicante, tanto como el olor a sexo que flotaba en su cuarto cada noche al despertar luego de uno de esos sueños y que le obligaban a abrir las ventanas de par en par apenas salía de la cama. Eran muchas las señales que le indicaban a Shinji que algo no andaba bien, y las había pasado todas por alto ya que esos sueños eran demasiado placenteros, demasiado reales, tanto, que últimamente lo que más anhelaba era poder dormir para soñar con Kanako, sintiendo además, que no sería capaz de seguir adelante sin esos sueños donde su vida parecía completamente ideal y feliz.

- Kanako... si solo fueras real –- pensó Shinji, hasta que vio a la pelirroja parada en una pasarela frente a él, al otro extremo de la jaula de contención del EVA-01. La chica lo miraba con seriedad, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vistiendo su Plug-Suit rojo. Shinji no pudo evitar estrechar los ojos.

Asuka Langley, la Segunda Elegida. Desde que llegó a Tokyo-3 que la chica estaba metiéndose con él. Era como una patada permanente en el hígado, siempre retándolo por cualquier cosa, dándole palmadas en la cabeza y uno que otro golpe cuando él hacia algo que la molestara de forma particular, como entrar al baño accidentalmente cuando ella se encuentra adentro. Había pasado un par de veces, y la había visto desnuda esa última vez. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Asuka tenía un lindo cuerpo, de piel blanca y a primera vista suave y tersa. Sus senos no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. Estaban en pleno desarrollo, e iban muy bien encaminados. Sus caderas eran amplias y placenteras a la vista, junto con ese insipiente bosquecillos de vellos color rojo en su bajo vientre. Le resultó algo particularmente excitante el color de los vellos púbicos de Asuka. No había duda en que el rojo le sentaba muy bien a la chica.

- En verdad es linda –- pensó Shinji en voz alta.

Por supuesto que lo era. Asuka Langley era tal vez la chica más linda que había conocido en su vida, salvo por Rei Ayanami, con la cual, por alguna razón que no podía comprender, sentía como si algo muy profundo lo uniera con ella, algo que lo hacía apreciarla mucho, pero no como mujer, sino como si fuera parte de su familia. En cambio con Asuka, lo que sentía por ella... ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía por ella?. Shinji se sorprendió al hacerse esa pregunta. ¿Qué era en verdad lo que sentía por Asuka Langley?

Ciertamente la chica lo impresionó desde el primer momento. Pese a lo que ella podía pensar de él, Shinji es hombre, y como tal, no había quedado indiferente ante la belleza de la Segunda Elegida. Era una tortura estar cada día cerca de ella, verla escasa de ropa en el departamento de Misato, en situaciones que los demás chicos solo podían imaginar, y sin embargo, no pudiendo hacer absolutamente nada. Era realmente frustrante sentirse de esa forma, sabiendo que hay una hermosa chica en el cuarto de al lado, a la cual no puedes tocarle un solo pelo por temor a las represalias. Pero pese a todo eso, y al carácter podrido de la chica, le había tomado cariño. Pese a los golpes, pese a los malos tratos, pese a los insultos, Asuka había logrado moverle el piso; ella se las había arreglado para llegar hasta...

Shinji se estremeció y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al recordar ese sentimiento que había comenzado a abordarlo desde hace algún tiempo, un sentimiento que había comenzado a crecer dentro de él, pese a que todas las alarmas de alerta se dispararon en su cabeza, pese a lo que le decía la cordura, increíblemente lo había olvidado... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón había olvidado eso que había comenzado a sentir por su huraña compañera de vivienda? ¿Por qué razón había olvidado algo tan importante?

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí parado como un idiota? -– preguntó alguien a espaldas del Tercer Elegido, sacando a este de todas sus divagaciones con voz molesta y un marcado acento alemán.

Shinji dio un salto en sorpresa y se giró para encontrarse de frente con Asuka Langley, parada con las manos en las caderas en una inconfundible pose de superioridad, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que podría calificar derechamente de odio; bastante más atemorizadora que la acostumbrada mirada de desprecio que siempre le daba.

- ¿Y bien, idiota? ¿No vas a responderme? –- ladró la chica.

Shinji dio un paso hacia atrás ante la molesta actitud de la pelirroja. La cara de la chica estaba tensa y sus ojos parecían dos brazas mientras lo miraban de forma acusadora, como culpándolo de algo. Era más que evidente que Asuka estaba enojada con él por alguna razón, y estaba ahí con la única intención de buscar alguna excusa para descargar todo ese enojo y poder gritarle, golpearlo y tratarlo como basura. Al verla así, visiblemente enojada y lista para descargar todo ese enojo y odio acumulado sobre él, su primer impulso fue buscar la forma de escapar de tan incomoda situación. Pero en esta ocasión algo haría "clic" dentro de la mente de Shinji. Por una vez, el Tercer Elegido no se sintió intimidado por la pelirroja, es más, cambió su postura defensiva por una firme, sosteniendo la mirada de la chica.

Para Asuka no pasó desapercibida el cambio de actitud de Shinji. No se veía intimidado como se debería esperar de él, por el contrario, se veía firme y seguro de si mismo, pero lo dejó pasar. Ella estaba enojada. No, estaba condenadamente enojada. Enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior y masturbarse pensando en ese degenerado, que se estaba dando la gran vida con esa demonio que era incluso más degenerada que él. Estaba enojada con Shinji por dejarse atrapar por esa condenada criatura. Estaba enojada con esa Succubus, por haberse metido con Shinji. Y más importante aún, estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse permitido la debilidad de sentir.

"No necesito a nadie" pensó la chica, dándole una furibunda mirada al Tercer Elegido.

- Asuka... ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? –- preguntó Shinji, observando a la chica, que parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Qué, qué me hiciste? ¿Y aún lo preguntas? –- preguntó la chica indignada, sin poder contener más todo eso que tenía dentro... y explotó - ¡IDIOTA!

Lo siguiente que supo Shinji luego de escuchar ese grito, es que había sido tumbado de un fuerte derechazo que lo mandó de cabeza sobre la pasarela.

- ¡Eres un cochino degenerado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te desprecio! ¡Te aborrezco! - gritaba Asuka fuera de control, golpeando y pateando una y otra vez a Shinji sin contemplación, mientras este se cubría como podía, hasta que de un momento a otro, una sorprendida Asuka se encontró siendo arrinconada contra la pared detrás de ella.

- ¡Cálmate Asuka! ¡Cálmate! –- dijo Shinji, que de alguna forma se las arregló para ponerse de pie y sujetar con fuerza las manos a Asuka a los costados de su cabeza, mientras la miraba fijamente con la cara ensangrentada - ¿Qué fue Asuka? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que te molestó tanto?

Asuka se congeló al escuchar la pregunta de Shinji. La chica sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder de vergüenza al recordar como se había masturbado la pasada noche, cuando ella se había imaginado teniendo sexo con él, y como se había corrido al escuchar como él y aquella Succubus alcanzaban conjuntamente el clímax. La chica sintió como la rabia subía una vez más como la espuma. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apuño las manos.

- Quita... ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -– ladró Asuka dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna a Shinji, que soltó a la chica y se dobló producto del dolor, pero Asuka no había terminado, la chica lo veía todo rojo, presa de la rabia, la vergüenza, los celos, y la impotencia al saber que pese a lo que se había prometido a si misma, alguien había logrado llegarle de una forma que nunca se imaginó. Temblando de furia, la pelirroja vio a un lastimado Shinji apoyado contra la baranda, sujetando su lastimada entrepierna, y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una furiosa Asuka vio con sorpresa como Shinji salía volando producto de su patada giratoria, llevándose con él una parte de la baranda, que no fue capaz de contener el impacto, por lo que ahora el Tercer Elegido caía al vacío desde casi 25 metros de altura.

- Shinji - dijo Asuka apenas audible, al ver como Shinji impactaba con fuerza, y de muy mala forma sobre el agua, casi 25 metros más abajo - ¡SHINJI! –- gritó la chica desesperada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

><p>- ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO? –- gritó una furiosa Misato a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en una silla en uno de los corredores de NERV, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos - ¡RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA!<p>

- Lo siento –- dijo la chica apenas audible.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que con un "lo siento" se solucionará todo? -– preguntó Misato, incrédula - ¡POR LA MIERDA ASUKA! –- Estallo una vez más la mujer –- Lanzaste a Shinji desde casi 25 metros de altura... ¡25 METROS! Caer desde esa altura al agua es como caer sobre concreto. De milagro Shinji no se mató.

- Lo siento... lo siento... -– repetía la chica una y otra vez, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, ahora con audible llanto, que causó que Misato le diera una furiosa mirada.

- Ahora lloras... claro... primero lo insultas, lo denigras, lo golpeas, tratas de matarlo, y ahora lloras como toda una magdalena –- dijo la mujer con desprecio en la voz.

- ¡NO! Yo no nunca quise lastimarlo -– dijo desesperadamente la chica levantando el rostro, dejando ver dos ríos de lágrimas.

- ¡MENTIRA! –- ladró Misato -– Vi los videos de vigilancia de la jaula de contención del EVA-01. Shinji estaba tranquilo ahí sin molestar a nadie, hasta que tú llegaste y comenzaste a golpearlo, el trató de detenerte, pero lo golpeaste en la entrepierna y luego lo mandaste a volar de una patada.

Asuka se encogió sobre si misma luego de ese rugido de Misato, sin saber qué responder. Misato tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

- ¿Por qué Asuka? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Shinji? ¿Qué ha hecho él para que tú llegues hasta este extremo? –- preguntó Misato, tratando de entender - ¡RESPONDEME! –- gritó haciendo saltar a la pelirroja ante su prolongado silencio.

Asuka no fue capaz de responder la pregunta de la mujer, solo pudo mirar hacia el suelo con la vista perdida. Por su parte, Misato contempló a la chica echando chispas por los ojos, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de despellejarla viva en el acto. Un poco más atrás, Rei Ayanami se encontraba de pie, observando a ambas mujeres con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, pero se podía ver preocupación en sus ojos. En ese momento la doctora Ritsuko apareció caminando por el corredor.

- ¿Cómo está Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, con el alma en un hilo, corriendo hasta Ritsuko.

- Se encuentra bien. Milagrosamente no presenta nada más serio que algunas contusiones y moretones. Ya le han realizado un escáner a la cabeza, ya que quedó inconsciente producto del golpe con el agua, pero no presenta ninguna anormalidad. Aún así, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí para tenerlo en observación -– explicó la científica, haciendo que Misato diera un gran suspiro de alivio, al igual que Asuka, que estaba unos pasos más atrás –- El que Shinji tuviera puesto el Plug-Suit fue lo que lo salvó. Pese a ser delgado, está fabricado con un material muy resistente, que es capaz de absorber la fuerza de impactos de baja magnitud. Si bien, en este caso el impacto con el agua fue bastante fuerte, el Plug-Suit logró protegerlo lo suficiente como para evitar que se rompiera los huesos.

- Gracias Ritsuko... muchas gracias –- dijo Misato, ya con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Solo cumplo con mi trabajo –- dijo la científica –- Pero no debes olvidar que Shinji está vivo solo de milagro. Si bien el Plug-Suit lo protegió del impacto, si hubiera caído de cabeza al agua muy probablemente se hubiera roto el cuello y ahora estaríamos lamentando una tetraplejia incurable o, peor aún, su muerte.

Misato se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, y le dedicó una estrecha mirada a la pelirroja, que había bajado la mirada, aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ritsuko también miró con seriedad a la pelirroja. La chica se veía muy distinta a la orgullosa y huraña Asuka que todos conocían, aún así, no dejaba de estar enfadada con ella. Por poco y mata a Shinji en una de sus rabietas. Misato tendría que hacer algo al respecto y rápido.

- Puedo ver a Shinji -– preguntó Misato, sacando de sus pensamientos a la científica.

- Por supuesto. Aún está algo aturdido y producto de la conmoción cerebral no recuerda del todo lo sucedido, pero de seguro se alegrará al verte -– comentó la científica.

- Tú no te muevas de aquí. Aún no termino contigo... Segunda Elegida -– señaló la directora de Operaciones, dándole una fiera mirada a la pelirroja, antes de perderse por el corredor en compañía de la rubia.

Atrás, Asuka se derrumbó sobre la silla nuevamente y enterró la cara en las manos, asimilando la idiotez que acaba de realizar, mientras era observada fijamente por la Primera Elegida.

* * *

><p>Shinji estaba acostado en una típica cama de hospital, a la cual le habían subido un poco el respaldo, por lo que el chico estaba casi en posición sentada. Tenía vendas en la cabeza, y otras visibles en el torso, ya que las sabanas se habían resbalado hasta su abdomen. Tenía además varios moretones en el rostro y un ojo en tinta, gracias a los "cariños" de Asuka, antes de que esta lo mandara a volar de una patada. Misato nuevamente sintió como su enojo volvía a subir al ver el estado del chico. Shinji apartó la vista de Maya, que estaba junto a él, chequeando unos monitores con los que verificarían sus patrones cerebrales durante la noche, y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer.<p>

- Hola Misato –- dijo el chico, con voz algo torpe.

- Hola Shinji. ¿Cómo estás? –- preguntó la mujer con preocupación yendo donde él, tomándole una mano con cariño y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Un poco adolorido, pero bien, creo –- respondió el chico, con una sonrisa tonta que sorprendió a Misato, la cual le dio una mirada interrogante a Ritsuko.

- Le administré un relajante muscular para el dolor. Al parecer ya está surtiendo efecto –- comentó la científica con una sonrisa divertida.

- Los monitores están calibrados y en línea. MAGI podrá monitorear el patrón cerebrar de Shinji sin problemas -– informó Maya.

- Gracias, Maya. Ya puedes retirarte –- agradeció la científica, luego de lo cual Maya se despidió de Shinji, para dejar el cuarto, no sin antes darle una última mirada de preocupación al chico.

- Me alegra saber que estás bien Shinji. Cuando supe lo que te había pasado, yo... –- dijo Misato, pero fue presa del enojo una vez más - ¡Rayos! ¿En qué estaba pesando esa estúpida de Asuka?

Pero ya me voy a encargar de ella.

- Tranquila Misato –- dijo Shinji algo adormilado, tomando una mano de la mujer –- Por favor, no reprendas a Asuka por esto.

- ¿Qué no la reprenda? ¡Por poco y te mata! –- estalló Misato.

- Eeehh, si... puede ser -– dijo Shinji, medio atontado por el relajante muscular –- Pero... me dijeron que fue ella la que me sacó del agua... además... bien... creo... creo que fue mi culpa.

- ¿Tú culpa? -– preguntó Misato incrédula, recordando el video de vigilancia de la jaula de contención, donde quedaba indubitadamente claro que fue Asuka en todo momento la que atacó a Shinji.

- Si, bien... hice algo... no puedo recordar qué, pero... definitivamente hice algo que la molestó; o al menos, debí haberlo hecho.

- No Shinji, no tienes qué defender a esa tonta belicosa –- dijo Misato molesta, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shinji, logrando una mueca de dolor por parte del chico -– Perdón, no quise...

Los ojos de Misato casi salen de sus orbitas al retirar la mano del hombro de Shinji y ver las marcas de una mordida en el hombro del chico, que hasta el momento habían pasado desapercibidas para ella. La mujer contempló al chico, que tenía una mirada algo perdida producto del medicamento de Ritsuko, y luego miró a la científica, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

- Parece que Shinji la ha estado pasando bien últimamente. Mientras lo revisaba, encontré marcas de rasguños en su espalda y... algunos chupetones –- comentó la rubia, ampliando la sonrisa, pero interiormente contenta por Shinji, ya que el chico parecía haber encontrado una chica, y una bastante fogosa a juzgar por las marcas que le dejó.

Misato contempló incrédula a Ritsuko, y luego a Shinji, que ya estaba más dormido que despierto, aún con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- Shinji... ¿Quién te hizo eso en el hombro? –- preguntó Misato con cautela.

El susodicho, que ya tenía la mayor parte del cerebro desconectado producto del relajante muscular, miró su hombro izquierdo y estrechó los ojos buscando una respuesta... era una mordida, una mordida en su hombro. ¿Quién se la hizo? La mente de Shinji, que no estaba en su momento más racional, finalmente encontró la respuesta, y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Fue Kanako –- respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

- ¿Kanako? ¿Quién es Kanako? –- preguntaron ambas mujeres, con sorpresa e interés.

- Ella... ella es... ¿Quién es ella? –- se preguntó Shinji estrechando los ojos, buscando la respuesta en su adormilada mente, que ya no distinguía la diferencia entre realidad y fantasía –- Ella es... mi novia... si, mi novia en la escuela.

- ¿Tú novia? –- preguntaron ambas mujeres, realmente sorprendidas por la respuesta.

- Si... mi novia - respondió un atontado Shinji, observando su mordido hombro –- Esa vez... en el vestidor de chicas, ella estaba haciéndome una mamada cuando tuvimos que meternos dentro de un casillero para que... para que no nos descubrieran. Jeje, si, eso fue. Ella estaba muy excitada y muy mojada... si, tenía las bragas empapadas... ella se moja mucho cuando se excita -– explicó un somnoliento Shinji arrastrando cada vez sus palabras, arrancando de paso un fuerte sonrojo de Ritsuko y Misato. Incapaz de percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, continuó con su explicación - Lo hicimos ahí, de pie dentro del casillero, tratando de no hacer ruido... ella me mordió el hombro cuando se corrió, para contener las ganas de gritar... si... eso fue... aún lo recuerdo... fue genial. Kanako estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan estrecha... más de lo normal. ¿Será por la posición en que estábamos? –- se cuestionó, estrechando los ojos.

Si Misato y Ritsuko estaban sonrojadas, luego de esa gráfica explicación por parte de Shinji, sus caras estaban derechamente rojas. Ambas mujeres se observaron, apenas creyendo lo que habían escuchado. ¿Shinji, teniendo sexo en la escuela dentro de un casillero?

- ¿Está alucinando eso? -– preguntó Misato a la científica.

- No lo creo. Shinji puede estar algo adormilado por causa del relajante muscular, pero no al punto de estar imaginando cosas, además... lo que describió de esa chica Kanako, bien... ¿cómo podría saber todo eso si no lo hubiera hecho, al menos una vez? –- explicó Ritsuko algo sonrojada mientras trataba de comportarse lo más seriamente posible.

- Tienes razón –- concordó Misato, observando a Shinji, quien había dejado de hablar pero aún tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, perdido en sus candentes recuerdos.

- Me sorprendes Shinji, no me habías contando que tenías una novia –- comentó Misato.

- ¿No lo hice? –- preguntó Shinji, ya más dormido que despierto.

- No, no lo hiciste -– dijo la mujer, algo molesta por ser mantenida en la ignorancia de algo tan importante -– Y por lo que comentas, tienen una relación, bien... bastante intensa.

- ¿Intensa? Si... ella es muy intensa... sobre todo cuando está arriba. Siento como si su vagina me succionara con cada sentón que da sobre mi pene -– respondió Shinji, con una sonrisa entre tonta y lasciva, logrando aumentar nuevamente el sonrojo de Misato.

- Creo que el relajante muscular le soltó demasiado la lengua –- comentó una igualmente sonrojada Ritsuko - ¿Al menos te estás cuidando, Shinji? ¿Usas preservativos? -– añadió la mujer.

- No... a Kanako no le gustan los condones... ella dice que... quiere sentir como mi semen la quema por dentro cuando me corro –- respondió Shinji, con la voz arrastrada y la cabeza visiblemente inclinada a un costado, ya viendo solo manchas cada vez mas borrosas frente a él.

- ¡Esta bien, no digas más! –- dijo Misato roja hasta las orejas, con la firme intención de conocer cuanto antes a esa chica desvergonzada llamada Kanako, la que por la descripción de Shinji, le recordaba peligrosamente a ella misma en su no tan lejana juventud, lo que la hacía sentir doblemente enfadada.

- Parece que Shinji encontró a una chica bastante fogosa y se ha estado dando la gran vida con ella –- comentó Ritsuko, yendo a enderezar al piloto EVA, que se estaba cayendo de lado, ya casi totalmente en brazos de Morfeo - Tal vez por eso estaba tan decaído los últimos días. La enfermedad que tanto temíamos no era más que "exceso de sexo". Bien, ya no creo que saquemos más de él por hoy, el relajante muscular lo acaba dejar fuera de combate.

- Aún así, me cuesta creer que Shinji... –- comentó Misato, apenas creyendo lo que escuchó.

- Parece extraño, pero tampoco es algo tan descabellado. Shinji es un adolescente totalmente normal, y no es mal parecido. Si aparece una linda chica deseosa por estar con él, y que es tan fogosa como él describe, bueno, ¿qué chico podría negarse a eso? –- señaló la científica.

- Bien, si... puede que tengas razón –- respondió Misato.

- Creo que deberías preocuparte más por Asuka en este momento. Casi mató a Shinji en una de sus rabietas –- señaló Ritsuko, logrando que la cara y el humor de Misato cambiaran en un segundo –- Por suerte el Comandante Ikari está en una reunión en Tokyo-2. Así tendrás tiempo de preparar una buena explicación, y tal vez salvar la cabeza de Asuka... si es que aun quieres salvarla, claro.

Misato estrechó los ojos. Es verdad. Luego de lo que hizo Asuka, estaba tentada a mandarla de vuelta a Alemania de una patada en el trasero, o peor aún, servir su cabeza en bandeja para que el Comandante Ikari le diera el golpe de gracia. En eso debatía la mente de Misato cuando Shinji se medio reincorporó casi por inercia, al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

- Asuka... Asuka... -– dijo el piloto EVA, arrastrando la voz, sin poder abrir los párpados de lo pesados que estaban –- No la castigues... Misato.

- Tranquilo Shinji, tú solo descansa, yo me encargaré de ella –- dijo Misato, obligando al chico a recostarse en la cama.

- Misato... no... castigues a... Asuka... yo... la amo... la... a... mo... –- dijo Shinji apenas audible, siendo finalmente vencido por el sueño, dejando a ambas mujeres visiblemente sorprendidas por esas últimas palabras.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" se preguntó Misato, contemplado al ya dormido piloto EVA.

* * *

><p>Asuka estaba sentada en una silla a un costado del corredor, aún con la cabeza enterrada en las manos, con el remordimiento de la culpa azotándola una y otra vez con aquella pregunta: "¿Qué había hecho?". Estuvo a punto de matar a Shinji en un arrebato de furia, culpándolo por algo en lo que no tenía culpa, al menos, no directamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Esa no era una pregunta menor. Misato parecía querer destriparla viva hace unos momentos. Podía comprenderla, pero... entonces, la chica sintió esa mirada aún sobre ella, una mirada que había estado taladrándola desde que Misato se fue junto con la doctora Ritsuko. Asuka levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una odiosa mirada a Rei Ayanami, la cual estaba de pie a unos metros de ella.<p>

- ¿QUÉ? –- ladró Asuka, dedicándole una mirada de odio a la muñeca, con los ojos ya secos de tanto llorar.

- Ikari no tiene la culpa –- respondió la chica con voz monocorde, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Las palabras de Rei fueron el detonante para que Asuka volviera a estallar, haciendo que toda la preocupación, los celos y el dolor que sentía al saber a Shinji en brazos de esa criatura maldita, explotaran como furia en contra de la chica peliazul

- ¿Y tú que rayos puedes saber, Niña Modelo? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa con Shinji? ¿Acaso sabes lo que yo siento en este momento? –- gritó Asuka, sujetando a Rei por los hombros y estrellándola con la pared tras de si.

- Dejarte consumir por la furia no ayudará a Ikari –- respondió Rei con tranquilidad, pese a su apurada situación.

Asuka miró a Rei sonrojada, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. La chica había hablado más en unos segundos, que todo lo que le había oído pronunciar desde que llegó a Tokyo-3, palabras que le habían llegado muy hondo, como si Rei supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, como si supiera lo que ella sentía por...

- Rei... tú... ¿Qué...? –- intentó decir la pelirroja soltando a la chica frente a ella, pero se quedó sin palabras, en ese momento apareció Maya por el corredor y contemplo con extrañeza a las dos chicas.

- Me retiro –- fueron las escuetas palabras de Rei, que dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando por el otro lado del corredor, ante la aún impactada mirada de Asuka.

Maya, que había observando en intercambio entre las dos chicas mientras se acercaba, caminó hasta donde estaba de pie la pelirroja. Se notaba que la chica había llorado. Tenía los ojos hinchados y vidriosos, su rostro estaba demacrado y su cabello era un asco. Esa era una visión muy lamentable de la otrora orgullosa Segunda Elegida, pero ella no parecía notarlo.

- Asuka... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Shinji? –- preguntó Maya, observando a la chica.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, no podía responder por qué había hecho eso, simplemente no podía.

- Bien, te sugiero que te hagas un tiempo para que charlemos, si es que aún quieres realizar el hechizo para liberar a Shinji de esa Succubus –- señalo Maya, antes de perderse por el corredor, siguiendo el mismo camino que Rei segundos antes.

Asuka se quedó de pie en medio del corredor por un rato hasta que volvió a la silla donde se dejó caer con la vista perdida, analizando todo lo que había pasado. No supo cuanto rato estuvo ahí, hasta que de pronto se percató de que Misato estaba de pie frente a ella, dándole una estrecha mirada.

- Sígueme Segunda Elegida, tú y yo aun tenemos una larga conversación pendiente –- escupió las palabras Misato, y luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas.

Asuka dio un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo ya lo que podía esperar, y muy a su pesar, siguió a Misato por el corredor.

* * *

><p>Misato estaba de pie frente al escritorio en su oficina, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en una silla ante ella. Se notaba que la chica se lo había llorado todo, y su aspecto era en verdad lamentable. No era ni la sombra de la gran Asuka Langley que todos conocían. Aún así, no sintió un ápice de compasión por la chica.<p>

Al contemplar a la pelirroja vinieron a su mente las últimas palabras de Shinji antes de caer dormido victima del relajante muscular de Ritsuko. El había afirmado amar a Asuka. Bien, ella no era ciega, y se había percatado que Shinji parecía interesado en la pelirroja; pero de ahí a amarla, eso si que se había revelado en toda una sorpresa. Por otro lado estaba el tema de esa tal Kanako, que parecía ser la novia secreta de Shinji, con la cual se había estando divirtiendo en grande, a juzgar por sus gráficas y candentes descripciones. ¿Qué hacer ante todo esto?

Misato suspiró pesadamente y decidió partir por lo primero y más importante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Shinji? –- preguntó.

Asuka bajó la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Cómo explicar todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que la hicieron actuar de esa forma tan descontrolada?

- ¡RESPONDE! –- gritó Misato, haciendo saltar a la pelirroja en la silla.

Asuka intentó responder, dar una respuesta que fuera medianamente coherente, algo que dejara tranquila a Misato, pero por su mente pasó una vez más el recuerdo de esa noche cuando se masturbó escuchando a Shinji con esa Succubus, el recuerdo de desear estar en el lugar de esa criatura. La chica apuñó las manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas, mientras el enojo y la vergüenza volvían una vez más, como si fueran una coraza que la protegía de aceptar ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro, sobre todo al saber que Shinji estaba con otra mujer todas las noches. El saber que él se divertía con otra, pasando de ella.

- Shinji... él...

- ¿Si? –- insistió Misato.

- El... degenerado –- dijo Asuka entre dientes, por inercia, solo dejándose llevar al recordar a Shinji con esa criatura.

Misato levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de Asuka. Evidentemente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Entonces la mujer estrechó los ojos. Una idea vino a su mente, una idea algo loca y descabellada, pero... tal vez no lo fuera tanto. Miró fijamente a la pelirroja y lanzó algo a ver si ella picaba.

- Si Shinji fuera un degenerado como dices, entonces no tendría novia.

Asuka fue golpeada por las palabras de Misato, levantando la cabeza y observando con sorpresa a la mujer, que leyó claramente los sorprendidos ojos de la chica. "Bingo" pensó Misato.

- ¿Novia? ¿Shinji tiene novia? -– preguntó Asuka, desarmada por esa afirmación de Misato.

- Si, una chica llamada Kanako. El me lo dijo hace un rato en la enfermería –- afirmó Misato.

- Kanako... ¿su novia? –- preguntó la pelirroja, impactada e indignada por partes iguales.

- Si... su novia –- afirmó Misato.

- Su novia... ¿Eso... eso significa esa criatura para él? –- preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa y los ojos levemente humedecidos, no de pena, sino de rabia.

- No llames "criatura" a la novia de Shinji.

El escuchar a Misato defendiendo a esa cosa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para la pelirroja. La rabia y los celos fueron presa de ella una vez más.

- ¿Qué rayos sabes tú para defender a esa cosa? –- estalló la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, logrando que Misato retrocediera de la impresión - ¿Acaso sabes lo que esa criatura degenerada le está haciendo a Shinji?

Misato se enderezó y enfrentó a la chica, entendiendo finalmente lo que pasaba ahí.

- Ya veo... así que es eso. Estás celosa, ¿verdad? –- afirmó la mujer, logrando que Asuka se congelara en su lugar -– Shinji finalmente encontró una chica que lo quiere, y tú, la gran Asuka Langley no puede permitir eso, porque muy en el fondo, detrás todos esos insultos y regaños, detrás de todo ese supuesto odio, estás enamorada de Shinji, ¿verdad?

- ¡NO! –- gritó la chica, tapando sus oídos.

- Si, lo amas –- insistió Misato -– Pero no quieres admitirlo. Te avergüenzas de lo que sientes, tal vez te avergüenzas de amarlo, y para colmo, eres tan egoísta, que no puedes dejar que él sea feliz con otra chica, por lo que tú...

- ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! –- gritó Asuka, enfrentando a Misato, con lágrimas en los ojos –- Tú no sabes lo que es ella, lo que le está haciendo... ese tonto, ese tonto no sabe lo que hace... yo... no quiero perderlo.

Misato observó con sorpresa a la chica, sobre todo por la última frase que había dejado escapar. Finalmente había reconocido que sentía algo por Shinji, y ahora estaba ahí, llorando, no sabía de si de vergüenza, rabia o impotencia. Misato sintió que algo de su enojo se había desinflado.

- Asuka... enfadarte no es la solución. Tampoco lastimar a Shinji. Si lo quieres, si realmente lo quieres, entonces debes luchar por él, pero de buena forma. La violencia no conduce a nada bueno, y hoy casi le cuesta la vida a Shinji. Debes controlarte –- sentenció Misato, en un tono de voz más comprensivo de lo que habría querido.

Asuka la contempló con sorpresa por sus palabras. No esperaba eso de parte de Misato.

- No te engañes, sigo enfadada contigo. Solo te digo que si quieres competir con esa tal Kanako por el amor de Shinji, los golpes y los celos enfermizos no son el camino al seguir.

- ¿Qué? -– preguntó Asuka, descolocada por las palabras de Misato.

La pelirroja recién estaba cayendo en cuenta de todo el trasfondo de lo que había dicho Misato. ¿Kanako la novia de Shinji? ¿Competir con ella por el amor de Shinji? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué había contado Shinji a Misato? ¿Sabía Shinji que era atacado por una Succubus? ¿Lo sabía Misato? Tal parecía que no, de lo contrario, no estaría hablando de ella tan a la ligera.

- Misato, tú... ¿qué tanto te contó Shinji de esa tal Kanako?

- Ya discutiremos eso. Ahora, volvamos a lo importante aquí. Casi matas a Shinji en un arrebato de furia. Eso es mas que suficiente para mandarte de vuelta a Alemania, sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de perder un buen piloto en este momento. Eso tampoco quiere decir que te librarás del castigo, que bien merecido te lo tienes -– sentenció Misato, tomando su celular, presionando un numero de discado rápido -– Ya pueden entrar.

Segundos después de que la mujer terminó la llamada, dos efectivos de Seguridad de NERV ingresaron fría y silenciosamente a la oficina. Asuka observó con sorpresa a los hombres de traje negro y luego miró a Misato, interrogante.

- Pasarás el resto del día y la noche en un calabozo, así tendrás tiempo para aclarar tus ideas. Mañana ya veremos que pasa, una vez el Comandante Ikari decida qué hacer contigo –- sentenció Misato, momento en que los dos hombre cogieron a Asuka, cada uno de un brazo.

- Misato, no puedes hacer esto... Shinji... él... –- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

- Shinji está bien, y no gracias a ti –- la cortó Misato –- Llévensela.

- Misato, cuida a Shinji... Kanako... tú no sabes lo que es ella... ¡MISATO! –- gritó la chica, mientras era arrastrada a uno de los calabozos de NERV.

Dentro de la oficina, Misato apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Apenas podía creer que Shinji tuviera una novia, con la que parecía estar dándose la buena vida, y por otro lado, acababa de descubrir que Asuka estaba enamorada de él, y todo indicaba que lo ocurrido fue producto de un ataque de celos. Para rematar todo, Shinji había afirmado amar a Asuka, aunque en ese momento estaba más dormido que despierto.

- Rayos. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que le voy a decir al Comandante Ikari? –- se preguntó la mujer.

* * *

><p>Shinji dormía placidamente en la enfermería de NERV. Junto a la cama habían un par de monitores desde los que salía unos largos cables, que iban conectados a unos sensores que estaba adheridos a la frente de Shinji por unas pequeñas ventosas. En un reloj colgado en la pared se podía ver la hora, eran las 2:45 de la madrugada.<p>

En la penumbra de la habitación, se pudo apreciar como Shinji comenzó a agitarse de un momento a otro, si bien, en un primer momento en forma bastante leve, luego su agitación comenzó a subir, lo cual fue inmediatamente registrado por los monitores, que registraron un patrón anormal en las ondas cerebrales de Shinji.

* * *

><p>En un cuarto de control, una de las operarias del turno de noche, pasaba un diagnostico de rutina a sus instrumentos cuando las alarmas saltaron en una de las consolas. La mujer acudió prontamente y comenzó a teclear furiosamente en la terminal para determinar el problema.<p>

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sayaka? – preguntó la compañera de la operaria, acercándose presurosa.

- No lo sé. Es algo relacionado con los patrones cerebrales del Tercer Elegido... ¡Aquí!... ¿QUE? ¿Pero qué es esto? –- se preguntó al mujer, sin poder creer lo que le mostraban los monitores.

- Chequea esas cifras. Debe haber un error -– dijo la compañera de Sayaka, a lo que la chica respondió en forma inmediata.

- Según el diagnóstico de MAGI, no hay error, pero esto... -– comentó Sayaka, sin comprender.

- Será mejor llamar a la doctora Akagi –- comentó la otra mujer, corriendo al teléfono más próximo.

* * *

><p>En la enfermería, un agitado Shinji se movía intranquilo en su cama, pero a diferencia de lo que se podría suponer, se encontraba sonriendo en sueños, disfrutando lo que en ese momento ocurría en su mente...<p>

Shinji había sido tendido de espaldas sobre el duro concreto del techo de la escuela, mientras su voluptuosa novia se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su bajo vientre, sonriendo traviesa al sentir la ya poderosa erección del chico presionando su entrepierna.

- Trabé la puerta, así que nadie vendrá a molestarlos -– dijo la chica, con esa sonrisa lasciva que Shinji había aprendido a amar, mientras se desnudaba de la cintura hacia arriba, dejando expuestos sus grandes y turgentes senos.

- Kanako... ¿qué pretendes ahora? No es que me moleste –- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, la chica le tomó las manos y las guió hasta sus senos para que Shinji los manoseara a gusto. Kanako dio una exclamación de placer cuando sintió como las ahora diestras manos de Shinji masajeaba sus senos, pero de pronto sintió que algo impactó violentamente uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Kya! -– exclamó la chica, observando con sorpresa su brazo derecho, descubriendo que en la zona del golpe tenía un largo y profundo corte, por el que corría sangre de un intenso color negro.

- ¿Kanako? ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó Shinji observando a la chica, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

Kanako contempló con rostro ceñudo el corte en su brazo por el que corría espesa sangre de color negro, y luego devolvió la vista a Shinji, que la miraba extrañado. Inmediatamente llevó su brazo herido hacia atrás para ocultar la herida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Shinji, cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida, junto con un ruido semejante al de un trueno, que sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que toda la ilusión se derrumbara cual castillo de naipes y que la chica fuera sacada del lugar para ser abruptamente traída de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Quién eres? - gruño Kanako al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería, donde descubrió una delgada silueta semi oculta en la penumbra del cuarto.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría, Shinji se hundió en un sueño profundo, mientras una criatura con la forma de una voluptuosa mujer se iba haciendo visible sobre la cama, sentada en el bajo vientre del chico. Sus alas se asemejaban a las de un murciélago y tenía una larga y delgada cola terminada en punta de flecha. La criatura, que tenía un hermoso rostro, como el de una muñeca, y dos cuernos en la cabeza, observó fijamente a su interlocutor, totalmente extrañada, como si estuviera sorprendida de estar siendo observada.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi presencia? - preguntó la criatura de aspecto traslucido y fantasmal, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que estrechó la mirada -– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Yo no me estaba dejando ver... ¡Responde! –- dijo la criatura con voz intimidante.

En respuesta, la silueta levantó uno de sus brazos y señaló con firmeza hacia algún punto más allá de las paredes de la habitación. El gesto no dejaba mayor interpretación. Le estaban ordenando salir de la habitación.

La Sucuubus, que respondía al nombre de Kanako, dio una fiera mirada y en cosa de segundos su cola salió disparada hacia esa persona, dispuesta a atravesarla, pero para su completa sorpresa, su cola chocó contra una barrera luminosa de forma hexagonal, que causó que la criatura saltara de la cama y se pusiera a la defensiva, rugiendo y enseñando una hilera de afiladísimos dientes, momento en que todas las alarmas del Geo-Frente saltaban como locas al detectar un poderoso Escudo AT.

- Eres... un ser celestial -– escupió las palabras la criatura, con su hermoso rostro deformado por la ira.

Por su parte, la misteriosa persona dio un paso adelante mirando fijamente a la criatura, repitiendo el gesto con su brazo, ordenándole nuevamente dejar la habitación. Furiosa, la Sucuubus rugió y se lanzó sobre su adversario, pero chocó contra la misma barrera hexagonal luminosa, que la mando a volar hasta chocar duramente contra una pared. Se puso de pie mirando fieramente a la persona frente a ella.

- No me vas a alejar de él... lo quiero... es mío... ¡MIO! –- dijo la Succubus, cambiando su rostro de enojo por uno de angustia y una voz desesperada, mientras miraba a Shinji con lo que se podría decir era una mirada de ternura.

Luego de esas palabras, la Succubus volteó a ver a su interlocutor, mientras su cuerpo sufría una transformación aún más espantosa que la anterior, pero justo cuando estaba por lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, llegó hasta sus oídos el ruido de pasos procedentes del corredor, que se acercaban rápidamente a la puerta de la enfermería.

- Ganaste esta vez, pero no volverás a tomarme desprevenida - dijo Succubus al tiempo que batía sus alas para salir de la habitación atravesando el techo.

Apenas la criatura desapareció, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, las luces se encendieron y una oleada de enfermeras y personal de seguridad entraron en la habitación, sólo para encontrar al Tercer Elegido profundamente dormido. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que alguien, con total tranquilidad, abandonaba la enfermería silenciosamente.

- Que duermas bien, Ikari -– susurró la persona que se había enfrentado a la Sucuubus, mientras se perdía por el corredor.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Finalmente termina este maratónico capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, que me costó más de la cuenta, ya que se enredó bastante a medida que avanzaba, sobre todo por el tema de Asuka. No es fácil tratar con un personaje como Asuka, y sobre todo hacer que exprese sus sentimientos, pero pienso que la chica llegó a un punto en que ya le es casi imposible negar lo que siente. Ya lo reconoció ante Misato, ahora, solo falta que acepte sus sentimientos.

Finalmente Rei Ayanami hizo su aparición en esta historia, con unas intervenciones que dejaron a Asuka bastante complicada. Pero más importante, ¿quién es esa misteriosa persona que se enfrentó a la Succubus? No debe ser muy difícil saber quién es, ¿verdad?

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Zeromtk: **La verdad puedo imaginar la cara que pusiste al leer la escena del casillero, supongo que puse una cara similar al escribirla, jajaja. Sobre Maya, es cierto, tendrá que aplicarse ya que lo intentará hacer no es cosa fácil.

**Neverdie: **Lo que comentas no deja de tener algo de verdad. Se deja entrever que el interés de Asuka también va por ese lado. Sobre una batalla entre Kanako y Rei... hay que ver.

**Toaneo07: **Gracias por el buen comentario y por solidarizar con la tensa situación que ha estado viviendo el pobre de Shinji.

**Yvori Gevura: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que concuerdes conmigo sobre Maya. Siempre pensé que Maya es un buen personaje y además es muy versátil, ya que al no ser protagonista y salir solo dando informes y cosas así, no sabemos nada de su vida privada, lo cual nos deja el terreno libre para interpretar... incluso tengo un par de buenas ideas para unos fics con Maya. Ya veremos cuando los escribo. Sobre Rei, como ya dije, ella tendrá intervención en esta historia, falta por ver hasta donde, pero no mires en menos a Asuka, ni lo que Maya tienen por decir.

**Orochi: **Parto dándote las gracias por avisarme sobre la irregularidad cometida con mi fic, "En Tus Brazos" de Naruto. Ya me contacté con la persona que lo subió sin mi permiso. Se disculpó y rectifico el tema, aclarando que el fic lo encontró en otra página, y rectificando que yo soy el autor. Muchas gracias por el aviso.

Pasando a Succubus, gracias por los buenos comentarios. Sobre si Asuka podrá salvar o no a Shinji eso está por verse. Sobre el hipotético gato de Maya que imaginó Asuka, el nombre se "Satanás" se lo di solo porque me pareció razonable.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski:** Muchas gracias por comentarios para mi historia. Me ha dejado muy contento tu completa evaluación. Yo también soy de la idea de que si vas a escribir algo hay que describirlo bien. Por lo mismo he tratado de ser bien detallista en todo, eso incluye las partes más candentes de la historia, que por todos los comentarios aquí vertidos, han gustado mucho.

En cuanto a Rei, ella irá apareciendo en los próximos capítulos y tomando más protagonismo. En cuanto a la serie que mencionas, anduve revisando y parece ser bien interesante. Habrá que ver que tratamiento le dan ala Succubusahí, recuerda que son demonios y se mueven en el mundo de los sueños; y nuevamente, gracias por tus buenos comentarios.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **La verdad soy yo el que debe darte las gracias a ti por poner reviews a esta historia. Lo de Maya será interesante, ya que como dices, esto de la hechicería la podrá en conflicto con sus conocimientos científicos. Sobre Asuka, esta chica pasará por muchas cosas más en esta historia.

**Corpse Corp: **Es un honor ser el primer en recibir un Review tuyo. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, y desde ya te dejo invitado a leer mis otras historias. Puedes acceder a todas ellas desde mi profile. Tengo 22 historias publicadas de otras series aparte de Evangelion, como Naruto, Ranma ½, Sekirei, Hanaukyo Maid Tai, Robotech, entre otras.

Pasé a mirar tu profile pero aún no subías ninguna historia. Estaré pendiente para ver tus historias. Saludos.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5: Los Sentimientos Asuka

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: "LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ASUKA"<strong>

En la sala de reuniones de NERV, Gendo Ikari estaba sentado a la cabeza de la gran mesa de la sala, con las manos entrelazadas frente al rostro en su clásica posición, contemplando a las personas frente a él con una mirada fría y penetrante. Ante el hombre, descansando sobre la mesa, se encontraban tres gruesas carpetas que contenían el informe de los trascendentales acontecimientos de las pasadas horas. Fuyutsuki, sentado a la derecha del supremo Comandante de NERV, aclaró su garganta antes de tomar la palabra.

- Doctora Akagi, si he entendido bien lo que nos acaba de exponer, nos dice que a las 2:48 de la madrugada de hoy, MAGI detectó un poderoso Escudo AT dentro del Geo-Frente; pero no pudo determinar su fuente ni su ubicación exacta. ¿Es eso efectivo?

- Es correcto, señor –- respondió la mujer.

- Así mismo y prácticamente a la misma hora, MAGI detectó una anomalía en el patrón mental del Tercer Elegido, que estaba en observación en la enfermería por causa de un... "accidente" –- añadió el hombre, dedicándole una mirada a Misato.

- Fue más que una anomalía, señor. Un nuevo y desconocido patrón mental se escribió sobre el de Shinji, como si estuvieran en una perfecta sincronización –- señaló Ritsuko.

- ¿Qué explicación tiene para eso, doctora? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

- MAGI no logra dar una respuesta concreta señor. Ese nuevo patrón mental es claro y definido, sin embargo, no pudo ser clasificado.

Se produjo un repentino silencio luego de la explicación de la blonda científica. Fuyutsuki estudió las carpetas que descansaban frente a él y levantó la cabeza mirando seriamente a la mujer.

- ¿Está segura de que esto no es el resultado de un mal funcionamiento de MAGI? –- preguntó.

- Realicé un diagnostico preliminar a MAGI, y no presentó ninguna anomalía –- respondió la mujer.

- ¿Diagnostico preliminar? -– preguntó Gendo, hablando por primera vez.

- Señor, usted es conciente que por la complejidad de MAGI, un análisis total de sus sistemas tomaría como mínimo un par de días –- señaló la mujer.

- Entonces no puede afirmarse de forma definitiva que esto no se deba a un error de los sistemas de MAGI –- comentó Fuyutsuki, mirando fijamente a la científica.

- No, no puedo afirmarlo de forma definitiva. Aún así, la posibilidad que esto sea un error de MAGI, es prácticamente cero –- afirmó Ritsuko, un tanto molesta por las insinuaciones del hombre.

- ¿Podría ser esto el intento de un ataque psicológico de un Ángel al Tercer Elegido? -– preguntó Gendo, haciendo audible lo que Misato y el mismo Fuyutsuki temían.

- Eso es algo que en estos momentos no puedo afirmar ni descartar, señor –- respondió la mujer.

- Explíquese mejor doctora –- demandó Gendo.

- Todos los Ángeles que nos han atacado han sido identificados como "Patrón Azul". Esa es la definición que MAGI les da al momento de identificarlos como tal. Este nuevo patrón mental que se presentó anoche, fue identificado como "Patrón Naranja", lo que quiere decir que no es posible su identificación exacta. En otras palabras, no sabemos lo que es.

- Esto es inconcebible –- comentó Fuyutsuki, más para si, que para los demás.

- Hay algo más –- añadió Ritsuko, llamando la atención de todos –- Por la forma en que este nuevo patrón mental se escribe sobre el patrón mental de Shinji, sugeriría que se trata de un ataque psicológico, ya que lo hace de forma invasiva. Pero de acuerdo a las mediciones de MAGI, la mente de Shinji en ningún momento intentó rechazar esta intrusión, lo cual hubiera sido la respuesta más normal, sino que todo lo contrario, se alineó y sincronizó inmediatamente con ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que Shinji permitió ese ataque psicológico? –- preguntó Misato, asustada.

- ¿No ha prestado atención a lo que he dicho? No podemos determinar si estamos frente a un Ángel, ni mucho menos ante un ataque psicológico. Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza -– respondió una frustrada Ritsuko.

- Aún así, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que esto sea obra de un Ángel –- señalo Gendo con seriedad –- Doctora Akagi. Quiero que le efectué un completo diagnostico a MAGI para descartar cualquier malfuncionamiento. Así mismo, quiero que analice ese nuevo patrón mental y determine su naturaleza y procedencia –- añadió Gendo.

- Como ordene, Comandante –- respondió una resignada Ritsuko, haciéndose a la idea de que tendría mucho trabajo los próximos días.

- Ahora, Mayor Katsuragi, quiero una completa explicación respecto al "accidente" del Tercer Elegido -– demandó Gendo, con tono de voz que no le gustó nada a la susodicha.

Misato se puso de pie en forma resignada, respiró pesadamente, y comenzó a relatar al supremo comandante de NERV, como es que su hijo había ido a parar a la enfermería de NERV, luego de caer casi 25 metros desde una pasarela en la jaula de contención del EVA-01. Gendo Ikari escuchaba el relato sin mover un solo músculo, mientras que Fuyutsuki negaba con la cabeza.

- Mayor Katsuragi, ¿acaso quiere decirnos en su informe que Asuka casi mata a Shinji producto de un arranque de... celos? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, sin poder creer que lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Bien... todo indica que así es, señor –- respondió la mujer con algo de temor.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –- comentó Fuyutsuki - Esos chicos están aquí para luchar contra los Ángeles, no para armando enredos amorosos. ¿Está consciente de que esto es su responsabilidad, Mayor Katsuragi? Fue su idea que esos chicos vivan juntos con usted en su departamento.

- Si señor. Lo estoy. Asumo mi responsabilidad por no haber previsto esta situación, pero lo que ocurrió en las jaulas de contención es algo que escapa a cualquier análisis. No había como prever que Asuka terminaría actuando de esa forma movida por los celos, ni mucho menos que Shinji terminaría cual don Juan, enamorando a más de una chica. El simplemente no daba ese perfil, señor –- señaló Misato.

- Eso no excluye el hecho de que uno de nuestros pilotos estuvo a punto de morir por una estupidez. Eso es inaceptable –- sentenció Gendo.

- Si señor. Estoy plenamente de acuerdo con usted. Solo trataba de exponer los hechos, para que tuviera una visión completa de cómo y por qué ocurrieron las cosas antes mencionadas –- explicó Misato.

- ¿Dónde está la Segunda Elegida? –- preguntó Gendo a Misato, con voz cortante.

- Bajo arresto en un calabozo, señor.

Gendo permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos analizando la situación, mientras, Misato esperaba con algo de nerviosismo el veredicto del supremo comandante. Finalmente el hombre levantó la vista antes de hablar.

- Quiero que la Segunda Elegida sea sometida a una completa evaluación psiquiátrica, para determinar si está capacitada para pilotear el EVA-02. Si el resultado de este examen es negativo, será dada de baja inmediatamente y devuelta a Alemania. Si el resultado es positivo, podrá quedarse, pero bajo evaluación constante. Un solo error, y será dada de baja. Además, deberá aplicársele una severa sanción disciplinaria.

- Si señor –- respondió Misato, sorprendida por la decisión de Gendo al perdonarle la vida a Asuka, pero bajo las actuales circunstancias podía entender esta determinación. Si Shinji era efectivamente presa de un ataque psicológico, entonces necesitaba a todos los pilotos EVA disponibles para afrontar un posible ataque al Geo-Frente.

- Mayor Katsuragi, es su deber el encargarse de los pilotos EVA, y prever que este tipo de situaciones ocurran. Los asuntos personales de los pilotos EVA bajo ninguna circunstancia deben interferir con su trabajo en NERV. Espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que discutamos sobre esto.

- Si señor, lo comprendo.

- Hasta que se determine la naturaleza del escudo AT, y ese patrón mental anómalo detectado esta madrugada por MAGI, todos los elegidos permanecerán confinados dentro del Geo-Frente. También quiero un completo análisis a los patrones mentales del Tercer Elegido para descartar contaminación mental –- sentenció Gendo –- Estaré esperando sus reportes doctora Akagi, Mayor Katsuragi. Ahora pueden retirarse.

- A su orden, señor -– respondieron ambas mujeres, poniéndose de pie y dejando la sala de juntas.

- Ciertamente los acontecimientos de esta madrugada están totalmente fuera de lugar –- comentó Fuyutsuki cuando ambas mujeres dejaron la sala de juntas, tomando los papeles que contenía una de las carpetas que estaban frente a él -– Este patrón mental desconocido es ciertamente desconcertante. ¿Podrá ser en verdad un Ángel?. Tal vez solo sea un ataque de prueba para probar nuestras defensas.

- No concuerda con lo que se espera de un ataque psicológico, pero no se puede descartar. Ciertamente es desconcertante, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Pero sea lo que fuere tendremos que mantener esto muy oculto del Comité. No quiero que los ancianos metan sus narices en esto antes de que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos; si es que realmente nos enfrentamos a algo –- respondió Gendo a su antiguo maestro.

- ¿En verdad pretende enviar a la Segunda Elegida de regreso a la rama alemana de fallar la evaluación psiquiátrica? Marduck aún no ha identificado al Cuarto Elegido y en las condiciones actuales, el Sistema de Simulación ni siquiera está en condiciones de afrontar las pruebas preliminares para su implementación.

- Si la piloto de la Unidad Dos es incapaz de controlar sus emociones y sentimientos en condiciones normales, puede volverse todo un peligro a la hora del combate. Comprenderá que alguien con ese nivel de inestabilidad puede ser un peligro para todos, incluso para nosotros mismos. Además, no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que el plan se estropee por trivialidades que puedan terminar atrayendo la atención de la ONU o del mismo Comité -– señaló Gendo, con seriedad.

- Comprendo lo que usted dice Comandante, ninguno de nosotros quiere que el Comité se ponga más quisquilloso de lo que ya se comporta. Sin embargo, hay una última cosa que verdaderamente me ha sorprendido de todo este asunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te ha sorprendido? - inquirió el supremo comandante de NERV, algo asombrado la aseveración de su antiguo maestro.

- En verdad me ha sorprendido mucho que Shinji se las haya arreglado para conquistar a la huraña de Asuka, y además, conseguirse una novia. Cómo dice el dicho: "Hijo de tigre, nace con rayas" - comentó el hombre de más edad con una sonrisa burlesca, mirando divertido a su antiguo discípulo; quien solo le dedicó una estrecha mirada al hombre frente a él, dando claramente a entender que no estaba para bromas en ese momento.

Fuyutsuki entendió inmediatamente la mirada del hombre, procediendo a ponerse de pie para dejar la sala de juntas, reclamando mentalmente por el poco sentido del humor de su antiguo discípulo.

- Y pensar que decían de mí que era parco –- susurró el anciano mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un hombre que ahora se reclinaba en su silla, tratando de hallar un sentido a todo este aparente sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento frente a una terminal de computadoras y dejó a un lado las carpetas con informes que llevó a la sala de juntas. Con enfado tecleó en la terminal y volvieron a aparecer los datos de Shinji, y tras analizar detenidamente todos los datos, una vez más se replicaba invariablemente el mismo resultado ya conocido: "No hay error en los parámetros analizados".<p>

- Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza. No logró comprenderlo –- señaló una frustrada científica.

- ¿Qué hay de Shinji? ¿Cómo está él? –- preguntó Misato, que había ingresado al cuarto en compañía de la rubia.

- Maya. ¿Cómo sigue Shinji? -– preguntó la rubia a su asistente unos metros más allá, sentada ante otra terminal.

- Todo normal, doctora. No hay nada fuera de lugar –- respondió la mujer de cabello corto, revisando las cifras que se desplegaban ante su monitor.

- ¿No tienes ninguna teoría? -– preguntó Misato a Ritsuko.

- Bien, la única explicación que se me ocurre, es que de alguna forma alguien o "algo", logró sincronizar con la mente de Shinji y entrar en ella, pero eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó Misato.

- Bien, en primer lugar, porque no había nadie en la enfermería donde dormía Shinji, y segundo lugar, para lograr sincronizar de esa forma, se requeriría una gran preparación. Solo recuerda lo que les costó a Shinji y Asuka sincronizar para atacar al Séptimo Ángel –- señaló la científica.

- ...y aún así al final terminaron fallando en su sincronización pese a derrotar al Ángel. En eso tienes razón -– concordó Misato, cruzándose de brazos - Bien. Será mejor que vaya ver a Shinji a la enfermería antes de visitar a Asuka para informarle la decisión del comandante Ikari. Avísame si averiguas algo nuevo -– sentenció la mujer, encaminándose a la salida del cuarto.

Ritsuko afirmó con la cabeza, viendo como Misato dejaba la habitación, para luego sumergirse una vez más a revisar las incomprensibles cifras que se habían registrado la noche anterior con los patrones mentales de Shinji. Junto ella, una silenciosa Maya, que sabía perfectamente la causa de esa anormalidad, debatía sobre si informar o no a su superior sobre ello, pero finalmente decidió callar, no podía abordar a la doctora Ritsuko sin pruebas concretas de la existencia de la Succubus.

- Por cierto Maya, hazte a la idea de no ir a dormir a casa en unos días. Tenemos que realizar un diagnostico completo a MAGI.

Maya miró incrédula a su superior y luego se derrumbó sobre su terminal, haciéndose a la idea que estaría sepultada en trabajo por varios días.

* * *

><p>- Misato, ¿me puedes explicar qué rayos está pasando aquí? –- preguntó un fastidiado Shinji, lleno de sensores en la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, conectado a una serie de maquinas a un costado de la cama, que eran chequeadas por una técnico que trabajaba para Ritsuko.<p>

- Tranquilo Shinji, no es nada grave - dijo la mujer, ingresando al cuarto.

- ¿Nada grave? Desde anoche que estoy rodeado de técnicos y enfermeras que me llenaron de sensores por todo el cuerpo. Hasta trataron meterme una sonda por el trasero. ¡No me digas que no pasa nada grave! –- dijo un particularmente irritado Shinji, apartando la mano de una enfermera que intentaba ponerle un termómetro en la boca.

- Déjennos solos un momento –- dijo una divertida Misato a las dos mujeres, que salieron prontamente del cuarto.

La mujer se acercó a Shinji, que estaba sentado en la cama visiblemente molesto. Eso le causó gracia a Misato, ya que no había visto a Shinji en una actitud similar. Eso le dio a entender que no debió pasar muy buena noche, si había terminado así de irritado.

- Bien, seré directa. Esta madrugada se detectó un patrón mental desconocido que trató de invadir tu mente. No se ha logrado determinar su procedencia o si estamos en presencia del ataque psicológico de un Ángel, pero se detectó un escudo AT dentro del Geo-Frente, así que no podemos descartar nada –- sentenció la mujer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso han estado revisándome desde anoche? ¿Entonces yo...?

- Tranquilo, Shinji. No se ha detectado nada anormal contigo. Estás en perfectas condiciones. La verdad, no sabemos con certeza qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche. Cabe la posibilidad que solo sea un error de MAGI, pero debemos estar seguros. Por eso el día de hoy serás sometido a algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa que hayamos podido pasar por alto.

Shinji miró a Misato con algo de temor, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien. Ahora, dime. ¿No sentiste nada inusual anoche? Algo fuera de lugar, o algo distinto los pasados días, por insignificante que parezca –- preguntó Misato.

Shinji fue golpeado por la pregunta de Misato. Ciertamente había algo distinto. Los candentes sueños que lo estaban abordando cada noche, eran algo realmente inusual, sobre todo por el realismo de esos sueños. Más aún, el descubrir marcas en su cuerpo que concordaban con lo vivido en esos sueños, era algo que lo preocupaba un poco, pero... ¿cómo no hacer vista gorda sobre eso si cada noche podía disfrutar de forma tan intensa y vivida con esa chica llamada Kanako, que estaba dispuesta a satisfacer hasta sus más bajos deseos?

- Shinji... ¡Shinji! –- llamó Misato, al ver como su protegido se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no... no hay nada fuera de lugar –- dijo el chico, recobrando la compostura.

- Bien. Si recuerdas algo dímelo de inmediato –- dijo la mujer, segura de haber visto algo en los ojos de Shinji. El le ocultaba algo, podía presentirlo, pero decidió que no era el momento de presionarlo, así que cambió radicalmente de tema –- Bien. Ahora que estás más despierto, quiero que me lo cuentes todo referente a esa novia tuya llamada Kanako.

- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntó Shinji, quedando de piedra, al escuchar el nombre la chica de sus sueños.

- Si, tu novia Kanako. Ayer nos contaste a Ritsuko y a mi sobre esta novia tuya... y sobre algunas cosas que hacían en la escuela –- dijo Misato, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al recordar la gráfica descripción de Shinji, de los encuentros sexuales que tenía con esa chica desvergonzada.

Shinji estaba blanco como el papel, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso él le había contando a Misato sobre los candentes sueños que tenía cada noche? No recordaba nada de eso.

- ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? Ayer no tuviste mayores problemas al hablar de ella.

- Yo... bien, la verdad... ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –- preguntó el chico con temor.

- ¿Cómo que, qué fue lo que dije? –- preguntó Misato, sin entender.

- La verdad... no sé de lo que hablas –- respondió el chico, y no estaba mintiendo, ya que no recordaba nada de lo que dijo a Misato y Ritsuko la pasada tarde, gracias a los efectos del relajante muscular que le habían administrado.

Misato miró al chico sin entender, dio un resoplido de frustración, y comenzó a refrescarle la memoria a un cada vez mas sonrojado Shinji, que no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de revelar el contenido de sus sueños de forma tan despreocupada. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que explicaría todo eso? Shinji tragó sonoramente, al ver la cara sonrojada e impaciente de Misato.

* * *

><p>Asuka estaba recostada sobre la dura cama de su oscuro, pequeño y maloliente calabozo. Tal como había dicho Misato, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar con más calma lo que había hecho, y no había llegado a muy buenas conclusiones, sobre todo por lo que había dicho Misato respecto a "Kanako", el nombre al que parecía responder la Succubus que estaba atacando a Shinji. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Shinji en verdad consideraba como su novia a esa cosa demoníaca? La chica no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche pensando eso, pero principalmente, recriminándose por casi matar a Shinji. La culpa la carcomía por dentro. En ese momento se escuchó ruido desde la puerta, y la chica se sentó en la cama expectante.<p>

En primer momento la pelirroja se encandiló con la luz que proveía desde la puerta, pero cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron, se percató de que Misato estaba de pie frente a ella, observándola con seriedad.

- Espero que hayas pasado buena noche –- dijo la mujer con algo de sarcasmo, para luego volver a mirar a la chica con seriedad -– Te informo que el Comandante Ikari está muy disgustado por el incidente ocurrido ayer, incidente que fue considerado como "Inaceptable", motivo por el que el Comandante decidió desvincularte de NERV, y enviarte de regreso a Alemania.

Asuka miró horrorizada a Misato al escuchar estas palabras. ¿La iban a expulsar de NERV? ¿Tendría que volver a Alemania? La chica estaba por decir algo, pero Misato levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

- Para tu fortuna, el Comandante Ikari condicionó esa decisión a una evaluación psiquiátrica. Si el resultado es negativo, serás desvinculada de NERV y te pondremos en el primer vuelo rumbo a Alemania. Si el resultado es positivo, podrás quedarte, pero bajo evaluación. En otras palabras, un solo error, y estarás fuera.

Asuka miraba a Misato sin saber qué decir, tratando de digerir las palabras de la mujer.

- Siéntete afortunada. Aún tienes una oportunidad de quedarte. No la desperdicies –- dijo Misato, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Asuka afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza mirando al suelo, haciéndose a la idea de tener que ir al psiquiatra otra vez. No había ido a uno desde lo de su madre. La chica se estremeció de solo recordar eso. Por su parte, Misato observó a la pelirroja, y decidió darle a conocer la otra parte de la decisión del Comandante.

- Bien, ya que estamos en esto, el Comandante Ikari, determinó que además se aplicara una sanción disciplinaria. Concordarás conmigo en que lo que hiciste merece un castigo, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja miró a Misato tragándose su orgullo y afirmó con la cabeza. El recordar lo que le había hecho a Shinji fue suficiente para detener cualquier tipo de reclamo. Ella en verdad merecía un castigo por lo que había hecho.

- Te informo, que de resultar positiva tu evaluación, se restringirán todos tus movimientos en Tokyo-3, por lo que cualquier salida fuera de ir a la escuela, deberá ser informada y aprobada por mí, con antelación. También deberás permanecer bajo detención dentro de las instalaciones de NERV todos los fines de semana, y tu sueldo de Piloto EVA será retenido por los próximos 4 meses. También quedarás sujeta a evaluación constante, en otras palabras, un error y estás fuera. ¿Está todo claro?

- Si... perfectamente claro -– afirmó Asuka con resignación, haciéndose a la idea de que su vida sería bastante miserable de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Esa evaluación, cuando será? –- preguntó la chica, con algo de recelo.

- No lo hemos determinado aún. Han ocurrido algunos incidentes que están tomando toda nuestra atención en este momento.

Asuka miró interrogante a la mujer.

- Este no es lugar para hablar de eso. Ya te informaré en detalle, pero primero ve a tomar un baño. Lo necesitas –- afirmó Misato, observando el horroroso semblante que presentaba la chica.

- Misato... sobre Shinji...

- Conversé con él esta mañana y no guarda rencor contra ti por lo que pasó –- comentó Misato, logrando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica –- Aún tienes posibilidades –- añadió.

Asuka intentó decir algo al respecto, pero Misato se negó, aduciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo y que ella debía tomar cuanto antes un baño. La pelirroja no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con eso, y se encaminó a los vestidores, aún con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Asuka salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y con otra secándose el cabello, encaminándose a su casillero para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse. La chica abrió su casillero y contempló su rostro ante un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la puerta.<p>

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –- se preguntó.

- Creí que íbamos a encargarnos de esa Succubus - respondió una voz.

- ¡MAYA! –- exclamó la chica con sorpresa al ver a la joven mujer parada a un costado.

- Me las arreglé para escaparme un rato diciendo que estaba mal del estomago y que necesitaba ir al baño –- comentó la mujer con un pequeño sonrojo, para luego recobrar la seriedad y mirar fijamente a la pelirroja –- Asuka... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Shinji?

Asuka fue golpeada por la pregunta de Maya y sus aprehensiones volvieron a aparecer. La chica bajó la cabeza y se sentó en una banca que estaba frente a su casillero. Maya la observó y se sentó a su lado, esperando pacientemente su respuesta, pero la chica parecía no querer, o más bien, no poder dar una respuesta. Ante esto, Maya decidió que sería buena idea comentarle los sucesos de la pasada noche, a ver si de esa forma la motivaba a hablar.

- Anoche ocurrió algo con Shinji –- comentó la mujer, logrando la atención de Asuka –- Como debió pasar la noche aquí para tenerlo en observación, los instrumentos de medición que le colocamos detectaron algo anormal a eso de las 2:45 de la madrugada. Un nuevo patrón mental se detectó escribiéndose sobre el de Shinji, en perfecta armonía, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

- La Succubus –- dijo Asuka, con un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, mientras Maya afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Hasta ahora no hay una explicación para esto, cosa que tiene bastante molesta a la doctora Ritsuko, pero el patrón es claro, definido y fue plenamente registrado por MAGI. Esa criatura sigue acosando a Shinji -– afirmó Maya, esperando una reacción de Asuka.

- Tal vez... tal vez él esté contento con eso –- dijo finalmente Asuka, recordando con dolor y molestia las palabras de Misato, y como ella decía que Shinji consideraba que esa criatura era su novia.

- Eso ya te lo expliqué Asuka. Las Succubus ejercen una gran influencia sobre sus victimas. Las seducen, y les dan un placer que es casi imposible dejar. La mente de Shinji debe estar nublada por la influencia de ese ser -– explicó Maya.

- ¿Tanto como para considerarla su novia? –- dijo la chica con molestia.

Maya se sorprendió por esa afirmación de Asuka, pero luego analizar sus palabras y recordar cierta conversación que escuchó momentos atrás, esbozó una sonrisa que causó que la pelirroja la mirara en forma acusadora.

- ¿Qué rayos te resulta tan gracioso? –- preguntó irritada la chica.

- La doctora Ritsuko y la Mayor Katsuragi estaban conversando sobre Shinji hace unos minutos. Al parecer ayer lo interrogaron sobre ciertas marcas que presentaba en su cuerpo, marcas que habían sido hechas por una mujer -– comentó Maya, logrado que Asuka cambiara su mirada de enfado por otra de interés –- Al parecer la Succubus llegó al punto de poder dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Shinji, lo cual nos dice que ha alcanzado un gran poder al alimentarse de él.

- No veo la gracia en eso –- comentó Asuka, enfadada.

- Le preguntaron a Shinji quien le había hecho esas marcas en el cuerpo, y el respondió que fue su novia, a la que denominó como "Kanako" –- dijo Maya, logrando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja –- Así es. Por lo que me contaste, ese parecer ser el nombre que tiene esa criatura en los sueños de Shinji, y por lo que él comentó, al parecer la Succubus asume el papel de su novia.

- Sigo sin encontrarle gracia a eso.

- La doctora Ritsuko le había administrado un relajante muscular a Shinji para el dolor, y al parecer cuando dio esa respuesta estaba más dormido que despierto. Es más, esta mañana la Mayor Katsuragi volvió a preguntarle y el dijo no recordar nada de eso -– señaló Maya.

- Entonces él...

- Así es. Al parecer el relajante muscular le hizo perder la diferencia entre realidad y fantasía. Nada de extraño si consideras que cuando yo me retiré de ese cuarto ya se estaba quedando dormido -– comentó Maya ampliando su sonrisa –- Según lo que le comentaba la Mayor Katsuragi a la doctora Ritsuko, Shinji no supo qué responder sobre las marcas de su cuerpo esta mañana, solo se sonrojó.

Asuka bajó la vista analizando las palabras de Maya. Si lo que la mujer decía era cierto, entonces Shinji... él respondió basándose en los sueños que esa cosa le daba cada noche y no en lo que él sentía. Una parte de ella se alegró y sintió como si un peso se le quitara de los hombros.

- Por lo que veo el escuchar eso de alguna forma te levantó el animo –- comentó Maya.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Maya? -– preguntó Asuka, con un leve sonrojo y una mirada peligrosa.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Maya no dejó de sentirse un poco enfadada con la chica. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Pensó por unos segundos qué decir antes de hablarle con mucha cautela.

- Asuka... ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en negar lo que sientes por Shinji?

- ¡No siento nada por ese idiota! –- se defendió Asuka por inercia.

- Dices eso, pero aún así no soportas la idea de que esa Succubus sea el centro de las atenciones de Shinji... ¿Acaso?... Asuka, ¿fue eso? ¿Por eso atacaste a Shinji ayer? Porque no soportabas más al saber que disfruta cada noche estando con esa Succubus –- dijo Maya con sorpresa, cuando su mente hizo finalmente la conexión sobre el enfado de Asuka y su ataque a Shinji el día pasado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –- estalló la pelirroja poniéndose de pie indignada y sonrojada por partes iguales.

Maya se sorprendió por la fuerza con que la chica dijo esas palabras. Asuka ahora miraba fijamente al suelo con los dientes apretados y las manos apuñadas. Era como si hubiera una lucha dentro de ella por reconocer sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica? ¿Por qué no era capaz de reconocer abiertamente que sentía algo por Shinji? Había algo que la frenaba, algo que la hacia retener sus sentimientos, negarlos y esconderlos.

Maya Ibuki sintió pena por Asuka. La chica tenía el amor ahí, al alcance de su mano, pero si no era capaz de superar eso que aquejaba su corazón, se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida. La joven mujer sintió que no podía dejar así a la chica. Tenía que ayudarla a abrirse, a aceptar lo que sentía, de otra forma, lo que estaban por hacer no tendría sentido. Esa convicción le dio a Maya la determinación para enfrentar a esa huraña pelirroja, y creía saber cómo hacerlo.

- Bien, si eso es verdad, entonces deja que esa Succubus se siga alimentado de Shinji hasta matarlo. Solo dímelo y dejamos lo del hechizo hasta aquí -– sentenció Maya, logrando que Asuka se quedara de piedra en su lugar. Esas palabras la habían golpeado donde más le dolía. Maya supo que iba bien encaminada, así que continuó -– ¿No dices nada? Entonces Shinji si te importa después de todo.

Asuka se volteó dándole la espalda a Maya, la cual la miraba con algo de pena. Sentía ganas de ir a abrazarla, pero intuía que eso solo haría que la chica se cerrara aún más en si misma.

- Asuka... si no aceptas lo que sientes, difícilmente podrás ayudar a Shinji luego que este libre de esa Succubus –- explicó Maya en tono conciliador - Recuerda que ella tiene sus garras clavadas en él, y a Shinji le será muy difícil dejar de lado el placer que ella le proporciona.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Acostarme con él? –- ladró Asuka volteando repentinamente la cabeza para ver a Maya, con los ojos humedecidos por una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

Maya dio un respingo ante esa intensa pregunta, pero logró mantener la calma. Aún así, era una buena pregunta, y las implicancias de esta no eran menores, sobre todo considerando que Shinji y Asuka solo eran adolescentes. Se sonrojó de solo pensar en la idea de esos dos chicos teniendo sexo a tan corta edad. Maya pensó unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente le devolvió una seria mirada a la chica. Es cierto que eran niños, pero por las circunstancias de la vida, debieron madurar a la fuerza al imponérseles responsabilidades de adultos. Sería injusto tratarlos como adultos en una situación y como niños en otra. Con esto en mente, Maya tuvo la respuesta, la única posible.

- Puede ser. Tal vez necesites demostrarle a Shinji lo que es hacer el amor con una mujer de verdad, una que lo quiere por lo que es, y no solo para alimentarse de él, o tal vez solo necesite algo más simple, saber que estás ahí para él, que estás a su lado para apoyarlo cuando sienta que ya no puede seguir adelante. Eso es algo que tú y Shinji tendrán que descubrir... juntos –- dijo Maya en tono comprensivo.

- Yo... –- trató de decir la chica.

- ¿Si? –- dijo Maya.

- Yo... decidí nunca depender nadie... decidí seguir adelante... sola -– dijo Asuka, con dificultad.

"Eso es" Pensó Maya. Asuka había sido lastimada, y decidió cerrar su corazón y quedarse sola para que nadie la lastimara otra vez. Ella y Shinji eran mucho más parecidos de lo que Asuka imaginada.

- La soledad no es buena compañera Asuka. Va en contra de la naturaleza humana. Somos seres sociables, necesítanos vivir en comunidad, necesitamos encontrar pareja, y establecer vínculos con ella. Eso es algo inherente a todo ser humano, y por más que trates, no podrás cambiarlo –- explicó Maya, logrando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja –- Reconócelo de una vez Asuka. Sientes algo por Shinji, sino, no te preocuparías por él y no te molestaría tanto que una Succubus sea el centro de sus atenciones, hasta el punto de atacar a Shinji presa de la impotencia que eso te produce. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque quieres que él solo tenga ojos para ti, porque quieres ser tú el objeto de todas sus fantasías y deseos.

- ¡Yo no quiero eso! –- dijo Asuka, sonrojada,

- ¿Segura? -– preguntó Maya, logrando aumentar el sonrojo de la pelirroja -– Tu cara dice lo contrario –- comentó Maya divertida, pasando un brazo por sobre el hombro de la chica, al darse cuenta de que ya no había peligro de una represalia o de que la chica se fuera a cerrar otra vez -– No hay nada de malo en sentir eso, Asuka.

- ¡Está mal! –- estalló la chica, liberándose del abrazo de Maya –- Shinji es solo un alfeñique llorón, que siempre vive arrancando de todo. De su padre, de los problemas, de sus responsabilidades, de todo lo que lo rodea. ¡Es un bueno para nada!

- Pero lo quieres, sino, no me hubieras pedido ayuda -– señaló Maya, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, golpeada por esas palabras. Maya continuó –- Si lo quieres, entonces lo demás no importa. El tiene algo que lo hace especial para ti, y eso es lo que cuenta. Además, Shinji no es un inútil ni un cobarde. Recuerda el valor que muestra a la hora de luchar contra los Ángeles, y como en esa ocasión en el monte Asamayama, no dudó al sumergirse al fondo de ese volcán para salvarte, y sin usar ninguna protección especial. Pudo haber muerto incinerado por el calor del magma o aplastado por la presión infernal de esa caldera, pero aún sabiendo eso arriesgo su vida... por ti.

Asuka no supo qué responder a eso.

- Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? -– preguntó finalmente Maya - ¿Dejamos que esa Succubus se siga aprovechando de Shinji, o hacemos algo para librarlo de ella?

Por unos segundos Asuka no fue capaz de responder, se notaba que había un gran conflicto dentro de ella. Esos nuevos sentimientos estaban chocando con lo que hasta ahora había sido su forma de vida. Ella había decidido seguir adelante sola, no depender de nadie, pero ahora, todo eso estaba tambaleando por culpa de un mocoso llorón... un mocoso llorón al que ella amaba.

Maya contempló pacientemente a la pelirroja, la cual parecía tener un fuerte debate en su interior, hasta que vio como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y su cuerpo fue presa de un repentino temblor, como si hubiera hecho un gran autodescubrimiento, o tal vez, finalmente había reconocido lo que sentía. Finalmente la chica le dedicó una mirada a Maya, sin darse cuenta que una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas.

- Lo haremos. Libraremos a ese tonto de esa demonio degenerada -– afirmó Asuka con voz apenas audible.

- Si... lo haremos –- respondió Maya con una sonrisa gentil y una afirmación de cabeza.

- Maya –- llamó la chica –- Shinji... yo... lo amo -– reconoció finalmente con un evidente sonrojo.

Maya no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en la cara y sin poder contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica, que finalmente había dejado de lado todas sus dudas para aceptar abiertamente eso que sentía en su corazón. Asuka en un primer momento trató de rehuir el abrazo, pero finalmente correspondió. Era un abrazo que en verdad necesitaba en ese momento.

- Maya. ¿Crees que él... que Shinji...? -– trató de preguntar Asuka, pero sus palabras se negaron a salir.

- ¿Qué si él te quiere? –- preguntó Maya, separándose de Asuka, pero tomándola por los hombros, para mirarla fijamente a la cara –- Bien... algo me dice que tienes muchas posibilidades –- comento con una sonrisa, recordando la última parte de la conversación que escuchó entre la Mayor Katsuragi y la doctora Ritsuko, y es, como la tarde anterior un casi dormido Shinji Ikari, había afirmado amar a Asuka Langley.

Por su parte la pelirroja solo miraba al suelo, sonrojada y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza al haber reconocido abiertamente lo que sentía. Finalmente había sacado afuera lo que sentía, yendo en contra de todo lo que ella misma se había auto impuesto. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Shinji querría estar con una mujer como ella, luego de todo lo que le había hecho? Entonces recordó las palabras de Misato.

"_Conversé con él esta mañana y no guarda rencor contra ti por lo que pasó. Aún tienes posibilidades"_

Asuka se sonrojó al recordar esas palabras, junto con las que Maya había pronunciado recién. ¿En verdad ella tenía una posibilidad con Shinji? En ese momento Maya aclaró su garganta y decidió que era el momento de anunciarle a la chica el motivo por el que había acudido a hablar con ella.

- Bueno, ya que finalmente hiciste la paz contigo misma y reconociste tus sentimientos, es hora de hacernos cargo de esa Succubus de una vez por todas -– sentenció Maya.

- Un momento. ¿Eso quiere decir...? –- preguntó una sonrojada y sorprendida Asuka.

- Así es. Tengo preparado el hechizo, y lo haremos esta misma noche –- dijo Maya con una decisión desconocida para ella.

* * *

><p>- Te tomaste tu tiempo en el baño, Maya. ¿Seguro no quieres que te haga un chequeo? -– preguntó Ritsuko al ver como su subordinada ingresaba al cuarto, luego de una larga ausencia aduciendo problemas estomacales.<p>

- Ya me siento mejor doctora. No es necesario, pero gracias por su preocupación –- respondió la chica con algo de vergüenza, al saber que la creían dejando las tripas sentada en un retrete.

- Deberías tomar un té de manzanilla, es bueno para los problemas estomacales –- señaló Misato, dando vueltas en una silla giratoria, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Buena idea, y ya que estás en eso, podrías traerme una taza de café –- señaló Ritsuko, sin dejar de teclear en su terminal.

- ¿Acaso parezco una camarera? –- preguntó Misato, enojada.

- Solo lo decía, ya que eres la única que está aquí sin hacer nada - comentó Ritsuko.

Misato le dedicó una mirada odiosa a la científica, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto regañando por lo bajo, ante la sonrisa de Ritsuko y el sonrojo de Maya.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, pero la cafetería de NERV estaba prácticamente vacía. Aún así, un fastidiado, y por qué no decir, adolorido Shinji, estaba sentado en una mesa en un rincón, junto a un gran macetero que le otorgaba cierto grado de privacidad. Y es que luego de pasar toda la mañana siendo sometido a toda clase exámenes, algunos de ellos bastante denigrantes, no estaba de humor para conversar con alguien.<p>

Mientras ello ocurría, Asuka ingresó a la cafetería y luego de pasear la vista por el lugar, encontró a Shinji en un rincón. La chica tomó una bandeja y eligió el que seria su almuerzo, para luego encaminarse directamente hasta donde estaba Shinji y detenerse frente a él, con la bandeja en sus manos.

- ¿Puedo... puedo sentarme aquí? -– preguntó la chica con algo de cautela, cosa rara en ella.

- ¿Eehh?... si, claro -– afirmó Shinji, recién reparando en la presencia de la chica, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento.

Asuka se sentó ante el chico y no dejó de sentirse mal al ver su rostro. Tenía un ojo en tinta, y varios moretones, todos por cortesía de ella y su arrebato de furia del día pasado. La culpa comenzó a carcomerla otra vez. Algo que había estado experimentando desde que Misato la mandara a ese mal oliente calabozo el día anterior. El pensar en Misato la hizo recordar lo que la mujer le había contado esa mañana. Le contó sobre el misterioso escudo AT y sobre el patrón mental desconocido que supuestamente atacó a Shinji. Ella sabía muy bien a qué se debía todo eso, pero, ¿cómo explicar la existencia de la Succubus, sin que creyeran que estaba mal de la cabeza? Con una evaluación psiquiátrica por delante, afirmar que una demonio depravada que se alimentaba del semen de Shinji era la causante de toda esta problemática, era el equivalente a cometer suicidio. Simplemente no podía decirlo.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente y devolvió su vista a Shinji, que se veía bastante tenso moviendo su comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor. Debía disculparse. Sabía que debía disculparse, pero no era fácil, mucho menos para ella. La chica lo pensó largos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

- Shinji... respecto a lo de ayer... yo... –- trató de decir con algo de dificultad, pero se quedó sin palabras a medio camino, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada de chico.

Se produjo un tensó silencio mientras ambos contemplaban sus respectivos almuerzos. Asuka no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo abordar su situación, más ahora que finalmente había reconocido y aceptado sentir algo por el chico que tenía al frente. Parecía que el haber aceptado esos sentimientos fue suficiente para hacer que toda su confianza se evaporara. No pudo evitar una amarga sonrisa. Ella, la gran Sorhyu Asuka Langley, que se había prometido a si misma no depender nadie, se encontraba ahora en esta situación por culpa de alguien como Shinji; era una soberana locura. Entonces las palabras de Maya resonaron una vez más en su cabeza.

"_Si lo quieres, entonces lo demás no importa. El tiene algo que lo hace especial para ti, y eso es lo que cuenta"_

Maya tenía razón. No importaba cuanto se dijera que era una locura, no importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo, amaba a Shinji Ikari. No sabía cuando ni cómo había pasado, solo sabía que lo amaba, y que no soportaría perderlo, mucho menos a manos de una demonio degenerada que solo buscaba aprovecharse de él. Para su desgracia, su estúpido orgullo y sus celos se habían combinado de manera equivocada logrando que en su impotencia ella volcara toda su rabia y frustración sobre la persona que es precisamente la victima de toda esta situación. Eso la traía de regreso al presente, y a que debía disculparse con Shinji.

- Asuka -– llamó Shinji, concitando la atención de la pelirroja, la cual contempló al chico que estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando su comida a medio consumir mientras hablaba - ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué hice para que me odies de esa manera?

Asuka quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Shinji creía que ella lo odiaba? Esa afirmación la había golpeado más fuerte, que cualquiera de los golpes que hubiera recibido batallando contra los Ángeles. La pelirroja observó a Shinji, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha y tuvo la certeza de que él en verdad creía esas palabras, en verdad creía que ella...

La Segunda Elegida se estremeció con un repentino sentimiento de miedo en su interior. Miedo al saber que si no hacía algo para revertir la situación, para dejarle en claro a Shinji que ella no lo odiaba, él se alejaría y lo perdería para siempre, sin siquiera haberlo tenido. La chica comenzó a pensar furiosamente qué responder pero su mente no era capaz de armar nada coherente. Tampoco podía simplemente decirle que lo amaba. El no le creería ni media palabra. Pensaría que se estaba burlando de él y agrandaría esa brecha que podía sentir entre ellos en ese momento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer para que Shinji no se aleje definitivamente de ella?

- ¿No dices nada? -– preguntó Shinji repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de la chica –- Bien, no tienes que responderme si no quieres –- Agregó cabizbajo y algo triste el muchacho al sentir pasar los instantes sin que su pregunta fuera respondida.

- No, es que... yo... -– trató de decir Asuka.

- No te guardo rencor por lo de ayer –- dijo Shinji, logrando que Asuka se congelara, mirándolo con sorpresa -– No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero... intuyo que tuve algo de culpa en eso. No sé qué fue lo que hice para enfadarte tanto, pero me gustaría disculparme... yo... perdón.

Algo se rompió dentro de Asuka al escuchar las palabras de Shinji. Ella lo había golpeado hasta casi matarlo lanzándolo de una pasarela y él le estaba pidiendo disculpas a ella, cuando debería ser al revez. Repentinamente la chica tuvo ganas de llorar, no sabía si de pena, rabia o frustración. Solo sabía que se sentía miserable.

- Hablaré con Misato, para ir a vivir a otro lugar. No quiero continuar siendo un incordió para ti -– sentenció Shinji poniéndose de pie y aprontándose a dejar el lugar, dejando a una sorprendida Asuka con la boca abierta.

El Tercer Elegido había dado un par de pasos para alejarse y dejar sola a la pelirroja, cuando repentinamente esta se puso de pie y le cortó el paso poniéndose delante el él. La chica tenía la cabeza inclinada, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos producto del flequillo de su cabello, pero podía notar que la chica estaba tensa... muy tensa.

- ¿Asuka? -– preguntó con cautela.

- Shinji... tú... –- dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, hasta que levantó la cabeza, dejando ver una mirada furiosa - ¡IDIOTA!

Shinji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar luego de ese grito de la pelirroja, y fue estrellado contra la pared tras él por un fuerte derechazo de la chica, la cual dio un par de pasos para quedar directamente en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos... ¿llorosos?

- ¿Asuka? –- volvió a preguntar un asustado Shinji.

- Tú, tú... ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! –- dijo la chica, mirando con furia a Shinji, el cual se apegó contra la pared tras él de forma instintiva, para luego ver con sorpresa como la chica salía corriendo del lugar.

El joven Ikari fue incapaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresiva huida de la pelirroja, dudando sobre si debía o no correr tras ella. Fue así como pasaron los segundos con Shinji congelado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, hasta que unas palabras lo hicieron salir del transe.

- ¿No deberías seguirla? - señaló Rei Ayanami, parada a unos pasos de Shinji, sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con un plato vegetariano.

Shinji, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en la presencia de Rei, miró con sorpresa a la chica, mientras la palabras de esta se repetían en su mente. De alguna forma las palabras de la chica peliazul golpearon a Shinji y lo hicieron reaccionar. De pronto el chico se encontró corriendo fuera de la cafetería entre los gritos de apoyo de todos los técnicos y personal administrativo que comenzaban a repletaban el lugar, y que al parecer habían escuchado y visto el intercambio verbal entre ellos.

- Suerte –- susurró Rei, para luego sentarse ante una de las mesas para comer su almuerzo.

Shinji corrió por los corredores de NERV, aún sin tener muy claro por qué corría tras la pelirroja. Molestarla cuando estaba enojada era como cometer suicidio, pero las palabras de Rei habían detonado algo dentro de él, que hicieron que sus piernas se movieran por si solas, constatando que Asuka era una excelente corredora, ya que le había perdido totalmente la pista. Se detuvo en una esquina sin saber a donde ir, hasta que se preguntó, a dónde podía ir una chica como Asuka. La respuesta llegó de inmediato a su mente. Solo había un lugar.

* * *

><p>Asuka estaba sentada en el asiento de piloto dentro del Entry-Plug de su querido EVA-02, con las piernas recogidas, rodeándolas con los brazos. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Cómo es que había terminado gritando a Shinji, cuando su intención era disculparse? Bien, es cierto que el muy idiota no había ayudado mucho con sus palabras; pero a pesar de esa consideración el peso de la culpa seguía recayendo en ella. La chica suspiró pesadamente.<p>

En ese momento la pelirroja era un mar de confusión. Su vida, que hasta hace unas semanas atrás parecía tan perfecta y estructurada, se había convertido en un caos, al descubrir que Shinji era acosado por una criatura degenerada, que se alimentaba de su... de su semen, aprovechándose del deseo y la lujuria que tenía acumulada por causa de ella y Misato. Eso le llevó a descubrir además, sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

- Se suponía que no dependería nadie... se suponía que seguiría adelante sola –- se dijo la chica con cierto pesar, al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Había reconocido sus sentimientos ante Misato, y terminó por aceptarlos ante Maya; sentimientos que ahora la estaban desbordando y que ahora la estaban haciendo sentir una sensación semejante a la melancolía, sensación que abruptamente se vería interrumpida al escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho, llamándola por su nombre.

- Asuka, ¿estás ahí? -– preguntó Shinji, asomándose por la compuerta del Entry-Plug.

- ¡Shinji! ¿Qué haces aquí? –- preguntó la chica, aun sorprendida de verlo ahí.

- Yo... estaba preocupado –- reconoció él, tal vez con demasiada facilidad.

Asuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, y al saber que Shinji la estaba observando, reaccionó por inercia sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Estoy bien, así que sal de aquí. No ensucies mi EVA con tu presencia.

Shinji miró sorprendido a la chica por la respuesta y bajó la cabeza con algo de pesar. No sabía qué era, pero esperaba... algo. Se retiró cabizbajo de la puerta del Entry-Plug. Dentro del cilindro, Asuka se recriminaba así misma por ser tan estúpida y haber corrido de esa forma a Shinji, siendo que él reconoció estar preocupado por ella.

- ¡Espera! No te vayas... no entres aquí, pero no te vayas –- pidió la chica con algo de desesperación y expectativa en la voz.

Afuera, Shinji escuchaba las palabras de la chica con el corazón acelerado. Esas palabras habían removido algo dentro de él... ¿Qué podría ser?, se preguntó mientras se acercó a la puerta del Entry-Plug y se deslizó junto a ella hasta quedar sentado sobre la plataforma, sin poder evitar un pequeño gemido de dolor, ya que su cuerpo aún estaba algo dolorido por la caída al agua del día anterior.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí junto a la puerta? –- preguntó él, acomodándose para estar más cómodo.

- Si... está bien así –- respondió la chica desde el interior del cilindro.

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras ambos estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar y dilucidar qué pasaba por sus cabezas. Shinji tratando de descubrir qué era eso tan importante que parecía haber olvidado, y Asuka, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para poder expresarlas sin estallar en un arranque de furia producto de la vergüenza.

Nuevamente la culpa comenzó a carcomer a la pelirroja al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Simplemente no podía soportar ver las marcas en la cara de Shinji, fruto de la paliza que le propinó, sin contar la terrible caída que bien podría haberle costado la vida. En su mente Asuka buscaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero simplemente no habían palabras en alemán o japonés que pudieras expresar su arrepentimiento, ni mucho menos justificar sus actos, no sin revelarle sus sentimientos, cosa para la que aún no se sentía lista, además, si revelaba todo de golpe, Shinji jamás le creería, no después de casi haberlo matado. El recordar eso la estremeció.

Asuka recordó todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza la noche anterior, cuando se desveló en ese maloliente calabozo donde la envió Misato. Por su mente desfilaron todas las cosas que pudieron salir mal ese día. La doctora Ritsuko tenía razón. Shinji había sobrevivido solo de milagro. Si hubiera caído al agua de cabeza, pudo romperse el cuello y morir de forma instantánea, o como también señaló la científica, haber quedado con una tetraplejia incurable. La imagen de Shinji postrado en la cama de un hospital sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, la golpeó con fuerza. La sola idea de que Shinji quedara en ese estado, o hubiera muerto por culpa de su arrebato de furia, hizo que la culpa la consumiera otra vez, a la vez que los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

Afuera del Entry-Plug, Shinji esperaba pacientemente, aún sin estar seguro de qué hacer o decir. La verdad, aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba ahí en ese momento. En ese momento, las palabras de la pelirroja llegaron desde dentro del cilindro, pero no con la fuerza y arrogancia tan característica en ella, sino que en forma temblorosa, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra.

- Shinji... respecto a lo que pasó ayer en la plataforma... - comenzó a decir la chica, pero sus palabras se negaban a salir. Sabía que debía disculparse, tenía que hacerlo, pero es como si cuerpo se resistiera a decir esas palabras -– Shinji, yo... yo... - balbuceó entre sollozos, sin poder creer la mala jugada que le estaba haciendo su cuerpo.

Fuera del Entry-Plug, el joven Ikari estaba totalmente sorprendido al escuchar la temblorosa voz de la pelirroja. Le resultaba impresionante escuchar a la indomable Asuka Langley, al imparable torbellino Alemán, convertido en esa frágil sombra que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Ciertamente tenía motivos para estar molesto con Asuka. No en vano la pelirroja le había dado una paliza y por poco lo mata al lanzarlo de una patada desde una pasarela. Había sobrevivido de milagro, ganándose de paso un dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, pero escuchar la temblorosa voz de la chica saliendo del interior de Entry-Plug, y sobre todo, al escuchar sus sollozos, hicieron no solo que sus molestias pasarán a un último plano sino que, además, sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, algo que lo hería profundamente.

- Esta bien, Asuka. Olvídalo. Fue un accidente -– dijo Shinji.

Asuka se congeló al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Un accidente? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? ¿Ella por poco y lo mata y él dice que fue un accidente?

- No había forma de saber que esa baranda cedería y yo caería al vacío. Mires como lo mires fue un accidente –- añadió el chico.

- Shinji... ¿De qué hablas? Yo... -– trató de decir la chica, con lágrimas corriendo por su ojos, lagrimas de frustración por no poder expresar lo que sentía, lágrimas por no poder disculparse como ella deseaba.

- Tú me sacaste del agua. Eso fue lo que me dijeron –- añadió Shinji –- Corriste escaleras abajo y te lanzaste al agua para rescatarme. Si no lo hubieras hecho, me habría ahogado, ya que quedé inconsciente producto del golpe con el agua. Creo que te debo una.

Asuka no sabía qué responder a eso. Es cierto que Shinji tenía razón, ella lo había sacado del agua, pero fue ella quien lo lanzó desde casi 25 metros de altura en primer lugar. Y aquí estaba el muy idiota, diciendo que olvidara el asunto, sin darle la oportunidad de disculparse, ya que según él, no había nada que disculpar. En eso la pelirroja cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Acaso Shinji se había dado cuenta de que ella trataba de disculparse y dijo todo eso para sacarle ese peso de encima?. Eso, o el golpe lo había vuelto aun más idiota que antes. Como fuere, la pelirroja se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, pero encajaba perfectamente con las palabras de Shinji. La chica apretó los dientes y miró a un costado, reprimiendo las ganas de salir del Entry-Plug y golpearlo por idiota, por ser tan maravillosamente idiota.

- Idiota –- fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir, limpiando sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo no amar a ese tonto?

Sentado afuera del Entry-Plug, Shinji sonreía al escuchar esa palabra que conocía tan bien, y que no había sido dicha con temblor, lo hizo sentir mejor. Es más, juraría que esa palabra fue pronunciada con cariño.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, era un silencio cómodo, que ambos jóvenes disfrutaron, al menos hasta que uno de los dos volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Asuka... respecto a lo que pasó en la cafetería hace unos momentos, bien, la verdad no sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero si te molesté de alguna forma, espero puedas perdonarme –- dijo Shinji, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Asuka levantó la cabeza e inmediatamente se formó una expresión de disgusto en su rostro ante las palabras del chico. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Después de hacer algo tan lindo, tenía que estropearlo con esto. La pelirroja tuvo unas repentinas ganas salir del Entry-Plug y golpearlo.

- Eso es algo que siempre me ha disgustado de ti, Shinji. ¡Te disculpas por todo!. Aún cuando no debes hacerlo. ¡Te juro que cuando haces eso, me dan ganas de golpearte! –- dijo la pelirroja desde dentro del Entry-Plug.

- Parece que dije algo que no debía –- comentó Shinji, más para si, que para la pelirroja.

- Si, lo hiciste –- respondió ella.

- Perdón.

- ¡Shinji! -– ladró la pelirroja.

- ¡Lo siento! Fue acto reflejo. Lo dije sin querer -– se disculpó un apurado Shinji.

El Tercer Elegido escuchó como Asuka mascullaba algo desde dentro del Entry-Plug, que sin duda no era nada bueno respecto a él. Luego de unos largos segundos, la chica dio un largo y fuerte suspiro, que a Shinji le pareció de resignación.

- No tienes que dejar el departamento de Misato si no lo deseas -– dijo la chica de pronto.

Shinji quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, él hubiera esperado que ella saltara de alegría ante la perspectiva de librarse finalmente de él. No pudo dejar de sentirse bien al escuchar esas palabras de la chica. En verdad no quería dejar ese departamento.

- ¿Seguro no te arrepentirás de esa decisión?

- Bien, sin lugar a dudas eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en mi vida, pero si prometes no andar disculparte por todo como un imbécil, entonces, creo que podré soportarlo. Después de todo, no es como si te odiara o algo por el estilo -– respondió la chica, con voz magnánima, recordando que Shinji le preguntó en la cafetería si lo odiaba. Le pareció que esa era una buena forma de dejarle las cosas claras.

El Tercer Elegido sonrió a la respuesta de la chica. Una respuesta muy en el estilo de Asuka, pero que lo dejó mucho más tranquilo

- Esta bien, lo prometo. Intentaré no disculparme tanto de ahora en adelante.

- Más te vale –- respondió la pelirroja desde dentro del gran cilindro. Hubiera querido agregar un "Si no lo haces te corro a patadas", pero no lo consideró prudente, a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos. En su lugar, otro fue el pensamiento que corrió por la mente de la joven mientras su rostro comenzaba a iluminarse.

"Definitivamente no soy buena para esto".

En silencio, la pareja se adolescentes se quedó así por largo rato. Una dentro del Entry-Plug, y el otro sentado afuera, ambos con una sonrisa luego de una conversación que solo días atrás hubiera parecido totalmente imposible.

De lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se enteró, es que toda su conversación fue escuchada por un ser que contemplaba la escena con un par de ojos que brillaban como dos brazas, ojos que nadie podía ver, y que asechaban los movimientos de la pelirroja al salir de su entry plug, ojos que la observaban con profundo odio y celos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Aquí termina el que tal vez fue el más denso capítulo de esta historia.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo no hubieron escenas subidas de tono, eso se debe a que habían muchas cosas que aclarar, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos de Asuka. Créanme, trabajar con los sentimientos de esta pelirroja es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, algo que te puede tener dándote cabezazos contra la pared para encontrar la forma de abordarlos haciendo que siga siendo ella y un OCC.

Esto ya me pasó en Find The Way donde también me enfrenté al dilema de hacer que la pelirroja se disculpe. Finalmente opté por hacer que se disculpara sin disculparse. Si, sé que suena extraño, pero lo logré, luego de mucho sudor, lágrimas, cabezazos contra la pared, y la inestimable ayuda del amigo Fantastic-Man. Para este caso, no podía ocupar la táctica de la "disculpa sin disculpa" ya que no encajaba, así que opté porque Shinji ayudara a Asuka sacándole ese peso de encima. Creo que mal no quedó y que Asuka no se desperfiló y siguió siendo ella misma.

Respecto al próximo capítulo, las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente intensas, con una Succubus celosa tratando de proteger a su fuente de alimento... ¿o es que Shinji es algo más que eso para ella?

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Zeromtk: **Es bueno saber que sigo sorprendiendo con esta historia. La parte donde Shinji cae de la pasarela fue bastante intensa, pero era necesaria para hacer reaccionar a Asuka o seguiría pegada en su discurso de "No necesito a nadie". Una fuerte impresión era lo que necesitaba, al menos esa es mi opinión. Sobre Rei, ella no aparecerá mucho en esta historia, pero cuando lo haga, será para algo importante.

**Toaneo07:** No te imaginas lo difícil que es lidiar con un personaje como Asuka. Es sumamente complicada, sobre todo hacer que se vaya abriendo para dejar salir sus sentimientos. Algo he aprendido con el tiempo luego de tantos fics de EVA escritos, pero nunca es fácil, sobre todo porque soy fanático de Rei, jajaja.

**Yvori Gevura: **Gracias por el buen comentario para el capítulo, que me costó bastante, sobre todo por el tema de Asuka, que como comenté, no es fácil de abordar. Bueno, Rei tampoco lo es. Ambas chicas son complicadas a su manera.

Como explicó Maya en un capítulo pasado, los Succubus son muy diferentes a lo que nos tienen acostumbrado el manga y animé, sobre todo el hentai. Los Succubus son demonios que se alimentan de energía sexual para mantenerse. No tienen sexo definido, y cambian dependiendo de su victima. Se vuelven Succubus cuando atacan a un hombre o Incubus cuando atacan a una mujer. Como también se señala, las Succubus son muy selectivas y no atacan a cualquiera, además son muy celosas. En cuanto a los objetos sagrados, si no hay fe detrás de ellos, no sirven de mucho.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Efectivamente este es un largo capítulo, y los próximos van a ser similares en extensión ya que las cosas irán decantado en algo... no lo voy a decir, pero tal como señalas, esta historia será mucho más que sexo.

En cuanto a los actos de Ausuka, creo que era necesario todo lo que pasó para remecerla y hacer que dejara esa actitud autodestructiva. Había que golpearla para hacer que abriera los ojos. Es lo mismo que le pasó a Lisa Hayes en Robotech, donde recién se dio cuenta que amaba a Rick cuando casi lo mata con mísiles disparados por ella misma. Asuka necesitaba algo parecido para aceptar lo que siente. Esa es mi humilde opinión.

**Neverdie: **Interesante lo que planteas sobre las posibles parejas de Shinji. La verdad, Shinji ya se ha visto con cada una de las chicas EVA como pareja en algunos fics publicados acá, algunos de ellos escritos por mi. Soy de la idea que Shinji podría emparejarse con cualquiera de las mujeres que aparecen en la serie, si se dan las circunstancias adecuadas.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto este capítulo, y sobro todo, contribuir a cambiar tu opinión sobre Rei. En lo personal me encanta Rei, y lo he reflejado en algunas de mis historias. Disculpa por la demora en actualizar, pero prometo que no demoraré tanto en la próxima actualización.

**Orochi: **Efectivamente, Asuka montó una escena impresionante y eso que ella y Shinji no son nada, pero bueno, era algo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. En cuanto a las Succubus, efectivamente, pueden llegar a enamorarse y hasta embarazarse, eso si, al dar a luz pierden la vida y su hijo o hija absorbe parte de su poder. Por ahí leí que el Mago Merlín era hijo de una Succubus; esa era la fuente de su gran poder mágico.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.


	7. Capítulo 6: Preparándose para la Batalla

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: "PREPARANDOSE PARA LA BATALLA"<strong>

La joven pareja de pilotos EVA había pasado largos minutos en la jaula de contención del EVA-02 sin decir ninguna palabra luego de la conversación que habían mantenido. El silencio que recaía sobre ellos no era en ningún caso molesto, por lo que los chicos disfrutaron del momento, pese a que no estaban frente a frente y a que cada uno parecía estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió que ya venía siendo hora de salir del Entry-Plug. Fue así como Asuka se puso de pie, y dio un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción.

Contra todo lo que se podía esperar de Asuka, había terminado huyendo hasta ese lugar, escapando de sus sentimientos, los que finalmente la habían alcanzado en la forma de un alfeñique llorón que respondía al nombre de Shinji Ikari, y que había tenido la delicadeza de evitarle una disculpa. Pese a todo lo que había pasado, las cosas no estaban tan mal como se podía esperar, es más, se veían bien encaminadas, tan solo había que quitar un pequeño escollo del camino, un escollo que respondía al nombre de "Kanako"... bien, tan vez el escollo no era tan pequeño después de todo.

Luego de haber pensado en eso último, Asuka salió del Entry-Plug, ya mucho más repuesta y en aparente pleno control de la situación, como se podía esperar de ella. Afuera, Shinji se puso de pie a duras penas mientras veía como la pelirroja salía del gran cilindro, no pudiendo evitar quedarse viéndola fijamente por varios segundos. Asuka sintió la mirada del chico frente a ella y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, apartando la vista con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?", se preguntó la pelirroja, ante esta reacción tan fuera de lugar para ella.

Por su parte, Shinji, disfrutaba de la agradable visión de una pelirroja sonrojada, algo que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado. El ver a la huraña Asuka Langley presa de un sonrojo era algo por demás interesante y a la vez agradable a la vista. No todos los días podías ver a una chica tan linda como Asuka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese pensamiento detonó algo dentro de Shinji, y cambió a una mirada más seria. Había algo que permanentemente parecía rondar por los rincones de su mente, algo que siempre pugnaba por salir, y por algún motivo parecía encontrarse eternamente relegado a un lado. Asuka no fue ajena al cambio en la mirada del chico frente a ella, y lo observó con algo de preocupación, olvidando su incomodidad y su sonrojo.

- ¿Shinji, ocurre algo? –- preguntó la chica, intrigada.

Shinji contempló a la chica ante él, buscando. Era como si al contemplar el hermoso rostro de Asuka, aquello que pugnaba por salir cobrara mayor fuerza y consistencia, como si la chica frente a él fuera la llave para liberar eso que estaba en un rincón de su mente.

- ¡Shinji! Vamos, di algo. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? -– lo cuestionó la chica, entrando a preocuparse.

Fue entonces, al contemplar la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja, que el velo se corrió en la mente Shinji, y eso que permanecía oculto salió finalmente a la luz.

Shinji Ikari contempló con ojos desorbitados a la chica frente a él. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante? El sabía que sentía algo por Asuka, que ella era importante para él, pero esto... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Cómo es que su corazón no se lo había hecho saber con solo estar cerca de ella? Y ahora que lo recordada, esto era precisamente lo que su mente pugnaba por recordar momentos antes de que Asuka lo lanzara desde esa pasarela. Recordar que ella lo era todo para él, porque él... él... estaba enamorado de Asuka.

"No... no Shinji... es a mí a quien amas", fue el violento pensamiento que abruptamente logro superponerse en la conciencia del chico, aturdiéndolo como si hubiera sido víctima de un mazazo.

- ¿Ka... Kanako? -– susurró Shinji, apenas audible, sintiendo como si su mente se adormeciera por unos segundos, segundos en que juraría que vio frente a él a esa hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia, rostro de muñeca y cuerpo voluptuoso, sonriéndole de forma sensual.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No logré escucharte –- preguntó la pelirroja.

Shinji dio un par de pesadas pestañadas, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, como si despertara de un trance, sintiendo su cerebro un tanto adormecido, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado algo importante. "¿Qué podría ser?", se preguntó con algo de extrañeza, pero al tratar de recordar solo una cosa llegaba a su mente... una hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia, rostro de muñeca y cuerpo voluptuoso, una chica que respondía al nombre de Kanako, y que en sus sueños complacía hasta sus más oscuras y bajas pasiones, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Shinji! –- gritó una ya irritada Asuka, trayendo al susodicho de regreso a la realidad - ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

El Tercer Elegido dio un salto por el gritó de Asuka, y terminó apoyado la espalda contra el Entry-Plug, contemplando con sorpresa a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué... qué pasó? -– preguntó el muchacho ahora algo más despejado, mirando extrañado a su alrededor para terminar constatando que tan solo ellos dos se encontraban en aquel lugar.

En ese momento Asuka fue consciente de que algo malo pasaba con Shinji. Por un instante le dio la impresión de que se hubiera pedido en alguna parte muy lejos, para regresar abruptamente a la realidad con la mente en otro lado.

- Shinji... ¿está todo bien? –- preguntó Asuka, acercándose hasta quedar escasos centímetros frente al joven piloto EVA –- ¿No tendrás algo de fiebre?

Shinji se sorprendió al ver los preocupados ojos de la pelirroja, y sobre todo cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su frente, comprobando que no tuviera temperatura. En ese momento los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir su proximidad, sus alientos mezclándose, mientras en la aún perturbada mente de Shinji algo pugnaba por salir otra vez, algo que nuevamente había olvidado.

No lejos de ahí, unos ojos que brillaban cuales brazas ardientes y que en todo momento contemplaban a la pareja, miraron con un profundo odio a la pelirroja, al percatarse de la proximidad de la chica con Shinji, del íntimo momento que parecían compartir y como la pelirroja estaba logrando que la mente del chico volviera a despertar, amenazando con dejar plenamente liberados esos sentimientos que ella hábilmente le había hecho olvidar. Eso era algo que la criatura no podía soportar, pero fueron la rabia y los celos, al ver a la pelirroja tan cerca de su presa, la que la hicieron estallar.

Una sombra imperceptible para el ojo humano se deslizó desde las alturas directamente sobre la pareja de adolescentes. Unas manos cuyas uñas prontamente se transformaron en garras se estiraron listas para atrapar a su víctima, mientras ese par de ojos brillan como más intensidad, a la vez que la mirada del ser se hacía cada vez mas diabólica, fijándose en la chica que quería arrebatarle su presa. Entonces, las alarmas saltaron por todo el Geo-Frente.

Forzosamente, la criatura tuvo que detenerse y desviar su rumbo a escasos metros de la pareja, alarmada por el fuerte sonido de las alarmas y alertada por una presencia que ya había sentido antes. Entonces la vio. Parada sobre una pasarela, estaba el mismo ser que la había enfrentado en la enfermería la noche pasada, observándola fijamente con sus ojos color escarlata. La criatura hizo el amago de enfrentarla, pero en ese momento el lugar se llenó de guardias armados, que salían de cada puerta o recoveco que hubiera en ese lugar. La criatura había perdido su oportunidad.

- Fuera –- susurró la presencia de ojos escarlata, mirando duramente a la Succubus, que lanzó un rugido de rabia, antes de desaparecer por un rincón, sin que nadie hubiera reparado en su presencia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos está pasando aquí? -– preguntó una irritada Asuka, rodeada junto con Shinji por cerca de un centenar de efectivos de Seguridad, fuertemente armados, que miraban con desconfianza hacia todos lados, listos a disparar a la menor provocación.

En ese momento, por entre los efectivos de Seguridad apareció una muy seria Misato Katsuragi, con su Beretta en la mano derecha y en la otra sosteniendo un celular, por el que hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Misato finalmente terminó su conversación y guardó el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja de NERV. La mujer miró alrededor con aprobación, al ver a todos los efectivos situados estratégicamente por todos los rincones de la jaula de contención.

- Misato... ¿Qué está pasando? Sonaron las alarmas. ¿Nos ataca un Ángel?... ¡Misato! -– preguntó un preocupado Shinji, que sin darse cuenta se había posicionado frente a Asuka, escudándola con su cuerpo.

- Este no es lugar para hablar. Síganme –- demando la mujer, sin dejar de sostener la Beretta con el dedo en el gatillo, al igual que el resto de los efectivos de Seguridad.

- ¿Qué no es lugar para hablar? ¿Y qué hay de la alarma de ataque Ángel? -– preguntó Asuka, sin obtener respuesta.

- Ya hablaremos de eso –- Sentenció la Mayor Katsuragi antes de emprender el rumbo fuera de ese lugar en compañía de unos descolocados y fuertemente custodiados Shinji y Asuka. Todo ello mientras el hangar era raudamente vaciado de todo personal militar.

Una vez todos se marcharon del lugar se asomó tras las sombras de las tuberías de unos viejos y grises ductos de ventilación una presencia en la que nadie había reparado, gracias a sus sigilosos movimientos. Apoyó las manos en la baranda de una pasarela y contempló con serenidad el ahora deshabitado hangar, rastreando, para cerciorarse si el lugar estaba efectivamente deshabitado como aparentaba.

"Está ganando poder. Si logra materializarse por completo, será poderosa y difícil de detener", pensó la presencia entre las sombras antes de retirarse con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces nunca hubo un Ángel atacándonos? –- preguntó Shinji, mirando sin saber qué pensar ante esa revelación de la doctora Ritsuko.<p>

- Bien, no hay pruebas de eso, pero no lo puedo descartar. MAGI no ha dado un resultado definitivo al respecto, pero es efectivo que algo ocurrió hace unos minutos en la jaula de contención del EVA-02. Fue por eso que sonaron las alarmas –- señaló Ritsuko.

- Pero no están seguros de que efectivamente se trate de un Ángel, o en su defecto, de un error de MAGI –- dijo una seria Asuka, de brazos cruzados apoyada de espaldas contra la pared.

- Así es. No estamos seguros de que se trate de un Ángel, pero si estamos seguros de que se trata de "algo", aunque aún no sabemos específicamente qué es ese algo –- señaló Ritsuko, tecleando en una terminar, haciendo aparecer unos gráficos en un gran monitor frente a ella.

- ¿Un patrón mental? –- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Efectivamente. Un patrón mental. El mismo patrón mental que la pasada noche invadió la mente de Shinji, y hace unos minutos fue detectado en la jaula de contención del EVA-02, donde ustedes se encontraban. Ese fue el motivo por el que las alarmas saltaron en todo el Geo-Frente -– reveló Ritsuko, mirando con seriedad a la pelirroja y luego a Shinji.

- Ese también fue el motivo por el que movilicé a todo ese personal de Seguridad –- dijo Misato, tomando la palabra –- Chicos, ¿vieron o escucharon algo fuera de lugar mientras estaban en la jaula de contención del EVA-02?

Tanto Shinji como Asuka negaron con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la mujer, la cual dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Bien, en todo caso, ¿qué hacían en ese lugar? No tienen pruebas hasta dentro de una hora –- los cuestionó Misato, logrando la visible incomodidad de Shinji y un furioso sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja.

- Bien... la verdad... conversábamos –- dijo Shinji con algo de nerviosismo.

- Si, eso, eso. Conversábamos -– afirmó Asuka con convicción, después de todo, era verdad.

Misato y Ritsuko compartieron una mirada y luego miraron de vuelta a los jóvenes. Ambas mujeres intuían que les ocultaban algo, pero lo dejaron pasar, no era el momento para eso.

- Bien, el que no hayan visto u oído nada, no quita el hecho de que MAGI detectó este patrón mental, por lo que no debemos bajar la guardia –- sentenció Misato –- Shinji. Pasarás el resto de la tarde sujeto a nuevos análisis.

- ¿Otra vez? -– preguntó un horrorizado Tercer Elegido.

- Shinji. Debes comprender que este patrón mental se presenta solo en lugares donde tú estás presente, es más, intentó invadir tu mente la pasada noche. Tenemos que ponerte bajo observación, por precaución –- explicó Ritsuko.

Asuka le dio una furtiva mirada a Maya, la cual se encontraba sentada ante una terminal a un lado de Ritsuko. Maya negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Asuka desvió la mirada comprendiendo la decisión de Maya. Ritsuko Akagi era tal vez la mente mas brillante del planeta, una científica cuyos conocimientos científicos quizás podrían haber dejado con la boca abierta al mismísimo Albert Einstein. Ante una científica de semejante categoría, con una forma totalmente racional para ver las cosas, no podía decírsele simplemente de buenas a primeras que todo ese embrollo era causado por una Sucuubus. Jamás lo creería.

- Misato, por favor. Más exámenes no –- rogó Shinji a la mujer, atrayendo la atención de Asuka.

- Ya basta Shinji. Deja de comportarte como un niño –- repuso la mujer, algo molesta.

- Me gustaría que dijeras eso, luego de que intenten meterte una sonda del porte de un extintor de incendios por el trasero -– se quejó un indignado Tercer Elegido.

Ritsuko esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de Shinji, mientras pensaba: "Si supiera las cosas que la loca de Misato se metía en el trasero cuando se emborrachaba en la universidad; o lo que se le quedó atorado una vez, y que me tomó casi toda la noche, y dos frascos de vaselina para quitárselo del culo". Negó con la cabeza. No podía decir eso, se lo había prometido a Misato; aunque por momentos ganas no le faltaban. En su lugar, suspiró pesadamente y apartó la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Está bien Shinji. Nada de sondas por el trasero. Lo prometo. Ahora por favor, se buen chico y deja que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo. Tenemos que descubrir qué es ese patrón mental, y por qué la pasada noche trató de invadir tu mente -– dijo Ritsuko en todo conciliador.

Shinji contempló a Ritsuko con algo de desconfianza, pero terminó por ceder ante las palabras de la científica, para luego ser escoltado por Maya a una habitación contigua donde fue conectado a un gran número de instrumentos de medición.

Sería una larga y tediosa tarde para Shinji Ikari, quien era vigilado a la distancia por una criatura que nadie podía ver, una criatura con ojos que brillaban como dos brazas ardientes.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde que Shinji estaba siendo monitoreado por MAGI, y no se había detectado nada anormal con él. Todas las mediciones estaban dentro de los parámetros normales, nada indicaba el menor atisbo de anormalidad. Ritsuko analizó nuevamente los patrones mentales del Tercer Elegido y volvió a encontrarse con lo mismo. Ninguna anormalidad. La mujer apoyó los codos en la consola frente a ella, se quitó los lentes, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz dando un suspiro de frustración.<p>

- ¿Tan mal van las cosas? –- preguntó Misato, entrando al cuarto.

- No van mal, Misato. Técnicamente hablando, no van hacia ninguna parte –- señaló la científica con cansancio –- No hay ninguna anomalía en los patrones mentales de Shinji, y luego de analizar por quincuagésima vez ese patrón mental desconocido, no he podido encontrar nada que me ayude a dilucidar ante qué nos enfrentamos.

- Vamos Ritsuko. No te desanimes, ya encontrarás una respuesta –- dijo Misato.

- No estoy desanimada, Misato. Estoy exasperada por no poder encontrar una respuesta coherente para esto, ni siquiera puedo intentar esbozar algo. ¡Esto no tiene sentido! –- dijo la rubia con fastidio.

Maya, que estaba sentada en una terminal junto a Ritsuko estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión y guardó silencio. Aún así, este ademán no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, la que miró a su subordinada con interés.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir Maya? –- preguntó.

- ¿Qué? No... nada doctora. No iba a decir nada –- respondió Maya, con algo de timidez.

- Eso no es verdad. Estabas por decir algo. Vamos, dilo. Estamos en confianza –- la incentivó Ritsuko con una sonrisa gentil.

Maya lo pensó por unos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió y miró fijamente a su mentora, que la miraba expectante junto con Misato, que también estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo que quería decir es que... bien... no importa cuántos análisis, formulas, o modelos científicos se realicen para llegar a una conclusión lógica, hay cosas que la ciencia simplemente no puede explicar.

Misato se sorprendió por la afirmación de Maya, eso quedó claramente reflejado en su rostro, ya que no esperaba una frase semejante del segundo cerebro más privilegiado de NERV, luego de la propia Ritsuko Akagi. En cuanto a la científica, estrechó la mirada ante las palabras de su discípula.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo semejante Maya. Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti, que eres mi mano derecha –- dijo la mujer con seriedad y profunda perplejidad –- Tú, mejor que nadie debería saber que por medio del raciocinio lógico, la experimentación y el contraste de las evidencias, la ciencia puede llegar a dar respuestas a todas nuestras interrogantes. Tan solo hay que saber formular bien las preguntas y buscar bien las respuestas.

- La ciencia no es un Dios todopoderoso que brinda todas las respuestas, doctora. Hay cosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación racional -– espetó Maya con una decisión que sorprendió a las otras dos mujeres.

- ¿Cómo cuales? ¿La increíble resistencia al alcohol de Misato? - preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó la aludida, al ver que la sacaban gratuitamente al baile.

Maya no pudo evitar estrechar los ojos ante el comentario de su superior. Sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno si revelaba su planteamiento ante alguien tan racional como Ritsuko Akagi, pero no dejó de sentirse molesta por el sarcasmo con el que esta había respondido, por lo que decidió darle una mayor base a su afirmación.

- Bien, existen fenómenos a los que la ciencia ha tratado de darles una explicación racional, de encontrar él mecanismo que nos revele cómo se producen estos fenómenos, pero aún en nuestros días, con toda la tecnología a nuestra disposición, no se ha podido llegar a ninguna conclusión - afirmó Maya, ganando una mirada interesada por parte de Misato, y una mirada seria por parte de Ritsuko.

- Bien. ¿Y qué fenómenos serían esos? -– preguntó Ritsuko, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- Bien... la psicoquinesis por ejemplo –- respondió Maya, con algo de cautela.

- ¡Por favor, Maya! ¿No me digas que crees en esas supercherías? - preguntó Ritsuko, incrédula.

- Hay casos documentados sobre este fenómeno alrededor de todo el mundo, doctora. No puede desconocerse este hecho. Y no solo eso. Hay muchos otros fenómenos a los cuales la ciencia aún no ha podido dar respuesta –- señaló Maya, con más pasión de la que hubiera querido.

- ¿Cómo revelar el secreto de cómo lo hacen los "magos" de la televisión para doblar una cuchara con el poder de su mente? –- apuntó Ritsuko con sarcasmo -– ¡Maya! No puedo creer que tú, de entre todas las personas esté defendiendo algo como esto.

- Pero, doctora...

- No hay peros, Maya –- dijo la mujer, mirando con seriedad a su discípula –- Todo eso sobre poder mental, viajes astrales, vidas pasadas y todas esas supercherías raras, no son más que suposiciones pseudocientíficas, cuando no derechamente basura hecha para vender revistas esotéricas, libros de autoayuda y tonterías similares. Una mujer inteligente como tú debería saber eso. Lo único que falta ahora es que me digas que crees en la hechicería.

Maya fue golpeada por esta afirmación de Ritsuko. Ahí estaba su mentora, la persona que más admiraba y respetada en el mundo, prácticamente diciéndole en la cara que su afición secreta era una soberana estupidez, pero podía entenderla. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan contradictorio era creer en la hechicería y practicar estos ritos, teniendo tan sólidos y extensos conocimientos científicos. Esta contradicción fue la que la llevó a esconder esta afición y a sentirse tan avergonzada de ella misma por creer y practicar hechicería, pese a lo que le dictaba la razón.

Ritsuko Akagi era la voz de la racionalidad, pero luego de tantos años siguiendo la hechicería, luego de todas las cosas que había visto, y las que había hecho, sabía que pese a toda la racionalidad, habían efectivamente cosas que la ciencia no podía explicar. ¿Cómo hacerle saber esta verdad a su mentora sin descubrirse? Era simplemente imposible.

- Lamento si le disgustó mi planteamiento, doctora. No era mi intención -– se disculpó Maya.

- No se trata de que me haya disgustado Maya, es solo que me decepciona saber que creas en ese tipo de cosas. Una mujer inteligente como tú, debería saber que ese tipo de cosas no son más que cuento de viejas –- dijo Ritsuko con seriedad.

- Lo lamento doctora –- se disculpó nuevamente.

- No lo lamentes. Analiza las cosas bajo la luz de la racionalidad. Así te darás cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente y de que la ciencia puede dar las respuestas que estás buscando.

- Si doctora -– afirmó Maya, como si fuera una niña a la que hubieran regañado sus padres.

- Bien. Espero que sea la última vez que discutimos sobre esto -– dijo la rubia, devolviendo su atención a la terminal ante ella.

Se produjo un tenso silencio en el cuarto por algunos instantes, donde Ritsuko contemplaba los gráficos en el monitor ante ella, mientras que Maya miraba con seriedad el teclado en su consola, enfrascada en sus pensamientos con rostro entre serio y resignado. Misato contemplaba alternadamente a ambas mujeres sin saber qué decir, hasta que Ritsuko se recargó en su asiento dando un suspiro y le dedicó una mirada a Maya, que aún seguía mirando el teclado ante ella sin decidirse a escribir o no.

- Maya. Creo que es buen momento para que vayas a tu casa por una muda de ropa. Recuerda que pasaremos esta noche y otras tantas más aquí en NERV –- señaló la científica.

- Si... si doctora –- dijo Maya saliendo de sus pensamientos, agradeciendo a la mujer por el cambio de tema y el poder salir un momento a tomar un poco de aire, que tanto le hacía falta en ese momento –- Doctora, ¿quiere que pase por su casa y traiga algo de ropa para usted?

- Gracias, Maya. Eso me quitaría un peso de encima - dijo la científica, recobrando la sonrisa - Tú ya sabes donde guardo la llave de repuesto.

- Si doctora. Descuide. Entonces me retiro –- dijo Maya, para luego dejar el cuarto.

Misato contempló la puerta por la cual había salido la joven mujer y luego observó a la científica, que trabaja nuevamente ante la terminal, tratando de encontrar una solución al dilema que tenía por delante.

- No debiste ser tan ruda con Maya. Ella tiene razón. Hay muchas cosas extrañas que ocurren en este mundo y que no tienen explicación –- dijo Misato luego de un momento.

- No la justifiques, Misato –- dijo Ritsuko –- Nadie en su sano juicio debería dar crédito a las supercherías. Menos, una mujer inteligente como Maya.

- Pero ella tiene razón. Hay cosas que no tienen explicación racional.

- Bien, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué cosas, exceptuando tu resistencia al alcohol o tu experticia para arruinar la comida instantánea, carecen de explicación racional? –- dijo Ritsuko dejando lo que hacía para mirar fijamente a la morena, la cual le dedicó una mirada molesta por el comentario, para luego cambiar a una de entusiasmo.

- Bien... los Ovnis, por ejemplo. ¿Te conté de la vez que vi uno cuando salía de una fiesta en la universidad?

"No por favor, no esa historia otra vez", pensó Ritsuko rodaba los ojos y dando un suspiro de resignación, haciéndose a la idea de que sería una larga tarde. Mientras, una entusiasmada Misato iniciaba su relato sin reparar en la cara de fastidio que se apoderaba de la científica.

* * *

><p>Asuka salió del baño regañando mentalmente por lo fastidioso que era hacer sus necesidades con ese condenado Plug-Suit, ya que prácticamente debía quitárselo completo para poder sentarse a orinar en el retrete para luego volver a colocárselo, quedando en el intertanto totalmente desnuda. En esos menesteres se hallaba cuando, al levantar la cabeza, se topó con Maya que venía caminando en sentido contrario.<p>

- ¿No deberías estar en las pruebas de sincronización? -– preguntó Maya, al ver a la chica.

- Necesitaba ir al baño –- explicó la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - ¿A todo esto, por qué está el idiota de Makoto Hyuga supervisando las pruebas de hoy?

- Bien, la doctora Ritsuko está de cabeza analizando ese... "patrón metal desconocido", y yo estoy respaldando archivos importantes mientras preparo los sistemas para comenzar mañana un chequeó completo de MAGI, así que estaremos muy ocupadas para encargarnos de las pruebas de sincronización en los próximos días. Y ahora voy a casa por una muda de ropa –- explicó Maya.

- Ya veo –- dijo Asuka, luego miró a los costados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes volver a hablar - ¿Qué hay de esa Succubus? –- preguntó con cautela.

- Sobre eso quería hablarte. Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado. Sígueme -– dijo Maya en voz baja, para luego emprender la marcha por el corredor.

Asuka siguió a la mujer por el corredor, mientras ambas miraban a los lados para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de hablar de tan delicado tema. Finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta del ascensor que sacaría a Maya de las entrañas de NERV. Fue ahí donde la asistente de Ritsuko retomó la palabra.

- Como te comenté, las Succubus son demonios que se mueven en el mundo de los sueños. Desde ahí es donde someten a sus victimas, ahí es donde manifiestan su poder. Pero esta Succubus en particular, logró pasar del plano onírico al real, es por eso que logró dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Shinji, y es por eso que las alarmas del Geo-Frente saltaron como locas. Porque la detectaron traspasando la barrera onírica para ingresar a nuestro mundo.

- ¿Entonces ahora ella es real, como tú o yo? -– preguntó Asuka, con algo de temor.

- Definitivamente no –- respondió Maya - Escúchame Asuka. Esta criatura está usando la fuerza que le dio el semen de Shinji para romper la barrera que la separa del mundo onírico con él real, y así poder ingresar a este plano dimensional con todos sus poderes, pero aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo por completo. Tan solo puede hacerlo por pequeños periodos de tiempo, segundos talvez.

- Si... entiendo –- dijo Asuka, digiriendo la información.

- Es por eso que MAGI no ha logrado un registro, ni una identificación de la Succubus, como si lo ha hecho con los Ángeles. Esto es lo que no logra comprender la doctora Ritsuko, el por qué todos su análisis y modelos científicos no dan una respuesta. Porque trata con un ser que se mueve en otro plano dimensional, un ser que se alimenta de la vitalidad de los hombres para subsistir, un ser cuya motivación y naturaleza escapa a todo análisis racional -– dijo la mujer, con inusitada pasión.

Asuka se sorprendió por las últimas palabras de Maya, sobre todo porque pareciera que las dijo con algo de resentimiento. Levantó una ceja mientras observaba a la mujer con curiosidad. ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre Maya y la doctora Ritsuko?

- Maya... ¿Está todo bien? –- preguntó Asuka con cautela.

- ¿Eh?... si, si, todo bien -– respondió Maya con algo de vergüenza, y un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, pero, ante el tenor de los acontecimientos, recobró casi de inmediato la seriedad para volver a tomar la palabra - En todo caso, y he aquí lo que quería decirte en primer lugar. Debes alejarte de Shinji en lo que reste del día. Mantén tu distancia, pero sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? –- preguntó Asuka molesta, ya que las cosas con Shinji parecían bien encaminadas luego de su conversación en la jaula de contención del EVA-02

- Porque el que las alarmas del Geo-Frente saltaran cuando tú y Shinji estaban juntos, no es una casualidad –- señaló Maya con seriedad –- La Succubus se materializó en nuestro plano dimensional por unos segundos, a escasos metros de ustedes, y eso no es buena señal. Recuerda lo que te dije. Las Succubus son extremadamente celosas, además, hace casi dos días que esta no se alimenta de Shinji, debe estar hambrienta, y concordarás conmigo en que una Succubus celosa y hambrienta puede ser muy peligrosa. Mas aún si esta pudiera llegar a materializarse en nuestro plano dimensional.

Asuka se puso pálida y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al imaginarse esa situación. Maya no fue ajena a la reacción de la muchacha. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que estas criaturas eran capaces y de todas las cosas que podían salir mal al intentar sellarla. El miedo intentó abordarla, pero logró mantener la calma, no sin dificultad. Cerró los ojos, dio una profunda inspiración, y al abrir los ojos otra vez, ya está más calmada. Presionó el botón para llamar el ascensor y le dedicó una mirada a la chica.

- Esto no es un juego Asuka. Es un demonio al que enfrentamos, y podría lastimarte... en el mejor de los casos. Por seguridad, debes mantener distancia con Shinji hasta esta noche –- sentenció la mujer, tratando de ocultar sus temores de la chica ante ella.

- Está bien -– dijo finalmente Asuka, con resignación y algo de temor al imaginarse atacada por esa criatura - ¿No habrá problemas con hacer esto aquí en NERV? -– preguntó de pronto.

- Ya lo veremos en su momento. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta puede ser una ventaja –- dijo Maya, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, momento en que ingresó y presionó un botón al costado de la puerta.

- Maya... gracias –- dijo Asuka, con repentina sinceridad, y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Puedes darme las gracias cuando nos hayamos desecho de esa cosa. Además, para eso están los amigos –- respondió Maya con una sonrisa en los labios, justo cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor.

Asuka se sorprendió por últimas las palabras de la mujer. Hasta ahora no había pensando en Maya como una amiga, pero luego de todo lo que la mujer había hecho por ella, sin pedir nada a cambio, no había mejor palabra para describirla... "amiga". Sonrió. Si, definitivamente Maya Ibuki era una buena amiga.

En ese momento, por los altavoces se escuchó la voz de un molesto Makoto Hyuga demandando la presencia de Asuka para poder comenzar de una vez las pruebas de sincronización. Asuka dio un suspiro de resignación y dio media vuelta para asistir hacia donde era requería con tanta prontitud.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko Akagi estaba en la oficina del supremo Comandante de NERV, de pie ante el escritorio del hombre que estaba sentado con sus manos entrelazadas ante su rostro, contemplando con seriedad los papeles dispuestos ante él.<p>

- ¿Esto quiere decir que aún no ha logrado identificar a quién pertenece este patrón mental, doctora? -– preguntó Gendo con molestia en la voz.

- Eso es efectivo. Aún no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, pero hay variables que nos pueden dar luces para resolver este problema –- señaló Ritsuko, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco.

- Explíquese, doctora –- la apremió Gendo.

- Bien, en primer lugar, luego de revisar los datos entregados por MAGI, puedo descartar por completo una contaminación mental del Tercer Elegido. Aún así, a la luz de los análisis realizados, este patrón metal desconocido, efectivamente sincronizó y se escribió sobre la mente del Tercer Elegido por algunos minutos, sin que el cerebro de este lo rechazara, lo cual sería la reacción normal para esta intrusión.

- ¿Cómo explica esto, doctora? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, de pie a un lado de Gendo.

- Sea lo que se que sea que enfrentamos, es del tipo invasor, y lo hace de forma muy sutil, tanto, que el ego de la victima no se ve afectado ni conminado a rechazar la intrusión. Puede invadir la mente de una persona, y moverse con total libertad en ella –- respondió Ritsuko.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede ingresar en la mente de cualquier persona? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, totalmente alarmado.

- Ahí está la otra variable que quería mencionar. Este fenómeno se ha desarrollado solo en torno al Tercer Elegido -– sentenció Ritsuko –- He analizado esto desde distintos ángulos, y todo indica que este fenómeno, sea cual fuere su causa, está estrictamente relacionado con el Tercer Elegido. Las dos veces que este patrón mental se ha manifestado, lo ha hecho en torno a él. Eso no es una coincidencia. Shinji Ikari es la clave para dilucidar este asunto.

Gendo guardó silencio por unos segundos, analizando las palabras de la mujer y los papeles que tenía ante él, que respaldaban las palabras de la mujer.

- También hay otro punto que me gustaría mencionar –- apuntó la científica –- Hace algunos días la Mayor Katsuragi envió a Shinji a verme ya que parecía no estar bien de salud. Cuando lo revise, efectivamente se veía pálido y demacrado. Le di medicamentos y una dieta especial para recuperarlo, mientras estaba el resultado de sus análisis. Encontré que presentaba un cuadro de anemia, nada que no pudiera solucionarse con la medicación adecuada. Esto no llamó mi atención en ese momento, pero, ¿y si hubiera una relación entre la anemia de Shinji y ese patrón mental desconocido?

- ¿Está insinuando que esto pudo ocurrir antes, doctora? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

- No hay nada que nos indique lo contrario, además, si detectamos esto, fue solo porque Shinji pasó la noche aquí a causa de su... accidente. Esto bien pudo ocurrir en el pasado sin que nos percatáramos y ese cuadro de anemia sería el resultado de la invasión a la mente de Shinji.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo en la habitación, hasta que Gendo fijamente a la mujer.

- ¿Tiene algún plan en mente, doctora? –- preguntó finalmente Gendo, con seriedad.

- A si es –- respondió la rubia - Coloqué un pequeño transmisor en el cuello de Shinji, sin que este se percatara, mientras lo examinaba esta mañana. Este transmisor mide las ondas mentales de Shinji y las envía directamente a MAGI. Si la anomalía de la noche pasada se vuelve a presentar invadiendo la mente de Shinji, seremos alertados de inmediato.

- Y si ese patrón mental se manifiesta otra vez. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

- Tengo personal colocando instrumentos de medición en forma discreta dentro del cuarto que ocupará Shinji esta noche, eso nos aportará valiosos datos. También hay personal trabajando en una jaula electromagnética, similar a la que usamos para capturar al Octavo Ángel en el cráter del volcán Asamayama. La idea es que pueda aislar el cuarto de Shinji si se llegara a presentar alguna situación.

- ¿Tomar una acción semejante no significaría sacrificar al Tercer Elegido? –- cuestionó Fuyutsuki a la mujer, dedicándole una dura mirada.

- Es una posibilidad baja, pero que no podemos descartar –- respondió Ritsuko con seriedad, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre –- Por lo mismo, el sector residencial elegido está próximo a las jaulas de contención de los EVAS donde estos podrían tener rápido acceso si el objetivo se revela como un Ángel. Por ello sugiero tener un EVA preparado por cualquier eventualidad.

Fuyutsuki cerró los ojos considerando lo que había escuchado, mientras Gendo miraba con seriedad a la científica.

- Por sus palabras, deduzco espera que ocurra algo está noche, doctora -– señaló Gendo.

- La invasión a la mente del Tercer Elegido fue ayer por la noche, y hoy tuvimos una nueva aparición de este patrón mental desconocido a solo metros de él. Todo sugiere que puede ocurrir alguna situación esta noche –- respondió la científica.

- Puede proceder, doctora. Quiero que al EVA-00 equipado y preparado para actuar. Rei deberá permanecer atenta y lista para actuar si se la requiere –- dijo Gendo, dando por concluida la conversación.

- Si señor –- respondió Ritsuko, para luego dar la vuelta y retirarse del cuarto.

Gendo Ikari, se quedó sentando ante su escritorio sin mover un solo músculo, solo sus ojos se movieron, pasando de la mujer que dejaba la habitación, a los papeles que la científica había dejado para él, con el detalle de todo lo expuesto momentos atrás. A su lado, un serio Fuyutsuki miraba a su antiguo discípulo con gravedad.

- ¿En verdad sacrificará a Shinji, si se llega a presentar el caso, Comandante? –- preguntó el anciano.

- Si con eso logramos determinar ante qué nos enfrentamos, capturarlo, o destruirlo; lo haré sin ninguna duda. Sería un precio pequeño a pagar –- respondió el hombre con frialdad.

Ante tamaño comentario el viejo profesor fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna, solo pudo hacer un gesto de desaprobación con la boca ante la respuesta del hombre. No era para menos, después de todo la vida de su propio hijo estaba por ponerse en juego, y hablaba sobre sacrificarlo con tanta ligereza, como si estuviera decidiendo si tomar una taza de té o café. ¿Qué pensaría Yui, si escuchara a su esposo hablar de forma tan despectiva sobre su querido hijo, por el cual ella había sacrificado todo?

- Nada agradable, eso seguro –- se respondió a si mismo el hombre, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo Fuyutsuki? –- preguntó Gendo.

- Nada Comandante –- respondió el anciano, emprendiendo rumbo a la salida de la oficina, dejando atrás al hombre que se había casado con su querida alumna, y que hablaba con tanto desprecio del hijo de ambos, el hijo que Yui había amado con todo su ser –- Yui jamás te perdonaría si te escuchara hablar así de su hijo... jamás -– comentó en un susurro, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Maya entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se encaminó a la pequeña sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones dando un suspiro de cansancio. De buena gana se hubiera quedado ahí sin hacer nada. Solo quedarse ahí... y escuchar algo de música. Si, eso estaría bien. Un poco de buena música... Phil Collins no estaría mal. Los temas "Dance into de Ligth" o "Hang in Long Enough" serían geniales para subirle el ánimo, pero no era momento de ponerse a escuchar música.<p>

El rostro de Maya se tornó serio al pensar en lo que estaba por hacer en unas cuantas horas. De solo pensar en eso un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Hace menos de una hora se había mostrado muy segura durante su conversación con Asuka, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba bastante asustada... y lo seguía estando en ese momento.

Lo que estaba por hacer no era algo menor. Iba a realizar un hechizo muy poderoso. Ya no eran pócimas de amor, ni encantamientos de bajo poder, esto era magia de alto nivel, para sellar nada menos que a un demonio. Hasta ahora no había querido pensar en esto, pero la verdad es que se estaba jugando el pellejo. El hechizo a realizar consumía mucho poder, y si se le escapaba de las manos podía matarla. También estaba la posibilidad de que la Sucuubus lograra liberarse del hechizo, y eso, no sería bueno para ella, ya que sería la primera en ser atacada por esa criatura. Muchas cosas podían salir mal esta noche, ¿por que lo hacia entonces? Ella conocía muy bien las razones.

Simplemente no podía dejar a Shinji a merced de una Succubus, que terminaría por quitarle la vida si las cosas seguían el camino que llevaban. Tampoco podía darle la espalda a Asuka, no después del esfuerzo que había hecho la chica en reconocer sus sentimientos y aceptar que amaba a Shinji. Eso seria demasiado cruel, además, ella era la única que podía hacerlo, la única que sabía lo que pasaba y que sabía como hacerle frente, y esa era tal vez la razón más poderosa para arriesgar tanto, pese al miedo que sentía, y es que, por fin usaría magia de verdad, no hechizos de bajo poder, sino uno realmente poderoso, magia de alto nivel.

La sola idea de poder conjurar ese hechizo hacía que la sangre de Maya hirviera en sus venas, volviendo a sentir eso que experimentaba cuando era una niña, y hacia hechizos y pócimas de amor para sus compañeras de curso. El realizar este hechizo le demostraría que no estuvo perdiendo su tiempo en supercherías durante toda su vida; le haría reafirmar lo que siempre supo y que chocaba contra todo el conocimiento científico adquirido en la universidad y su trabajo en NERV, reafirmando su honda creencia que mas allá de las ilusiones la magia si existe, y que efectivamente existían cosas que la ciencia no podía explicar, bien sea por temor, o por no saber como abordarlas. Esto le hizo recordar a Maya las duras palabras y el sarcasmo de la doctora Ritsuko luego de que ella le expusiera esa verdad. Las palabras de su mentora, de la persona que más admirada en el mundo, la habían herido profundamente, pero a su vez, la habían hecho enfadar... y mucho.

Con esto en mente, Maya se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia esa habitación donde almacenaba todo lo que había logrado recolectar sobre el mundo sobrenatual a lo largo de su vida. Entró al cuarto y se acercó al escritorio que estaba al fondo de la habitación, tocando con su mano derecha el antiquísimo libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

- Esta noche le enseñaré cuan equivocada esta, doctora. Esta noche verá con sus propios ojos que hay cosas que escapan de lo racional, cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar. Ya lo vera... ya lo vera -– dijo Maya, con una gran determinación formándose en su interior, haciendo a un lado el temor que la había acompañado los pasados días.

* * *

><p>Un fastidiado Shinji se quitaba finalmente los instrumentos de medición del cuerpo para poder vestirse, luego de un día completo siendo tratado como rata de laboratorio. No era de extrañar que su humor no fuera el de los mejores, aún así, ver a Shinji molesto no era algo muy usual, lo que tenía más que entretenida a la doctora Ritsuko, que no podía apartar la sonrisa de sus labios al ver al tímido e introvertido Shinji con el ceño arrugado.<p>

- Con esto terminamos por hoy, ya puedes retirarte –- dijo Ritsuko, viendo como el chico salía desde atrás de un biombo terminando de abotonarse la camina.

- Depende de lo que usted llame retirarse, doctora. No puedo salir de NERV, ¿lo recuerda? –- dijo un fastidiado Tercer Elegido.

- Oooh... tal parece que alguien hecha de menos su libertad -– comentó Misato ingresando al cuarto - ¿O es que tal vez ya hechas de menos a tu novia Ka-na-ko? – concluyó con toda la intención.

Shinji se puso rojo como una señal de tráfico ante el comentario de su tutora. Eso le hizo recordar que no le había dado una respuesta en la mañana cuando le había preguntado por Kanako, ya que estaba tan avergonzado que no le salían las palabras. Shinji maldijo por enésima vez al "desgraciado" relajante muscular, que de paso le relajó la lengua y lo hizo hablar más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a contar de una vez quién es y cómo conociste a esa tal Kanako? –- preguntó Misato tornándose repentinamente seria, al recordar los escabrosos detalles que se le escaparon a su protegido la tarde pasada sobre esa chica desvergonzada.

- Yo... no sé de qué hablas -– dijo Shinji, sin poder sostener la mirada de su tutora, tratando de librarse de esa comprometedora situación, pero Misato no estaba por dejárselo pasar otra vez.

- Hablo de la chica que te hizo esto -– dijo la mujer, yendo hasta donde Shinji y desarreglándole la camisa, para dejar al descubierto las marcas de la mordida en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Misato! Creo que estás siendo demasiado ruda con este asunto –- comentó Ritsuko, viendo a un pálido Shinji, contemplando las marcas de su hombro.

- ¿Ruda? Por favor Ritsuko. Esa desvergonzada le mordió el hombro para no gritar de placer cuando se corrió al hacerlo dentro de un casillero. Hay que ponerle un alto a esto –- respondió la mujer, con enfado.

- Ya basta, Misato... por favor. No quiero hablar de eso –- dijo Shinji, apartándose de su tutora, visiblemente avergonzado.

- Bien, pues te guste o no es algo de lo que debemos hablar. Si no fuera porque ese relajante muscular te soltó la lengua, no sabría que tienes una novia, o que en vez de ir a la escuela a estudiar, vas a tener sexo con ella. Aún eres un niño Shinji, entiende eso. Debes ir con calma, paso a paso. Tienes toda la vida por delante para quemar etapas, no necesitas ir tan rápido - sentenció Misato, tratando de ser comprensiva.

Shinji, que se sentía bastante avergonzado al tratar de imaginar qué otras partes de sus sueños se le escaparon esa tarde que tomó ese "maldito" relajante muscular, cambio su rostro y su genio al escuchar las palabras de Misato, no tanto por lo de Kanako, si no por otro punto, que hace tiempo ya lo tenía algo molesto.

- ¿Niño? ¿Dices que soy un niño? -– preguntó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su tutora.

- Si... un niño –- afirmó ella.

- Claro... ahora soy un niño, pero cuando tengo que subir al EVA y pelear con los Ángeles, entonces si que soy todo un hombre, y debo asumir mi responsabilidad para con la humanidad –- dijo Shinji mirando seriamente a Misato –- Cuando te conviene me tratas como hombre y cuando no, me tratas como un niño. Que conveniente para ti.

Misato no supo que responder a esas palabras. Shinji tenía razón en lo que decía.

- Shinji tiene razón –- señaló Ritsuko.

- No lo apoyes. Se supone que estás de mi parte –- regañó Misato.

- ¡Hey! Yo no fui la que quiso hacer de tutora.

- Todo esto es ridículo, no tengo por qué escuchar esto. Me voy de aquí –- dijo un molesto Shinji, pasando junto a su tutora.

- No he terminado de hablar, Shinji –- dijo Misato con seriedad.

- Dices que soy un niño, entonces debo comportarme como tal y no hacer caso a lo que dicen los mayores –- respondió Shinji, con una media sonrisa –- Y respecto a lo otro... una mujer que estuvo una semana encerrada en un cuarto teniendo sexo con su novio, no es la persona más adecuada para dar lecciones de moral.

Misato se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar las palabras de Shinji, mientras que a su lado, Ritsuko hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír. Aún así, la mujer de las arregló para calmarse un poco, meter la mano en el cajón de un escritorio y sacar una caja de cartón.

- Toma esto Shinji –- dijo la mujer lanzándole la caja al Piloto EVA, que la atrapó diestramente en el aire con las manos, para luego sonrojarse tanto como Misato al ver que era una caja de preservativos de 10 unidades –- Te sugiero los uses la próxima vez, por tu seguridad, y la de tu novia. Cuando se te acaben, solo dímelo y te proporcionaré más.

Un totalmente sonrojado Shinji no fue capaz de responder, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego dejar la enfermería lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas. Atrás, Misato dejó de lado su sonrojo para mirar seriamente a la científica.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le diste? –- preguntó.

- Una caja de preservativos –- respondió con calma la rubia.

- ¡RITSUKO! –- ladró Misato, espantada.

- Shinji tiene toda la razón en lo que dice, Misato -– sentenció la científica cruzándose de brazos y mirando con seriedad a la mujer ante ella –- Lo tratas como adulto cuanto te conviene, y cuando no, lo tratas como niño. De esa forma solo vas crear conflictos en su personalidad, junto con lograr resentimiento hacia ti, como te acabas de dar cuenta.

- Aún no cumple 15 años. Es un niño –- dijo Misato.

- Pero está asumiendo responsabilidades de un adulto al pilotar un EVA, teniendo el destino de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Te sugiero que; o afirmas su masculinidad tratándolo como hombre en todo momento, o lo tratas como un niño. Decídete por una o por otra, pero no las dos. Si sigues por este camino, solo logras crear un gran conflicto, y de paso, alejar a Shinji de ti.

Misato guardó silencio por unos segundos analizando las palabras de Ritsuko y lo que Shinji le había dicho momentos atrás. Nunca lo había visto actuar así, pero bien visto, Ritsuko tenía algo de razón... y Shinji también. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar sus palabras.

- Rayos... ¿dónde se habrá enterado de eso? -– se preguntó.

- ¿De tu maratónica semana de sexo desenfrenado? Utiliza el pensamiento analítico y dime. Fuera de tú y yo, ¿quién más podría haberle contado sobre eso? –- respondió Ritsuko, con una sonrisa.

- Kaji... ¡Ese idiota! Juro que cuando vuelva de donde sea que esté, lo voy a...

- Olvida eso Misato, hay cosas más importantes que atender –- dijo la científica encaminándose a la salida de la enfermería.

- Tampoco pude aclarar las cosas con Shinji sobre esa chica Kanako... ¡Y tú vas y lo ánimas dándole una caja de preservativos! –- regañó Misato.

- Si Shinji va a seguir haciéndolo con su novia, mejor que sea con protección. Después de todo, si ella queda embarazada ¿adivina quien legalmente debería pagar las pensiones alimenticias y todas esas cosas legales?

Ante ese comentario, todo lo que pudiera haber dicho Misato murió rápidamente en su boca. Después de todo, como tutora, ella era su representante legal.

- Pero no nos preocupemos de eso. Dejemos eso para otro momento, y en su lugar terminemos de preparar las cosas para esta noche, ¿lo recuerdas? –- dijo una seria Ritsuko desde la puerta de la enfermería al ver como la perplejidad de la Mayor aun no desaparecía de su rostro del todo.

- Si... si, tienes razón -– Señalo Misato mientras volvía a entrar en materia - Pero mañana tendré una larga charla con Shinji, le guste o no.

- Si, como digas, ahora vamos –- dijo la científica con tono algo escéptico mientras emprendían el rumbo. Ello mientras Misato seguía los pasos de la rubia aún regañando por como habían resultado las cosas. Shinji se había dado el gusto de salirse con la suya en esta ocasión, pero era definitivo que debían tener una seria conversación cuando todo esto terminara, si es que todo terminaba bien. El plan de Ritsuko no era precisamente de su agrado, pero estaba consiente de que era la mejor opción que tenían para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>La criatura recorría las instalaciones de NERV como una sombra, sin que nadie reparada en su presencia. Había muchas presas potenciales en ese lugar, pero ninguna como Shinji, ninguno como su querida presa, la cual seguía sigilosamente en todo momento. Fue divertido escuchar las palabras de esa mujer de cabellera oscura hablando de moralidad, cuando su deseo sexual era tan intenso como la luz de un faro en la oscuridad de la noche. La mujer era una ninfómana en potencia, cuyo deseo estaba siempre a flor de piel. Podía sentir cierto deseo de la mujer por Shinji, pero ella aún no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Eso no le gustó. No iba a permitir que su Shinji cayera entre las piernas de esa degenerada encubierta hambrienta de sexo, ni entre las piernas de ninguna otra mujer.<p>

El chico tenía algo especial, lo supo desde el momento en que lo descubrió. Su semen era fuerte, lleno de fuerza y vitalidad, tanto, que la estaba volviendo muy poderosa, al punto de permitirle lograr lo impensado, traspasar del mundo onírico al real, con todos sus poderes. Esto era algo que ningún Succubus o Incubus había logrado antes, ella sería la primera, la primera en traspasar el umbral y tener un "cuerpo físico".

La criatura sonrió al imaginar ese momento. Un cuerpo de verdad, no un sueño, no una imagen creada en la mente de su victima, sino un cuerpo real. Una vez lo consiguiera, no habría nada que pudiera detenerla, nada que impidiera que su poder fuera en aumento, pero más importante aún... podría estar con Shinji todos los días, a toda hora y no solo en sus sueños. Su presa, se convertiría en su hombre. La criatura se regocijó ante ese pensamiento, pero le trajo a la mente un par de problema que debía quitar de en medio, si no quería interferencias en la nueva vida que llevaría con su hombre.

El primer problema se llamaba Asuka Langley. Fue divertido provocar a la pelirroja en un inicio, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, ella estaba influyendo en Shinji y podía apartarla de él. Y el otro problema, era el ser que había osado enfrentarla la noche pasada. No sabía quién era, ni que hacía en ese lugar, pero aquella presencia era alguien que temer. Era poderosa y podía destruirla, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas...

Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar pacientemente hasta la noche y volver a alimentarse de Shinji, entonces tendría la fuerza necesaria para traspasa el umbral. Luego ya en el mundo real, podría encargarse de ese celestial como es debido, y luego se haría cargo de la pelirroja. La criatura sonrió al repasar su plan, mientras sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad, sin que nadie se percatara de ellos, o de que una sombra seguía de cerca al Tercer Elegido, en su camino por NERV.

* * *

><p>Los acontecimientos se desarrollaron con total normalidad en lo que restó de la tarde. Asuka se las arregló para mantenerse alejada de Shinji con algunas excusas, sin llegar a levantar mayores sospechas. Por otro lado, Ritsuko preparaba todo para lo que suponía, ocurriría esta noche. Cerca de ahí, Maya la asistía en silencio, repasando en su mente los pasos del hechizo, a la vez que preparaba discretamente las cosas para poder hacer su jugada en el momento indicado.<p>

Misato iba de un lugar a otro revisando que todo estuviera en orden. No estaba para nada contenta con el plan de Ritsuko. Si las cosas se daban como la científica esperaba, entonces la vida de Shinji estaría en serio peligro, y el que Rei estuviera lista para actuar en el EVA-00 no era garantía de que las cosas fueran a terminar de buena forma. Aún así, la mujer sabía que no había otra opción, además, era una orden del Comandante Ikari, y debía acatarla, le gustara o no. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Asuka se había mostrado bastante tranquila, incluso había mantenido su distancia con Shinji, no sabía si por voluntad propia o por el ultimátum del Comandante Ikari, como fuere, la chica se había mantenido alejada, lo cual agradecía. El único ajeno a todo lo que ocurría era el propio Shinji, al que se decidió no decir nada del plan, para que las cosas ocurrieran de la forma más natural posible, si es que ocurrían.

Fue así que las horas corrieron con gran rapidez y prontamente los Pilotos EVA se retiraron a sus habitaciones asignadas en el sector residencial. Shinji estaba en la habitación especialmente preparada para la ocasión, Asuka estaba a un par de habitaciones de distancia, y Rei, supuestamente en otra habitación junto a la pelirroja, pero en realidad se encontraba en la jaula de contención del EVA-00, a la espera de entrar en acción si era requerida.

Con el correr del tiempo, nada hacia prever que algo fuera de lo normal fuera a ocurrir esa noche. Las cámaras dispuestas en la habitación de Shinji mostraban al chico viendo una película, lo cual no era algo muy estimulante, por lo que los técnicos que monitoreaban sus movimientos cayeron presa del aburrimiento. Lo mismo se podía decir de Ritsuko y Misato, que tampoco parecían muy entusiasmadas contemplando al Tercer Elegido, entretenido viendo una película de Indiana Jones. Fue así, como cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, la doctora Ritsuko envió a Maya a dormir unas horas, ya que ella debería relevarla a las 4:00 de la madrugada. Maya cargó en su hombro su bolso color negro y amarillo marca Nike, tomó su inseparable notebook y se encaminó a la salida del cuarto de control donde monitoreaban al Tercer Elegido.

- ¿Y ese bolso tan grande, Maya? Pareciera que te echaron de la casa -– comentó una divertida Misato, al ver el pesado bolso que cargaba la mujer de cabello corto.

- Bien, con un diagnóstico completo a MAGI por delante, y el trabajo atrasado por culpa de ese patrón mental desconocido, estaremos viviendo acá en NERV como mínimo una semana –- dijo la mujer con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¿Está bromeando, verdad? –- preguntó Misato a Ritsuko.

- Ojalá fuera broma. Mi bolso con ropa esta por allá –- respondió la científica señalando un bolso en una esquina, que era tan grande como el de Maya.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Misato, la que agradeció mentalmente no estar en el lugar de Ritsuko o Maya en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Una nerviosa Asuka estaba tendida de espaldas en su cama mirando la hora cada 5 minutos, esperando. La verdad no sabía muy bien qué es lo que esperaba, y eso era lo más desesperante de todo. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Maya, por lo que no sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante. La pelirroja se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación como una leona enjaulada, hasta que sintió unos golpes en la puerta. La chica se extrañó, ya que no esperaba a nadie, y al abrir la puerta se topó justo con la persona que necesitaba hablar.<p>

- ¡Maya!

- Déjame entrar antes de que alguien nos vea –- dijo la mujer, entrando a la habitación antes de que la chica dijera algo en respuesta –- Perdón por entrar de esta forma, pero se supone que debo estar en una habitación durmiendo para relevar a la doctora Ritsuko en unas horas. No deben saber que estoy aquí –- explico la mujer, con un leve sonrojo por su abrupta intrusión.

- Está bien, pero, ¿qué hay de Shinji? ¿qué hay del hechizo?... ¿y ese bolso? -– preguntó la pelirroja, al ver el pesado bolso que la mujer de cabello corto dejó sobre la cama.

- Es ropa para unos días, y las cosas que necesito para el hechizo –- respondió la mujer, yendo hasta un pequeño escritorio en una esquina de la habitación, colocó su notebook sobre el y lo prendió.

- ¿Qué haces? No es hora de jugar con tu notebook –- regañó Asuka con las manos en las caderas.

- No estoy jugando, solo... mira esto -– dijo Maya luego de activar un programa, que mostraba en la pantalla LED del notebook, una ventana con la imagen de Shinji recostado en la cama viendo una película.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –- preguntó Asuka, sorprendida al ver la imagen de Shinji.

- Es el plan de la doctora Ritsuko para descubrir a qué se está enfrentando –- respondió Maya, logrando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja.

Maya dio una fuerte inspiración, como para darse fuerzas, y comenzó a relatarle todo, desde la exposición de la doctora Ritsuko ante el Comandante Ikari, y la preparación para analizar, y de ser posible, capturar lo que sea que tiene a la rubia científica de cabeza, con el respaldo del EVA-00 y Rei, que estaba lista a entrar en acción si era requerida.

- No puedo creer esto... ¿y que hay de Shinji? El quedaría atrapado dentro del cuarto con esa cosa si activan esa jaula electromagnética. Podría lastimarlo o... matarlo –- dijo la pelirroja, alterada.

- Eso es lo que supone la doctora Ritsuko, ya que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, pero nosotras sabemos que eso no pasará. Esa Succubus está encaprichada con Shinji. El es su fuente de alimento, la llave que le permitirá pasar del mundo onírico al real. Por eso la Succubus no lo lastimará, te lo aseguro –- dijo Maya con voz tranquilizadora, para luego abrír su bolso, sacando su contenido, destacando un antiguo libro que mantenía cerrado con unas cadenas.

Asuka afirmó con la cabeza, concordando con el razonamiento de la mujer, lo cual la dejaba un poco más tranquila, solo un poco. Entonces reparó con más atención en el libro de apariencia antigua, que Maya mantenía cerrado con una cadena y un pequeño candado.

- ¿Ese es el libro del que me hablaste, el que tiene el hechizo? -– preguntó la pelirroja acercándose para tocar el libro, a lo que Maya afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo mantienes cerrado con esta cadena?

- Porque este libro contiene hechizos muy poderosos, algunos realmente peligrosos, como el que voy a ejecutar esta noche. Por eso lo mantengo cerrado de esta forma, para que nadie lo lea por accidente. Una persona que no sepa de hechicería y que leyera alguno de estos hechizos, podría perder la razón o, incluso, llegar a morir –- sentencio Maya con repentina seriedad.

- ¿Tan peligrosos son esos hechizos? -– preguntó Asuka, retirando su mano del libro, mientras lo miraba con algo de cautela.

- Solo si no estas preparada para ejecutarlos, y asumir las consecuencias que pueden acarrear algunos de esos hechizos -– respondió Maya, tomando el antiguo libro en sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente por unos momentos.

Luego escuchar esas palabras, Asuka contempló a la siempre tímida y sumisa Maya Ibuki, preguntándose si en verdad sería capaz de realizar ese hechizo para sellar a la Succubus. Mires por donde la mires, Maya distaba mucho de ser el estereotipo de una poderosa hechicera como se mostraban en las películas, o los mangas que tanto le gustaba leer a Shinji.

- Maya... ¿estás segura de poder hacer esto? –- peguntó Asuka con cautela.

Maya miró a la pelirroja y luego al libro en sus manos, antes de responder.

- Bien, la verdad es que este es el hechizo más poderoso que jamás haya realizado... pero no es el primero que hago. Si bien los otros fueron hechizos de amor y otros de bajo poder, el principio es el mismo, con algunas pequeñas diferencias –- explicó Maya, sin despegar la vista del libro.

- ¿Diferencias? ¿Cuáles diferencias? –- preguntó Asuka, curiosa.

- Bien, este hechizo al ser tan poderoso, requiere mucha energía. Ese es el motivo por el que los pasados días estuve realizando algunos ejercicios y conjuros para aumentar mi poder mágico, así que debo ser cuidadosa sobre cuanto poder usar o podría terminar por consumirme a mi misma -– señalo Maya, con un leve estremecimiento ante esa idea.

- Un momento, ¿quieres decir que... puedes morir? -– preguntó Asuka, sorprendida.

- Todo hechizo conlleva un riesgo si es mal realizado, sobre todo uno tan poderoso como este, pero descuida. Sé lo que debo hacer y hasta donde puedo llegar, así que estaré bien –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque en su interior no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

Asuka se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de boca de la asistente de Ritsuko. No se había imaginado que Maya estuviera arriesgando la vida en esta empresa. La pelirroja no pudo dejar de mirar con más respeto a la mujer ante ella.

- Pero no seré solo yo la que tendrá que cumplir una función durante el hechizo -– señaló Maya, llamando la atención de Asuka -– Tu función no será solo de espectadora, también habrá algo que debes hacer durante el hechizo.

- ¿Algo que debo hacer? –- preguntó Asuka con sorpresa, ya que Maya no le había comentado nada al respecto hasta el momento.

- Así es. Cuando esté sellando a esa criatura, tratará de aferrarse a Shinji con uñas y dientes, y es muy probable que trate de seducirlo con sus palabras y promesas de amor y placer mas allá de todo límite. La influencia que ejerce sobre él en este momento debe ser tremenda, así que le será muy fácil embotarle la mente a Shinji.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? –- preguntó Asuka, nerviosa.

- Mi poder mágico no es tan grande como me gustaría, así que es probable que esa criatura me ponga en aprietos si se aferra a Shinji y este corresponde a sus deseos. Eso pondría en riesgo todo el hechizo y la Succubus podría liberarse de él. Por eso quiero que cuando llegue el momento, hables con Shinji, trata de hacerlo razonar, que piense con claridad y se de cuenta de que tipo de criatura esa tal "Kanako". Solo necesito un momento de racionalidad por parte de Shinji, y esa cosa será mía.

Asuka contempló con verdadera sorpresa a Maya. La mujer estaba hablando con una fuerza y convicción que nunca antes había visto en ella. Maya se estaba jugando la vida en esto, y ahora que lo pensaba, su trabajo en NERV también estaba en juego, aún así, la mujer estaba decidida y completamente segura de salir adelante con ese hechizo. La pelirroja miró con otros ojos a Maya Ibuki. Ya no era la tímida y sumisa asistente de Ritsuko, frente a ella había una hechicera dispuesta a jugarse la vida por ayudarla.

- Maya... gracias por ayudarme... no sé como voy a pagarte por esto –- dijo la chica con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Ya buscaremos algo –- respondió la mujer a modo de broma con una sonrisa gentil –- Por ahora mira fijamente la imagen de Shinji. La Succubus atacará apenas se quede dormido, pero a juzgar por lo divertido que se ve viendo esa película, eso no pasara en un buen rato, así que tenemos algo de tiempo.

- ¿Qué harás tú mientras? -– preguntó Asuka, sentándose en una silla frente al notebook.

- Bien... la verdad quisiera tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa... si es que me permites usar tu baño - respondió Maya con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sosteniendo una toalla y una muda de ropa en las manos.

Asuka hizo un gesto de que no había problema, a lo que la mujer respondió con una sonrisa, e ingresó al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Afuera, Asuka se concentró en la imagen de Shinji, que seguía muy entretenido viendo una película en el televisor de plasma colgado a la pared de su habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Como pudieron ver en este capítulo, una gran jugada se está maquinando por parte de Ritsuko, para intentar dilucidar ante qué se está enfrentando, por medio del viejo y querido método científico. Por su parte, Maya también se prepara para realizar el esperado hechizo que podría librar a Shinji del acoso de una Succubus.

Quisiera comentar además, que si bien este capítulo fue totalmente serio, y sin ninguna escena subida de tono, esto era totalmente necesario para preparar el camino a lo que viene a continuación... el esperado choque de ciencia v/s magia.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **Mil disculpas por la demora, no es mi intención pero a veces pasan cosas y… bien, mil disculpas y gracias por seguirme pese a mis demoras.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Espero no haberte decepcionado con la continuación de esta historia. Respecto a lo del Shinji x Asuka, yo soy un fan de Rei, por lo que no es fácil escribir esto, pero mal no está quedando por los comentarios. Saludos.

**Hechizero 15: **Me alegra saber que has vuelto al mundo de los fics. Hay muy buenas historias por aquí que valen la pena ser leídas. También me alegra que te haya gustado este relato, que surgió luego de que me mandaran un manga hentai con una Succubus de protagonista. Eso que dices de que Shinji podría morir por causa dela Succubus, bien, a juzgar pos su sueños creo que moriría feliz, jajaja.

Me sorprendió lo que dices de que te sientes algo identificado con la situación de Maya, nunca imagine que le llegaría personalmente a alguien con eso. Sobre lo del hechizo ¿cuales serían tus sospechas?, si se puede saber.

**Corpse Corp: **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia, aunque nunca imagine que lograría hacer que alguien se orinada, metafóricamente hablando, jeje.

**Zaid-Kun: **Muchas gracias por lo de Sensei, aunque yo creo que me falta mucho para acceder a ese apelativo. Es bueno saber que te gusto la historia y te invito cordialmente a leer mis otros fics, algunos de EVA y de otras series. Espero también sean de tu agrado.

**A1456:** Es placer contar con tus comentarios. Espero poder seguir dejándote buen sabor de boca con mis historias. Sobre "La Mujer de Mis Sueños" también está en proyecto terminar esa historia.

**Neverdie: **Qué más quisieran todos que ver muerto a Gendo de forma horrible. Desgraciadamente en este fic seguirá vivo hasta el final, pero en una de esas en NERV Moscow se puede dar que pides. En cuanto a lo que pides sobre Ritsuko y Misato, no te preocupes, que esas dos tendrán bastante acción por ver los próximos capítulos.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Maya, la Hechizera

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: "MAYA, LA HECHICERA"<strong>

Asuka llevaba ya largos minutos sentada ante el pequeño escritorio, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla LED del notebook de Maya; donde podía verse a Shinji, quien continuaba muy entretenido viendo una película. La pelirroja ya se estaba hartando de esta prolongada demora, hasta el punto de tener unas ganas enormes de ir donde Shinji y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, a ver si así se quedaba dormido, para que apareciera la Succubus y todo esto terminara de una buena vez. En eso estaba la pelirroja cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas? –- preguntó Maya, saliendo del baño.

Asuka volteó para responderle a la mujer, pero quedó con la boca abierta y las palabras atoradas en la garganta al ver las vestimentas de la asistente de Ritsuko.

Maya Ibuki vestía un sexy corsé blanco con encajes en negro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Usaba además una minifalda negra con encajes en blanco, hasta más arriba de las rodillas y un pronunciado corte al lado izquierdo que dejaba su muslo y cadera expuestos. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en ligas negras y sus pies en botas de caña baja, también en color negro. En sus brazos usaba una especie de lycra color gris, desde las muñecas hasta mas arriba de los codos y en sus manos usaba guantes color negro sin dedos, junto con una vistosa pulsera con una gran gema en la muñeca derecha. Para rematar el cuadro, la mujer usaba un collar de cuero negro con incrustaciones de metal rodeando su cuello, y un par de plumas sujetas a una argolla al lado izquierdo. Demás está decir que Asuka quedó sin habla por varios segundos ante el pintoresco atuendo de la mujer.

- Maya... ¿de qué se supone que vas disfrazada? –- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja cuando encontró su voz, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener las ganas de reír debido a la poco común vestimenta de la mujer.

- ¡No estoy disfrazada! Este traje en sí mismo es un talismán que está diseñado para canalizar mi energía mágica, además de servir como un escudo. Por desgracia la gente en su ignorancia no puede ver más allá de las apariencias y sólo ve un atuendo de... "quiero sexo" –- respondió Maya, un tanto sonrojada de esto último.

- Entonces... ¿eso es un talismán? –- preguntó Asuka, totalmente sorprendida por la respuesta de Maya, y a decir verdad, sin terminar de creer sus palabras.

- Si, un talismán -– enfatizó Maya, con un sonrojo en las mejillas - Para que lo entiendas de forma más simple, tan solo imagina que esta ropa es una especie de Plug-Suit mágico.

- ¿Un Plug-Suit mágico? -– preguntó Asuka mirando sorprendida a la mujer, sin saber realmente qué pensar, ya que ella no estaba familiarizada con la magia y sus aparentemente múltiples aplicaciones. A sus ojos, con ese atuendo, Maya parecía una chica gótica, aunque debía reconocer que no se veía tan mal.

- ¿Y cómo está Shinji? –- preguntó Maya, poniéndose una larga túnica negra con capucha.

- Aún sigue fascinado viendo esa estúpida película –- respondió la chica con algo de fastidio, señalando la ventana en la pantalla del notebook, donde se veía al Tercer Elegido.

- Eso nos viene bien. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para prepararte –- dijo Maya, sacando una caja metálica de su bolso, similar a una caja de galletas, sintiendo de paso una mirada intensa por parte de Asuka –- No me mires así. Ya te dije que tendrías que ayudarme en esto.

- Si... si, es verdad, lo hiciste. ¿Qué debo hacer? –- preguntó la pelirroja con cautela.

- Bien, como ya te dije, es muy probable que debas tratar de razonar con Shinji. Su mente estará totalmente embotada por la Succubus, así que no te será fácil llegar a él, y de seguro ella tratará de atacarte. Cuando eso ocurra... es probable que no pueda ayudarte -– señaló Maya con gravedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? Tú eres la hechicera aquí. Tú eres la que debe encargarte de esa cosa –- dijo Asuka, un tanto alterada.

- Asuka, debes entender esto. Una vez que comience a recitar el hechizo para sellar a la Succubus, no podré detenerme. No importa lo qué pasé, NO PUEDO PARAR, de lo contrario el hechizo se anulará y esa criatura quedará libre. Peor aún, podría tomar parte o toda la energía residual que deje el hechizo incompleto y podría terminar siendo mucho más poderosa de lo que ya es. Es por eso, y a modo de precaución, voy a realizar un hechizo de protección para ti. Eso no quiere decir que estarás totalmente a salvo. Esta no es una defensa absoluta, pero si te brindara cierta protección –- explicó Maya, con total seriedad.

Asuka asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo en cada una de las palabras de Maya el real peso de la empresa que estaban por afrontar. Se iban a jugar la vida en esto, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por Shinji.

- Bien, ahora que ha quedado claro, desnúdate -– dijo Maya.

- ¿QUÉ? –- estalló la pelirroja, sorprendida y sonrojada por esa sorpresiva la petición.

- Lo que oíste Asuka, debes desnudarte. Para este hechizo debes estar desnuda, ya que tendré que pintar una serie de signos mágicos en tu cuerpo –- dijo Maya, abriendo la caja metálica, revelando un pincel con una extraña forma y una botella de tinta color rojo.

Asuka estaba de pie sin saber qué pensar ante las palabras de Maya, la cual dejó el pincel y la tinta a un lado, para luego mirar a la chica que no atinaba a moverse, y estrechó un poco la mirada.

- ¿Qué esperas Asuka? Shinji podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

- Pero... desnudarme...

- Asuka, las dos somos mujeres. No voy a ver nada que ya no conozca. ¡Apresúrate!

Asuka dudó por unos segundos. Nos sabía qué pensar ante esto, hasta que echó una fugaz mirada al monitor del notebook, donde vio con sorpresa y temor, como Shinji daba un bostezo. Esto hizo que la pelirroja le tomara el peso a las apremiantes palabras de Maya, y comenzara a despojarse de sus ropas, renuentemente y con un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, cubriendo sus partes íntimas lo mejor que podía con sus manos. Maya asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar también un sonrojo al contemplar a la chica desnuda.

- Bien, ahora deja de cubrirte. Mantén los brazos a los costados y no te muevas.

Asuka apretó los dientes y le dedicó una fiera mirada a la mujer, con la cara roja de vergüenza, pero se topó con el rostro de una muy seria Maya. La mujer se veía muy concentrada, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja se tranquilizara un poco, aunque la vergüenza por estar desnuda ante otra persona seguía ahí. Asuka se obligó a bajar sus manos y dejarlas a los costados, sintiendo que su sonrojo subía en intensidad al quedar su cuerpo totalmente expuesto a Maya, en ese momento observo como la mujer estiraba los brazos hacia ella mientras comenzaba a recitar unas palabras en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ella, y para su completo asombro, y porque no decir, algo de temor, un circulo luminoso con extrañas inscripciones apareció bajo sus pies, mientras la gema en la pulsera que Maya llevaba en su muñeca derecha, comenzaba a brillar de forma intensa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -– preguntó una asustada e impactada Asuka, apenas creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

- Tranquila. Lo que está bajo tus pies es un círculo mágico. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres tú la que esta parada sobre un circulo mágico luminoso –- dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo. "Esto es magia... en verdad es magia" se dijo a si misma la chica mirando con algo de temor el circulo luminoso bajo sus pies.

- Descuida, estarás bien –- respondió Maya con una leve sonrisa - Ahora voy a comenzar el hechizo, así que no te muevas.

La pelirroja se quedo de pie sin moverse, ya sin estar muy segura de esto, entonces vio como Maya volvía a tomar el pincel y la tinta ganándose frente a ella, expectante. Asuka entendió de inmediato la mirada de la mujer y asintió, dándole permiso para comenzar. Maya cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos su mirada era de total concentración.

La primera pincelada fue en la frente de Asuka, donde Maya dibujó un símbolo y luego fue a sus mejillas donde dibujó unas líneas a cada lado. Asuka vio como la asistente de Ritsuko dibujaba sobre su cuerpo, todo mientras continuaba recitando palabras en ese idioma desconocido. No pudo evitar un gemido cuando Maya dibujó sobre sus senos, comenzando una espiral partiendo desde sus pezones hasta llegar a su cuello. Apretó los dientes mientras Maya seguía trazando figuras en su cuerpo. Hombros, brazos, abdomen, caderas, muslos, espalda, todos ellos fueron pintados con líneas y figuras mágicas. Una vez hubo finalizado, Maya se irguió ante Asuka, y estiró su mano derecha hacia la chica.

- Hechizo de escudo... ¡Actívate! -– dijo Maya con decisión, mientras la gema de su pulsera brillaba con fuerza.

Con sorpresa Asuka vio como las líneas y dibujos color rojo que Maya dibujó en su cuerpo comenzaban a brillar, sintiendo además una repentina fuerza invadiéndola, como si se hubiera hecho más fuerte de pronto. Tan repentinamente como comenzaron a brillar los dibujos en su cuerpo, volvieron a la normalidad, así como la sensación de vigor y fuerza desaparecieron. Así mismo, el círculo mágico bajo sus pies también desapareció.

- Está hecho. Eso te protegerá si eres atacada, pero recuerda, no es una defensa absoluta. Así que no debes confiarte –- explicó Maya, ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte de Asuka, que apenas podía creer lo que había pasado.

- Maya... tú... esto... en verdad fue magia –- dijo apenas una impactada Asuka.

- Así es. Fue magia –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa –- Te dije que la he practicado desde niña. Aunque aprendí algunos trucos nuevos para la ocasión, como este hechizo de escudo que use en ti. Por eso te pedí algo de tiempo para prepararme.

Asuka no supo qué responder, solo observó como la mujer limpiaba el pincel con un paño y luego lo guardaba en la caja metálica desde donde lo sacó, junto con la botella de tinta roja. Tan sorprendida estaba, que hasta había olvidado que se encontraba desnuda, solo lo recordó cuando Maya le tendió una túnica negra con capucha, idéntica a la que usaba ella en ese momento.

- ¿Y esto? –- preguntó Asuka, recibiendo la negra túnica en las manos.

- No puedes volver a ponerte tu ropa y dudo que quieras andar allá afuera desnuda con el cuerpo pintado, así que cúbrete con esto -– señalo Maya.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No! No voy a salir afuera sin mi ropa –- dijo Asuka espantada.

- Los signos que pinté en tu cuerpo no deben alterarse. Si te pones ropa, correrás la pintura, con lo que el hechizo no resultaría y quedarías expuesta a cualquier ataque por parte de la Succubus.

Asuka miró con furia a la mujer, lista a responder una pesadez, pero cayó en cuenta de que la mirada Maya era de seriedad absoluta. Ella no estaba bromeando. Asuka sostuvo la mirada de Maya por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada y contempló la túnica en sus manos. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Finalmente, muy en contra de su voluntad y dando un gruñido, se puso la famosa túnica, mientras Maya asentía con la cabeza.

"Recuerda que todo esto lo haces por Shinji... pero ya me las pagará el muy idiota por ponerme en esta situación, cuando todo esto termine" pensó con enfado la chica, mientras Maya se sentaba ante el escritorio.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la Mayor Katsuragi ya hizo un movimiento –- dijo la mujer, mirando en una de las ventanas desplegadas en la pantalla del notebook –- Hay guardias armados en el corredor cortando el paso al cuarto de Shinji. Bien, imaginé que esto podría pasar.

Maya comenzó a teclear activando un programa mientras Asuka miraba por sobre su hombro, más pendiente de la imagen de Shinji en una esquina de la pantalla, que de lo que hacia Maya.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó finalmente, curiosa.

- Hice algunos arreglos discretos en MAGI, aprovechando que estaba preparando todo para la revisión de mañana, eso me permitió entrar al sistema de seguridad de NERV sin ser descubierta. Ahora estoy grabando la imagen de la cámara de seguridad del corredor que está afuera del cuarto de Shinji. Con un minuto de grabación haré un archivo de video y lo repetiré una y otra vez. Eso nos dará unos minutos de cobertura cuando entremos en acción –- respondió Maya.

Asuka miró a Maya sin saber qué decir. Ciertamente la mujer había pensado en todo, y había tomado las precauciones pertinentes. Fue entonces al verla ahí, sentada ante ese pequeño escritorio, hackeando con toda tranquilidad a la computadora más avanzada jamás construida por el ser humano; y con un simple notebook, que la pelirroja pudo comprender por qué Maya Ibuki era tan bien considerada por la doctora Ritsuko. La mujer era en verdad una genio con las computadoras. No pudo dejar se sentir algo de envidia.

- Está listo -– anunció Maya, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pelirroja estaba por decir algo, cuando se percató de la repentina seria mirada de Maya. La chica siguió la línea de visión de la mujer, y se percató de que en una ventana en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla del notebook, Shinji estaba comenzando a cabecear en forma muy insistente.

- Shinji... él...

- Si. Se está quedando dormido –- dijo Maya, completando la frase que dejó a medias Asuka - No lo pierdas de vista. La Succubus lo abordará dentro de poco –- afirmó Maya poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta su bolso y tomar algo desde su interior. Al regresar dejó una pequeña y finamente decorada caja de madera en el escritorio, del tamaño justo como para contener un reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué es eso? –- preguntó Asuka.

- La pregunta correcta es... ¿qué contiene? –- respondió Maya abriendo la pequeña caja, dejando ver un interior acolchado, y en el centro, un hermoso cristal que cabía en una mano y que tenía la forma de dos conos unidos por la parte inferior y que brillaba de forma un tanto extraña, como si la luz pasara a través de él, formando distintas tonalidades.

- ¿Qué es ese cristal? –- preguntó la pelirroja, sin poder despegar los ojos del cristal, fascinada por los efectos que la luz artificial del techo provocaba en él.

- Es un cristal especial. En él atraparemos a la Succubus. Quiero que tú lo tengas y me lo pases cuando te lo solicite, ya que yo tendré mis manos ocupadas –- dijo Maya, a lo que Asuka afirmó con la cabeza -– Y ten mucho cuidado con él. No te imaginas todo lo que me costó conseguir ese cristal. Es muy raro, y escaso; sin contar con lo costoso que es.

- Entiendo. Tendré cuidado -– dijo Asuka cerrando la caja de madera.

- Parece que ya se durmió –- dijo Maya, contemplando la imagen de Shinji, que finalmente había terminado por ceder al sueño y ahora dormía tendido sobre la cama con la televisión prendida y olvidada.

Maya tomó la caja de madera con el cristal y se la paso a Asuka, para sentarse ante el notebook, comenzando a teclear con velocidad, desplegando un par de ventanas con distintos gráficos.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? –- preguntó Asuka, mirando por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

- Es el patrón mental de Shinji... si, es definitivo. Este patrón de ondas indica que se ha quedado dormido. Si la Succubus está tan desesperada por el semen de Shinji, como creo que está, entonces debería aparecer de un momento a otro –- dijo Maya, sin dejar de teclear en el notebook.

- ¿Cómo sabremos cuando aparezca esa cosa? -– preguntó Asuka.

- Un nuevo patrón mental debería aparecer en esta ventana, sobre el patrón mental de Shinji, para luego comenzar a escribirse sobre él, sincronizándose perfectamente. El sistema nos dará una alarma cuando eso ocurra - respondió Maya.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras ambas mujeres contemplaban la imagen de un dormido Shinji sobre la cama. Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron esperando que algo ocurriera. No sabían si segundos o minutos, pero parecieron horas, hasta que la pantalla LED del notebook se volvió completamente roja, con un mosaico con la palabra "Alarma" repitiéndose una y otra vez. Maya pulsó la tecla "Esc" y el mosaico de alarma desapareció, para luego desplegarse la ventana con el patrón mental de Shinji, junto a uno nuevo escribiéndose sobre él.

- ¡Aquí está! –- dijo Maya con tensión en la voz, revisando los datos de dos nuevas ventanas que se desplegaron automáticamente, entregando cantidades de información –- Si. Es ella, no hay duda.

Asuka estaba de pie a un lado de la mujer, apretando con fuerza la caja con el valioso cristal, sin despegar la vista de los gráficos y la imagen de un dormido Shinji en una pequeña ventana.

- Mira ese gráfico, Asuka. El patrón mental de Shinji y la Succubus están totalmente sincronizados... está comenzando. ¡Le está dando un sueño!

- Eso quiere decir...

- Si... prepárate. Llegó la hora de actuar –- dijo Maya con seriedad poniéndose de pie.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica ingresó arrastrando de una mano al joven Piloto EVA. Una vez dentro, la chica utilizó una silla para trabar la puerta e impedir que alguien pudiera abrirla desde afuera, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa al chico, que la miraba un tanto preocupado.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Shinji? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de estar a solas conmigo? -– preguntó Kanako, acercándose hasta pasar los brazos por sobre el cuello del Tercer Elegido, clavándole de paso los pechos en el torso.

- No se trata de eso... es solo que nos escapamos del acto de apertura de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano. Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas -– razonó Shinji con algo de dificultad, ya que sentir la voluminosa delantera de su novia presionándolo era bastante estimulante.

- Oh, pero por eso estamos en la enfermería, Shinji –- dijo Kanako ampliando su sonrisa, estrechando más el abrazo en que tenía atrapado a su novio –- Si alguien nos echa de menos, simplemente diremos que me sentí mal y me trajiste a la enfermería para descansar.

- La enfermera podría venir en cualquier momento –- dijo Shinji, retrocediendo ante la constante embestida de Kanako.

- No lo creo... la vi en el gimnasio escuchando el discurso del director. No vendrá en un buen rato. Tenemos tiempo para hacer algo mejor que escuchar un aburrido discurso. ¿O me equivoco? –- Preguntó la chica con voz seductora, acariciando el ya erecto miembro del piloto EVA por sobre el pantalón, que parecía mostrar plena conformidad con la idea.

- Tal parece que pensaste en todo –- dijo Shinji deteniéndose al chocar con la cama que estaba tras él.

- Puedes apostar a que si –- respondió Kanako con una sonrisa seductora y se fue sobre Shinji con un profundo beso en los labios.

La pareja cayó sobre la cama mientras sus bocas se trababan en un fiero combate. Kanako se trepó a horcajadas sobre Shinji mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. A su vez, el chico le levantaba la falda para acariciarle el trasero, a lo que Kanako respondió con uno gemidos de aprobación por entre los besos. Pronto ambos jóvenes rodaron por la cama de la enfermería desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedar solo en calcetines.

Kanako quedó tendida de espaldas en la cama mientras Shinji devoraba su cuello a besos al tiempo que manoseaba los senos de la chica con las manos. La novia de Shinji atrapó su cara entre sus manos y le pasó la lengua por los labios antes de darle un profundo beso. Se separaron con un sonido húmedo al quedar sin aliento y Kanako lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica en ella.

- Bésame Shinji... mis labios arden por sentir tu boca –- dijo la chica con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Shinji respondió a la petición de su novia e intentó besarla con toda su pasión, pero ella se apartó negando con la cabeza - No esos labios... los otros... los de abajo -– dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada gatuna en los ojos.

El joven Piloto EVA se sonrojó en el acto al comprender lo que su novia le estaba solicitando, pero no la iba a decepcionar. Kanako gimió de placer cuando sintió al chico ir bajando por su cuerpo mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

- Si... si... eso, vamos... bésame... bésame - dijo la chica con deseo, mientras separaba descaradamente las piernas, dejando su intimidad a libre disposición de su novio, que tomaba lugar entre ellas.

Shinji tragó sonoramente al ver la tentadora intimidad de su novia esperando por él, pero no tendría demasiado tiempo de pensar, ya que ella le tomó la cabeza con las manos y lo invitó sin complejos a sumergirse entre sus piernas. Obviamente, Shinji no se negó a la invitación.

Kanako arqueó la espalda y enterró la cabeza en la almohada de la cama cuando sintió la boca de su novio trabajando en su intimidad. La chica apretó los dientes, gimiendo mientras estrujaba las sabanas con sus manos. Podía sentir como Shinji comenzaba a disfrutar de ella, brindándole de paso un placer formidable.

- Si... si... cómeme el coñó... es todo tuyo... saboréame hasta el último rincón –- dijo Kanako con deseo, sujetando la cabeza de Shinji para invitarlo a seguir en lo que hacia.

La chica gemía entre jadeos, mientras que algunas lágrimas de placer escapaban de sus ojos, los que mantenía cerrados con fuerza, totalmente entregada al placer que experimentaba. Abajo, entre sus piernas, Shinji estaba abocado a la alegre tarea de lamer el húmedo sexo de la chica, degustando la miel que escurría desde la abertura, pasando la lengua por entre los pliegues, dándole juguetones mordiscos en los labios vaginales y tirando suavemente de ellos con los dientes. Kanako se revolcaba de placer cuando Shinji hacía esto, juntando las piernas por acto reflejo dando fuertes jadeos, hasta que la chica ya no pudo contener más su placer y explotó.

Kanako se retorcía sobre la desarreglada cama, presa de un poderoso orgasmo, atrapando con las piernas la cabeza de Shinji, que fue premiado con más fluidos de la chica, que terminó al borde del desmayo, jadeando pesadamente mientras Shinji seguía lamiéndola, degustando de su intimidad como solo él sabia hacerlo.

Luego de unos segundos, ya más recuperada, la chica sonrió y separó las piernas para liberar a Shinji de su prisión, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que él no se hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo si lo dejaba ahí abajo por el resto de su vida. Con una sonrisa acarició el cabello del chico, que asomó la cabeza de entre las piernas con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para darle un beso en el monte de venus, cubierto de bellos color amarillo.

- Eso estuvo delicioso –- dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa, contemplando en exuberante cuerpo de su novia, la chica más deseada de toda la escuela.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, por que es solo para ti -– dijo Kanako con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kanako se sentó en la cama y besó con pasión a Shinji abriéndose paso en la boca del chico con su lengua. Shinji prontamente se encontró de espaldas sobre la cama, con una prendida Kanako sobre él, besándolo con pasión, mientras que con una mano le estimulaba el pene.

- Tal parece que este muchacho está listo para la acción –- dijo ella, con voz seductora, meneando el pene de Shinji.

- Ahhh... Kanako –- dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

- Te gusta eso ¿eh?. Entonces lo que viene a continuación te gustará mucho más –- dijo Kanako con una sonrisa lasciva, pasando su lengua por los labios...

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de control de NERV desde donde se monitoreaba la habitación de Shinji, todo era agitación. Ritsuko tecleaba ante su terminal tratando de comprender los datos que entregaban los instrumentos de medición, mientras que Misato llamaba por radio a los hombres armados a las afuera de la habitación de Shinji, indicándoles que estuvieran alerta.<p>

- Patrón Naranja. No se puede determinar su naturaleza, doctora –- infirmó una de las técnicos junto a la científica.

- Esto tiene sentido, no es humano, pero tampoco es un Ángel... ¿qué eres? –- se preguntaba la rubia, para luego mirar con seriedad a uno de los operarios presentes –- Contacten a Maya y que venga de inmediato.

- ¿Qué hay con Shinji? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato.

- Su patrón mental es firme y constante. No hay signos de contaminación mental, ni de ninguna anormalidad, pese a que su mente ha sido invadida –- comentó la científica revisando los datos que le proporcionaba MAGI –- No lo comprendo. La mente de Shinji debería estar rechazando esta intromisión. El cerebro humano no puede invadirse de esa forma sin que presente un rechazo en forma inmediata. Es como si... como si la mente de Shinji le estuviera permitiendo el paso a este invasor. Esa es la única explicación.

- ¿Pero qué lo está provocando? No hay nadie en esa habitación más que el propio Shinji –- dijo una preocupada Misato, señalando en monitor que mostraba un profundamente dormido Shinji, sin nada ni nadie junto a él. La habitación está totalmente vacía.

- No lo sé –- reconoció Ritsuko con molestia -– Hay algo en esa habitación con Shinji. Según estos datos hay algo ahí, pero los sensores no lo detectan, es como... si no estuviera en este plano dimensional.

- Debes estás bromeando. ¿A caso nos enfrentamos al "El Coco" o qué? –- preguntó Misato alterada.

- Yo diría que a, "o qué" –- respondió una fastidiada Ritsuko - ¿Aún no pueden contactar a Maya?

- La teniente Ibuki no responde a su teléfono móvil - informó uno de los operarios.

-– ¡Vuelvan a intentarlo! –- demandó la científica.

–- ¿Contra qué rayos estamos luchando? –- se preguntó en voz alta una preocupada Misato, ya al borde de la impaciencia, con la vista fija en el monitor que mostraba a un dormido Shinji.

- Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber –- comentó una sorprendentemente confundida Ritsuko, antes que esta perdiera la paciencia y gritara a su equipo de operarios - ¿Aún no pueden contactar a Maya? ¡La necesito aquí y ahora!

- No responde al teléfono de su cuarto ni al teléfono móvil, doctora. Una persona de seguridad va a su habitación en este momento -– informó otra operaria, que había reiteradamente estado tratando de comunicarse con Maya en forma infructuosa.

- ¿Pero donde pudo meterse Maya en un momento así? -– reclamó Ritsuko.

* * *

><p>- Está listo. Eso nos dará algunos minutos para movernos sin ser detectadas antes de que la doctora Ritsuko se de cuenta del engaño –- dijo Maya, luego de activar el archivo de video que había grabado para engañar al sistema de seguridad de NERV.<p>

Maya cerró el notebook y se lo tendió a Asuka. La pelirroja que aún tenía en sus manos la caja de madera que contenía el cristal, metió la pequeña caja en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y recibió el notebook cargándolo bajo un brazo. Por fortuna la túnica que le pasó Maya tenía unos broches para poder cerrarla, así nadie podía ver que iba desnuda. De solo recordar eso se sonrojó nuevamente, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Asuka apartó esa idea de su cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta, pero fue detenida por Maya, que se cruzó frente a ella mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Asuka? - preguntó la mujer de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? - contra preguntó Asuka, sintiendo una nueva oleada de vergüenza al recordar que iba a salir al pasillo totalmente desuda bajo la túnica negra.

- Porque una vez que crucemos esta puerta ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Ambas esteremos quebrantado todos los protocolos de seguridad de NERV. Podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en un calabozo... o algo peor, aún si tenemos éxito. Así que lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

La Segunda Elegida guardó silencio por unos segundos. Ciertamente el panorama no era nada halagüeño para ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, la alternativa de dejarlo todo en manos de Ritsuko y su "método científico" podría significar la muerte de Shinji. Al final Asuka tomó una decisión, la única decisión que podía tomar

- Lo haré –- dijo con voz firme y una mirada de determinación - ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Estás arriesgando mucho más que yo aquí.

- Es verdad, pero vale la pena el sacrificio. Por Shinji, por ti... y por ver la cara de la doctora Ritsuko cuando le muestre cuan equivocada estaba en sus palabras -– respondió la mujer con una mirada seria.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Asuka supo que algo severo había pasado entre Maya y Ritsuko. No sabía qué ni iba a preguntarle eso ahora, pero estaba claro que Maya estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer. Como fuere, ambas tenían sus razones, y no iban a echar pie atrás, no después de llegar tan lejos.

- Vamos hechicera... acabemos con esa Succubus –- dijo Asuka, sin burla en su voz.

- Si... vamos –- respondió Maya abriendo la puerta, y ambas mujeres salieron al pasillo, decididas a llegar hasta el final, sin importarles cual sea el precio a pagar.

Los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que mirar dos veces para reconocer a Maya Ibuki cuando la vieron salir de una habitación al final del corredor acercándose a ellos. La mujer se acercaba cargando bajo su brazo izquierdo un antiquísimo libro cerrando con una cadena, y vestía de una forma que jamás se hubieran imaginado, aunque debieron reconocer que mal no se veía. A su lado caminada la Segunda Elegida vistiendo una larga túnica negra, cargando un notebook bajos su brazo derecho. Los hombres les cortaron el paso de inmediato.

- Teniente Ibuki, ¿Y esas ropas? ¿ Acaso va a actuar de extra en la próxima película de Harry Potter? –- preguntó uno de los hombres, arrancando risas de los demás, y una mirada estrecha por parte de Maya.

- Necesitamos ir a la habitación del Tercer Elegido. Por favor déjennos pasar –- dijo Maya, pasando por alto las burlas del hombre.

- Tenemos ordenes de la Mayor Katsuragi de no dejar pasar a nadie –- dijo el hombre que se había burlado de Maya, poniéndose repentinamente serio, colocando un dedo en gatillo de su arma, al igual que sus compañeros.

Asuka dio un paso adelante para replicar algo, pero Maya la detuvo estirando su brazo delante de ella. Maya cerró los ojos y dio una fuerte inspiración preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

- Teniente Ibuki… ¿Se siente usted bien? –- Preguntó uno de los guardias. Pero Maya no respondió, en su lugar levantó su mano derecha hacia los hombres de seguridad mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Finalmente abrió los ojos levantando la vista y miró seriamente a los hombres antes de hablar con fuerza.

–- "Restricción"

Lo siguiente fue algo que Asuka, ni ninguno de los hombres se esperaba. La gema en la pulsera de Maya brilló con intensidad, a la vez que un circulo luminoso con un una extraña inscripción aparecía ante el pecho de los hombres, los cuales fueron cubiertos por una luz azulada, luego de lo cual se congelaron en su lugar incapaces de poder mover siquiera un solo músculo.

- Maya... ¿qué... qué fue todo eso? –- preguntó una impactada pelirroja, ya que no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, no deja de sorprenderse con todo esto.

- Recité un encantamiento para realizar un hechizo restrictivo. Estos tipos no podrán moverse por una hora –- respondió Maya, levantando su mano derecha, momento en que el cristal de su pulsera volvió a brillar con intensidad.

- ¿Qué esa pulsera? –- preguntó Asuka, mirando fijamente la brillante gema, que ya había visto brillar siempre antes de que Maya hiciera uso de su magia.

- Es un artefacto mágico. No puedo realizar magia sin él. Puede tener distintas formas, desde a una pulsera a una varita mágica... como la de Harry Potter –- respondió Maya, recordando el comentario impertinente del hombre frente a ella.

A continuación Asuka escuchó como Maya recitaba un nuevo encantamiento en ese extraño idioma, luego de lo cual sintió con sorpresa como una corriente de aire se formaba en el lugar, haciendo que la túnica negra de Maya ondeara por la fuera de la corriente, es más, ella tuvo que sujetar la suya para que no se abriera por lo fuerte de la corriente de aire. Entonces, los efectivos de seguridad se elevaron en el aire, y salieron disparados hasta el final del corredor, donde se desparramaron como fichas de dominó.

- Ahora no molestarán hasta que terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer –- dijo Maya, comenzando a caminar por el corredor hacia la habitación de Shinji.

Asuka se quedó de pie sin atinar a moverse, nuevamente fue totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. En un primer momento en su habitación, creyó que estaba alucinando, pero había sido real, tan real como esto. Era magia. No la que realizan los magos en sus presentaciones, cortando mujeres en dos, o sacando conejos de un sombrero. Esta había sido magia de verdad. La Segunda Elegida miró con genuina admiración a Maya por lo que acaba de realizar.

"Podemos ganar... en verdad podemos ganar" pensó Asuka, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza.

- ¿Qué esperas Asuka? Trae acá mi notebook. Necesito ver qué pasa con Shinji.

- Si... si. Voy –- dijo Asuka saliendo del trance, yendo a paso acelerado hasta donde estaba Maya, abriendo el notebook ante la mujer, la cual comenzó a teclear en él con una mano, desplegando una ventana donde se apreciaba un dormido Shinji y otra con los patrones mentales del chico y la Succubus.

Asuka miró la imagen apretando los dientes, imaginando qué clase de sueño le estaría dando esa degenerada cosa a Shinji, momento en que notó algo distinto. Shinji se veía agitado. El chico comenzó a moverse y parecía hablar en sueños, entonces la vio. La Succubus comenzó a hacerse paulatinamente visible sobre Shinji. La criatura se movía sobre el cuerpo del Tercer Elegido como si fuera una gata en celo. La criatura besó al chico con pasión, mientras metía una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos para estimular su pene. Asuka dio un gemido de asco, y estuvo por dejar caer el notebook al suelo, sino fuera porque Maya lo sujetó en el último segundo.

- Cálmate Asuka.

- No me pidas que me calme luego de ver... ¡Eso! –- señaló la chica con rabia.

- Sabías bien que verías algo así, Asuka. Debes se fuerte. Ya casi es el momento de actuar. Falta muy poco, solo se paciente -– afirmó Maya con seriedad, pero podía entender a la chica. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, posiblemente hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

Asuka contempló la imagen en la pantalla LED del notebook con los dientes apretados, observando con odio a esa criatura, deseando poder ponerle prontamente las manos encima.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué es esa cosa? –- preguntó una impactada Misato, sin poder creer la imagen que mostraba el gran monitor ante ella.<p>

- No... no lo sé –- respondió con toda sinceridad Ritsuko Akagi, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras, ya que su mente estaba absorta, al igual que todos en esa habitación, contemplando lo que ocurría con el Tercer Elegido.

El gran monitor adosado a la pared, mostraba a un sonriente Shinji Ikari tendido de espaldas en la cama con una criatura de aspecto traslucido, casi fantasmal, que tenía la forma de una voluptuosa y hermosa mujer totalmente desnuda, con un rostro tan bello que parecía una muñeca, junto con una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia. Pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes con una mujer. La criatura tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza, alas en la espalda semejante a las de un murciélago y una larga y delgada cola terminada en punta de flecha, que movía en forma distraída, casi juguetona.

- Oh, por todos los cielos... esa cosa... Shinji... ¡¿Ritsuko que está pasando? - gritó una espantada Misato.

- No logro comprenderlo –- respondió la científica tecleando en la terminal –- Según los datos de MAGI no hay nadie en es habitación fuera de Shinji.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon por la sala cuando la criatura le quitó los calzoncillos a Shinji revelando la poderosa erección del chico, que sonrojó a más de una. La criatura sonrió complacida mientras Shinji conversaba con ella, pese a estar aparentemente dormido.

- ¡Shinji está hablando con esa criatura! –- dijo Ritsuko impactada.

- ¡Pongan el audio de esa habitación en los altavoces! –- demandó Misato, a lo que una de las técnicos respondió de inmediato, momento en que la voz de una mujer se escuchó en la habitación.

"_Ahh... si... Shinji... me haces tan feliz... si... aaahhh...¡Si! mmhhh, chúpalas, chúpame la tetas... si, así... muerde mis pezones... aaaannhh..."_

Las mujeres que estaban en esa sala miraron el monitor con el rostro totalmente rojo al escuchar las afiebradas palabras de esa... "mujer". El monitor mostraba al Piloto EVA sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, chupando los grandes senos de esa criatura mientras ella gemía de placer, a la vez que le estimulaba el miembro con una mano.

- ¡Ritsuko, haz algo! –- estalló Misato.

- Pero según los datos MAGI no hay nadie en es habitación fuera de Shinji y él está efectivamente dormido. Sus ondas REM pueden verse claramente en el gráfico –- explicó Ritsuko.

- ¿Y cómo explicas eso? –- gritó una vez más Misato señalando el monitor.

Nuevas exclamaciones de asombro se sucedieron cuando la criatura se fue sobre Shinji botándolo de espaldas en la cama, para luego treparse sobre él. Misato se horrorizó ante esa visión, mientras la criatura volvió a hablar.

"_Eres un buen chico, Shinji... y ahora te voy a dar tu recompensa...jejeje... voy a exprimirte hasta sacarlo todo"_

"_Pero que cosas dices, Kanako"_

"_Pero si es verdad Shinji. Voy a exprimirte con mi coño... te voy a dejar seco"_

"_Ahh... Kanako... si..."_

Misato se congeló al escuchar ese nombre de boca de un "dormido" Shinji, el mismo nombre que el chico había pronunciado el pasado día en la enfermería, el nombre de una chica que según él, era su novia, y que al verla y escucharla ahora, era tan desvergonzada como la había descrito Shinji.

- No puede ser... ¿Esa es... esa es Kanako? –- se preguntó Misato impactada.

- La novia de Shinji -– comentó Ritsuko igual de impactada.

Fue entonces que Misato recordó las palabras de Asuka, palabras que el día pasado habían parecido las palabras de una chica presa de los celos, pero que ahora, tomaban un peso totalmente distinto: _"__Tú no sabes lo que es ella, lo que le está haciendo"_

- Asuka... ella lo sabía –- dijo Misato impactada al poder finalmente darle sentido a todas las situaciones aparentemente sin sentido que habían sucedido durante los últimos días. Entonces devolvió la vista a monitor, y consideró que ya era hora de ponerle un alto todo esto. Tomó un radio desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta y habló por él -– Equipo de seguridad, ingresen al cuarto del Tercer Elegido. ¡Ahora!. Tienen permiso de disparar, pero no lastimen al Tercer Elegido... ¿Equipo de seguridad? ¿Equipo de seguridad? ¡Respondan!

Misato observó extrañada uno de los monitores donde se veía a los hombres armados de pie en el corredor, pero sin dar señales de haber recibido su transmisión. "¿Que rayos?" se preguntó la mujer.

- ¡Oh, cielos! Miren eso –- exclamó una de las operarias.

"Si... si... lo siento entrando... aahh... si, si.., está llegando al fondo... aahhh, Shinji, Shinji... me partes en dos"

El radio cayó de las manos de Misato al escuchar esas palabras y ver el gran monitor. La criatura que respondía al nombre de "Kanako" estaba sentada sobre el bajo vientre de Shinji y se la podía ver arquear la espalda mientras daba un gemido de placer. Lo estaban haciendo. Estaban teniendo sexo. El erecto pene de Shinji era perfectamente visible dentro de la criatura por medio de su cuerpo traslucido.

- ¿Ritsuko? -– preguntó la directora de Operaciones, con temor en la voz.

- No lo puedo creer. Según estos datos, la criatura se materializó de pronto. Lo hizo para entrar en contacto con Shinji... para... para tener sexo con él. Ahora entiendo porque nunca intentó oponer resistencia a la invasión de aquél patrón mental –- concluyó Ritsuko impactada, mirando los datos que entregaba MAGI.

- Doctora Akagi, creo que hay un problema con el sistema de seguridad. Hay algo fuera de lugar con una de las cámaras de vigilancia –- informó una operaria.

- ¡No es el momento! –- respondió Ritsuko.

- Es la cámara de vigilancia del corredor fuera de la habitación de Tercer Elegido –- informó la mujer, llamando la atención de la científica y la directora de Operaciones.

Ritsuko apartó momentáneamente la atención de lo que hacia para acercarse donde la operaria. No necesitó mucho tiempo parta darse cuenta del problema. El sistema había sido hackeado hábilmente. Un operario normal lo habría pasado por alto sin ver el problema, eso le daba crédito a la chica por descubrirlo, pero esto... al revisar el sistema vio el problema. La científica supo como arreglarlo en cosa de segundos, también supo que había solo una persona en todo NERV que podía hackear a MAGI de esa forma, a parte de ella, claro está.

- Maya –- dijo la mujer, apenas audible al solucionar el problema, una grabación que se colocó hábilmente sobre la imagen en vivo para engañar al sistema de seguridad. Al quitar el video y dejar la imagen que correspondía, se llevó una nueva sorpresa.

El monitor mostraba a Maya Ibuki de pie fue del cuarto de Shinji en compañía de Asuka, ambas con unas vestimentas bastante extrañas, contemplando el monitor de un notebook en las manos de la pelirroja.

- ¡Maya!... ¿pero qué...? -– trató de preguntarse Ritsuko, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la llamativa vestimenta de su asistente y mano derecha.

- No se qué pretende Maya vestida así, pero Asuka está con ella y eso no me gusta nada –- señaló Misato, al recordar que la pelirroja sabía de la existencia de "Kanako". Luego miró el otro monitor donde esa criatura seguía tiendo sexo con Shinji, y su expresión se tornó totalmente seria –- Ritsuko. Activa la alarma de "Ataque de Ángel" y acciona la jaula electromagnética, ¡Ahora!

- Pero no sabemos si esa criatura es un Ángel –- explicó Ritsuko.

- Me da lo mismo lo que sea esa cosa. ¡Activa ya la alarma!

La científica observo a Misato la cual le dedicó una fiera mirada, para luego encaminarse a la salida recogiendo de paso el radio que había dejado caer momentos antes, a la vez que sacaba su Beretta de la pistera.

- Que todo el personal de seguridad se presente en el ala sur del sector residencial B. Esto no es un simulacro –- dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto con paso acelerado.

- Rayos –- exclamó la rubia activando la alarma, que previamente habían desconectado para realizar la operación sin alertar a lo que fuera que enfrentaban, junto con activar la jaula electromagnética sellando el cuarto de Shinji. La científica tomó un tablet con pantalla touch, del tamaño de una hoja carta, donde se desplegaba toda la información que necesitaba para poder monitorear los datos en terreno, se colocó un comunicador en la oreja derecha y salió detrás de Misato -– Ustedes sigan monitoreando todo lo que ocurre en ese cuarto. Si ocurre cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, llámenme - con esas palabras, Ritsuko Akagi salió de la habitación a paso acelerado.

- ¿Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar? Pero si aquí todo está fuera de lugar –- comentó una de las operarias, mirando a las demás, las cuales no pudieron más que concordar con su apreciación, para luego devolver su atención al gran monitor, donde se podía apreciar al Tercer Elegido tener relaciones sexuales con esa criatura.

* * *

><p>La alarma de ataque resonaba en las instalaciones de NERV, mientras todo el personal corría a sus puestos, salvo en el corredor fuera del cuarto de Shinji, donde Maya y Asuka, que eran las únicas que sabían lo que realmente ocurría ahí, estaban expectantes esperando el momento de actuar, momento que estaba por llegar. Maya contempló a Asuka. La chica observaba la escena con los dientes apretados, mientras que una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas. La asistente de Ritsuko comprendió que no era una lágrima de pena, sino de rabia y frustración, por presenciar eso sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... al menos por el momento.<p>

- Ya falta poco Asuka... solo aguanta un poco más -– susurró Maya.

Si Asuka escuchó o no las palabras de Maya, no dio ninguna respuesta, solo permaneció observando fijamente la imagen que devolvía el notebook, con el chico que amaba siendo poseído por esa demonio sexual, que se alimentaba de su semen.

- Ya llegaron. Tardaron más de lo que esperaba –- comento Maya, al ver el contingente de efectivos de seguridad que corrían hacia ellas por ambos lados del corredor –- De todas formas no llegaran muy lejos.

Nada más esas palabras dejaron los labios de Maya, el grupo de hombre armados rebotó contra una barrera invisible, desparramándose por el suelo, pudiéndose ver un gran sello luminoso con signos mágicos a ambos costados del corredor, dejando un espacio de unos 7 metros donde las dos mujeres podían desenvolverse sin interferencias.

- Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer eso -– comentó Asuka, viendo como los sellos luminosos desaparecían luego de unos segundos.

- Ya hablaremos de eso. Por ahora... –- dijo Maya abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Shinji, dejando ver una barrera luminosa color rojo que le impedía el paso.

- Eso es...

- Si. La jaula electromagnética –- dijo Maya, estrechando la mirada.

- ¡Ustedes dos! Deténganse y dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo –- dijo Misato, apuntándoles con la Beretta, apareciendo por entre los aturdidos efectivos de seguridad que se estaban poniendo de pie.

Las dos mujeres miraron a su derecha y vieron a Misato y Ritsuko avanzando entre los hombres, hasta que la punta del arma de Misato tocó la barrera invisible, dejando ver nuevamente un sello luminoso con signos mágicos. Demás está decir que la mujer quedó totalmente impactada, no así Ritsuko, que estrechó la mirada.

- Es un escudo de energía similar a la jaula electromagnética. Solo tengo que descifrar su programa y anularlo –- dijo la científica escribiendo sobre la pantalla touch del tablet, mientras Maya negaba con la cabeza –- ¿Qué es esto? ¿No se puede determinar la fuente de energía? ¿Error en los datos? –- comentó la sorprendida mujer, al verificar la información que le entregaba el tablet.

- Usted nunca aprende doctora -– dijo Maya mirando a su mentora con una mirada de superioridad que sorprendió a la científica –- La razón por que no logra comprender lo que está pasando, es porque esto se adentra en terrenos que la ciencia no puede comprender –- dijo la mujer tecleando en el notebook que sostenía Asuka, desactivando la jaula electromagnética, dejando ver a Shinji con la Succubus a punto de llegar al clímax.

- ¡Shinji! –- exclamó Asuka, lanzando el notebook a un lado, lista para entrar al cuarto.

- ¡Aún no! –- dijo Maya, sujetando a la chica de un hombro, con un tic el en el ojo derecho al ver como su querido notebook fue desechado de forma tan poco decorosa, pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

- ¡Asuka, Maya, deténganse! –- dijo Misato, desesperada al verse impedida de avanzar.

- ¡Maya! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -– exclamó Ritsuko enfatizando cada una de las palabras que decía, sin dar aún crédito a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

- Lo que la ciencia y su método científico nunca podrán hacer –- respondió la mujer, para luego levantar el brazo derecho con la palma extendida hacia la habitación de Shinji, recitando unas palabras en una lengua totalmente desconocida para Misato, Ritsuko y todos los presentes. Entonces Maya abrió los ojos y hablo con fuerza - ¡Desintegración!

Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, la gema en la pulsera de Maya brilló con fuerza, momento en que una luz azulada cubrió la pared ante ella y Asuka. Segundos después, la pared explotó en cientos de fragmentos luminosos, que se desintegraron antes de caer al suelo, dejando totalmente expuesta la habitación donde se encontraba Shinji con la Succubus, en medio de un candente acto sexual.

- Llegó el momento –- dijo Maya, llevando su brazo izquierdo adelante con el antiquísimo libro que cargaba en su mano - ¡Libérate!

Los ojos de todos casi salen de sus orbitas al ver como ese antiguo libro comenzaba a brillar, mientras se elevaba hasta quedar flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre la mano abierta de Maya. El pequeño candado que mantenía unida la cadena se abrió por si solo, momento en que la cadena liberó al libro de su encierro forzado, para luego enrollarse como si fuera una pulsera en el antebrazo izquierdo de Maya.

La Succubus, que en medio de su placer se percató de lo que ocurría, miró a ambas mujeres reconociendo de inmediato a la pelirroja. La criatura lanzando un rugido de odio mostrando una hilera de afiladísimos dientes, antes de lanzar su cola como un látigo sobre Asuka. La chica no tuvo tiempo de arrancar y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cruzando los brazos delante de su cara.

- ¡ASUKA! –- gritó Misato con desesperación, intentando hacer algo, pero chocó nuevamente con la barrera que le impedía el paso, dejando ver otra vez ese enorme sello luminoso con signos totalmente desconocidos para ella.

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, la cola de la criatura rebotó sobre los brazos de Asuka, como si estos fueran de acero. Cuando la chica fue conciente de que nada le había pasado, abrió los ojos y se percató de que todas las marcas que Maya había pintado en su cuerpo brillaban con intensidad. Incluso podía ver como brillaban bajo la negra túnica que traía puesta sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

- ¡El hechizo de protección! –- dijo la pelirroja impactada, dándose cuenta de que fue ese hechizo lo que le había salvado la vida.

- No te confíes. Recuerda que ese hechizo no te da una defensa absoluta –- señaló Maya.

- Si. Lo tendré en mente –- respondió la pelirroja, agradeciendo a Maya por el hechizo de protección que puso sobre ella, por más vergonzoso que este fuera.

"Definitivamente tendré que pedirle a Maya que me enseñe a hacer este hechizo cuando todo esto termine" pensó la pelirroja, antes de devolver su atención a Shinji y la criatura que estaba sobre él, dedicándole una mirada de infinito odio al ver que su ataque no había surtido el menor efecto en la chica que podía desbaratar sus planes.

* * *

><p>A metros de distancia de donde se encontraban Maya y Asuka, detrás de una barrera mágica que les impedía él paso, la Directora de Operaciones y la Directora del Departamento Científico de NERV no daban crédito a lo que acaban de ver. Ante sus ojos, una criatura que parecía salida de un sueño bizarro, acababa de atacar a Asuka con su cola terminada en punta de flecha y esta había rebotado contra la pelirroja sin hacerle un solo rasguño, mientras extraños signos y líneas pintados en el cuerpo de la chica brillaban con luz propia. Ninguna de las dos mujeres sabía qué pesar ante lo que estaban viendo, y lo que escucharon de boca de Asuka y Maya las dejó aún más desconcertadas.<p>

- ¿Escuchaste eso Ritsuko? Asuka y Maya dicen que eso es un... "hechizo". ¿Es eso posible? –- preguntó Misato, apenas creyendo lo que escuchó.

- Me niego a creer algo semejante. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto –- dijo la científica mirando los datos que se desplegaban en su tablet, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todas las cosas que estaba realizando su discípula, cosas que escapaban a toda lógica o análisis racional.

- Magia o no, hay que ponerle un alto a esto –- dijo Misato retomando la seriedad, tomando su radio y acercándola a la boca para hablar –- Hyuga, aquí Katsuragi. Prepara el EVA-00 para entrar en acción.

"Entendido Mayor. Preparando EVA-00 para la batalla" se escuchó la respuesta de Makoto Hyuga por el radio, mientras Misato miraba fijamente lo que ocurría frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la barrera, la Succubus miraba con odio a Asuka y Maya, enseñando amenazadoramente los dientes, pero sin dejar de moverse sobre Shinji. La criatura era consiente del peligro que significaban esas hembras humanas para sus planes, pero sabía que no podía detenerse en ese momento. El clímax estaba por llegar, podía sentirlo... solo unos segundos más.<p>

- Aaahh, Kanako... ya no lo resisto más... me corro –- dijo Shinji en sueños.

- Si, si... ¡Damelo todo! -– dijo la Succubus dando un par de fuertes sentones sobre el miembro de Shinji, logrando que el chico liberada toda su carga dentro de ella.

La Succubus arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras daba un potente gemido de placer. El semen de Shinji fue totalmente visible mientras era disparado dentro del cuerpo de la criatura, que temblaba de placer, mientras el dormido chico la sujetaba de las caderas y la presionaba contra su cuerpo para hacer más profunda la penetración, lanzando más descargas de semen en el proceso.

Fuera de la habitación, Misato estaba totalmente horrorizada ante lo que veía. Shinji, el chico que era su protegido, estaba siendo poseído por una criatura de que no sabían absolutamente nada, y a todas luces, sin estar en total uso de sus facultades. Ritsuko, más que horrorizada se encontraba impactada. Esa extraña criatura con forma de mujer había pasado desapercibida ante todos los sofisticados sistemas de seguridad de NERV, y se había materializado para entrar en contacto carnal con uno de los Pilotos EVA. No sabía cómo clasificar este hecho, ni cuales serían las consecuencias de esta unión carnal, pero podía deducir que había un oscuro objetivo detrás de esto, así mismo, el hecho de que sea precisamente el Tercer Elegido el afectado tampoco parecía ser algo al azar. Desgraciadamente, y ante el tenor de los acontecimientos, la brillante científica solo podía limitarse a un papel de mera espectadora, observando los aparentemente irracionales actos de su discípula.

- Maya –- dijo entre dientes la rubia, mordiéndose nerviosamente un labio.

Dentro de la barrera mágica, Asuka apretaba los dientes mientras contemplaba a Shinji con impotencia, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por el momento. La pelirroja se tuvo que morder su rabia, asco y frustración apuñando con fuerza sus manos, mientras una nueva lágrima descendía por una de sus mejillas, pero la chica nunca lo notó. En cuanto a Maya Ibuki, la mujer tenía una mirada de total concentración mientras contemplaba el momento culmine del acto carnal entre Shinji y la Succubus. Finalmente había llegado el momento que Maya había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, el momento de realizar el poderoso hechizo que liberaría a Shinji de esa demonio, hechizo que si resultaba mal, podría costarle la vida. "No fallaré" se dijo a si misma la mujer.

- Recuerda Asuka. Cuando comience no podré detenerme –- dijo Maya ente dientes, con el corazón bombeando desbocado y un repentino escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

- Confía en mi y haz lo que debes hacer -– respondió Asuka con decisión y una mirada de furia en los ojos con la que fulminada a la Succubus, la cual aún era presa de los orgasmos.

Maya cerró los ojos y dio una fuerte inspiración. Levantó su brazo derecho con la palma de su mano extendida hacia Shinji y la Succubus. La gema de su pulsera brilló de forma tan intensa, que por segundos encandiló a todos los presentes. Entonces, Maya Ibuki abrió sus ojos, en los cuales podía verse una seriedad y determinación nunca antes vistos en ella. La mujer habló con fuerza, casi gritando las palabras que daban inicio al hechizo más poderoso que jamás antes hubiera realizado.

- ¡SELLO DE CONTENCIÓN!

Ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de los presentes, un inmenso círculo mágico fuertemente luminoso se formó ante Maya, a la altura de sus extendidos brazos. En libro que flotaba sobre su mano izquierda brilló con intensidad a la vez que se abría por si solo, deteniéndose en una página en especial, la página donde estaba el hechizo para sellar a los Succubus e Incubus. En su otra mano, la gema de su pulsera seguía brillando con intensidad.

La Succubus rugió deformando su bello rostro transformándolo en una horrible cara con ojos brillantes como brazas y una hilera de afilados dientes en la boca, que se abrió de un tamaño antinatural. La criatura, que en cosa de segundos dedujo lo que estaban intentando hacer, también sabía que la bruja que estaba frente a ella, estaría totalmente indefensa mientras recitara el hechizo, así que lanzó su cola sobre ella para atravesarla.

La cola de criatura zigzagueó en un rápido movimiento directo hacia el indefenso corazón de Maya, la cual contempló la escena con horror, pero el ataque nunca llegó a tocarla. En una fracción de segundos, Asuka se las había arreglado para saltar delante de Maya a modo de escudo, protegiéndola de una muerte segura, logrando que la cola de la Succubus rebotara nuevamente contra ella.

- ¡No lo harás! –- dijo Asuka, con sus brazos cruzados ante su rostro a modo de escudo, donde rebotó nuevamente la cola de la criatura, a la vez que los signos en su cuerpo brillaban con intensidad - ¿Qué esperas Maya? Comienza el hechizo de una vez.

Maya no necesitó que se lo repitieran, en ese mismo instante comenzó a recitar el hechizo, mientras las letras en el libro que flotaba sobre su mano comenzaban a brillar. Una fuerte corriente de viento se formó en el lugar haciendo que la túnica de Maya ondeara hacia atrás, y que la túnica de Asuka se abriera sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, revelando su desnudez ante todos los presentes, junto con la serie de líneas y signos mágicos pintados en su cuerpo.

Fue así como el circulo mágico, que aún estaba flotando a algo más de metro y media por sobre el suelo, se dividió en dos, subiendo una parte hasta el techo y bajando la otra hasta el suelo, brillando con una luz azulada, revelando en el centro un pentagrama con extrañas inscripciones. La Succubus rugió con odio, al ver esto y sentir como esos sellos mágicos le restringían sus movimientos. Pero no estaba vencida, no aún.

Ante la sorpresa y el horror de los presentes, el cuerpo hasta entonces traslucido de la criatura, se fue haciendo lentamente corpóreo. Maya supo lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada por advertir a la pelirroja. No podía parar de recitar en hechizo o todo estaría perdido. Asuka, que ya había desistido de intentar cerrar su túnica, totalmente superada por la corriente de viento que envolvía al lugar, también vio con sorpresa como la criatura se hacia corpórea sobre Shinji, que luego del orgasmo había caído profundamente dormido de espaldas en la cama, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría en esa habitación. Fue entonces, al ver como el cuerpo de la Succubus se iba materializando, que recordó las palabras que Maya dijo es misma tarde: _"Esta criatura está usando la fuerza que le dio el semen de Shinji para romper la barrera que la separa del mundo onírico con él real, y así poder ingresar a este plano dimensional con todos sus poderes"_

"Eso es lo que está haciendo. Usa la fuerza que le da el semen de Shinji para materializarse en este plano dimensión" pensó con espanto la pelirroja, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante... "Tendrá cuerpo físico"

* * *

><p>La Succubus que respondía al nombre de "Kanako", contemplaba fascinada su cuerpo, que se hacía paulatinamente físico. Estaba traspasando la barrera. El semen de su victima le estaba dando ese poder. Un semen que se encuentra uno en un millón, un semen tan poderoso que había logrado lo impensado, permitirle pasar el umbral.<p>

- Si, si... ¡Finalmente tengo un cuerpo! -– exclamó la criatura al contemplar como su traslucida esencia había logrado materializarse por completo.

- No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo Asuka escupiendo las palabras.

Al escuchar esas palabras la Succubus levantó la vista, solo para recibir una potente patada giratoria en la cara que la mando volando por sobre la cama hasta rodar por el suelo. Al levantar la vista con el rostro deformado por la furia, se podía ver un hilillo de negra y espesa sangre corriendo por la comisura de los labios. La criatura se percató de esto y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, contemplando los restos de su sangre, para luego devolver una estrecha mirada a la pelirroja.

La Succubus se encontró con una desnuda pelirroja, parada ante ella con las piernas ligeramente separadas y su abierta túnica y roja cabellera ondeando producto de la mágica corriente de viento. La mirada en los ojos de la chica era de desprecio, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, mientras los signos pintados en su cuerpo brillaban con intensidad.

- Si tienes un cuerpo físico, entonces puedo golpearte. Esa me la debías por meterte con "MI" Shinji... ¡Puta! -– dijo Asuka con desprecio.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la barrera mágica, unas impactadas Misato y Ritsuko contemplaban como Asuka le hacia frente a esa criatura sin hacer uso de nada más que su propio cuerpo, y esas extrañas líneas y signos luminosos pintados en el.<p>

- ¿Cómo puede Asuka hacer eso, y qué son esa marcas que brillan en su cuerpo? –- preguntó Misato, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Ritsuko?

- No... no lo entiendo. No comprendo estos datos. No tienen ningún sentido –- dijo la científica, revisando la información que se desplegaba en la pantalla touch del tablet que cargaba en sus manos.

- Tal vez en verdad sea magia -– comentó Misato, más para si que para la científica, antes de acercar el radio a su boca –- Que el EVA-00 entre en acción. ¡De inmediato!

* * *

><p>La Succubus, que sostenía la fiera mirada de la pelirroja, fue deformando una vez más su hermoso rostro hasta transformarlo en una horrible mascara, que le concedía un aspecto que dejaba en claro lo que realmente era, un demonio. El rostro de Kanako se asemejó a un rostro humano, solo que sin piel, ni nariz, afiladísimos y largos dientes en su boca y ojos que brillaban como brazas ardientes. La piel de todo el cuerpo de la criatura se tornó grisácea y al igual que su rostro, se asemejaba a un cuerpo humano sin piel, dejando expuesto todos los músculos al aire. La criatura lanzó un fuerte rugido mientras sus uñas se extendían hasta transformarse en garras, las cuales levantó en forma amenazante.<p>

"¿Quién se creía esa humana maldita para adjudicarse derechos sobre su presa?" Pensó la Succubus, mientras miraba con odio a la pelirroja. Shinji era suyo, era "SU" hombre. El hombre que le daría el semen que necesitaba para permanecer en este mundo, el semen que tanto la extasiaba. Nunca lo dejaría... ¡Nunca!

- Shinji es mío -– rugió la criatura - ¡MIO!

* * *

><p>- ¡Por todos los dioses¡ ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –- preguntó una horrorizada Misato, al ver la horrible apariencia de la criatura a la que se estaban enfrentado Asuka y Maya.<p>

- El análisis de MAGI sigue arrojando "Patrón Naranja". Imposible de determinar su naturaleza -– informó una frustrada Ritsuko.

- Pues para mi esa cosa parece exactamente eso... "un demonio" –- dijo uno de los efectivos de seguridad, logrando cabezadas de afirmación por parte de sus colegas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Rei? –- preguntó Misato, llevando el radio a su boca.

"Está en camino, Mayor. Abriéndose paso a través de las instalaciones" respondió Makoto Hyuga desde el otro lado de la línea. Como si las palabras de Hyuga fuera proféticas, prontamente comenzaron a escucharse fuertes estruendos y sentirse un temblor en el lugar. No había que ser muy inteligente para deducir que ese sonido era el EVA-00 abriéndose paso por entre las instalaciones para llegar hasta ellos.

- Apresúrate Rei -– dijo Misato, observando a la criatura parada sobre la cama y sobre Shinji.

* * *

><p>Asuka, que había cambiado su mirada de furia a una de asombro y luego a una de genuino miedo, al ver la verdadera y horrorosa forma de la Succubus, alcanzó a reaccionar en el último segundo cuando vio el movimiento de la criatura. La chica saltó a un lado esquivando apenas la cola de la Succubus, que fue sobre ella como un látigo, quedando incrustada donde segundos antes había estado de pie la Segunda Elegida.<p>

La Succubus retrajo su cola para luego dar un salto y quedar de pie sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas sobre Shinji, una a cada lado de las caderas del chico. La Succubus rugió mostrando sus dientes mirando con odio a Asuka. Fue en ese momento que Shinji despertó.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari, que había estado inmerso un nuevo y candente sueño con Kanako, la chica que en sus sueños tenía sexo con él, de forma intensa, desvergonzada y reiterada. Kanako era insaciable. En sus sueños siempre encontraba una excusa para tener sexo en los lugares más extraños, y siempre dispuesta a cumplir todos sus deseos, por más degenerados que estos puedan ser. El último sueño había sido espectacular, intenso y tan vivido como los anteriores, y tal cual como ocurría cada noche, despertó con ganas de más, solo que había algo distinto, podía sentir algo, ¿qué era?. Shinji se sorprendió al sentir una corriente de viento. ¿Viento? ¿Cómo podía ser eso si estaba en un cuarto cerrado? El Tercer Elegido abrió los ojos y estos casi salen de sus orbitas ante lo que vio.<p>

En un primer momento Shinji creyó que aún estaba soñando, pero pronto sus sentidos le dijeron que esto no era un sueño. Ante sus ojos podía ver a Maya Ibuki llevando unas extrañas, y porque no decirlo, sexys vestimentas, que jamás en su vida imaginó verle puestas, mientras recitaba algo en un idioma desconocido con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, y un libro... ¿flotando?, sobre su mano derecha. Un poco más a delante estaba una desnuda Asuka Langley, con su cuerpo pintado con extraños símbolos y líneas, que le recordó a las hermanas Shimabara de Neo-Ranga, una vieja serie de animé que vio en casa de Kensuke. Más atrás, donde debía estar una pared, no había absolutamente nada, por lo que se podía ver el corredor y a Misato, Ritsuko, junto a un gran contingente de seguridad, observando hacia donde estaba él. Y sin embargo, no parecían estar observándolo a él, de hecho, no lo miraban a él, sino a algo más que estaba junto a él... entonces la vio.

Los ojos del Tercer Elegido casi salen de sus orbitas al contemplar a la criatura frente a él. De pie sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas y un pie a cada lado de sus caderas, estaba una criatura de aspecto demoníaco. Parecía un ser humano, pero sin piel, dejando al aire todos sus músculos. Su rostro se asemejaba al de un humano, pero sin piel, ni nariz, junto con largos y afilados dientes. Tenía dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, una larga cabellera rubia, alas en la espalda como las de un murciélago y una larga y delgada cola terminada en punta de flecha. La criatura miraba con fiereza a Asuka, mientras se podía ver vapor salir de su boca con cada exhalación.

Shinji no supo qué pensar en un inicio, todo era confuso, como si fuera sacado de un libro de Lovecraft. Fue en ese momento que la criatura se percató de que había despertado y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con un par de ojos que asemejaban brazas ardientes. Asustado, el muchacho retrocedió ante tamaña visión. La criatura de aspecto demoníaco pareció reconocerlo, y le habló con una voz que él conocía muy bien... demasiado bien.

- Shinji -– dijo la Sucuubus con una sonrisa, que en su actual forma resultaba horripilante.

- ¿Kanako? -– dijo apenas el Tercer Elegido, reconociéndola. Su aspecto era el de un demonio, pero podía reconocerla, era su voz, una voz que nunca había escuchado antes fuera de sus sueños hasta ahora. Era ella,... era Kanako.

- Shinji... mi amor –- dijo la criatura estirando un brazo para tocarlo, dejando ver sus largas y afiladas uñas, que más parecían garras. Eso fue más de lo que Shinji pudo soportar.

- ¡WAAAAAHHH! –- gritó un aterrado Tercer Elegido replegándose en una esquina de la cama.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Finalmente da comienzo la parte más esperada de esta historia, el hechizo de Maya, que de paso hará darse cuenta a una hasta ahora escéptica Ritsuko, que hay muchas cosas en este mundo que escapan a lo racional. Espero todo haya sido de su gradado.

El atuendo de Maya, esta inspirado en las vestimentas de Rubi, esa linda bruja masoquista de Rosario+Vampire. La única diferencia estaría en la falda que es más corta. Respecto a la pintura sobre el cuerpo de Asuka a modo de hechizo de protección, fue idea de CromCruach. En cuanto a la descripción de las líneas y signos que cubren a Asuka, la saqué viendo una ilustración de la mayor de las hermanas Shimabara, de la serie Neo-Ranga.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**MeGaWanTt: **La verdad es bastante lógico suponer que si hay angeles, también deben haber demonios, pero el la serie no se había tocado ese teme. Me pareció una interesante vuelta de tuerca sumar un demonio a la ecuación, más aún si es uno de tipo sexual. En cuanto a Asuka, gracias por el comentario. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es lidiar con ella.

**Orochi: **Efectivamente, Misato no lo hace muy bien al lidiar con Shinji, y esto no es solo en mi historia, al mirar la serie te das cuenta de ese doble estándar con el que trata a Shinji, solo que este nunca tuvo la agallas para hacérselo saber. Me tomé las molestias de darle un poco de agallas para en esta ocasión les dijera unas cuantas cosas a Misato, que bien que le hacían falta. Sobre Ritsuko, lo que pediste se pudo ver en este capítulo, espero te haya gustado.

**Himp: **Sin duda Shinji es un personaje que se presta para este tipo de cosas. Solo él podría ser devorado por una Succubus y disfrutarlo tanto.

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai: **Mil disculpas por la demora, no es mi intención pero a veces pasan cosas y… bien, mil disculpas y gracias por seguirme pese a mis demoras.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: **Espero no haberte decepcionado con la continuación de esta historia. Respecto a lo del Shinji x Asuka, yo soy un fan de Rei, por lo que no es fácil escribir esto, pero mal no está quedando por los comentarios. Saludos.

**Hechizero 15: **Me alegra saber que has vuelto al mundo de los fics. Hay muy buenas historias por aquí que valen la pena ser leídas. También me alegra que te haya gustado este relato, que surgió luego de que me mandaran un manga hentai con una Succubus de protagonista. Eso que dices de que Shinji podría morir por causa dela Succubus, bien, a juzgar pos su sueños creo que moriría feliz, jajaja.

Me sorprendió lo que dices de que te sientes algo identificado con la situación de Maya, nunca imagine que le llegaría personalmente a alguien con eso. Sobre lo del hechizo ¿cuales serían tus sospechas?, si se puede saber.

**Corpse Corp: **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia, aunque nunca imagine que lograría hacer que alguien se orinada, metafóricamente hablando, jeje.

**Zaid-Kun: **Muchas gracias por lo de Sensei, aunque yo creo que me falta mucho para acceder a ese apelativo. Es bueno saber que te gusto la historia y te invito cordialmente a leer mis otros fics, algunos de EVA y de otras series. Espero también sean de tu agrado.

**A1456:** Es placer contar con tus comentarios. Espero poder seguir dejándote buen sabor de boca con mis historias. Sobre "La Mujer de Mis Sueños" también está en proyecto terminar esa historia.

**Neverdie: **Qué más quisieran todos que ver muerto a Gendo de forma horrible. Desgraciadamente en este fic seguirá vivo hasta el final, pero en una de esas en NERV Moscow se puede dar que pides. En cuanto a lo que pides sobre Ritsuko y Misato, no te preocupes, que esas dos tendrán bastante acción por ver.

Mis prelectores son CromCruach, Shield Liger y Fantastic-Man. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Bye Bye, Kanako

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**SUCCUBUS**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA****1:** Los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Gainax/Khara y de todos aquellos que en el futuro les sucedan legalmente. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: "BYE BYE, KANAKO"<strong>

El aterrador grito del joven Piloto EVA fue escuchado por todos los presentes en el lugar, quienes observaron con impotencia como un aterrado Shinji Ikari se replegaba con desesperación contra la pared en una esquina de la cama, mientras la criatura lo observaba un tanto consternada, como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte del chico. La Succubus estaba por estirar su brazo otra vez, cuando Asuka se movió.

- ¡Aléjate de Shinji, maldito demonio! –- gritó Asuka lanzándose sobre la Succubus, en un acto que se podría interpretar como valentía, desesperación, o estupidez. Tal vez era una mezcla de las tres. Lo cierto, es que la pelirroja se movió antes de pensar al ver como el chico finalmente había reconocido amar, estaba siendo acosado por esa criatura.

La Succubus reaccionó de forma rápida y fulminante. Se giró y con un brazo golpeó y lanzo a la pelirroja volando hasta hacerla chocar violentamente contra la pared situada tras ella en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación. La chica cayó pesadamente al suelo, tratando de recuperar aire, ya que este había salido casi completamente de sus pulmones producto del violento golpe. Asuka boqueaba en el suelo tratando de llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones otra vez, mientras sentía un fuerte ardor en el pecho. Al ponerse trabajosamente de rodillas, se percató de un feo corte que pasaba de lado a lado sobre sus senos, corte que por fortuna no sangraba tan profusamente como se podría esperar. Entonces la chica cayó en cuenta que los símbolos y líneas pintados en su cuerpo brillaban con fuerza, comprendiendo en el acto que fue el hechizo de protección el que le había salvado la vida. Sin ese hechizo, el golpe de la Succubus hubiera desgarrado su piel, arrancando de paso sus órganos internos.

- Le debo una a Maya -– dijo la chica, apenas. Entonces recordó a la hechicera, que en ese intenso minuto, todo mundo pareció relegar al olvido.

Al levantar la vista, Asuka vio con horror que la Succubus había saltado sobre Maya, y estaba por clavar sus garras en la joven hechicera.

- ¡MAYA! –- gritó Asuka aterrada.

El gritó de Asuka se confundió con otro grito de desesperación y terror, que salió de la garganta de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, la cual dejó de lado sus deducciones científicas para avanzar hasta chocar contra aquella barrera, conformada por ese circulo luminoso con extraños símbolos en su interior, que se hizo visible cuando ella intentó traspasarlo. Ritsuko golpeó ese selló luminoso con los puños, mientras gritaba horrorizada, al ver como esa criatura había saltado sobre su discípula y mano derecha para matarla.

- ¡MAYA! –- gritó una desesperada Ritsuko, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>La Succubus miró con algo de sorpresa a Shinji, como si no hubiera esperado tamaña reacción por parte del chico, pese a que estaba presentándose con su verdadera forma. Contempló al chico acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, llevando sus piernas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos, escondiendo su cabeza tras ellas. La Succubus sonrió al ver como el pene del chico se asomaba por entre sus piernas, aún con visibles restos de semen en el. La criatura pasó su lengua por los dientes ante la idea de volver a degustar el semen del chico, y estiró una mano hacia él. Fue entonces cuando la escucho.<p>

- ¡Aléjate de Shinji, maldito demonio!

No necesitó verla para saber que se trataba de la pelirroja. La Succubus reaccionó de forma inmediata lanzando un fuerte manotazo con su brazo izquierdo, con sus garras listas para desgarrar la piel de la chica y arrancar su corazón. Sintió el golpe, pero no de la forma que esperaba. La había arañado, pero no desgarrado, ni menos arrancado su corazón como había previsto. La Succubus miró a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo fuera de la habitación, apegada a la pared del corredor, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por recuperar el aliento.

"Debería estar muerta" pensó la criatura, cuando se percató de todos aquellos símbolos y líneas pintados en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, los cuales brillaban con intensidad. Eso era. El hechizo de protección de esa bruja... entonces la recordó.

Con todo el ajetreo, la obtención de su cuerpo y el despertar de Shinji, había olvidado por completo a la bruja. Aún estaba ahí de pie, con los brazos extendidas recitando su hechizo, mientras la corriente de aire seguía arremolinándose en el lugar, junto con esos dos grandes círculos mágicos, uno en el suelo y otro en el techo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado productos de ellos, pero a diferencia de cuando no era corpórea, ahora podía moverse. Sonrió en forma diabólica. Ella sabía que para conjurar un hechizo las brujas debían recitarlo, y mientras más poderoso el hechizo, más largo y complejo es el conjuro a recitar. En ese lapso de tiempo estaban indefensas, ya que no se podían detenerse hasta terminar, y esta bruja aún no terminaba de recitar su hechizo... estaba indefensa.

La Succubus saltó sobre Maya con sus garras lista para desgarrarle la garganta, pero cuanto estaba a solo centímetros de lograr su objetivo, repentinamente se sintió paralizada en el aire, sin poder mover ya su nuevo cuerpo. En ese momento la bruja frente a ella la miró a los ojos y habló.

- Lo siento por ti, demonio. Terminé el hechizo.

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki, que había estado todo el tiempo recitando el hechizo que le permitiría librarse de esa criatura demoníaca, había tenido que dejar a un lado sus temores y resistir las ganas de ir a ponerse a cubierto; sobre todo cuando vislumbró la verdadera forma de la Succubus, pero el ver a un aterrado Shinji acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, y como Asuka trataba de recuperar el aliento a un lado, luego del golpe de la Succubus, le hizo recordar que no solo ella estaba jugándose el pellejo en esta empresa. No podía flaquear. Habían demasiadas cosas en juego.<p>

Todo había transcurrido en cosa de unos cuantos minutos, no sabía con certeza cuantos, pero estaba segura que no eran más de uno o dos minutos, aún así, para ella habían parecido horas, sobre todo al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Asuka, no mientras no terminara su hechizo, pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora era su turno. Maya le dedicó una mirada a la horrible criatura que estaba suspendida en el aire a escasos centímetros de ella, con sus garras extendidas hacia su cuello con la evidente intención de desgarrarlo. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda y sintió como sus piernas temblaban de miedo, pero obligó a calmarse, tenía un trabajo por hacer, y lo iba a terminar.

- Demonio salido desde las entrañas del infierno. Te conmino a liberar a tu victima humana y dejar este mundo... para siempre –- dijo Maya a la criatura, logrando de alguna forma sostener la mirada con ojos como brazas de la Succubus, para luego hablar con voz fuerte y decidida - ¡SUPRECION DEMONÍACA!

La Succubus rugió con odio a Maya ante la pronunciación de esas palabras y sintió que una fuerza la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia el centro de la habitación. De alguna forma logró recuperar en parte la movilidad de uno de sus brazos y logró arañar la mejilla izquierda de Maya, antes de ser llevada hasta el centro de la habitación por una fuerte corriente de aire que parecía incrementarse a medida que pasaban los segundos. La Succubus pugnaba por liberarse, mientras rugía con fuerza, a la vez que los círculos mágicos sobre y bajo ella brillaban con mas fuerza aún. En ese momento el techó voló por aires gracias a una mano de tamaño descomunal, para revelar un gigantesco coloso de color azul que se asomó a la habitación, contemplando la situación con su único ojo.

* * *

><p>- ¡El EVA-00! -– exclamó Ritsuko al ver el gigante azul asomándose por el enorme boquete que había hecho, levantando y arrancando una gran porción del nivel superior, para asomarse por la habitación donde sucedían tan increíbles eventos.<p>

- ¡Bien hecho, Rei! –- exclamó Misato por el radio que cargaba en sus manos y que Makoto Hyuga había tenido la previsión de enlazar directamente con el Entry-Plug del EVA-00 -– Rei, tienes que sacar a esa criatura de aquí. Hay que alejarla de Shinji, ahora.

- Mi intervención podría poner en riesgo al Piloto Ikari –- respondió Rei.

- Es un riesgo que debemos correr. Debes capturar a esa criatura y aléjala de aquí, Rei. Es una orden –- demandó Misato con seriedad.

El EVA-00 tardó unos segundos antes de acercar su gran mano sobre la criatura, pero no llegó a traspasar dentro de lo que quedaba de la habitación. La gigantesca mano del EVA se detuvo extendida sobre el boquete, como si en vez de tratar de atrapar a la criatura, le estuviera cortando una posible vía de escape.

- Mayor Katsuragi. Detecto una extraña fuente de energía que me impide acercarme más a la criatura –- Señaló la Primera Elegida por medio de la radio.

- ¡No puede ser! –- exclamó Misato, antes de mirar a la científica - ¿Ritsuko?

- No puedo dar una respuesta... esto... esto me supera –- exclamó la rubia, sin saber qué pensar.

- Intenta intensificar tu escudo AT para neutralizar el objetivo - ordenó la jefa de operaciones ante el mutismo abrupto en que había caido la científica jefe de NERV.

-– Entendido –- fue la respuesta de Rei.

* * *

><p>Apenas terminada de recibir esa última orden, y desde el Entry-Plug del EVA-00, Rei Ayanami contemplaba lo que ocurría en el cuarto bajó ella con rostro serio, sin quitar sus ojos de la criatura que flotaba en el centro de la habitación, por medio de un poderoso hechizo.<p>

La verdad es que hubiera podido intervenir sin mayores problemas de haberlo querido, pero no lo encontró prudente. Las cosas debían seguir su curso natural. La Teniente Ibuki estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, al igual que la Segunda Elegida, pero la pelirroja aún tenía cosas por hacer... por ella y por Shinji. Por estos motivos, Rei decidió no intervenir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Permanecería como respaldo por si las cosas salían mal, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que no tendría que intervenir mas que como espectadora. Aun así, había algo que si debía hacer, mas bien dicho, había algo que debía decir.

* * *

><p>La Succubus, que pugnaba por liberarse de la opresión a la que la sometía el hechizo, levantó la vista al escuchar un estruendo sobre ella, solo para encontrarse con uno de esos gigantes que ya había visto anteriormente al recorrer estas instalaciones siguiendo a su presa. Inmediatamente pudo sentir una presencia dentro de ese coloso, una presencia que ya la había sentido antes. El ser celestial. La criatura vio como la gigantesca mano de ese coloso se movía sobre ella. En un inicio creyó que iba a atraparla, pero en cambio, dejó la palma extendida sobre el boquete del techo, obstaculizando lo que podría haber sido una vía de escape. Camino que quedo definitivamente bloqueado cuando un invisible pero potente barrera se proyecto sobre aquel techo desgarrado.<p>

Los ojos de la criatura brillaron con odio, contemplando al coloso que contenía al celestial, el cual no volvió a hacer más movimientos, como si ya no tuviera intenciones seguir interviniendo. Pese a no poder verlo directamente, la Succubus pudo sentir la fría mirada de ojos escarlata del celestial sobre ella. Entonces la oyó. El celestial le habló sin palabras, directamente a su mente.

"Te lo advertí, demonio. Ahora pagarás por tus actos"

La Succubus rugió con rabia en un ininteligible e ignaro idioma ante las palabras del celestial, mientras flotaba en el centro de la habitación, siendo oprimida por esa fuerza que se sumaba a esa otra fuerza mágica que restringía sus movimientos.

* * *

><p>La repentina aparición del EVA-00 arrancando el techo y asomándose desde el piso superior, por poco y hace que Maya perdiera su concentración, y de paso, cancelara el hechizo, sobre todo al ver como la gran mano del EVA descendía sobre la Succubus, pero se detuvo antes de ingresar al cuarto. Ahora, Maya trataba desesperadamente de mantener la calma y no perder la concentración, no ahora que estaba por lograr su objetivo.<p>

Maya limpió la sangre que corría por su mejilla con el dorso de su mano izquierda, con la que tenía sujeto su antiguo libro, ahora cerrado, el cual acunó contra su pecho, sin bajar el brazo derecho, en el que la gema en su pulsera brillaba con intensidad.

- Ahora Asuka. ¡LANZA YA EL CRISTAL SOBRE ELLA! –- gritó Maya, sosteniendo el poder del hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

Asuka no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó la pequeña caja de madera que contenía el cristal, lo tomó en su mano, miró con despreció a la criatura y lo lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el cristal se detuvo por si solo frente a la criatura y comenzó a brillar mientras giraba sobre su eje con gran velocidad. La Succubus supo lo que eso significaba. La iban a sellar en el cristal. La criatura que respondía al nombre de Kanako gritó con furia al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser succionado por el cristal y decidió jugar su última carta, lo único que le quedaba para salvarse de ese destino.

- Shinji... ¡SHINJI, AYUDAME!

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari, quien había permanecido todo el tiempo acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, se había perdido prácticamente todo lo que había pasada frente a él, aunque pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de Asuka, Ritsuko y Misato a la distancia, y a Maya, recitando algo en un idioma desconocido. También sintió un gran temblor y un sonido atroz sobre su cabeza, pero no hizo el menor amago de alzar la vista y dar una mirada. Su mente estaba en otra parte, en otra persona.<p>

El Tercer Elegido estaba aterrado. Podía recordar la horrible cara de esa criatura, una criatura que le había hablado con la voz de Kanako, la chica de sus sueños, y por más descabellado que pareciera, algo dentro de él le decía que esa criatura era efectivamente Kanako. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo? Entonces la escuchó llamándolo.

- Shinji... ¡SHINJI, AYUDAME!

Shinji no se movió, aún aterrado y superado por la situación.

- ¡SHINJI! ¡SHINJI ME ESTAN LASTIMANDO! ¡SHINJI!

Shinji apretó los dientes, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Shinji... Shinji... por favor... no quiero perderte... ¡TE AMO! –- dijo Kanako en medio de un llanto verdaderamente desgarrador.

Shinji no pudo evitar levantar la vista al escuchar el llanto y las últimas palabras de Kanako, al escuchar esas palabras que habían estremecido su corazón en más de un sueño, las palabras que siempre había deseado escuchar de alguien y nunca había creído posibles: "Te amo"

- Kanako –- dijo Shinji levantando su vista.

El panorama que encontró el Tercer Elegido al levantar la cabeza fue caótico. El techo había desaparecido y en su lugar pudo ver la gran cabeza del EVA-00 que contemplaba lo que ocurría en la habitación, junto con su gran mano extendida sobre el lugar. Ante él estaba Kanako, tal cual la recordaba, hermosa y totalmente desnuda, siendo succionada por una especie de cristal que flotaba en el centro de la habitación. La mitad del cuerpo de la chica estaba desapareciendo succionado dentro de un cristal que flotaba en medio de la habitación, mientras ella lo miraba con desesperación y terror en sus anegados ojos, extendiendo desesperadamente sus bazos hacia él.

- ¡Shinji ayúdame! –- lloró Kanako, con desesperación -– No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.

Ante el desgarrador llanto de la chica, Shinji se puso de pie, sin reparar en la extraña visión ante sus ojos, ni menos al hecho de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los húmedos ojos de Kanako, en su mirada suplicante. Extendió un brazo hacia la chica.

- ¡Shinji, no lo hagas! –- gritó Asuka ya más recuperada luego del golpe contra la pared, apareciendo junto a Maya, que seguía de pie con un brazo extendido hacia el cristal.

- No la escuches... por favor, Shinji. Sálvame. ¡Te amo! –- lloró con desesperación Kanako mirando al chico, a la vez que sus ojos dieron un leve destello.

Ante el destello en la mirada de la Succubus, Shinji sintió como si su mente se nublara por un momento, como si algo le hiciera adormecer una parte de su cerebro. Sacudió su cabeza y sintió un incesante bombardeo de imágenes que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Imágenes de él y Kanako, en la escuela, caminando de la mano, riendo juntos, compartiendo en la sala de clases, teniendo sexo... El corazón de Shinji se sobresaltó por tantos buenos recuerdos y el sentimiento que estos despertaban en él, entonces, ya no había absolutamente nada más a su alrededor. Ya no estaban Asuka, Maya, Misato, Ritsuko, la gente de seguridad, ni siquiera el EVA-00 mirando desde lo alto con su único ojo. Solo estaba él y Kanako.

- Kanako - dijo Shinji dando un paso sobre la cama, estirando nuevamente un brazo para tomar la mano de la chica de sus sueños.

- ¡Shinji, no! ¡No lo hagas! –- dijo una desesperada Asuka dando un par de pasos adelante, olvidando por completo su desnudez, el corte sangrante sobre sus pechos, o la desnudez de Shinji, que parecía no escuchar sus palabras.

- No la escuches. Ella trata de separarnos. Está celosa de nuestro amor –- dijo Kanako agarrando la extendida mano de Shinji - ¡Sálvame!

- ¡Suéltalo maldita! -– gritó Asuka lanzando al rostro de la Succubus la caja que antes contuvo el cristal, y que seguía guardando en el bolsillo de su túnica. El fuerte golpe logró que la criatura soltara involuntariamente la mano de Shinji.

- ¡KANAKO! –- gritó Shinji haciendo el amago de ir hacia ella, al soltarse de su mano.

Al ver la abertura que se generó entre Shinji y la Succubus, Asuka no dudó un solo segundo y se fue de un salto sobre la cama, arrastrando a Shinji hasta hacer que chocara de espaldas contra la pared y lo miró directo a los ojos. La chica pudo percatarse de que la vista de Shinji estaba nublada, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos. Maya tenía razón. La Succubus le había embotado la mente. La chica apretó los dientes con rabia y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Shinji para sacarlo de ese estado de ensoñación.

- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, BAKA! –- gritó Asuka atrayendo a atención del chico –- Escúchame atentamente Shinji. Los sueños que has tenido el último tiempo, todo el placer que has experimentado cada noche, es producido por esa cosa. Una Succubus. Un denomino sexual que se alimenta de tu... de tu semen. Ella te esta embotando la mente para usarte como alimento, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta matarte.

- No la escuches Shinji. Sálvame –- lloró Kanako, con casi todo su cuerpo dentro del cristal.

- Ka... nako –- dijo Shinji dando un par de pesadas pestañadas.

- ¡NO LA ESCUCHES! –- gritó otra vez Asuka, dándole una nueva bofetada para llamar su atención –- Solo mírala. ¡MIRALA! –- dijo la pelirroja, señalando a la criatura casi por completo succionada dentro del cristal, llorando con desesperación extendiendo los brazos.

- Esa es... ¿Esa es Kanako? –- dijo Shinji, como despertando de un sueño, entonces los ojos de la Succubus volvieron a brillar con intensidad, logrando que Shinji olvidara la visión precedente y fuera nuevamente presa de su influjo.

Asuka sintió como era empujada a un lado y con horror vio como Shinji daba un paso hacia a delante extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia la Succubus. Los ojos de Shinji estaban nublados una vez mas y su rostro presentaba una expresión abstraída, peligrosamente cercana a la locura. El corazón de la pelirroja se estremeció al verlo así, al ver al chico que amaba en tal situación sin ser capaz de hacer nada para cambiarlo, pese a todo su esfuerzo. Entonces, al verlo ahí, aún paso de perderlo para siempre, Asuka se dio cuenta que así como esa demonio se la estaba jugando todo por una posibilidad, así mismo ella debía jugársela haciendo lo único que aun le quedaba por hacer... abrir su corazón.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! –- le imploró Asuka, abrazando con fuerza a Shiji desde la espalda, con sus palabras convertidas en llanto -– No lo hagas Shinji... no lo hagas. No quiero perderte. No ante esa cosa. Podría soportar perderte ante cualquier otra, incluso ante la niña modelo... ¡Pero no ante esa cosa!

- ¿Asuka? -– dijo titubeante Shinji, impactado por las palabras de la chica, que habían logrado darle unos segundos de cordura.

- Te amo –- dijo finalmente Asuka, apenas audible –- Eres un idiota... un degenerado... un bueno para nada... pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa... porque te amo.

Las palabras de Asuka fueron con un mazazo para Shinji, quien sintió como si un velo tupido que escondía algo en lo más recóndito de su mente finalmente hubiera sido desgarrado, liberando sentimientos que permanecían confinados a la fuerza, y que ahora explotaban haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Shinji jadeó con fuerza cuando esos sentimientos lo golpearon, sentimientos que lo hicieron estremecer. Ante esta revelación las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del Tercer Elegido, lágrimas de felicidad al recobrar esos sentimientos, al saber que eran correspondidos, y también, lágrimas de horror, al saber que estuvo a punto de olvidarlos para siempre, por causa de Kanako.

Shinji se liberó gentilmente del abrazo y se volteó para mirar a la chica con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Asuka estaba de pie tras él, con el cabello arremolinado por la fuerte corriente de aire y sus ojos también anegados en lágrimas. Shinji, conmovido por esa visión y sin poder evitarlo, en contra de todo lo que se podría esperar de él, abrazo a Asuka con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yo también te amo Asuka... también te amo –- dijo Shinji entre sollozos.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! -– gritó Kanako con voz desgarradora, al ver como los sentimientos de Shinji habían sido liberados y todo nexo que mantenía con él había sido cortado.

Todos vieron como acto seguido la Succubus sería finalmente succionada por el cristal, que emitía un intenso brillo, mientras giraba sobre su eje a gran velocidad. Finalmente, con un último gritó, la Succubus fue totalmente confinada dentro del cristal. Una onda expansiva con una luz azulada salió disparada lanzando a todos los presentes al suelo, luego de eso, el cristal dejó de girar y cayó pesadamente al suelo emitiendo un brillo antinatural, con una extraña y densa niebla moviéndose dentro de él.

* * *

><p>Maya Ibuki, se incorporó trabajosamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, apoyó la espalda contra la pared del corredor, dando fuertes jadeos, totalmente agotada por lo que acababa de realizar. Pudo ver tirado el cristal en medio de la habitación, brillando como si tuviera luz propia. Estaba hecho. La Succubus estaba atrapada dentro y solo un hechizo tan poderoso como el que había realizado podría libérala, pero no sería ella la que lo realizaría. No pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.<p>

A un costado del corredor, unas impactadas Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi se ponían de pie, ayudadas por los efectivos de seguridad, que tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. Las mujeres contemplaban el desastre en que se había convertido el cuarto que había ocupado Shinji, en el centro del cual había un cristal que brillaba por si solo.

Misato dio un par de ordenes a sus hombres y luego miró hacia el centro del cuarto. Estiró una mano con cautela pero el sello luminoso que les impedía el paso no apareció esta vez, por lo que dedujo que su efecto se había cancelado. Con cautela, la mujer se encaminó hasta donde se encontraban Shinji y Asuka, teniendo cuidado de evitar el cristal que descansaba en el suelo. Atrás, Ritsuko vio como Maya logró ponerse trabajosamente de pie, para luego dar inseguros pasos en dirección hacia el centró de la habitación. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero Ritsuko logró sujetarla a tiempo dándole un punto de apoyo.

- Gracias, doctora –- dijo una cansada Maya.

- Maya... ¿qué fue todo esto? - preguntó Ritsuko, con voz apenas audible.

- Exactamente lo que parece ser, doctora... magia –- respondió Maya, soltándose del brazo de la rubia para ir hasta el centro de la habitación con pasos temblorosos y tomar el cristal que aún permanecía en el suelo.

- No puede ser... eso es...

- ¿Imposible? –- preguntó Maya, estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia el antiquísimo libro que estaba tirado a un lado del corredor - ¡Confínate!

Los ojos de Ritsuko Akagi casi salen de sus orbitas cuando la cadena enrollada en el antebrazo de Maya se liberó y salió dispara hacia el libro, el cual se elevó en el aire permitiendo que la cadena se enrollara a su alrededor, para luego ser sujetado por un pequeño candando. Entonces, el libro voló hasta la mano izquierda de Maya, que lo acunó contra su pecho. La joven hechicera le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a la científica.

- Ya se lo dije antes doctora. No importa cuántos análisis, formulas, o modelos científicos se realicen para llegar a una conclusión lógica... hay cosas que la ciencia simplemente no puede explicar -– señaló Maya, enseñándole el cristal que brillaba con luz propia y que parecía contener una especie de niebla en su interior.

Ritsuko Akagi sintió que la mirada de Maya la taladraba. Esa mirada logró que la brillante científica sintiera que todos sus conocimientos no servían para nada, como su fuera una chiquilla inexperta. Esa mirada de Maya le estaba diciendo que ella estaba equivocada en sus planteamientos, y que se lo había demostrado con hechos. Ante esto, la científica miraba de manera disimulada hacia el suelo, tratando digerir todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Trágate tus palabras... Eso es lo que quieres decirme. ¿Verdad, Maya?". Se preguntó para sus adentros Ritsuko, la cual levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que Maya pasaba junto a ella acercándose a Misato.

- ¿Cómo están ellos? –- preguntó Maya, contemplando a Shinji y Asuka, quienes estaban abrazados y acurrucados en un rincón de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la túnica negra de la pelirroja.

- Están bien... creo que... es mejor no molestarlos por ahora –- respondió Misato, sin quitar la vista de los Pilotos EVA.

- Si... creo que es lo mejor –- concordó Maya, con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver como ambos chicos estaban abrazados sin decir palabra. Pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Asuka, pero al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, supo que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad. "Me alegro por ti, Asuka" pensó la mujer.

Misato le dedicó otra mirada a los Pilotos EVA y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa tierna escena, luego se giró para mirar seriamente a la mujer ante ella, la cual cargaba ese extraño libro acunado contra su pecho, vistiendo unas ropas que la hacían parecer una chica gótica... una bastante sexy, a decir verdad. Dio una fuerte inspiración antes de hablar.

- Bien Maya... creo que me debes una buena explicación –- dijo Misato con seriedad.

- Si Mayor, creo que tiene razón. Pero le advierto que es una larga historia –- respondió Maya.

- Después de todo lo que acabo de ver... no lo dudo -– comentó Misato - ¿Al menos podrías comenzar diciéndome que demonios era esa cosa?

- Exactamente eso, Mayor. Un demonio –- respondió la joven hechicera.

- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Misato, incrédula.

- ¿Un demonio? -– preguntó Ritsuko, acercándose al escuchar esa respuesta.

- Así es doctora. Un demonio... un Succubus.

Misato y Ritsuko miraban a Maya sin creer lo que acaban de escuchar, mientras, desde lo alto, dentro del EVA-00, Rei Ayanami contemplaba fijamente a Shinji y Asuka, que continuaban abrazados en una esquina de la cama, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Bien hecho Teniente Ibuki... bien hecho, Piloto Langley –- comentó la chica de ojos escarlata, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios luego de cerciorarse que finalmente la lucha había terminado.

* * *

><p>Las cosas en NERV habían estado muy agitadas los días posteriores al evento que se había desatado en el sector residencial. Un gran operativo de encubrimiento se había desplegado para acallar la verdad de lo sucedido esa noche. El rumor que se echó a correr, fue que el evento había sido ocasionado por el hackeo a MAGI por parte de una potencia externa, pero todo había sido solucionado a tiempo por la doctora Ritsuko y su equipo, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Obviamente eso no explicaba todo, como el por qué el EVA-00 había destruido parte de un sector residencial, pero nadie se atrevió a indagar más sobre esto.<p>

Las personas que habían tenido relación o conocimiento sobre el "Incidente Kanako" como fue pasado a llamar posteriormente, fueron obligados a firmar un documento que les obligaba a guardar absoluto silencio sobre los hechos de este evento, donde se especificaba que si dejaban salir en más mínimo comentario del hecho, pasarían el resto de sus vidas en una pequeña y oscura celda en los más oscuros y recónditos confines de NERV, si es que aun tenían algo de vida para ello. Fue así como pocos días después ya nadie hablaba sobre los eventos de esa noche y las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad, con todo el personal de NERV preocupado de tener todo listo para el próximo ataque de un Ángel, que como bien sabían, podía suceder en cualquier momento.

Con respecto a los pocos que conocían toda verdad tras el "Incidente Kanako" debieron asumir el hecho con verdadera sorpresa, y de forma bastante traumática la existencia de los "Demonios". En un primer momento el Comandante Ikari se negaba rotundamente a creer semejante afirmación, atribuyendo todo al ataque de un Ángel, pero ante el peso de las evidencias, no tuvo más que aceptar el hecho de que había otro potencial enemigo que esperaba agazapado su oportunidad de actuar. Este hecho era por demás, inquietante y había mantenido en un prolongando mutismo al ya silencioso Gendo Ikari, el cual estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, tratando de idear alguna forma de contener algún nuevo potencial ataque de otro "Demonio".

En cuanto a Shinji Ikari, protagonista del "Incidente Kanako" fue sometido a una seguidilla de complejos análisis por parte de la doctora Ritsuko, los cuales fueron concluyentes. En el aspecto físico el Tercer Elegido no presentaba ningún tipo de anomalía, pero en el aspecto mental las cosas eran muy distintas. En un inicio se especuló con la posibilidad de una contaminación mental, lo que causó que Shinji fuera puesto bajo vigilancia de personal de seguridad, armados hasta los dientes y con orden de disparar a la menor provocación; a matar inclusive, si era necesario. Finalmente la contaminación mental fue descartada por la doctora Ritsuko, pero esta descubrió que el influjo de Kanako había dejado algunas anomalías en los patrones mentales de Shinji, que dejaron bastante complicado al vástago despreciado de Gendo, y de paso a la científica, que pese a sus intentos no lograba calmar al joven Piloto EVA.

Tal como Maya lo había vaticinado en una conversación con Auska poco antes del "Incidente Kanako", el influjo de la Succubus causó estragos en la mente del Piloto EVA los primeros días. La mente, y por consiguiente, el cuerpo de Shinji, necesitaba de la Succubus. La desesperación y necesidad del chico por los estímulos sexuales que le brindaba esa criatura, fueron descritos por la doctora Ritsuko como una especia de "Síndrome de Abstinencia". Para sorpresa de todos, solo el apoyo de Asuka, que no se había despegado del chico en ningún momento, logró finalmente calmar la desesperación del joven Piloto EVA.

Para todos lo que lo vieron esas escenas fue un verdadero shock. La hasta hace días huraña pelirroja, que trataba a Shinji como si fuera basura, estaba ahora abrazándolo y diciéndole palabras de cariño, acurrucados en una esquina de la cama, en el aislado laboratorio donde tenían confinado al Tercer Elegido. Por la actitud desesperada de Shinji, tanto Ritsuko como Misato pensaron que el chico saltaría sobre la pelirroja, le arrancaría la ropa y la violaría ahí mismo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Asuka pareció devolverle la cordura, y sus palabras de cariño, sus abrazos, sus caricias y besos habían ido poco a poco librando a Shinji de las garras de la Succubus, que seguían clavadas en la mente del joven Piloto EVA. Finalmente el amor había triunfado, y para todos quedó más que claro, que amor, Shinji y Asuka lo tenían de sobra.

Así, los días fueron transcurrieron volviendo paulatinamente hacia una relativa normalidad. Shinji fue finalmente dado de alta y regresó al departamento de Misato. Asuka no se despegaba de él, y Shinji no se veía para nada molesto con esto. Tal parecía que ambos chicos quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron por no ser lo suficientemente maduros para dejar de lado sus temores y abrir sus corazones. Ahora que todo eso quedó atrás, contradictoriamente gracias a la ayuda de "Kanako", se habían transformado en una pareja inseparable.

Todos parecía normal ahora, las cosas estaban retomando su curso otra vez, pero estaba claro que ya no volverían a ser como antes...

- Síndrome de abstinencia... ¿Así es como lo llamas? –- preguntó Misato a Ritsuko, bebiendo un trago de su Vodka Naranja, sentadas ambas ante la mesa de un concurrido bar de Tokyo-3.

- Es el nombre que más se ajusta a la situación –- respondió la científica –- Las Succubus dan sueños tan vividos a sus victimas que parecen reales, y los orgasmos que producen son de un placer que va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. Es por esto que a los hombres les es prácticamente imposible dejarlos, pese a que puedan intuir o incluso saber que algo anda mal.

- Eso pasó con Shinji. Me contó que llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él, pero lo dejo pasar. Los sueños que experimentaba cada noche eran demasiado tentadores –- comentó Misato con algo de resentimiento al no darse cuenta de que algo tan grave pasaba con su protegido.

- Bien, no podemos culpar a Shinji por eso. La Succubus le había embotado la mente por completo para poder alimentase a gusto de él –- dijo la científica con gravedad, para luego echar un trago de su Margarita.

Misato no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Hace una semana nunca hubiera imaginado ver a la racionalmente correcta doctora Ritsuko Akagi, hablando tan seriamente sobre estos temas.

- Bien, en la sección de seguridad del laboratorio tengo un cristal mágico con una Succubus atrapada dentro. Eso es algo que por lo mínimo te obliga a replantear y cambiar varias cosas. Aunque si hemos de hablar de cambios, la que realmente ha cambiado aquí es Asuka. No solo se enfrentó a esa criatura, también se ha llevado todo el peso de apoyar a Shinji en los momentos más difíciles - comentó la rubia.

- Si. Asuka se ha comportada muy bien –- afirmó Misato -– Debo reconocer que me da un poco de envida verla ahora con Shinji... aunque debió pasar momentos muy duros, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Shinji, y tener que quedarse viendo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Tienes razón... ella debió sufrir mucho con todo esto. Pero valió la pena todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento que pasó. Finalmente consiguió a su hombre, y ahora es la única beneficiaria de todas sus atenciones –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa al recordar a esos dos, ahora transformados en una unida pareja de enamorados.

- No me lo recuerdes. Esos dos ahora son puro amor. Son tan cariñosos y dulces el uno con el otro que la miel escurre bajo los pies. Al verlos así, nadie creería que hace unas semanas apenas se hablaban –- dijo Misato.

- Bien, puede que después de todo esto de la Succubus haya sido una bendición disfrazada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –- preguntó Misato, intrigada.

- A que sin esa Succubus de por medio, Shinji y Asuka nunca hubieran abierto sus corazones y expresado lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos estaban solos y faltos de amor, pero a la vez no dejaban que nadie se acercara a ellos. Asuka con su actitud huraña, decidida a seguir sola adelante, y Shinji encerrándose en si mismo -– comentó Ritsuko, observando el contenido de su copa.

- El dilema del erizo –- dijo Misato.

- Exacto, el dilema del erizo -– concordó Ritsuko –- Este traumático evento hizo que Asuka fuera la primera en dejar de lado su actitud y expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos. Eso fue lo que salvó a Shinji del influjo de la Succubus y causó que el también abriera su corazón. Finalmente esa Succubus les hizo un favor. Ahora son pareja, y con un lazó que seguramente los unirá de por vida.

- Si. Al verlos juntos se nota que lo de ellos va muy serio –- añadió Misato.

- Y a propósito de poco ortodoxos finales felices, eso me recuerda que Asuka se acercó discretamente a mi esta mañana para... solicitarme algunos preservativos –- comentó Ritsuko con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Quieres que me sienta miserable por no tener una pareja con quien hacerlo? –- dijo Misato, mirando un tanto molesta a la mujer ante ella, recordando las ganas que tenía de echarse un buen polvo y lo frustrante que era saber lo bien que lo pasaban sus protegidos.

- Hey. No te hagas la virgen sufriente. Tú todavía tienes chances, si realmente así lo quisieras...

–- No me hables de eso - replico Misato, algo molesta por las más que obvia indirecta a la cual se refería su amiga.

-– Si en verdad quieres preocuparte por algo… ¿No te preocupa que estén teniendo relaciones? Están por cumplir 15 años, y por ende aún son técnicamente niños.

- Ya oíste a Shinji el otro día. ¿Y sabes qué?. En el fondo tiene razón en lo que dijo. Si los trato como adultos a la hora de pilotar un EVA y mandarlos a pelear a muerte contra los Ángeles, entonces lo más justo es tratarlos como adultos en todos los aspectos de su vida. Además, después de aquel incidente creo que ya no tiene sentido prohibirles el estar juntos. Al menos sabemos que se están cuidando –- dijo Misato con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ese es un buen punto -– concordó Ritsuko –- Después de todo, no creo que te haga gracia cambiar las cervezas por pañales y esas cosas.

–- No te hagas la irónica. No eres graciosa cuando te pones así - dijo Misato mientras el rostro de Ritsuko sonreía levemente antes de agregar una última reflexión.

-– En todo caso, lo importante aquí es que esos chicos no están teniendo sexo. Están haciendo el amor. Esa es una gran diferencia.

- Si... tienes razón - dijo Misato con una sonrisa –- Al menos algo bueno ha salido de todo esto. Esos chicos finalmente encontraron el amor. Me alegro por ellos.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre las dos mujeres luego de esas palabras, en que ambas no pudieron dejar de analizar su propia desastrosa vida privada. Entonces, Misato decidió cambiar el tema y miró seriamente a la científica.

- Ritsuko... ¿Has sabido algo de Maya?

La rubia estrechó la vista ante esa pregunta, pero luego cambió a una expresión triste en su rostro al recordar la suerte de su discípula, mano derecha y hechicera recién salida del closet.

- No he vuelto a saber de Maya desde el último e-mail que me envió con un archivo detallado sobre Succubus e Incubus -– respondió con pena la científica.

Ambas mujeres bajaron la vista ante el recuerdo de Maya Ibuki, la mujer que se había enfrentado a un demonio y había vencido usando el poder de la magia. No las ilusiones que realizaban los magos de la televisión, sino magia de verdad... magia muy poderosa.

Luego del "Incidente Kanako" Maya Ibuki había sido puesta inmediatamente bajo arresto por personal de seguridad bajo las ordenes directas del Comandante Ikari, y llevada a una de las celdas en lo más recóndito de NERV, con dos guardias custodiando la puerta de la celda en todo momento. Pese a los intentos de Misato, Ritsuko y una furiosa Asuka, de interceder por la joven mujer, el Comandante Ikari se había mostrado inflexible. Maya Ibuki había ido contra todas las disposiciones de NERV, y debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Eso al menos en el papel, ya que no era misterio para ninguna de ellas que la verdad detrás del arresto de Maya era obligarla a revelar cómo había hecho todo lo que registraron las cámaras de vigilancia. Pero las cosas no resultaron como el Comandante había previsto.

Para sorpresa de todos, cuando al día siguiente fueron por Maya para llevarla al que sería el primero de una serie de interrogatorios, se encontraron la celda totalmente vacía. Nadie nunca se pudo explicar como es que Maya se las había arreglado para escapar de ahí, pese a los guardias y una cámara de vigilancia que firmaba el interior de la celda, y que curiosamente no había registrado nada fuera de lo normal. Maya estaba ahí y un segundo después simplemente había desaparecido.

Un completo operativo se puso en marcha para capturar a la Teniente Maya Ibuki, pero fue totalmente infructuoso. El departamento de Maya en la ciudad estaba totalmente vacío y sin rastros de la mujer. Así mismo el libro que Maya usó durante el hechizo para sellar a la Succubus, y que había sido requisado por la gente del Comandante Ikari, también había desaparecido en forma misterioso, y nada menos que del interior de una caja fuerte con 3 sistemas de cerrojo, de la que nadie tenía conocimiento más que el propio Comandante Ikari y su segundo, Fuyutsuki.

Fue así, como luego de días de intensa e infructuosa búsqueda por NERV y todos los rincones de Tokyo-3, la investigación debió ser cancelada. Maya Ibuki había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Lo único que la mujer dejó atrás fue el cristal que contenía a la Succubus, que era celosamente custodiado por personal armado las 24 horas del día.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sido de ella? –- preguntó Misato.

- No lo sé, pero creo que hizo lo correcto al desaparecer del mapa. Después de todo lo que ocurrió... de todo lo que presenciamos esa noche, el Comandante Ikari no se hubiera detenido hasta hacerla revelar todo lo que sabía sobre hechicería -– comentó Ritsuko.

- En eso tienes razón -– concordó Misato –- "Magia"... quién lo hubiera pensado, y mucho menos de Maya.

- Resulta contradictorio. Maya es una mujer de ciencia, como yo, pero a la vez practicaba la magia en su tiempo libre. El destino no permitió que ella pudiera seguir así para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendría que elegir entre una u otra... pienso que hizo su elección –- dijo Ritsuko, con una mirada estrecha.

- ¿Piensas que tomó una decisión errada?

- Después de lo que vi la otra noche... no. No lo creo. Maya me demostró cuan equivocada estaba en tener excesiva seguridad en mis planteamientos, me hizo tragar cada una de mis palabras, y dejó algo para que nunca me olvidara de mi error, para recordarme que por mucho que sepamos, aun existen cosas que por ahora siguen escapando al entendimiento científico.

- ¿Te refieres al cristal? –- preguntó Misato.

- Si, el cristal –- afirmo Ritsuko con pesar -– MAGI lo ha analizado de todas las formas imaginables pero es incapaz de determinar qué tipo de energía es la que envuelve a ese cristal, ni mucho menos determinar la naturaleza de su contenido. Solo sabemos que es una especie de niebla que flota en su interior, y que se mueve como si tuviera vida propia.

- Magia –- dijo Misato.

- A falta de una mejor definición o explicación plausible, creo que magia podría ser el término más acertado para decirlo –- concordó Ritsuko –- Ahora sé que es real, ese cristal es la prueba. Solo lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas a Maya por mis palabras.

- Creo que ella ya te perdonó. Maya no es del tipo de personas que guarde rencor, ella es... Maya.

- Si... Maya, la Hechicera –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, sin una pizca de burla en su voz.

- Por Maya, la Hechicera –- dijo Misato levantando la copa con su Vodka Naranja.

- Por Maya, la Hechicera -– dijo Ritsuko, chocando la copa de Misato con la suya.

Ambas mujeres bebieron sus respectivos tragos con una sonrisa, deseándole la mejor de las suertes a Maya, donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento.

* * *

><p>En un laboratorio en lo recóndito de NERV, Gendo Ikari contemplaba con profundo detenimiento un pequeño cristal con la forma de dos conos unidos por la parte posterior, que estaba sujeto tras un grueso vidrio protector, en una cámara al vacío. Ante el hombre de lentes, en una moderna terminal de computadoras, se desplegaban los datos de los numerosos sensores que monitoreaban el cristal, tratando de determinar, hasta ahora en forma infructuosa, la naturaleza de la extraña energía que lo envolvía.<p>

- Es inconcebible que MAGI aún no halla logrado determinar la naturaleza de esa energía que envuelve al cristal -– dijo Gendo, con una mirada severa.

- Considerando el tenor de los acontecimientos que envolvieron al "Incidente Kanako", encuentro totalmente normal que estemos en la oscuridad respecto a todo esto –- comentó Fuyutsuki con una sonrisa resignada –- Magia... quién lo diría.

- Me resisto a creer semejante afirmación. Debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto

- ¿Lógica? Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada lógico aquí Comandante –- rebatió Fuyutsuki –- Ha visto los registros de las cámaras de vigilancia. Lo que Maya hizo. Esa mujer... aún me cuesta creer que Maya Ibuki, de entre todas las personas, sea una "Hechicera de fin de semana" y que se haya enfrentado a un demonio, sellándolo en un cristal mágico. Y sin embargo la prueba se yergue ahí, desafiante frente a nuestros ojos –- dijo el anciano señalando el cristal - Por más descabellado que esto resulte, todas las pruebas son concluyentes. Hasta la doctora Akagi se rindió ante los hechos y reconoció que esto escapa a todo análisis científico.

- Debe haber una explicación racional. Solo hay que saber donde buscar -– volvió a insistir Gendo.

- Infortunadamente, Maya Ibuki era la única persona que podría dar respuestas a nuestras interrogantes. Sin ella, me temo que no podremos avanzar mucho más en la comprensión de todos los hechos inexplicables que ocurrieron esa noche. Magia o no, sin la ayuda de Maya Ibuki, mucho me temo que nunca llegaremos a conocer la verdad - dijo Fuyutsuki con algo de pesar.

- Al menos sacamos algo bueno de todo esto, Fuyutsuki. Descubrimos que existe otro potencial enemigo rondando, y debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para no ser tomados desprevenidos otra vez -– sentenció Gendo con una estrecha mirada –- Esto podría poner en riesgo todo el Plan de Complementación de la Raza Humana.

- Ciertamente el escenario ha cambiado inesperadamente. No podemos dejar pasar por alto este hecho. El Tercer Elegido fue atacado por un "Demonio", y aunque por su naturaleza, solo haya querido "alimentarse", bien pudo poner en riesgo su vida, y con ello, nuestras oportunidades de salir airosos ante el enfrentamiento contra un Ángel hubieran quedado bastante comprometidas –- concordó Fuyutsuki.

- Los datos recogidos durante aquel incidente serán muy valiosos para preparar nuestras defensas contra un potencial ataque por parte de un Demonio. De ahora en adelante debemos tener nuestros ojos aun más abiertos y cuidarnos mejor las espaldas –- sentenció Gendo.

- ¿Realmente podremos enfrentarnos a un Demonio? - inquirió severamente el profesor luego de un largo silencio.

- Por supuesto. Ahora que sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, podremos hacerlo. No olvides algo importante Fuyutsuki. Los Demonios en realidad son Ángeles caídos.

- Vaya sorpresa. No sabía que fuera un hombre que leyera la Biblia, Comandante.

- No lo hago. Solo leí el reporte de la doctora Akagi -– respondió Gendo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de ese intercambio, ambos hombre se quedaron contemplando el cristal, tras el grueso vidrio que lo mantenía en una cámara al vacío. Era casi inconcebible creer que ese pequeño cristal contuviera a un Demonio, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a ello. Un nuevo enemigo había surgido de entre las sombras y esperaba su oportunidad para atacar. Ciertamente las cosas ya no serian como antes. El escenario había cambiado y debían preparase si querían cumplir sus planes.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki siguieron contemplando en silencio el cristal por largo rato, mientras, en el interior de dicho cristal, una criatura que respondía al nombre de Kanako, y quien fuera reducida a la forma de una extraña niebla, se movía con desesperación en el pequeño espacio dentro del cristal, buscando una salida, pero era inútil. Kanako rugió con odio desde dentro del cristal, pero sus gritos nunca llegaron a ser escuchados. Se encontraba confinada en ese lugar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pero que calor! -– dijo Asuka cuando salió del edificio con rumbo hacia un mini mercado, para comprar un par de botellas de refresco y algunas cosas que le había pedido Shinji para preparar la cena.<p>

La pelirroja se veía algo cansada pero feliz. No era para menos, ya que ella y Shinji habían pasado la tarde teniendo una agradable sesión de sexo, aprovechando que Misato había tenido un largo turno extraordinario que, casualmente, coincidía con el regreso de cierto funcionario que oficiaba como agente de NERV. Jornada en la cual los jóvenes pilotos habían gastado casi todos los preservativos que la pelirroja había conseguido con la doctora Ritsuko más temprano en la mañana. Finalmente el cansancio los venció y decidieron parar, además, estaban muertos de hambre, cosa nada de extraña considerando la cantidad de calorías que habían gastando. Fue así como decidieron que era hora de reponer energías, y nada mejor para eso que una buena cena, entonces se sonrojó al recordar el estado de su cuarto cuando se levantaron de la cama.

El cuarto de Asuka se había transformado en una verdadera zona de guerra. La cama estaba totalmente desecha y las sabanas con demasiadas manchas de dudoso proceder, la ropa de ambos estaba desparramada por todas partes, se podían ver varios preservativos usados tirados en el suelo, junto a un vaso de agua dado vuelta, que había mojado los pantalones de Shinji, si olvidar el pesado olor a sexo que flotaba por toda la pequeña habitación, fue más que suficiente para arrancar sendas gotas de sudor en la nuca de ambos.

"Tal vez se nos pasó un poco la mano" pensó la pelirroja caminando por la acera, pero luego sonrió y meneó la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

Ciertamente las cosas había resultado bien para ella. Luego de todo el sufrimiento que significó saber a Shinji presa de una Succubus sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, finalmente las cosas habían terminado bien. No solo esa criatura estaba confinada hasta el fin de los tiempos, también había logrado entablar una relación con Shinji, una estrecha relación... muy estrecha, recordando lo que había pasado las últimas horas. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar todo lo que habían hecho en su cuarto. La chica trató de alejar esos candentes recuerdos al ingresar al mini mercado.

Luego de que la Succubus fuera capturada en el cristal, Shinji no había sido liberado totalmente de ella. El influjo de esa criatura lo siguió atormentando, el deseo que ella había despertado seguía golpeando a Shinji. En un primer momento Asuka tuvo algo de temor por como reaccionaría él, pero fue una agradable sorpresa darse cuenta de que lograba calmarse y recobrar la cordura solo estando junto a él, y tal como dijo Maya, entre ambos encontraron un camino para salir adelante. El cariño que Asuka tanto temía expresar, fue el que pudo liberar a Shinji de las secuelas que la Succubus había dejado en su mente. A su vez, Shinji pudo conocer a una Asuka tierna y cariñosa, una faceta que hasta ella misma desconocía, pero que le devolvió la cordura al chico y de paso la liberó a ella de su antiguo yo, para pasar a ser una mejor mujer.

Asuka suspiró pesadamente al recordar todos esos difíciles días y no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos hacia Maya, esa mujer que la había ayudado en una empresa tan difícil, y que había sacrificado todo, al liberar a Shinji de un demonio que quería acabar con su vida.

- Maya... ¿dónde estarás ahora? –- se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta mientras direccionaba sus pasos hacia un sector donde se encontraban tanto las canastillas, como los carritos del local.

- Justo detrás de ti –- dijo una voz, que la pelirroja reconoció de inmediato.

Asuka se volteó en el acto para encontrarse con Maya Ibuki de pie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, con esa característica sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba.

- ¿Me extrañaste? -– preguntó Maya.

- Maya... tú... tú... ¡No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías! -– regañó la pelirroja, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a la joven hechicera.

- Perdón por preocuparte, pero tenía que desaparecer por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco –- se explicó Maya - ¿Te parece que hablemos en otro lugar? La gente está comenzando a mirarnos un poco raro.

- La verdad, creo que te miran a ti. Esa ropa es un tanto... llamativa –- comentó Asuka mirando el atuendo de Maya, llegando a la conclusión de que la mujer no solo era una hechicera, también era una gótica encubierta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –- preguntó Maya mirando su atuendo, que consistía en una blusa negra con unas rosas blancas bordadas en el cuello, una corbata roja con diseños de telarañas en color blanco. Tenía además un collar de cuero negro con hebilla de plata rodeando su cuello y guantes negros sin dedos, junto a su pulsera mágica en la muñeca derecha. La minifalda era de tipo escocesa en color rojo y negro, con encajes en color negro en la parte baja y un cinturón negro con incrustaciones metálicas. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en medias caladas color negro, y su pies en botas negras de caña baja.

- Olvida lo que dije –- dijo la pelirroja, dándose por vencida en lo referente a la forma de vestir de Maya –- Mejor ayúdame con mis compras y salgamos de aquí. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar y este no es precisamente el mejor lugar.

Maya asintió con la cabeza y sujetó el canastillo que le tendió la chica, mientras esta comenzaba a llenarlo con las cosas que Shinji le había encargado para preparar la cena.

* * *

><p>Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la banca de un parque cercano disfrutando de una agradable brisa que refrescaba ese caluroso día domingo en Tokyo-3. Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír, de hecho, estaba sonriendo muy a menudo desde un tiempo a esta parte.<p>

- Por la sonrisa en tu rostro, deduzco que las cosas con Shinji van bien encaminadas –- comentó Maya.

Asuka se sonrojó en el acto ante el comentario de la mujer, lo que Maya supo interpretar sin muchos problemas.

- Ya veo... así que las cosas si resultaron bien para ti - comentó Maya con una sonrisa - ¿Y... que tal es Shinji en la cama?

- ¡Maya! –- estalló Asuka, viendo a la mujer con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

- Perdón. Sé que no debí preguntar eso, pero es que tu cara lo expresaba tan claramente que... bien, perdón –- se disculpó la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas, un tanto arrepentida de su atrevido comentario.

Asuka contempló a Maya y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era bueno ver que pese a todo lo que había pasado, aun seguía siendo la misma Maya que conocía.

- Las cosas con Shinji van muy bien -– comentó la pelirroja luego de unos momentos –- Todo esto de la Succubus de algún modo logró que ambos pudiéramos abrirnos al otro y expresar lo que sentíamos. No fue fácil en un inicio, sobre todo porque Shinji aun seguía algo tocado por el influjo de esa criatura, pero... bien, pudimos salir adelante. Finalmente fue tal como dijiste. Shinji solo necesitó saber que yo estaba ahí para él –- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Ambos merecían encontrar la felicidad.

- Si... al final nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos tan distintos. La única diferencia es que mientras yo alejaba a todos con mi mal carácter, Shinji se encerraba en si mismo. Cuando pudimos dejar eso de lado, pues... bien, las cosas se dieron.

- Has cambiado Asuka. Ya no eres la misma de hace un par de semanas. Ahora te ves mucho mejor, más feliz... más mujer -– comentó Maya con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? –- preguntó Asuka, sonrojada.

- No hice el comentario por eso, de verdad –- dijo Maya, también un poco sonrojada - Es solo que te ves realmente distinta. Pienso que todo esto te ha hecho madurar. Hace dos semanas ni en sueños hubieras estado hablando de Shinji o el amor de la forma que lo haces ahora.

- Bien... si, puede que tengas razón -– respondió Asuka, un tanto sonrojada –- Y con respecto a Shinji... en un inicio las cosas no pasaban de besos y caricias, pero luego de todo lo que pasó con esa Succubus, pues bien… creo que era un poco difícil que no terminara pasando. Digo, ambos lo queríamos... y si. Es bueno en la cama... demasiado bueno.

La pelirroja miraba hacia el suelo furiosamente roja luego de lo que había dicho. La verdad dudó si hacerlo en un inicio, pero creyó que luego de todo lo que pasó, era justo que Maya conociera toda la historia, además, era una buena amiga y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Por su parte, Maya fue sorprendida por las palabras de Asuka, ya que no se esperaba esa confesión. Pero eso dejaba aún más en claro cuanto había cambiado la pelirroja en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Maya? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de esa celda? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo que has estado desaparecida? –- preguntó finalmente Asuka, llevando el tema hacia la gran interrogante que había rondado por su mente todos estos días.

Maya se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y miro un rato hacia el cielo, antes de responder.

- Bien, sobre lo primero, me extraña que lo preguntes. Deberías saber que se necesita mucho más que una simple celda para detener a una hechicera -– comentó Maya con una sonrisa –- Sobre donde estuve, pues, fui a visitar a una sempai que no veía hace años, aunque manteníamos contacto por mail. Ella me enseñó mucho de lo que sé sobre hechicería, de hecho, por intermedio de ella conseguí el cristal en el que sellé a la Succubus. Estuve con ella estos días mientras las cosas se calmaban por acá. Sabía que no podía quedarme en NERV luego lo que pasó. El Comandante Ikari querría saber como fue que hice todo eso, y la verdad, no me hacia mucha gracia enseñarle a usar la magia a un sujeto como él.

- Si, puedo comprender eso -– comentó Asuka con un estremecimiento al imaginar a Gendo Ikari como un poderoso hechicero. La sola idea era escalofriante - ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás a NERV?

- No... volver a NERV ya no es posible. No después de todo lo que pasó. Si pongo un solo pie en ese lugar, la gente del Comandante Ikari me arrestará o derechamente me meterán una bala entre los ojos.

Asuka se horrorizó de solo pensar en eso, pero Maya no dejaba de tener razón.

- Maya... yo... lo lamento tanto. Nunca me detuve a pensar en todo lo que estabas arriesgando al ayudarme. Arruinaste tu vida por ayudarme -– dijo Asuka con verdadero pesar.

- No digas eso, Asuka. Siempre supe que esto pasaría. Sabía que si te ayudaba las cosas terminarían así para mi, pero era algo que debía hacer. Por Shinji y por ti. ¿Y sabes qué? No me arrepiento de esa decisión –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa gentil.

- Maya –- dijo Asuka, emocionada por esas palabras de la joven mujer, mientras esta se ponía de pie.

- La verdad, estoy agradecida de que me pidieras ayuda con lo de la Succubus –- dijo Maya - No me mires así. Hablo en serio. Yo estaba atrapada entre dos mundos. Por un lado estaba el racional mundo de la ciencia, que intenta explicar y resolverlo todo con sus modelos científicos y racionamiento lógico. Por el otro lado estaba el mundo de lo oculto y la magia. Sabía que hay cosas que escapan a la lógica racional, y que la magia existe de verdad. Pero pronto estos conocimientos chocaron con mi conocimiento científico y entraron en conflicto. Las cosas no podían seguir así para siempre. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

- ¿Ya... tomaste esa decisión? –- preguntó Asuka, con cautela.

- La tomé en el momento de hacer ese hechizo. Ahí me di cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome a mi misma, de que no podía seguir negando lo que soy. Soy una hechicera, y este es el camino que seguiré de ahora en adelante.

Asuka miró sorprendida a Maya por esa declaración, pero al ver la firme convicción en la mirada de la mujer, supo que no había vuelta atrás para ella.

- Te echaremos de menos NERV –- declaró Asuka luego de un rato -– Supongo que las cosas serán un poco más difíciles para nosotros ahora, sin ti colaborando con la doctora Ritsuko todo el tiempo.

- No lo creo así –- dijo Maya -– Las cosas han cambiado. El escenario de hoy es muy distinto al de ayer. Tú y Shinji están juntos, y ahora tienen una verdadera razón por la cual luchar, eso los hace ahora mucho más fuertes que antes. En NERV se dieron cuenta de que hay otro potencial enemigo rondando y eso les cambiará por completo el esquema. No sé hacia donde fueran las cosas la semana pasada, pero hoy, luego todo lo que pasó, tomarán un rumbo muy distinto del que llevaban. Ahora el futuro está verdaderamente en tus manos. No desperdicies esta oportunidad.

Asuka no pudo más que concordar con las palabras de la mujer, y en un arranque hasta hace algunas semanas impensando para ella, la pelirroja se fue sobre Maya estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa gentil.

- Te extrañaré. Eres mi primera y única amiga -– dijo Asuka.

- Yo también te extrañaré Asuka... y gracias por considérame tu amiga -– dijo Maya, separándose gentilmente de la chica.

- ¿Te veré otra vez? –- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Puedes apostar a que si. No estaré muy lejos –- dijo Maya, con una sonrisa

La mujer dio un par de pasos atrás y comenzó a recitar un encantamiento en un extraño idioma, mientras que la gema en la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha comenzaba a brillar con intensidad. Una corriente de aire surgida de un momento a otro arremolinándose en torno a la mujer y luego de un repentino destello, Maya Ibuki había desaparecido.

Asuka miró el lugar donde hasta unos segundos había estado Maya de pie, cayendo en cuenta de que nunca le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella y Shinji. Bien, si eran ciertas las palabras de Maya, entonces tendría otra oportunidad para darle las gracias la próxima vez que la viera. Asuka sonrió hasta que sintió algo en su mejilla. ¿Lágrimas? Se preguntó al percatarse que una rebelde lágrima había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

"¿La gran Asuka Langley llorando de emoción? Rayos. Maya tiene razón. Si que he cambiado" pensó Asuka para si. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, tomó el par de bolsas con sus compras y emprendió el camino de regreso al departamento de Misato, de regreso a la nueva vida que tenía por delante, de regreso con Shinji.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>**del ****autor:** Hemos llegado al final de esta candente historia, una historia que no figuraba en mis planes, pero que surgió el día que uno de mis prelectores me mando por mail una "novedad"; un manga hentai en español protagonizado por una Succubus. Mientras lo ojeaba mi mente comenzó a trabajar por si sola, y esta historia comenzó a tomar forma.

Fue todo un desafío meter a una Succubus en el mundo de EVA, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la historia la manejé en forma seria y la Succubus fue presentada como realmente es, un demonio, dejando de lado los estereotipos del manga, donde te puedes enamorar de una Succubus y vivir felices para siempre teniendo buen sexo. Yo quise despegarme de eso presentarlo al Succubus como realmente es, con las consecuencias que esto trae. Otra cosa difícil a tratar fueron las partes candentes de esta historia, ya que me quedaron bastante explicitas y pensé que podría herir alguna sensibilidad, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario, porque gustaron mucho, eso me deja tranquilo y alegre a la vez. Por ahí me dijeron que podía dedicarme a escribir libros eróticos, o guiones para televisión. No es mala idea, habría que analizarlo con más calma. Pero volviendo al fic, creo que la que se robó un poco la película aquí fue Maya.

Maya Ibuki es un personaje secundario en Evangelion que no tiene un peso mayor en la historia, poco se sabe de ella, fuera de que esa admiración por Ritsuko parece ser mucho más personal. Es precisamente eso mismo lo que hace que Maya sea, como dice Fantastic-Man, un personaje "Polivalente", ya que por este poco conocimiento de ella se le puede tomar y hacer que funcione de distintas formas. En "Sex in Tokio-3" ya fui tanteando con ella, y la hice participar junto con Shinji en esa historia subida de tono en busca del amor, y funcionó bastante bien. Ahora en "Succubus" la tenemos de Hechicera y también funciona espectacularmente. Esta misma capacidad de usar a Maya en distintas facetas me ha llevado a crear 2 historias más con Maya como protagonista, llevándola hacia lugares totalmente distintos, pero eso será un poco más adelante, finalizado "Mi Otro Yo", que está un poco más cerca de reactivarse ahora que di por terminado esta historia.

Aquí me agradaría tomar un alto para agradecer a mis prelectores: Shield Liger, a quien fue el primero que le comenté de esto, me dijo que la idea era muy buena, y se entusiasmó tanto como yo con este proyecto, al punto que me envió varias ideas que finalmente se plasmaron en algunas partes de este escrito. CromCruach, siempre acertado con sus comentarios, me ayudó con sus correcciones e ideas para mejorar la historia; y Fantastic-Man, como siempre, ayudando con la ortografía y sus oportunas llamadas de atención, sobre todo con Rei, que se me anduvo desperfilando un poco, pero que pude encausar nuevamente. Muchas gracias amigos por toda su ayuda, sin su inestimable colaboración, esta historia no habría visto la luz.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Neverdie:** También creo que Shinji actuó un tanto cobarde, pero, oye, si despiertas y te encuentras a un demonio parado frente a ti, creo que cualquiera se acobarda. Respecto al mensaje con la idea que me enviaste, lamento la demora en responder. La verdad no había pasado por acá hasta el día que actualicé, momento donde vi tus mensajes. Ya te envié una respuesta, junto con mandarte las direcciones de mis correos personales para que puedas escribirme a ellos. Ahí podremos estar en contacto más fluido, ya que los reviso a diario. Saludos.

**Orochi:** Tal como dices, ala Succubus se le acabó el festín y de forma bastante drástica. Lo de Maya y Ritsuko tuvo un final donde la científica tuvo que agachar la cabeza ante el peso de las pruebas. Solo espero que te haya gustado el final.

**Zaid-Kun:** Feliz me deja el saber que arranqué risas de ti con este capítulo y trataré de no demorar tanto en el futuro con mis próximos proyectos.

**Verónica Davis Kopawsky:** No tienes por qué disculparte, puedes expresarte libremente que no me molesta. Al parecer el pasado capítulo te gustó mucho, lo cual me alegra sobre manera. La verdad estaba un poco preocupado por como podrían tomarlo por la forma tan vertiginosa que se están dando los acontecimientos. También espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Planteaste darle un giro a la historia y hacer quela Succubus quede libre, pero no era esa la idea que tenía, además, eso hubiera significado alargar a historia quien sabe cuantos capitulo más. Creo que quedó bien así, espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas y que me sigas en mis otros relatos.

**MeGaWwaTt:** Me alegra que te gustara tanto esta historia, pero como bien sabes, todo inicio tiene su final, y esta historia llega al fin con este capítulo. ¿Continuar de Succubus? No se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero pienso que no sería adecuado. Me gustó como quedó y quiero dejarla ahí, para dedicarme a otros proyectos. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Himp:** Tal como comentaste, lo que hizo Maya no fue menor y tendría serias consecuencias para ella; Y si fue. Maya debipo salir huyendo para pasar a vivir una vida ocultándose de NERV, pero quedó claro que lo hizo con gusto, para seguir con un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Espero te haya gustado este final para Maya, que espero tenerla como protagonista de un fic dentro de poco.

Para finalizar, solo me resta agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia, por sus saludos, comentarios, palabras de aliento, y criticas, que siempre son bienvenidas para ir corrigiendo los errores.

Muchas gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo dentro de poco.


End file.
